


Raven Feather, Lion Heart

by KiliDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assassin!Kili, Balin is teaching Sex Ed, Elves are okay, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Fixation, Prince!Fili, Romance, Rough Sex, Separate Childhoods, The Council's an arse, Thorin Is Not Amused, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 98,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliDurin/pseuds/KiliDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves are born with a mark just above their hearts. It is said that the one who shares a Soul Mark, their destinies are forever linked.</p><p>When Fili's life is nearly ended by the hands of an assassin, he never expected him to share the mark of his heart.</p><p>He didn't expect that the same dwarf to share his blood either.</p><p>With the lost son of Durin found, bonds are rekindled, and new ones are formed. Love blossoms in the hearts of the Princes of Erebor.</p><p>Intimacies forbidden, Fili and Kili struggle with their pressures of palace life, adjusting and the ever sharp, critisizing eyes of Erebor's council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, we started uploading our text here since a lot of people have been asking after them.
> 
> And yes, we will upload the merman one too.
> 
> Hopefully you're prepared for a lot of feels and filthy sex.

The orcs had been is family for as long as he remembered. Kili knew he was different, he had hair, his skin had natural color and he wasn't as large as the others. But all that didn't matter. Azog, his father, had told him that he had been found as a child, left to starve into the wild and they had taken him as one of them.

Growing up with them gave him a lot of challenge. He was taught stealing, killing, sneaking. Most of all he was taught how to be the perfect assassin. He worked quickly, silently, and never got caught.

And he enjoyed it. To see the look in the victims eyes when they realized this was their end. The gurgle of blood when he cut their throats open.

His largest and most important person to get rid of would be King Thorin, and Prince Fili.

And the festival for the king was the perfect opportunity for him to act. The people below him were cheering and clapping, and there was colorful paper everywhere his eyes looked.

Kili was standing on top of the roof, his knives resting on his hips as he stared down at the mass of people, just waiting for the king to come forward and out in the open.

His hair was a wild, tangled mess, brushing against his face with every gust of wind but he was motionless, nearly breathless.

*

There was rain of curling confetti and fresh spring flower petals from the open windows of the citizens of Dale. This festival itself was always such a jovial affair, with the sound of children's laughter, both dwarrow and human, playing in the cobbled streets. Well traveled performers from the West entertained the masses with popping party tricks, balancing beams and vanishing cards. There was music upon the gallows, the hanging ropes pushed aside to make way for a make-shift stage. Fiddles and flutes were played by masterful hands, complimented by drums as they spun an upbeat tune to twirling skirts and long locks of hair.

Fili loved the Spring Festival.

Horns were full to the brim with honey-mead, the streets smelling of freshly baked berry pies and bread, as well as imported wines from elven orchards. Following them were the sweet scents of hyacinth, daffodils and tulips woven into crowns and the braids of women and children as they trailed after one another to partake in festivities.

The prince watched with smiling eyes as a pair of young lovers ran by his pony, ribbons in their hands. He rode alongside his uncle, King Thorin, as they entered the human city, followed by their small guard of dwarves from the mountain.

The king himself was a regal sight, dressed all in blue, a heavy crown over his brow and a thick blue cloak over his shoulders. Thorin was never one to smile much, his expressions usually very reserved. Today was not much different, despite the joy around them.

Fili nudged his pony closer to his uncle, and gently bumped him. 

“A king shouldn't look so glum on such a happy day,” Fili said. 

Thorin frowned further at the smile on his nephew's face, but relaxed his expression somewhat, if not to appease him.

Neither were aware of the shadow searching for them.

*

Up on the roof, Kili's eyes narrowed as he stared at his targets riding between the masses of people. The gold and dark hair was easy to spot, the shine of their crowns making them easy targets. His fingers slid down, the metal cold against his fingers as he pulled the blade from the belt. His arm pulled back with practiced ease, speaking about years of practice, his entire posture stilled for several seconds as he exhaled slowly. 

However the moment he was about to throw, it happened again. A flash of blonde entered his field of vision, the laugh rang in his ears and he could hear that word, that one word that haunted his dreams but he had no idea what it meant.

His balance shifted and the blade fell out wrong, and Kili watched with horror as instead of killing the King, it killed the horse.

There was a great uproar when the King's pony collapsed.

The prince's own steed reared in fright at the fall of it's companion, Fili having to pull on the reigns to calm her down before leaping off. There was a flurry of movement, their guards suddenly rushing to the front to surround the king. Their head guard, a heavily tattooed and scarred veteran dwarf called Dwalin, pushed his way to the front, cursing aloud as he helped Thorin from under the carcass of his pony.

“I'm fine,” Thorin grunted as he stood, pulling at the silver clasp of his cloak, the troublesome garment stuck under the weight of his late mount. “Where is Fili?” He demanded.

“I'm here,” Fili said, dazed from the confusion and frightened shouts of the nearby crowds. “What happened? Are you all right, uncle?”

Thorin moved close to his sister-son, grasping his shoulders and gave him a once-over, before turning to Dwalin. “Help me turn the beast over.”

It wasn't a moment before Dwalin and two of the guards lifted the remains of the steed, and the King ripped the blade from the chest of it.

“Orcs,” Dwalin growled, upon seeing the crude, jagged dagger.

There was a scream then, high and frightened from the mouth of a little girl as the dark figure of the assassin dropped near her.

The assassin spun around at the scream, a curse of orcish words slipping from his lips as he turned around and ran. 

He didn't get far.

The guards seemed to come out everywhere, and he had to stop and fight his way through. He was more agile than regular dwarves, and he used the walls and barrels as he kicked and slashed through them. He broke fingers, he bit arms until they bled, he stabbed one that had got too close to him.

Before he knew it he had been tackled on the ground, his arms being tied together roughly no matter how hard he fought, how much he snarled spit flying everywhere. He was dragged over to the King and pushed down on his knees like a submissive whore.

His dark hair masked his face as he stared at the ground, fingers clenching on fists behind his back as he breathed erratically.

Fili heard stories of orcs long ago, as a dwarfling. He had never seen one, and his mother told him to bless and count every day that he didn't have to. He remembered the tales from soldiers who would guard the borders, of fearsome beasts with teeth like dragons, scarred, broken skin, and dark eyes full of bloodlust and fury. He heard the retelling of older, wiser warriors who survived battles upon battles with these monstrous creatures, spinning nightmares for a young prince with barely a whisker on his chin.

This one looked nothing like the stories.

He was very small in stature, as orcs were supposed to be big like the men and elves. His clothes were very dirty, made of boar hide and snake leathers, lined with the rough furs of the goats of the far off mountains, soiled with mud and what Fili highly suspected as dried blood. His gloves were open fingered, and he could see the pale, bruised digits that reminded him of his own. The creature breathed hard, and would not look up at them from beneath his thick, dark hair.

Dark hair. Fili could remember dark hair-- wavy, but sleek like a raven's feather. And a voice full of life, and a laugh that reminded the prince of trickling streams.

The strange thoughts diminished however, at the sound of Thorin drawing his sword.

“Look at me,” the king commanded evenly, pointing his sword at the orc assassin. “I would see the face of the dwarf attempting to take my life.”

Kili snarled at the command, lunging forward only being restrained by the ropes bounding him. He did lift his head though, but not because the King had ordered. But because he was no coward, and he would openly face his death.

"Don't call me one of your kin, you filthy bastard." Kili hissed dark eyes blazing with anger, lips pulled back in a snarl that showed his teeth much like a wild animal. He cursed in black speech before spitting on the ground, chest heaving.

“You will show our king respect, traitor.” Dwalin grit out as as one of the guards kicked the assassin in the ribs for the way he spoke, making him grunt and snarl in response. “Or I'll cut off your filthy head myself--”

“Enough,” Thorin said, and rose his other hand for silence. He touched the tip of his sword to the assassin's chin, lifting his head to look upon his face.

From what Fili could see, his teeth were not sharp, his eyes were not dark, but brown and bright and wild. Dirtied cheeks, smooth unscarred pale skin, with the scruff of a dwarf barely into his adulthood. There was something frighteningly familiar about him, and it made Fili's heart hammer hard in his chest at the sight of a face he swore he knew.

“Aule...” the king breathed, and Fili turned to look at him. Thorin looked startled, and had suddenly gone very pale, as if he had seen a ghost. “It cannot be...”

Kili stared up with confusion, but hid it beneath the snarls and threats sprouting from his lips. The king was looking at him like he had found an answer to the world's most important question, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

But oh how he wanted to sink his teeth on the bald dwarf's leg. He wanted to tear through him, wanted to spill his blood for treating him this way. He hated him already, and wished they'd be done with him already.

"What's the matter? Never taken a life before?" Kili asked with a dirty grin, pressing closer against the blade so that it made a shallow cut on the side of his throat, crimson sliding down his collar bone.

It was a long moment before Thorin finally moved the blade away from their captive's throat. Instead he focused the attention on the low v-dip of the mad dwarf's tunic, following the trail of blood down his collar with his eyes. The king pushed the material lower with his blade, catching sight of something dark marking the assassin's skin just over his heart.

Fili couldn't see all of it, but he could see enough. Unconsciously he touched over his own heart, clutching at the fine fibers of his tunic. He could only see the splayed out wings of a dark bird, much like the wings of the raven chasing a lion's tail marking his own breast.

The sight of it was brief, however, as Thorin quickly re-sheathed his sword, much to the shock of his guards and the crowd still nervously watching them.

“Tie him up,” The king ordered, his voice shaking, startling Fili. He never heard uncertainty in his uncle's voice before. 

“Thor--” Dwalin coughed to hide the slip up, obviously rattled by his close friend's behavior. “Your majesty?”

“One of you, lend me your horse.” Thorin continued to give orders, ignoring Dwalin's inquiry. One of the guards brought forth a simple brown pony, and the king took the reigns before turning towards his men. “Dwalin, you will escort the prince and I back to Erebor, then you will secure the prisoner into a cell. The remainder of you will stay in Dale-- go to the town guards, and deliver a message to King Bard. Get the civilians into their homes.”

“Uncle--” Fili began. His core was shaken, something in his gut told him Thorin recognized this dwarf as well. The king merely shook his head.

“The Spring Festival is canceled.” Thorin cried out to the murmuring crowd once settled atop a guard's pony. “Return to your homes, your inns, attend to your children.”

“Fili,” Thorin motioned to his nephew, then nodded towards the prince's white pony. “We ride out immediately.”

"Don't touch me!" Kili snapped as the bald man grabbed a hold of him, pushing him forward none too gently. What was this all about? They acted like they had seen a ghost. And his life was spared. Kili's mind was racing as he was escorted up the road to the castle, and it wasn't until they reached the gates that Kili started struggling and fighting again.

Why was his life spared? What was so weird about the mark on his chest?

Kili found intense satisfaction as his teeth sunk on the bald dwarf's arm, drawing an outraged cry from his lips.

That would leave a mark. 

But there was only so much he could do with his arms bound and he was pushed in the cell, falling over on the floor with a cough.

In the upper levels, Thorin wouldn't speak to Fili regarding the manner of their would-be assassin. Dwalin, cursing up a storm of colorful khuzdul, was simply tasked with putting the mad dwarf away into the cells, before he could go to the healing wing to have that nasty bite mark looked at, and the prince was left with his brooding uncle in the study, who stared hard into roaring fireplace.

A servant had brought them both a meal at their arrival, but it remained untouched among Thorin's desk with his many books and papers. Fili stood by and watched his uncle, many questions plaguing his mind, but knew he couldn't voice, as the answers he sought could not, or would not, be answered by Thorin.

But he had to try.

“Uncle?”

Thorin didn't do anything to show that he was listening. Fili went on anyway.

“Do we... do you, I mean. Do you know him?” the prince began, and Thorin's shoulders tensed. They did, they both did, in what context Fili didn't know, but his uncle surely might. There was a silence, heavy and uncomfortable.

“It's best you forget about him.” Thorin said finally. He didn't turn to look at his nephew.

“What?” Fili opened his mouth in shock. “Uncle he-- he tried to kill you--”

“And he will rot in the dungeons for doing so,” the king said coldly.

“But you know him--” the prince pressed. “I know him. And I don't know how--”

“Silence, Fili.” And Fili's jaw snapped shut at that. Thorin turned his harsh stare on him. “At this moment, as far as it concerns you, sister-son, that dwarf is dead. He's been dead...” There was a strange look on Thorin's face, and he hid his expression by pinching his nose and turning away. “We won't speak of this again. The threat is dealt with, but I will have Dwalin post guards.”

Fili's jaw felt locked then. Something just didn't feel right, but he didn't argue further, wanting to spare himself from the king's wrath.

“Yes, uncle.” The prince bowed low, and excused himself the study, missing the sorrowful look in Thorin's eyes as he watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet late into the evening, Fili remained troubled.

He lay awake in his bed, staring at the top of his fourposter. The entire ordeal nagged him, and kept his mind active and awake, his head still swimming with questions, and furthermore of the dwarf that lay in the dungeons below. He thought of his dark hair, his wild eyes, and the mark hidden beneath his clothes. 

Again, Fili found himself touching the space over his heart, wondering if perhaps what he saw was a trick of the light. Maybe it wasn't what he thought... perhaps it was just some strange, wild-dwarf tattoo. Or something orcish. But the more he thought on that, the more Fili was convinced he were trying to tell himself a bold-faced lie.

Scowling, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and proceeded to redress.

There was no way he would get answers this way.

So he pulled on his boots, and a dark traveling cloak. He threw on his hood, cracked the door of his room, and left to sneak away towards the dungeons.

Meanwhile Kili had kept pacing around the tiny cell for the evening, throwing a glare at the guards now and then. There was no way he could escape from such a cell. The ropes though-- they were loose around his wrist, a decoy that they were still attached when he had actually pulled his hands free hours ago. He hoped it would give him the upper hand he needed if someone was to open the door to the cell.

Food was pushed in the cell after several more hours but Kili hadn't touched it, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. This kingdom would be in trouble when his family would come and free him. True, Azog wouldn't be pleased that he had failed on his mission, but the punishment was small to pay compared to this.

Kili turned his head a bit when the guards walked away, and for a moment he was left with confusion before he saw the cloaked stranger and he snorted. "Tiny dwarflings like you should be in bed already." He taunted. "Bad things happen in the dark."

“I could say the same for you,” Fili said, lowering his hood. His golden hair shone in the red firelight. He opted out of wearing his circlet, but the light still would have bounced just as prettily across his long locks. “With the amount of hair on your chin, you're barely sixty, aren't you?”

He kept his distance from the bars, watching the other dwarf carefully.

"No idea." Kili shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes on the prince. This was just too good. Perhaps he had a chance to take care one of the royals. "Orcs don't celebrate birthdays."

“You think you're an orc?” Fili questioned, both brows raised in surprise.

Kili lifted an eyebrow before snorting. "I was raised up as one. I'm adopted as you might say, but they're the only family I need and want."

It was unheard of. Orcs, as Fili was taught as a dwarfling, did not take in children the way one would think. They ate them or killed them, and left their remains for others to find. The prince suppressed the urge to shudder at the thought. Instead he asked something else.

“Was it your family then, who sent you?” Fili tilted his head. 

"That's none of your business." Kili sung out, walking over to the bars and grinned at the blond. "You'll find out soon enough."

It chilled Fili a little, watching this dwarf. Raised as an orc, trained, fed and molded to love killing and to be cruel. The prince searched his face, and only found a nasty grin beneath dark hair. His eyes looked darker in the firelight, but Fili remembered how blue they truly were. Like a clear sky after a storm, or morning glories on the first day of spring. Now however, they were akin dark gems caught in blue flames dug up from the deepest mines.

Fili's heart began to ache, and he placed a hand over his mark. He followed the trail of dried blood on the prisoner's skin, and remembered what little he saw of it on his chest.

“Do you have a name?” Fili asked next.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Kili replied with a quiet snort, fingers drumming against the loose ropes around his wrist. If he could only coax the prince close enough, he could get the opportunity he needed to get out of there before the backup arrived.

He wasn't sure what to make out of the blonde's eyes, the way they shifted and searched his body like it was telling the answers he wished to hear.

"They call me by many names." Kili finally huffed, head tilted to the side. "But my kin calls me Kili."

It was a little funny, how close their names were, it almost made Fili crack a smile. Yet Kili didn't sound like an orcish name, it was definitely dwarven, which again confused the prince.

“Why keep such a dwarvish name, I wonder.” Fili said. Unless there was a word in black speech that was similar, but he doubted it so. Hearing it struck another chord in his heart, and an immense sadness he couldn't explain swelled in his chest. 

His feelings were contradictory to how he should feel. This dwarf-- this _orc_ by nature had nearly killed his uncle, and would have likely gone after him to if the assassination succeeded. But there was something he had to know, and likely wouldn't know the answer to unless he asked outright. But it was likely Kili wouldn't grace him with much of a straight answer.

“There's something I want to see,” Fili said then. “There is a mark over your heart.”

"That mark is definitely none of your business." Kili growled out stalking a bit further away from the bars. So the whole reason he was still alive had something to do with the mark. But why? He wasn't sure why, but the mere thought of showing it to someone made him immediately want to sink his teeth and nails on them. It was for his eyes only.

"My name is what it is." He added lifting his head up a bit. "That should be the least of your worries." Kili murmured walking back a bit closer, sizing up the dwarf with his eyes calculating. "Now why don't you run off before someone finds you down here."

“Is it a raven? ” Fili asked, anticipating Kili's out lash. “The wings I saw.” At least that was one part of Kli that remained dwarvish. The privacy of a mark. 

He stepped closer.

"No." Kili denied shaking his head, watching the blonde carefully. The king had seen the mark, and probably had told Fili to come here and try to confuse him. There was no other explanation.

“A raven chasing a lion's tail.” The prince tried to coerce, wary of Kili's rising temper. Foolishly he moved to the bars anyway, not breaking eye-contact with the other dwarf.

Thorin had definitely talked to Fili about the mark. There was no other explanation of why the dwarf knew about his mark. Kili let out a quiet growl, his hands shooting out from behind his back and pushing through the bars. The rope wound itself around Fili's throat, holding him pinned against the wall and Kili grinned. "Told you bad things happen in the dark." He hissed against his ear.

Fili clawed at the rope around his neck, digging blunt nails against his throat as he tried in vain to suck in more air. Kili's grip was tight, his breathless, cruel laughter hot against his ear. A lot of strength lie in his hold and he pulled the bonds tighter. The rope burned against his skin.

“Ki--” Fili gasped, and reached for assassin's wrists, he pulled at them to try and loosen the grip. He began to regret sending away the guards, but he had to know the truth. “Same--” the prince managed to choke out. “-- mark--” 

A pleased grin was playing on Kili's lips as the blonde struggled, the deep satisfaction of being in charge of yet another life filling his veins and pumping them with adrenaline.

He could barely make the choked words, a small frown crossing his face. Same mark? Had Fili seen the mark somewhere before? He doubted it, and merely tightened his hold of the rope. "Mad people reside in the darkness, prince." Kili purred softly. "Should have listened to your King when he told you we shouldn't play together."

Fili was a foolish prince, he realized that now more than ever as he desperately pulled at Kili's wrists. He sunk in his nails, right into the assassin's knuckles but he was losing strength quickly. His lungs burned for air, his chest felt tight and his heart hammered hard in his chest. As his vision slowly began to darken, he thought then of dark hair. Long and wavy, catching sunlight and reflecting copper red. He thought of laughter and rivers, and the bluest of skies. It was brief, and it left him grief stricken.

What shame he would bring his mother and uncles. To die like a trapped rat in a dungeon, with a mad-man who surely could not have shared his mark.

What a greater shame it would have been if he did.

Just as quickly as Kili had attacked Fili, he let go of him. He pulled the rope away, tossing it in the corner of the cell and backed away from he bars with a laugh so dark and cold it made the walls echo with it. "If Thorin wants to play, fine. We'll play."

Oh he'd play alright, and he had just played with the prince's life. The dark red rope burns on his neck would be evidence enough.

"Mark my words. These halls will bathe in blood in no less than one day, when my family comes for me."

And as the darkness descended and shadows grew in length, Kili waited.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kili had predicted, the next day the orcs used a hidden path on the East side of Erebor to get in the castle. They killed the guards by the gates only after they had called the alarm, Azog grinning madly as he walked up the stairs. "Oakenshield! I believe you have something of mine!"

It was a voice Thorin hadn't hoped to hear for the rest of his entire life alive. After the foolish attempt at recapturing Khazad dum that lost both his father and grandfather, and crowned him, Thorin Oakenshield thought he had left Azog to rot in the deepest mines of that accursed ruin.

The bells rang loudly as they alerted the warriors of Erebor. 

It was foolish of Azog the Defiler to come to such a heavily armed and well-defended mountain. But the orcs had made a spectacular display of poor infiltration, yet the orc leader was cocky, and Thorin didn't know whether to chalk that up to Azog's arrogance, a fake-out of his blunder, or he had something planned. The latter of which worried the king the most.

There was no time to waste. Thorin had roused prince Fili, and thanked every star that princess Dis was still seeing to business in the Iron Hills. He gathered them into a well guarded armory, and barked orders to have Fili armored first.

“I want those dungeons guarded,” Thorin growled out to Dwalin as he rounded men and his sister-son. “He must not get to it.”

“Why?” That was Balin, an elder dwarf who had acted as the King's Advisor since the ruling of Thror. “What are they after if not the treasury? Send guards to the vaults and the throne room.”

“Why send guards at all? We have enough men to stop them from going in farther into the kingdom.” Dwalin said gruffly.

“There is nothing of worth to them in gold or gems,” Thorin said sharply. “Bring me my armor. We defend the mountain, we defend what's ours.”

“What is there to defend in the dungeons?” Balin asked indignantly. But Thorin could not say. His veteran guard looked furious however.

“You're telling me you want to throw good men away,” Dwalin began, voice shaking. “For a madman who tried to kill you?”

The King's expression was unreadable, as if conflict still settled in his gut. But he hardened his face. “Do as I say. Send men to the dungeons. Fili,” he looked towards the prince.

Armed and armored, the prince looked like a proud, regal lion. His armor of gold plates and silver chain mail and dark red cloths. Soon enough matched by his uncle's silver and blue, Thorin clasped a hand onto Fili's shoulder, and squeezed.

“You are with me.” Thorin said. “The rest of you. As I say. Leave Azog to me.”

How he loved to create panic, and watch soldiers scramble around like frightened herd of rabbits. This was what it was after all; a hunt. Azog grinned, turning to face the men who had walked in the same way he had. "Oakenshield is mine. Kill everyone else at sight. We're bringing the boy back home." He roared, causing the others to cheer as well before the orcs spread out in the halls.

The orcs killed, slashing through the soldiers and guards, creating distraction in the upper halls. But down in the basement, a hole was created on one of the walls by the remaining orcs and their wall breaker, Kili sheltering his eyes from the bright light with a grin. "Took you guys long enough." He called, hands resting against the bars as the orcs and guards mixed together in the dungeon.

It was a right chaotic mess in Erebor's palace. For the confusion, Azog's men (or the few groups that had made it through), had the upper hand. Many orcs had fallen under the hands of Erebor's well trained warriors, but it appeared most of them weren't quite there to fight. Their behavior gave Fili the impression they were mocking them, hitting and running and pushing. But there wasn't as much killing as the prince had anticipated.

However, it was no less frightening. Now these were true orcs, and looked nothing like the boy they kept locked away. These were the dark, empty eyes, the sharp teeth and rancid breath, screams and unholy cries he was told about. Their weapons were chillingly gruesome, meant for the most painful of deaths.

Adrenaline rushed through Fili's veins as he fought, striking down one orc after another, the chaos and yelling, squelching of blood and carnage echoing throughout their own halls.

It was enough to make his stomach turn. Yet the prince fought on, following his king as Thorin cut through orcs with practiced familiarity and a deadly grace Fili had hoped to achieve.

It seems their stand would be at the top of the throne room steps. More and more orcs clawed their way up to try to get to the royal pair, but lessened at the sight of Azog.

The pale orc was huge in comparison to the other less experienced orcs around them. There were many scars across his face and all over his body, but what was most prominent was his left hand, a hand that was cut clean and now replaced with a rather crude substitute. 

Fili braced himself at the sight of him, his blood running cold at how cruel he smiled at his uncle. The terror Thorin must have felt was well hidden, as he braced his shield and held his sword aloft. He was ready to fight.

Fili could only hope to defend him.

"Did you really think I would let you keep him?" Azog taunted grinning, the orcs behind him letting out mocking laughs. Kili might not be one of them in blood, but he was still treated like one of their kin and despite usual thoughts, their kin actually staid together. Besides, as long as they moved in large groups, they could wreck more chaos and death around them.

"He might have failed the mission I gave him, but he's still my son." He hissed out the last word like a taunting curse, knowing exactly what it would do to Thorin. Oh yes, he had a feeling the king had already figured out who the boy truly was.

The lost prince, the lost nephew.

"So feral he is, should have seen all those he killed. Turned him to one of us quite easily. Young minds are so easily brain washed." Azog continued, walking up the steps like the predator he was, dark eyes sizing the pair.

"You can't turn him around anymore." He growled lifting his mace, going for the attack.

There was a crash of sound as Azog's mace collided heavily against Thorin's great shield. Fili couldn't distinguish the cries of battle and the vibration of metal against metal, his ears rang much too loudly at what the great pale orc had said.

There was a memory then, one he couldn't quite put his finger on before, and one he could easily mistaken for a dream. He remembered the feeling of a much smaller hand in his. This day was warm, the sky was bright. It was spring-- there were poppies. So many poppies, and a gentle hum of a woman nearby. Fili couldn't ever mistake the sound of his mother's sweet voice, as gentle as a noon breeze.

She sang of mountains with silver tops, of flowing rivers and shining stars. She sang of miracles and blessings.

But mostly, she sang of her sons.

Fili could remember now. A soft hand holding his as they looked up at the clearest of skies. They pointed at clouds, and named their shapes. He remembered smiling lips, and easy laughter, but mostly he remembered his hair. Wiry and wavy and at his small shoulders.

Fili remembered the trickling river.

He remembered his brother.

There was crying then. Crying and smoke. The grass grew brown and the poppies were gone. There was blood.

Blood in the river.

No more music, only deafening silence.

“Fili!” came a strangled cry, and the prince was snapped back to the here and now, but barely made enough time to dodge a vicious blow from another attacker. An orc was upon him, and Fili had to utilize every bit of his strength to not become overwhelmed by it. He drove one of his twin blades between the ribs of his offender, and pushed it off as it let out a dying wail.

Close by, Thorin is fighting fiercely, attempting to push Azog back. The orc showed little mercy, and continued to speak of the repulsive things he had done to Kili, the lost Durin-son. It taunted his uncle, and slowly the fury and anguish began to show on his face, and it was then Thorin Oakenshield made his first mis-step, and that is when Azog struck him across the face, sending him flying back into a nearby wall.

There was a spark of new fury bursting in Fili's chest, and he rose from his spot upon the ground, using his swords as leverage. With a roar, the prince rushed forward, and with a flying leap was upon Azog.

"Hey!" Kili shouted, throwing a large piece of rock at Fili that he had picked up from the ground. His chest was heaving and he sported quite the few bruises and scratches from the battle at the dungeon, but with the orcs help he had managed to escape.

"Why don't you pick up on someone your size?" Kili taunted, a dark smirk playing on his lips as Azog stumbled back, the clawed hand pressing against Kili's shoulder in a gesture of appreciation.

Kili stepped forward, whistling at the sight of the king laying on the ground, seemingly trying to catch his breath. "Nice. Nearly missed the party." Kili clicked his tongue.

Luckily the rock hadn't done much but knock Fili off balance. The young dwarf quickly regrouped himself, and immediately he moved to his uncle's side. The King was somewhat dazed, but thankfully not dead. The prince helped pull Thorin to his feet, and both warriors looked on at Kili. The despair on Thorin's face was brief, but he quickly furrowed his brows and pushed up on his own without his nephew's help.

The remaining orcs of Azog's raiding party, now fewer, still seemed very confident as they stood about the steps to the throne room. Dwarven archers took to the tops of the railings, and many more guards had come come about, Dwalin being one of them. He brandished two bloodied axes as he lead his remaining men from the dungeons. A guard had pushed his way to the front, and whispered something into Dwalin's ear.

He nodded and stood by his king, looking upon the assassin and Azog with a nasty sneer.

“Dale has sent men.” Dwalin said simply. “And we've successfully blocked off where they've come in deep below the dungeons, and the entrance at the East. As you might have guessed, they were after him.” He jerked his head distastefully towards the smirking figure of Kili.

Thorin merely nodded, not looking at Dwalin. “It will be moments before all of Dale's army will be at the foot of my mountain. And a rain of arrows threatens the top of your heads. No mercy will be shown to you, Defiler.” The king looked at Kili, seeming to come to a painful decision. “Nor your kin.”

“Uncle...?” Fili began. He certainly didn't mean to... “Uncle you can't just--”

“Silence, sister-son.” Thorin said harshly. “I told you to forget about this dwarf, did I not? If I had not spared his life, we would not have to bury so many.”

“But if what the Defiler says is true, then he is my _brother_!” Fili shouted, the passion he had hoped to hide leaking into his voice. “He shares my mark. The raven and lion-- I know you've seen it--!”

“Enough, Fili.” The king snapped, and the prince's resolve was shaken. “What is blood to a dwarf raised by _orcs_? Or love and destiny? We aren't anything to him, and he isn't worth protecting. No. Our people have paid a heavy price for his keeping.”

“He is a son of Durin--” Fili tried again.

“Kili Durin-son died more than fifty years ago!” Thorin spat out. “What I see before me are the orcs that murdered him.”

Kili listened the interaction with a small frown on his face, eyes flicking from Fili to Thorin. The mark? Fili had a similar mark? They spoke like he was one of them, like he would have belonged with them.

And Fili kept talking about him being a dwarf...

But he couldn't be, could he?

At first he hadn't believed it because it was Fili alone who tried to convince him of such foolish things, thinking the prince was trying to brainwash him. But now there was pain evident on both the prince and the king, a pain unlike anything he had ever seen before. It wasn't a physical sort of pain, it was pain you felt when you lost someone dear.

Kili turned to look at Azog, clearly troubled by the whole situation. "What am I to them?" He asked looking up at the pale orc, fingers curling in fists on his side.

"Nothing, you're nothing but--" Azog started his usual lie calmly, but Kili cut him off. "The truth this time." He snapped, pointing at the royals. "They act like they know me! And if what the prince says is true, he carries a mark like mine. Why? What is going on?!" He asked voice shaking, eyes slightly widened as he stared at the orc.

Azog growled, his hand sinking in Kili's hair and tugging his head back forcefully. "You want the truth? Fine. Those there were your real family." He hissed, Kili's hands gripping the orc's hand uselessly.

"Those were the ones we stole you from when you were but a tiny child." The orc added with glee, and Kili felt a bang in his chest. "You told me I had been abandoned! You told me I was not wanted and you took me in!" He shouted struggling in the hold of the orc, his mind a mess.

The scuffle was enough to give Thorin slight pause, and the orcs around them had suddenly lost their cool composure at the sight of many arrows pointed at them above. But the archers waited for the signal of their king, who looked on with indifference. Yet the prince could see the pain in his uncle's eyes.

“Thorin please...” Fili begged again.

“There is nothing to be done, laddie.” Dwalin said this time. “Don't be selfish. Think of Erebor, think of who we've lost today.”

Dwalin was right of course. It would have been a fair trade off, to wipe out the threat now while they had them cornered for the lost lives of the soldiers and guards. It was clear Azog was going to use Kili as some kind of leverage of escape now that they had him. The pale orc clutched Kili's matted hair, and spat cruel truths. The confusion on the young dwarf's face was clear, and for a moment Fili saw the frightened face of the brother he lost.

“Long we thought him gone,” Fili said, clutching the hilts of his swords tightly. “And in my own grief I chose to lock his memories away. Please, uncle. Show him mercy. Let me save him.”

Yet Thorin didn't know if there was much left to save. Kili was a cruel creature now, and he couldn't see the little dwarfling that used to hang onto the ends of his cloak with honeyed fingers. He was a ghost. Just a ghost.

Thorin raised a hand, and the tightening of bow strings were a deafening echo around the hall, and that is when Fili broke into a run. The shouts of his name were drowned out by the blood pumping in his ears.

It was ridiculous and downright stupid. Fili knew this. Fili knew he was being completely unreasonable with himself, and perhaps very, very selfish. He would make a poor king, despite Thorin's belief otherwise. He knew his uncle simply had to do what was right, even if it caused him great anguish.

Fili had a lot to learn yet.

That is, if he lived through the foolish decision he made to do so.

But this was his heart, his brother. They were marked for life, and for each other.

Fili threw himself at the pale orc with a cry likely later recorded as “mighty like a lion” by the scholars, yet the prince could only hear his rage and grief. With less grace than any legend could tell, the dwarf prince cut clean the other hand of the Defiler that held his brother.

Kili fell on the floor with a cough, his scalp burning where the fingers were still locked in a tight grip despite the hand being cut off. Black blood slid down his hair and face, and he dry retched in shock. His hands shot up, tugging and pulling the hand away, even if it tore chunks of hair with it. 

He tossed it far away, chest heaving as he fought the breathe. He was aware of Azog cursing and shouting, and the flash of blonde that blurred his vision.

Why?

Why had the prince leaped at Azog? It was suicide, he would not have any chances against his father!

His scrambling thoughts were confirmed as Azog grabbed a hold of Fili's neck and tossed him on the floor hard, and the crack that followed would echo in Kili's head forever.

For a moment he felt empty, then came the panic.

An overwhelming urge to protect washed over his body, a feeling he had never felt before as he stood up shakily. 

No.

No no no.

His eyes were locked on the blonde dwarf on the floor, and Kili whimpered. The noise was unfamiliar to himself and the orcs as they turned to look at Kili like he had declared himself an elf in middle of everything.

This blonde protected him. This blonde was his real family. This blonde carried the same mark he did. It had to mean something.

Kili's fingers wrapped around his sword as he walked over to Fili, and the cheers began again as the orcs waited for the final blow to be landed by Kili himself.

Dwalin lurched forward, but Thorin held him back. An arrow was likely let loose due the shock, but the lost prince of Erebor didn't crumble, and instead of doing the honor of killing Fili, Kili stepped before him and turned around facing the orcs that had gone quiet again. His body sheltered Fili's, eyes cold as he stared at the orcs. 

He might die there today.

But at least he'd die knowing the truth.

The rest of the battle was a blur to Thorin then. The king shouted for the arrows to be fired upon the orcs, who seemed to have lost their resolve entirely. Dwalin shot forward with his men, and followed his king, and it was another flurry of shouts, screams of anguish, death and blood.

Fili did not see the way his brother defended him. He did not see Kili fight the great creature he once called his father. The pale orc fell that day, in the halls of Erebor, by the hand of the stolen child he dared call a son.


	4. Chapter 4

The prince did dream, however, through the hesitant touches to his face, and the tears that shocked onlookers. He dreamed of green meadows at the foot of the mountain, the cool air that blew through, and the smell of tulips. There was a hand in his, warm and comforting, although Fili could not distinguish who it was.

For a moment, he thought his mother. But this hand was bigger, worked and callous, nothing like the gentle touch of his matron. Yet there was a sense of belonging, and a quench to a longing Fili had been aware of for quite some time.

When the prince awoke, however, it was in the healing wing, in a great bed with blinding white cotton sheets. The back of his head throbbed painfully, and he couldn't help but groan as he strained to remember the previous events.

The images were vivid enough to be labeled a nightmare. Azog the Defiler in the halls of Erebor, taunting and tormenting his uncle. Kili, his lost brother, at the mercy of the orc and Thorin's archers. There was only adrenaline, blurred fury, foolishness and pain.

In a slight panic, the prince opened his eyes wide, looking about and heaving in dried breaths. A hand was placed on his chest.

“Be at ease, Fili Durin-son.” That was the voice of his uncle. Thorin stood over him, relieved but worried. “I am glad you're awake.”

“Thorin...” Fili breathed, and took a moment to calm his nerves. He tried to lift himself up, but the king merely shook his head and pushed him back down.

“Don't move, my sister-son.” Thorin said evenly. “Or Oin will have me thrown out for disturbing your rest. How is your head?”

“It feels like I've been stepped on by an Oliphant...” Fili said honestly, and that came at no surprise, considering how Azog had thrown him like a used rag. “Uncle. What happened?”

With a sigh and a grave expression, Thorin recounted the events of that day. Fili learned that he had slept for three days after Azog had nearly killed him, and lay as pale as the dead in bed. The king did not say how he feared for Fili's life at amount of blood he had lost, but Oin was a good healer, having practiced in both elvish and dwarven medicine.

“And Azog,” Fili's mouth set thin. “Is he... is he dead?”

“Aye.” Thorin said grimly. “He is.”

“Did you...?”

The king shook his head. “It wasn't I, I can regretfully say. But your brother.”

“Kili?” Fili's heart leaped into his throat. "Uncle, where is he?”

When Thorin didn't answer him at first, Fili's heart sank considerably, and he did force himself to sit up this time.

“Please tell me you didn't...” The prince's voice shook.

“No. I did not.” Thorin shook his head to Fili's great relief. “That all would have depended if you awoke.”

“Where is he now?” Fili pressed.

“Back in the dungeons,” Thorin said evenly. “Wounds treated, but confined.”

But not dead. The relief must have been overwhelming on the prince's face.

After a moment Thorin sighed; “He asks after you.”

Down in the dungeons, Kili sat on the floor, back resting against the wall and eyes staring before him unseeing. He had taken the life of someone he had called father. He had driven his blade through his chest, watched him bleed on the halls what used to be his home.

Fili hadn't woken up.

The orcs had been killed, but Fili hadn't awoken.

Kili could still feel the blonde hair slide through his fingers as he shook him, tried to get him to wake up, to get up. Kili had been pulled away, but not as forcefully as the first time. 

He understood.

They placed him in the dungeons not only for others safety, but his own as well. He was feral, and would take a lot of time and work to be trained and taught to be who he was supposed to be. But apparently Thorin had small hopes towards him, as he was not dead yet.

But he was filthy, his clothes, skin and hair still matted with dirt and blood, the old clothes hanging from his lanky frame.

He kept asking for Fili, but he always got the same answer. Fili had not awoken yet, and he would just have to wait.

He had no family anymore, or that was how Kili felt. His thoughts, his vision of world had turned around in the past three days and Kili felt lost, confused, afraid and so very alone.

Oin wouldn't let Fili leave the infirmary, insisting the prince needed more time to heal. Despite Fili's claims of feeling fine, headaches aside, the old healer would hear none of it (and didn't quite hear well enough to begin with). So the prince spent many hours laying awake in bed, taking crushed herbs and liquids that suspiciously smelled like pine tree sap and tasted he's licked the bottom of a bed pan.

The meals they brought him didn't even wash away the acrid flavor, no matter how “sopped in gravy” Fili could get it. Instead, it just made him feel nauseated.

Sometime during the day, fresh clothes were brought for him from his room. At some point he charmed a servant girl into bringing him his hooded cloak and a pair of boots. Late in the evening, after Oin changed his head bandages and fallen asleep in the quarters next door, Fili dressed himself. He pulled on his boots and padded quietly, despite Oin's horrible hearing, the old dwarf had a knack of when knowing a patient was out of bed.

Fili sneaked quietly back into the halls, passing by the damage in the throne room and to the east of the great steps. There was a faint smell of blood there, despite the efforts to get it clean again. Damaged portraits and statues were still being gathered and repaired. The prince passed by them, lips set in a grim line before coming upon the entrance to the dungeons.

He descended the steps, and met quietly with the night shift guards. In the end he managed to get them to give them a cell key. Fili thanked them, and they escorted him to Kili's holding.

Kili turned his head a bit at the sound of approaching steps, figuring it would be the guard to check on him or the servant bringing him yet another meal. His eyes widened with surprise as he recognized the dark cloak and he stood up carefully, sharp flashes of pain shooting through him as he stumbled over to the bar.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting." Kili breathed out, even if a large part of him was relived to see Fili awake and healthy enough to walk.

He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he was starting to feel concerned and care towards this blonde dwarf. There was still a lot he didn't understand. He didn't understand the warmth in his chest, or the vise grip of worry that finally started to ease a bit.

“I'm all right.” Fili said, his own relief apparent in his voice when he looked over Kili. The cells were dark, and they had nothing but torchlight. The prince waved the guards away, and they told him they would be nearby nonetheless.

“But you,” the prince searched Kili's gaunt face. “Are you alright? I heard you were injured.”

"Nothing that won't heal." Kili replied with a wry smile, resting his forehead against the bar. It was weird. Few days ago he would have strangled Fili again, given the chance. But now he just stood there, for once not reaching out to kill someone.

It felt nearly freeing.

It was problematic, and Fili knew under normal circumstances this conversation wasn't acceptable. The feelings in his heart made little sense to him regarding the dwarf that nearly killed him and his uncle. His mere presence alone drew a threat to their home. Even after now knowing that he was lost kin.

It made no sense, the emotions that welled up in the prince's chest. He settled on, however, that perhaps it was the love he had locked away in his heart after he thought Kili dead.

Fili approached the bars, and placed a hand over Kili's clammy fingers. He leaned in as well, pressing his forehead to his brother's.

There was a lot he wanted to ask and understand.

“This is strange,” Fili murmured. “No dwarf in their right mind should feel as I do.”

Kili flinched both at the touch on his fingers and his forehead, looking at the blonde confused.

What was going on? 

Why was he being touched this way?

The orcs never showed affection, and such gestures were new and unfamiliar to the brunette. They filled him with warmth though, a shaky breath leaving his lips as his eyes slid close. It felt nearly... comforting.

He had been taught such things showed weakness.

But there was nothing weak about this.

It just felt... raw.

"...I feel warm...but I don't know what it means..."

“I wish I could tell you,” Fili said. He hoped that it meant Kili were feeling the same thing, but he couldn't make a conclusion for him personally. “I wish I understood. I just know that you are my brother, and you share the mark of my heart.”

"...So you were not lying?" Kili asked pulling back a bit, watching Fili carefully. "You carry the same mark I do?"

He had to know. Had to know if Fili wore the same and if yes, then what did it mean?

Fili nodded. He stepped back a little as well, an uncertain grin gracing his lips. He undid the front of his vest, and carefully lifted his tunic. There were bruises still healing on his abdomen, one a dark purple on his hip bone from Azog's retaliation.

But he directed Kili's eyes to the dark mark above his heart. The raven's wings spread wide, the little beak agape as it attempted to catch a lion's tail. The lion curled in turn from the bottom, following the tail feathers of the raven.

“Our uncle... King Thorin he,” Fili began. “He said I had this mark on my chest since birth. But it was small and unclear until I became of age.”

Kili stared at the mirror of his own image in shock, fingers curling against the bars as he fought the urge to touch it. "What... what does it mean?" He asked hesitantly, flicking his eyes up at Fili.

“The elders taught me that it is a Soul Mark.” Fili says, gently pushing his clothing back in place. “I can't speak for other races, but it lies over the hearts of dwarves, all of them unique. The person your life and soul are linked to carry the same marking, and you are bound for eternity beyond the Stone by fate.”

The prince paused, studying Kili's bewildered face, and Fili could only give him a crooked half smile. “I thought it was a story old romantics like to tell. I have a master in the forges, Gloin, he speaks very fondly of his wife. He likes to tell me and anyone who would spare an ear how blessed he is for the fates giving her and he the same mark. That love had blossomed so easily, because that is how it is.”

Yet, for them, Fili imagined it was under very normal circumstances. Gloin met the beautiful Geledra at her tiling shoppe and admired the beauty of her trade. They grew fond of each other very quickly, and within the year were married, and the young dwarrowdam pregnant with a strong son not too soon after.

The young prince knew he loved his brother. He was wary of what Kili was now, yet Fili couldn't silence the song of his heart, nor quell the yearning to be close now that he _knew_. That they both knew.

“But I don't know if you believe dwarf tales,” Fili said then, looking at Kili beneath his eyelashes. He leaned on the bars. “Yet you feel something... don't you?”

"I feel... I'm not sure what I feel." Kili sighed, his mind swimming as thoughts crashed together. It was too much to take in at the same time and he rested his forehead back against the cool bars.

Destined? Him and Fili?

Just a while ago he tried to kill this dwarf, and now he was told they were bound together by some greater power. It was a bit too much to take in suddenly.

"Orcs don't love." He said bluntly. "They don't show.... affection, they don't hug or get close to each other in that sense. S-So it's very hard for me to say what it is I'm feeling right now." Kili admitted running a hand through his hair but only got them tangled in the mess and he sighed.

To be quite honest, Fili wasn't sure how he felt either. His mind screamed for logic, and his heart conflicted him. It was all too confusing, and it made his head throb. Injury aside.

What Kili said made sense. Orcs were ruthless, and by nature incapable of knowing what love even was. They were twisted, corrupted, cruel and empty. Fili remembered seeing those traits emanate strongly through the other dwarf just _days_ before. Now before him, he saw something that gave him hope that the young dwarfling stolen from their family was still there.

“I don't expect anything,” The prince said. Because he shouldn't expect anything. He wouldn't expect Kili to understand what love meant, other than that having it might show weakness as taught by the orcs.

“There are dwarves who find another with the same destiny, simply because their souls are intertwined.” Fili said. “You are my brother. Our meeting again would make sense. Perhaps the fates would simply not keep you from me.”

"Perhaps." Kili agreed unsure, not as confident about the whole thing as Fili seemed to be. 

Sure, he had discovered the truth and found out what truly had happened and who he truly was but... did he have a place here? He had tried to kill the King after all, not everyone would be happy about that fact.

He couldn't, would not live his entire life in the cell.

If it came to it, he would rather take his own life.

He didn't know how to behave like a dwarf. He couldn't read, couldn't write, probably sucked at dwarven fighting. And if Fili was his brother, that would make him a prince.

He didn't know how to be one!

Kili touched his head lightly, feeling a head ache coming forward as he backed off and slid back on the hard ground, knees pulled up against his chest, "You should go. The King wouldn't want you to be here."

And neither would Oin. The old dwarf likely found out he had left his bed by now. Yet Fili didn't know how long he had been down here, as the air in the mountain hadn't become colder, nor had the guards changed shifts. So he expected not very long at all. Upon seeing how trouble Kili seemed with his new information, Fili agreed that it was time for him to leave.

“Yes I... there is probably much you must think about.” Fili said with a nod, and carefully redrew his hood. “I will see you again.”

And that sounded more like a promise than a statement.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you speak to me?" Kili asked confused, his head tilted back against the wall as he stared at the dwarf behind the bars. He was one of the guards watching him, and also the first one to really speak to him.

"I'm merely curious. It's not every day we meet a dwarf we thought dead for over fifty years." Came the cheeky reply from the ginger dwarf as he flashed him a wicked smile."They stole you once. I'm here to make sure it won't happen again."

That made Kili feel uneasy, his fingers halting their drumming against his knee. "You think they could do it again?" Kili asked carefully, and the dwarf nodded. "You killed their leader, and turned against them. If I were them, I would be pissed."

Great.

Just what he needed.

"It doesn't matter." Kili said quietly, letting his eyes close. "The King probably won't keep me alive long enough for that risk." Kili sighed, giving the other dwarf a tired smile before he curled on the ground and tried to get some sleep.

As it turned out, a decision over anything to do with Kili hadn't been brought forth yet, a council concerning the lost prince having been delayed. It was likely due to the king working on refortifying their lower defenses, repairing any other faults found in the mountain, and the damage Azog had wrought. When Fili asked what would become of their prisoner, Thorin only dismissed him.

“Now is not the time,” he said as evenly as he could. “I will decide his fate when the time is right.”

To Fili's ears, it sounded a bit like a death sentence. But a prince does not argue with his king, no matter how badly he wished to.

It was a few long nights before Fili could escape his duties to see Kili again. He met with the guards on duty first, having the one called Nori lead him down the steps.

Kili turned his head a bit when the footsteps approached, and he gave a tiny smile to the ginger dwarf. "Anything new?" He asked standing up from the ground, his smile dimming a bit when Nori shook his head.

"They're busy rebuilding the halls and up the security. Honestly I just think that Thorin doesn't know what to do with you yet."

Wasn't that reassuring.

"You have a visitor though." Nori added, letting Fili come closer with a small nod and Kili walked closer to the bars. "How are you feeling?"

“Less like like I've been trampled flat by wargs,” Fili said with a wry smile, stepping into the torchlight. “The headaches are a bit of a nuisance, though.” And they were. Oin told him it was likely he would likely feel those aches for the rest of his days, which gave Fili an idea the extent of the severity of his injury. The herbs, as terrible as they tasted, helped immensely.

“I am glad to see that you're making friends.” It wasn't a hostile comment. The prince nodded towards Nori. “I can imagine this cell is dreadfully dull with no one to speak to.”

"It is, but silence is one thing I've grown used to." Kili replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. He must look a mess. He was still filthy, still wore the rags of clothes and it hit him that Fili nor the King had never seen him clean, never seen how he truly looked like.

Orcs didn't care so much about being clean, but things were different now.

Perhaps.

If he was allowed to live.

"It's good to see you up and going." Kili said with a small smile, and he truly was relieved to see that Fili seemed to be alright.

The sincerity in Kili's voice was heartwarming. Fili couldn't help but return his smile.

“I am too, honestly.” He said, moving closer. “I was getting tired of laying about in bed, uncle saw fit to drag me out of it the moment he could.” Which was a relief, but a great pain. Fili had duties to perform, which usually wasn't much for a prince outside of his studies and his training. When the king had council, it was Fili's job with the help of Balin to listen to the word of the people. He wouldn't sit on the great throne of Erebor for a long, long time, but he stood before those steps listening to the pleas and inquiries of the dwarves he had to rule and protect one day.

Fili's regalia reflected that. He wore silken fineries and polished leather boots. He immediately opted out of the heavy fur cloak he was always forced to wear during audiences, practically dropping it in the halls as he made his escape for the dungeons. Surely Balin would put it back for him, and would likely give him a very stern talking to about his behavior.

There were rings on his fingers still yet, and a small gold and obsidian circlet on his head.

The differences between him and his brother were vast, and easily noted.

“Nori may be right,” Fili said after a moment's pause. “Thorin is troubled, but the council hasn't been held about you yet. He worries for the safety of Erebor first, I imagine he doesn't see you as an immediate threat as of right now. The soldiers are on triple patrols on our borders, and Dale-- the city at our Mountain's feet-- they have also been on heavy watch. There are elven messengers from the Greenwood.” And Thorin didn't like dealing with elves if he didn't have to.

"There's a high possibility he will end up having me executed." Kili said with a tiny smile, resting his forehead against the cold bars. And he understood it, he really did.

Just...

There was a tiny part of him that wished he had had the opportunity to know his real family. To learn what it meant to be a dwarf, the prince he was supposed to be. To feel love, joy, happiness.

There was still so much he didn't understand.

Kili pulled back, giving his brother a gentle smile before he walked back deeper in the cell and sunk on the floor, knees pulled up against his chest.

“Kili...” Fili touched the bars, watching his brother with somber eyes, seeing the small helpless boy he remembered as a dwarfling. It all seemed so hopeless.

It probably was.

“This council will include me.” Fili went on. “All of the Durin family must be...” he trailed off suddenly. All of the Durins. His mother, Dis, was still away in the Iron Hills seeing to business with a few of the dwarf lords.

Fili didn't know if Thorin had sent a message to her yet.

The prince's throat suddenly felt dry.

Kili turned his head a bit at the sudden cut off in Fili's words, and he looked at the blond confused. "Fili?"

Nori shook his head, leaning against the bar. "I think your brother just realized that your mother would be there too." The knowledge made Kili's breath hitch, his eyes widening a bit.

If someone could prove him the lost nephew, it would be his real mother.

"She has not spoken much of it. She blamed herself for letting you get snatched." Nori explained. "To hear such news now... I'm sure she's on her way here as we speak."

“Aye,” Fili said. It was no secret of how openly the princess grieved for her child, although Fili recalled little of it, other than the isolation of his mother. Dis would see no one for a long, long time, not even the son she still had.

“When a council is held concerning the line of Durin, it must have all of us present.” It was a law that was placed since the first dwarf kingdom. “So those questioning the rule of our line, should words fail and swords be drawn, can be faced without cowardice.”

Although a council hadn't ended in blood since the days of Durin the Deathless himself. Concerning Kili, however, he feared it might.

“If I can plead your case, brother, I will do it.” Fili clenched the bars rather tightly then. “Mother... if she can just see you, she will to.”

Mother. That was... such a weird thought. Kili frowned a bit, staring at the floor and with the way he closed off Nori knew it would be useless to try to talk to him again so he turned to face Fili. "We'll just have to escort Lady Dis here, once she arrives. But dare I say... we should try to get the permission to draw him a bath and get him new clothes first. He still resembles an orc from the outside, and I'm not sure how she would take it."

Not well, Fili imagined. It had been very long, but the wound had barely scabbed for the princess. It likely still felt raw.

In the end, Fili was the one to write in the order for the prisoner. He knew no councilman, nor Thorin himself, would give permission and sign for it.

For Thorin, he could not do so openly. It seemed outrageous giving their would be assassin and harbinger a bath and clothes. Fili felt that the king wished to honor the request, to show mercy where the old lords would not, but the politics of it sang an unfavorable note. The line of Durin was respected, but anything is an omen to old men.

Yet Fili knew Balin's signature well enough from the records he had witnessed for the prince. Knicking a document was easy enough, but mimicking the loopy writing was a task in itself. He went to the scribe he schooled with, whom he convinced with much coercing and the promises of a new ink set (and a dozen more promises to leave him out of whatever trouble he might be getting into), to copy it. It was a masterful forgery, in Fili's opinion.

The document itself was a long, flowery, over-worded piece of drivel that no councilman would bat an eye at, but simply look for a signature of a favored dwarf to toss into an approval pile. At first glance, one wouldn't know the difference, and that's what Fili hoped for.

It was a nervous wait to get the rolled up order back from the messenger, who seemed confused at having to deliver it to him rather than Balin. Fili paid him well, and no questions were asked.


	6. Chapter 6

When Fili was lead back to the dungeons another several days later with Kili's cell key, he was nervous. He didn't know what his brother truly might do when that door opened. Despite the guards posted, and Nori to escort him to and from, it still felt unpredictable.

There was some part of him that feared this vulnerability was an act.

“Kili,” Fili greeted, and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. “How would you like to be out of this cell?”

Kili turned around in surprise, his lips parting a bit. 

He walked over to the bars carefully, eying his brother and Nori skeptically. "Why would I be let out?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. He had heard no words about a council meet that would have settled his fate yet, so this had to be some kind of other matter.

“You aren't,” Fili shook his head. “Technically. I... pulled a few strings, if that's the term you would use for it.” If pulling strings meant forging documents. “The point is I now have the authority to escort you to and from your new holding. You will be getting new clothes, and a bath.”

"You're practically smuggling me out." Kili realized, an amused smile crossing his lips. Well then, he wasn't expecting this. "Won't you get in trouble?" He asked worried, walking over to the bars.

“A lot of trouble.” Fili confirmed, but he was smiling as well. He was used to getting into trouble, he did so a lot as a dwarfling. “I'm hoping its worth it.”

"We're hoping that once we get you to look.... well, the way you're supposed to look, that they will see we have not lost you." Nori said with a smile, nodding for Fili to open the door.

See him as he was? A dwarf, not orc. Kili looked down at himself, grimacing. "Well, it's better than no plan at all."

It was true. And this one had a lot of faults that might end up in Kili's death and Fili's disinheritance, as well as Nori's imprisonment. And Ori too, if they found out who truly forged that document.

But Fili had hoped this will, if all goes accordingly, bring Kili into a better light if they cleaned him up and presented him as a prince rather than the orc assassin he was trained to be. 

“Nori helped me work out the fine details of bringing you to the west quarters.” Fili said as he pushed in the iron key, and gently swung open the cell door. “You don't have to worry about guards that will ask questions... or try to kill you on sight.”

Dwalin was still very bitter. Luckily, Fili had chosen a night where the warrior would be on the summit patrol.

Kili nodded in understanding, stepping out of the cell slowly. It felt weird. He had spent weeks in that space and to be out was exhilarating and Kili breathed in slowly, turning his head when Nori clapped his shoulder. "Shall we?" He asked grinning, and after a nod he let himself be lead up to the upper levels.

True to Fili's words, there were some people and guards who kept watching him, but none of them made a move to stop the trio.

Kili felt self conscious as he walked-- he knew he was different. Knew it would be a struggle to try to fit in, IF he was allowed to stay alive. He was more than thankful when they reached the chamber that would be his own for the time being.

It had a large bed, even larger windows to the East and Kili sheltered his eyes from the sun light. It was a bit too bright to his liking, and knew it would take time go get used to it.

"The bathroom's over there." Nori nodded to the left. "We'll wait for you here." 

Kili gave a small nod of understanding, disappearing in the room with the new clothes the guard handed him.

Fili vaguely wondered if his brother would be all right on his own. The bath had been drawn prior to Fili's arrival in the dungeons, so the water was still hot. There were soaps and a number of oils for him to use, but the prince couldn't imagine orcs taking a proper bath. He didn't think orcs even bathed, with how dirty they looked and smelled.

“I've been meaning to ask,” Fili said looking towards Nori, and taking a seat on the edge of the bed Kili would be using. “I am grateful for your assistance... but I still don't quite understand why you're helping us.”

"It's his eyes." Nori replied leaning against the wall, arms pillowed behind his head. "I saw the young princeling I used to look after all those years ago. I saw the confusion, the fear, yet underneath it all, there was curiosity." Nori smiled a bit.

"Thorin knows it's him. He's having a hard time to believe his eyes, his heart and head clashing together. This should help us to show him that it is young Kili we have stumbled upon. He's not beyond saving. We just need to teach him our ways, he's probably just as lost as we are."

It was true. This was a very unusual situation that tossed a hammer into their gears. It confused many, and none more so than Kili's family.

“Thorin cares.” Fili confirmed. “I see it on my uncle's face, even if his words are harsh. He tries to be a king before anything else.” There was so much passion for him since the fall of Thrain and Thror. Thorin pushed himself to make sure the kingdom prospered and Erebor protected.

“That's how he always is but...” Fili sighed softly. “I still find it all very troubling. I worry for uncle. For mother especially, upon seeing him. What will he do upon seeing her?”

Would Kili know her beautiful face? Her melodic voice? Would Kili look into her eyes and see that they were the same shape, same blue, clear color? Perhaps her hair, as dark as his?

"We only have to wait and see." Nori replied dryly, turning his head when the bathroom door opened and his jaw nearly dropped on the floor. If someone brought this dwarf before him, claiming it to be the same one that had been raised by orcs, he would have hard times believing it.

Kili's hair was the soft shade of brown, like hazel nut. It was clean even if a bit tangled, and flowed over his shoulders in small waves. His skin was clean and nearly four shades lighter than the dirty brown it had been earlier. The dirt revealed few healing cuts on his face and neck, but they were nothing serious.

The clothes he was given were the colors of rich blue tunic with silver embroilment on the sleeves and hems, the pants dark and boots a matching shade of brown.

Kili gave them a hesitant smile, not quite knowing how to react to the silence that flowed in the room. Did he look weird? Wrong?

"Kili, you... you look.." Nori stumbled over his words, gawping helplessly. Because there was no doubt about it anymore. 

He was the lost prince.

Fili was glad he was sitting down with how weak his knees suddenly felt at the sight of his brother. It was as if a whole knew dwarf stood before them. With the dirt and grime scrubbed away, Kili looked so much like the dwarfling he remembered as a child. Now as a dwarf just breaking adolescence, with the scruff growing dark on his face, he had grown very handsome.

The prince stood a little shakily, slowly moving towards Kili to look at him. To really take in his face and know that he was real.

“Mahal,” Fili whispered, brushing the hair from Kili's eyes, aware of how his brother flinched. But he could see it now. He had his mother's dark gems, sharp nose, and sharper brow arc. His father's lips, small cupid's bow, and cheekbones. He was simply...

He was...

“You're breathtaking.” Fili said finally. There was no other word for it.

Kili's cheeks colored with a light flush at the words and reactions he received from the others, his head tipping forward in embarrassment. So he didn't look weird then, which in itself was a relief. He only offered a careful smile in return, flicking his eyes to Nori when he walked closer.

"You look like your brother, only a darker version." Nori smiled. "Light and shadow, sun and moon."

It was a lovely way to describe them, and Fili fondly noted Nori as a romantic. Considering who his brothers were, prose-blessed Ori and a practically full time mother Dori, it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

“We will have to do something with your hair though,” Fili said, touching the ends of Kili's long locks. It was coveted by dwarves for all men and women to grow out their hair and beards. They were also meticulously cared for and braided. Kili's hair was fine, but thick and wavy, but very much tangled, and unfortunately a bit uneven thanks to the skirmish.

“Will you let me brush it?” Fili asked.

Kili turned his head a bit, watching Fili play with his hair. He hadn't ever thought about brushing them before, and it had to be painful affair-- the tangles and knots were rather large after all.

But if it was something dwarves did, then he supposed he didn't have a choice.

"...As long as you're careful."

Fili grinned then, and guided Kili to sit. “Dwarves have thick skulls. We've all fought harder battles.” The prince reassured him as he gathered brushes from a nearby drawer and slowly set to work. It was no easy task, brushing out the tangles and thick matted dreadlocks. Regrettably, Fili had to take a small blade to it (much to Kili's sudden alarm and grip on his wrist).

“I'm only going to cut some of it.” The prince said. “I apologize, nadadith. This is a thick knot.”

Kili's grip was tight on Fili's hand, his breath leaving in sharp breaths. There was still left some of the orcness in him, and bringing a blade close to him was not a good idea. Specially so close to his head and neck.

Nori seemed to realize this as he knelt before Kili, gently prying his hand free from Fili's. "It'll be alright, lad. Just a bit of your hair, nothing else. You can squeeze my hands as much as you can." He promised, Kili swallowing few times before he nodded, even if his body trembled.

Not wanting to further distress his brother, Fili quickly, but gently sheared through the toughest and thickest part of Kili's hair. The prince quickly placed the blade away when he was done, returning to gently undoing the knots now that they were loose. The way it fell now was much shorter and no longer passed Kili's shoulder blades, much to Fili's slight disappointment. His brother was marvelous with such long wavy tresses. He took a horse fiber brush next, gently brushing through the locks until they were soft to the touch.

There wasn't much Fili could do now about the slight unevenness of Kili's hair without alarming him. But the look was charming on him, and it made him look younger than he was, and innocent. Experimentally Fili tousled Kili's hair a little, eliciting a sound that made the blond laugh.

The brunette stuck his tongue out childishly before releasing his grip of Fili's hand and instead ran his fingers through his hair. It was... soft. So soft it was almost weird.

Fili looked at him fondly, and gently pushed some of Kili's newly trimmed bangs from his face.

“I think we're missing something...” the prince murmured then, looking thoughtful. “Ah. I think...” Fili reached to undo on of the clasps in his own braids and moved behind his brother. He took some of Kili's hair and move it back behind his ears. The clasp was put in place with a soft click.

“There.” The prince nodded with satisfaction. He reached into a nearby drawer to pull out a small hand mirror. “What do you think?”

Kili turned his head a bit, and stared at himself from the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. This was who he truly was, but the person staring at him was a stranger. 

It was someone he had to learn to know.

"I look... weird." He finally said with a silent chuckle, fingers touching the clasp gently. "But I like it."

“I'm glad.” Fili said. He liked it to, very much. Kili no longer looked like the wild orc he was raised to be, but a prince worthy of note.

Like a Son of Durin.

Kili glanced at Nori who nodded smiling at him. He slowly relaxed, tilting his head back against the bed and his brother's leg. "...What happens now?"

“Now, we bide our time.” Fili said, gently touching Kili's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a lot of waiting. 

Kili was no longer in a cell, but it was clear he was still a prisoner of Erebor. He moved from a less cramped, damper space to more of a gilded cage. The room was a nice change, as it was very large and one could look out the windows towards the wilds of the Greenwood and towards the lake of Esgaroth, the trading wharf.

The prince took into consideration the room he chose. Though beautiful, spacious, and comfortable, the windows were locked. If Kili truly wished to escape, the windows were glass and easily broken with heavy furniture. But the drop below was jagged rock, and a very perilous climb. Fili didn't think his brother would attempt it, but it was more of an understandable precaution.

Fili also made sure that the meals brought for Kili weren't just the basic bread and water, but real food. Meats, cheeses, fruit. It didn't surprise him when Nori reported that only the meat was eaten and the rest received a wrinkled nose of suspicion.

Nori himself was posted by Kili's door, and under no circumstance, thanks to the document Fili had forged, were anyone else allowed in that room without the prince's explicit consent. No one questioned the dungeon guard's sudden shift in posts, even when Dwalin returned. The prince had spoken to the shift manager about making sure Dwalin stayed on summits or border. If the warrior dwarf were suspicious of it, Fili did not know.

There was a commotion, however, at the announced return of princess Dis. Her caravan arrived on the early morning. She bore good news of the Iron Hills, and reported that Dain Ironfoot and his son, Thorin the Second, are well in health. As usual her business away always seemed more like a holiday than royal diplomacy. The Iron Hills and Erebor had very close relations, Fili suspected she left simply to get away from her brother and his constant asking for her advice.

The Lady didn't deny it, and only smiled pleasantly when Fili mentioned this.

As warm and happy seeing his mother made him, it also meant that their council would be held very soon. As Fili had suspected, she knew little of the true reason behind the attack within their halls, and during dinner she inquired on returning to her duties as lead architect to help with the repairs.

She hadn't been told about Kili.

Thorin was the one who called for a private meeting with his sister after the evening meal.

Fili excused himself early, wanting to spend his time with Kili, and to prepare him, and himself, mentally.

He returned to his brother's quarters, heart heavy. Nori let him in, and gently closed and locked the door behind him.

To be polite, and out of strange habit, Fili knocked on the door frame to get his brother's attention.

“May I join you?”

Kili turned his head, giving Fili a small nod. "You may."

He knew what would happen today. He would have to face the one they called his mother, it was only the matter of time now. The last days had been interesting to say at least.

A nervousness Fili could see very well. He assumed Nori may have already informed Kili of Dis's return to Erebor.

Biting his bottom lip, Fili stepped further into the room and sat with his brother on the unmade bed. Again Kili was dressed all in blue today, his hair loose and a little messy. He had shown Kili how to upkeep it, but it was less likely that he would do it on his own so early on. So every day the prince would visit, he brought a brush and would carefully settle into a calming routine of taking care of his brother's hair.

It settled his nerves when he had something to do with his hands, and Fili saw that it seemed to physically calm his brother as well.

“Nadadith,” Fili began as he started to braid a few of the locks. “Are you well?”

Kili blinked confused at the name he was being called, but didn't question it. During his stay here he had heard a lot words he hadn't quite understood, and had learned that the dwarves had their own language.

"Well it's certainly better to be here than down there." Kili replied closing his eyes as Fili started to braid his hair. "I'm.... unsure about meeting the person that is my mother."

“I see,” Fili said, settling one of the newly plated braids behind Kili's ear. “I suppose in your shoes I would as well.”

He prompted Kili to keep talking.

"What if she won't recognize me?" Kili asked turning his head a bit, testing the slightly added weight in his hair as Fili braided it. "What if she hates me?"

He wasn't sure why, but those thoughts made him ache, feel like he was going to be sick. What if they were mistaken and he wasn't the person they thought him to be? Then he would be dead for sure.

Fili paused in his work. Kili's thoughts were legitimate fears to have.

The prince gently turned Kili's head, catching sight of the despair in his eyes. “Kili,” Fili gingerly touched his chin. “There is little I remember of when you were taken, but from what little I have, I know our mother wept for you. She still does, nadadith.

“The sight of your face will bring her joy. She has never stopped loving you, the child of her body, the flesh of her soul. She will know you as I do.”

Kili shifted unsure, clearly not knowing whether he should lean in the touch or pull away. The gentle touches of hand were still new to him, still something to get used to.

Orcs didn't show affection, or touch each other this way.

"If you're sure..." He trailed off unsure, turning his head when Nori walked in the room. "She'll be here in about one and half minute with the speed she was running." He informed slightly out of breath. "She couldn't wait, she wished to see him and make sure."

Fili squeezed Kili's shoulder reassuringly when he felt him become tense. “You'll be all right,” he said. “Relax, let me finish your braids.” He eased his brother back, and retook his hair in his hands and began plaiting again. But his fingers shook nervously as they worked.

True to Nori's word, the Lady arrived at their door, breathless and wide-eyed, un-composed and yet still holding her grace as she clutched the hem of her dress.

No one spoke, not even Fili, even as he rose to greet her his jaw felt locked.

Kili stared up like a startled animal, his eyes wide and full of fear as he pressed his back against the bed. He was in a spacious room, yet felt like he was trapped in a corner and his chest heaved as he stared at Fili, then back at the lady that had burst through the door.

Nori stepped forward a bit, coaxing Kili up from the floor but even if he did, he was still clutching Nori's arm perhaps a bit too tightly. He couldn't move, he felt rooted to the spot, his lips parting but no noise came out.

He seemed to have the same hair as his mother did, Kili noted when he finally dared to glance at the woman.

It was quiet for a long time. The blood had drained from their mother's face, her complexion as white as a sheet.

Dis visibly swallowed, and took a step closer, cautiously, as if carefully approaching a frightened sheep. She stood before Kili, reaching out shaking hands to his face. She gingerly touched his hair first, the tips of her fingers brushing his cheekbones as she parted his bangs and gently drew up his face to look into his eyes.

“Aule,” She murmured, running a thumb over Kili's brow. “... I know your face...”

Kili tried to stay as still as he could, but the touches still made him flinch slightly, body pulling away a bit. He still stared up though, letting the woman examine him. 

His heart was hammering, and there was a distant, familiar pull somewhere deep within him.

"Apologies, my lady." Nori finally spoke up, Kili's fingers still digging in his arm. "He's not used to gentle or affectionate touches yet."

“Gajut men,” Dis said softly, but seemed hesitant to put down her arms down. Her lips trembled as she smiled. “My son... do you know who I am?” She asks.

Kili looked slightly troubled, glancing at Fili before giving a small nod. "...Fili... told me you're... my real mother.."

“I am,” she said then. “Do you remember me, little raven?” 

Kili shook his head, a hint of a miserable smile spreading on his lips. "I can't... remember much anything from the time before the orcs." He said quietly. "All I could remember was blonde hair and a gentle smile."

It saddened her greatly, and Fili could see that on their mother's face. He couldn't help but wonder on Kili's words. The hair he remembered, was it their father, or Fili's own? 

“I understand.” Dis said. “You were very young when we lost you.” She blinked rapidly, but that didn't stop her tears. “Oh look at you, my little bird. My beautiful little boy...” and she stroked his face, and drew Kili's tense body to hers. She wept into his hair, and stroked his head fondly.

“My precious son. Ghivashel, my treasure of treasures-- I'm sorry...” Dis sobbed. “... Men lananubukhs menu...”

Little bird seemed to be her favorite word to call him, it seemed. Kili breathed out slowly when he was embraced, his hands raising up after a shor moment and clutching her dress tightly.

He remembered this.

He remembered this feeling, this scent, this warmth that filled him from the inside and spread down to his toes.

Kili melted in the embrace, for the first time truly feeling safe as he buried his face against his mother.

"Ma..."

Hearing that soft whisper from Kili seemed to melt the heart. Dis wept harder, and held her son tighter, and for the first time in many nights Fili felt relief. He looked over them with a slightly lighter heart, unaware of his own tears.

When Dis brought her head up after a long moment, she smiled at Fili. “Come here, my lion.” She beckoned to him, and she swooped Fili in close. Her eldest son wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders, and around Kili as well.

She kissed them both on their temples. “My sons. My children, how my heart sings for both of you. I will never have you apart again. Oh Kili...” she looked on at her youngest. “In all my dreams, I thought to never have you back in my arms. I will never let you go again. I swear it.”

"You know we're not really animals, right?" Kili asked as he heard Fili's nickname, his face buried against his mother. The warmth and contact of his brother on his side made Kili want to cry.

Dis laughed then. A pleasant sound that reminded Fili of bells. Their mother was well aware they weren't animals, but it never stopped her terms of endearment. She stroked their hair, and kissed them both again.

“Did uncle tell you?” Fili asked finally. “Did he tell you everything?”

“Aye, he did. Or most of it.” Dis said gravely. “I will not lie, this council will be difficult. Considering the danger it imposes...” she pursed her lips. “But I will not see my son taken from me. I have grieved already, and much to long. I will do what I can for him.”

Kili looked at them both unsure, not so sure about the whole council thing. He wasn't sure Thorin even liked him. He could hate him for what he tried to do for all he knew.

"I don't... hold too much hope, to be honest." Kili murmured quietly, letting his eyes close.

If there were any doubt in Dis, she didn't show it. Fili tried to stay as optimistic as he could, a rock for his brother, and now a supportive shoulder for his mother. With her here, things did seem less bleak, and the upcoming council less nerve-wracking.

Still, Dis comforted them, and the presence of her sons brought her peace in turn.


	8. Chapter 8

When the day finally came about, it rained heavily outside the mountain. It was almost always raining in the high peaks, but Fili couldn't help but think it ominous, as he saw storm clouds begin to roll and the sound of thunder shake the windows.

Yet he smiled for Kili, who only shook his head.

“There, now, nadadith.” Fili reassured as he adjusted Kili's clothes. “All will be well.”

"What if I fail?" Kili asked quietly, swallowing nervously. "If they ask me questions and I can't answer correctly? If they don't think of me as one of you?" 

There were a lot of questions running through his mind, but he did his best to breathe through it all. The ominous weather did nothing to help his mood, and he kept shifting around nervously.

Fili shook his head. There was no telling what the council would ask, or if they just sought to lay blame. It was likely Dis was already speaking for him, taking the worst of the accusations before her sons would arrive there.

“Have faith in mother,” Fili said, and gently took Kili's hand in his. He remembered doing this for him as a dwarfling. He didn't know if Kili remembered it himself, but his hand in his own was comforting. He interlaced their fingers, and squeezed gently.

“Ready?”

"No." Kili replied the question, but gave Fili a tiny smile as they were lead in the council room.

Kili had never seen anything like that. Tables had been formed as a letter U, and there were so many dwarves sitting on those chairs, some watching him with pity, others with hate.

He swallowed thickly, coming to stop in between them all.

The council was made up of a sum of twenty members, whose blood traced back to the oldest family lines. Most were old, save for a handful of few, and were brought together to sort matters the kings and queens of Erebor could not, voted on laws, policies and changes. Or trials of the criminal and condemned.

In this case, it was the latter.

In their U if chairs at the very center sat King Thorin himself, who kept his expression neutral. Lady Dis stood before them all, the emotions she had hidden in a mask of indifference. She nodded to Fili when they entered.

There was a murmur among the members when Kili was brought before them.

“I thought the one on trial was an orc,” sniffed one of the delegates, who squinted his eyes over a pair of small spectacles.

“A dwarf taken by orcs,” corrected another with a great black beard that reached his knees.

They scrutinized Kili with hard stares and mumbles of Khuzdul, then the king rose a hand for silence, and nodded to Balin who sat at his side. He unrolled a great scroll, and cleared his throat before reading.

“The one who stands before us is Kili, son of princess Dis, prince of Erebor.”

“Brother of prince Fili?” exclaimed a very old dwarf. “Impossible! His grave lies in our ancestors tombs deep in the heart of the mountain!” It seemed more like an insistent statement then one of surprise.

There was a murmur of agreement.

“Silence.” Thorin spoke out, and encouraged Balin to continue.

“He stands on trial for crimes against the Line of Durin, and of the great Kingdom of Erebor.” Frowning, the adviser stood to read the document further. “For the attempted assassination of Thorin Durin-son, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. For the attempted assassination of Fili Durin-son, son of Vili, prince consort to the Lady Dis, heir to the throne of Erebor. He is accused of leading an orcan assault on the mountain, endangering the lives of Her people, and the extensive damage caused to Her great walls.

“Does the accused deny this?”

"No, but--"

"He should be killed!" One of the dwarves shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "You heard the lad, there's no 'buts' after nearly killing the King and the Crown Prince!"

Kili glared at the dwarf, opening his mouth again but another dwarf beat him to it. "Aye, we'd tear his beard if he had one! There's no way this whelp can be the dead Prince of Erebor!"

The dwarves launched into shouts and slams of fists, and Kili covered his ears. It was too much, it was all too much for him. 

"Shut the fuck up!"

Well, to his credit that did shut the dwarves up as every wide eye were on him now.

"As I was about to say--" Kili glared at the dwarf who had cut him off. "--I was raised to what I did. I was raised to believe I was one of the orcs, and been abandoned as a child. I didn't know of better. I was raised with hate, and child's mind is weak-- it believes what it's been told. And so did I, until I came here and through many evidences I was shown who I truly am."

Kili stepped close to his brother. "Fili showed me the mark, the exactly similar mark I've carried on my chest for as long as I remember, and he recognized me as his younger brother." 

He turned to look at Dis. "This woman is a stranger to me, yet she embraced me, called me her son and in her arms I felt safety only a child with their parents can feel."

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be a dwarf, I don't know how to be a Prince. I barely know how to feel. And here you are, trying to decide whether to have me killed or let me have a chance to learn."

It was hard for Fili to not reach out to his brother. Dis placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing so, shaking her head.

Emotion now wouldn't sway these dwarves. They had to keep their heads.

There was a pause, and the councilmen looked among each other. The King spoke next.

“There are those among us who would agree that your life is not worth that chance,” Thorin said. “Dwalin, son of Fundin.”

The guard stepped forward from his place on the sidelines. He didn't look at Kili, and inclined his head towards his king. His face was it's usual fierceness, but his voice dripped bitterness. “Aye, my king.”

“Can you count the men lost the day Azog infiltrated the mountain?” Thorin asked.

“Aye,” Dwalin grit out. “A good fourty-seven soldiers. Six guardsman. All good, strong dwarves.”

There was another round of voices.

“This retch should be executed,” a dwarf with a brown beard said. “A needless loss for his keeping! A small price and mercy it will be for those who have returned to the Stone!”

“Balin, Dwalin.” The king went on once the shouting died down a little. “Do you agree?”

Balin seemed a little confused as for why he was asked. He did not fight in the throne room, despite having prepared for it. “It seems a fair trade off.”

“More than a fair trade off,” Dwalin growled out. “No one can replace those soldiers. We lost very good dwarves that night.”

“We all did, to Azog!” The dwarf with the black beard said, and the council cried out in agreement. “You were there in the Battle of Khazad-Dum!” He pointed to Thorin. “You saw the havoc he wreaked upon our armies, and this-- this _dwarf_ who claims to be your nephew led him here to kill us all!”

It was a moment before the king silenced them again, and once more addressed the Fundin-sons.

“Dwalin,” Thorin's lips were set in a grim line. “Can you count the ones lost to Azog in Khazad-Dum?”

The veteran dwarf looked pained. “Nay, your majesty. Our dead were beyond counting.”

“And you Balin?” The king turned to his adviser next. “Can you?”

After a moment, the elderly dwarf shook his head. “Nay, your majesty.”

“After his fall in our halls,” Thorin looked out towards to Kili now. “Can you count the dwarves Azog will fell in the future?”

There was awkward fidgeting, and another old dwarf was squinting and counting on his fingers.

It was then Fili understood what his uncle was trying to do. He looked to his mother, who confidently strode forward by Kili's side.

“None.” Dis said. “Because this dwarf you are so quick to judge based on his past actions fell the Defiler that day.”

"I killed the one I had thought my father, because he was about to kill Fili." Kili said, his voice cracking a bit as he looked at his brother, then the others. "I watched Azog throw him on the ground like he weighed nothing, and I heard the crack of his bones. I could have let him finish the job."

A heavy silence settled in the room.

"But I didn't. Because somehow I knew I couldn't let it happen. I knew the warmth Fili had given me was not to be thrown away. I stepped forward and sheltered his body with my own, and would have died for the Crown Prince."

“He speaks of loyalty and love for his brother,” Dis said. “And I see the child I bore. You cannot fault him for the things he was raised to believe, if he is willing to remedy them. He was willing to throw his life away and face an enemy who has slain both my father and grandfather, and took the blood of the foul creature. He has likely saved us from further grieving at the hands of the Defiler.”

“You... you would defend your assassin?” One of the councilmen looked mortified at the idea of it, looking at the king.

“No, I would not.” Thorin shook his head. “I would, however, defend my kin.”

“So you have cleaned him up to pass him for a Son of Durin!” spat the black-bearded dwarf. “But a bow on a warg is still a warg. What if this is a rues? Mark my words, he will have your throats in the night, and the whole of the orcs of Mordor by the morn!”

“You speak of my brother like he is a general of Sauron's armies.” Fili spoke out next. “Like he is loyal to the darkness. Did you not hear? He saved me, and sheltered me from the Defiler with his own body. I have spent many a night alone with my brother, and he has done nothing to harm me. I still stand before you because of Kili, if it weren't for him, I would likely be buried next to his empty grave.”

There was another round of murmuring. Some of the dwarves nodded in agreement with Fili, others seemed skeptical at best. More of them seemed convinced that the Line of Durin had gone mad.

“The truth of the matter is that we've been sitting on this decision for too long.” Balin said then, addressing the council. “In the end, all things must come to a vote. That is why this council was formed, wasn't it?”

No one contested that.

“Then let us discuss and vote.” Balin nodded to them. “Guards, please escort the Lady and her sons to the next room. We have heard your testimonies, and will call you back when a decision has been reached.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kili was trembling by the time they were escorted in the other room, his fingers clenching in weak fists. He had done everything he could to keep Fili safe, and to make others understand. He just wasn't sure if it was enough.

He collapsed on the chair, covering his face with his hands as his shoulders shook. It was the first time he actually felt fear. Before, he wouldn't have cared less if he was too die.

But now he knew what he would lose, what he would miss if he was to be killed and he didn't want that.

“Do not lose heart, my little raven.” Dis said softly as she settled on the arm of the chair her son sat at. She touched his shoulders gently, and drew him to her side.

“All will be well.” She murmured.

But there was no telling, as of yet. They plead strong cases, Fili was sure of it. He stood by the door and paced, feeling restless.

The wait was long, nerve-wracking, and time seemed to drag on.

“My little lion, come here.” Dis called to him after a moment, almost startling her eldest son. He looked at her helplessly, and she smiled. “It doesn't do well to fret.”

“Men gajamu , khagun...” Fili said. “I worry.”

“Menu gajatu,” His mother made a motion with her hand. “I know. Come, sit at my feet.”

And he did, pressing his back against the chair and his brother's legs. Fili calmed considerably when his mother ran a hand over his hair.

She started to hum a familiar tune.

Kili turned his head a bit, watching Dis and Fili for a long moment.

He had just figured out where he belonged. He didn't want to lose them.

His eyes closed at the hum, his mind filling with images of laughter and fussy movements, giggles and a fond sigh. He blinked few times, lips parting a bit before he turned to face Dis.

"You....you used to... sing that to us when we went to sleep... didn't you?" He asked stammering.

Dis smiled at her son fondly. “Yes. When you were restless or scared. Restless more often than not,” she chuckled at the memories. “You were such an adventurous child, wanting to swim with fish and fly with birds. You and your nadad.” She ran her fingers through Fili's hair as he peered up at both of them.

Kili stared back down at his brother, offering him the tiniest smile in return. They had been a close family then. The knowledge of that having been torn away from them because of sick revenge made his fingers curl in fists and head tip back as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Be at ease, my son.” Dis said, giving Kili a soft squeeze. “Have hope.”

She began to hum again, easing her sons to relax against her. After a moment she began to sing an old dwarvish lullaby. Her voice was beautiful, soft and melodic, and it made Fili feel warm and sleepy. He leaned tiredly against Kili's knees.

When their wait finally came to a close, it was Balin who entered the room, followed by the king.

Thorin looked tired and a little grim. Fili was the first to stand upon seeing them. Dis next, who gently roused Kili, who seemed to have drifted a little.

“Are we do back to the Council Chamber?” Fili asked, and Balin shook his head.

“No lad, we aren't.” Balin said. “It was a difficult decision to make. I will not lie to you, there are many who still call for blood.”

“Will they get blood?” Dis asked, lips thin. 

“No.” Thorin answered then. “No they will not.”

The relief on their faces was great, but Thorin still looked troubled. 

“It doesn't mean we're out of the fire yet,” He went on to say. “The council refuses to recognize Kili as a prince. They refuse to even recognize him as Kili. But they do acknowledge his deeds, and that is enough for now.”

"Then he will simply have to prove himself." Nori replied with a nod, clapping Kili's shoulder. "We'll teach you to ride and write, and have you go through same lessons Fili did as a wee lad about politics and lands. Who knows, you might have a talent in something that will help you prove yourself." Nori grinned, Kili giving him a thankful yet tired smile.

It all sounded like a lot of work, but Kili knew it had to be done. He wasn't completely sure what Thorin thought of him-- the dwarf had only ever spoken to him as the King.

But he would live to see another day.

Unless someone decided to take his life themselves.

“With the death of Azog, you might have think he's done enough.” Dis said, but sighed, knowing this was as best as they were to have right now. Thorin touched her shoulder in comfort.

“But he will live, sister.” The king said, before finally turning his eyes on Kili. “You will keep the room prince Fili has given you, and you will stay under heavy watch.” At least that much hadn't truly changed. “Everywhere you go you will be escorted by Nori, or your brother, if not both. You will not leave the mountain. You will return to your quarters at sunset, and in the evenings your room will remain locked.”

So still a prisoner.

“You will not dine alone,” Thorin went on to say. “You will eat with us, and attend to lessons with Fili under the supervision of your assigned guard. Is this understood?”

Kili listened quietly, and only gave a small nod after Thorin was done with his speech. Right then. Definitely not an easy life for now, but he had endured worse. 

He glanced at his brother, then his mother and smiled briefly. "Well... suppose we can relax a bit now."

For now, yes. 

Although the king still looked a bit beset, as was best as he was able to show it with his furrowed brows. However, Thorin said nothing, and dismissed himself without giving Kili another glance.

Fili watched him as he left, opening his mouth to call him back. Balin placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, and shook his head.

“He has an even longer day ahead of him, lad.” Balin said. “Best let him be.”

As it turned out, so did Dis. When Balin left them to attend to his own duties to Thorin, the Lady had Nori escort her and her sons back to Kili's room.

She held Kili in her arms for a long time there, hugging him tightly.

“I wish I could spend more time with you, my little bird.” Dis had said. “But I'm afraid I must put on my working gloves. Those walls wont rebuild themselves.” She kissed him on the head, and Fili as well. “I will return for you both when it is time to sup.”

Left alone with his brother, Fili sat on the edge of Kili's bed, and for the first time he felt like he could breathe. The prince let out a long sigh, and fell back tiredly against the sheets.

Kili stared before him for a long time, trying to sort through his thoughts. His eyes flicked over to his brother as he fell over, and the fact he was supposed to call the blonde 'brother' was still a bit weird.

But he was no longer held captive, so that was a definite plus.

He looked around the room again, licking his dry lips briefly. So he would reside here now then? But it would not be safe. There would be dwarves wanting him dead for what he did, kin or not. There were probably those who still didn't believe who he really was.

Truthfully, that thought was alien for himself as well.

It was a moment before Fili opened his eyes, and looked to Kili, who stood about uncomfortably. He pulled himself up again, reaching up to adjust the circlet on his head, as it had gone askew.

“Nadadith,” He addressed his brother, who seemed downcast. “Are you all right?”

Kili lifted his head at the call, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I don't know." He replied truthfully. "I've been told who I am. I've been told what they expect from me, what I'm allowed and not allowed to do."

He tilted his head back against the wall. "What about what I want?"

Fili studied him, head tilted slightly, with a small frown. “What do you mean?”

"All my life I've been told what I should do." Kili replied, walking to the window and pushed them open. The wind gushed in, blowing through his hair and he breathed in deeply.

"Then I find out my whole life is a lie. And I'm immediately thrown in another one, having to obey unless I wish to die." He shook his head a bit, leaning against the window frame. "...Yet all I wish for is to be free."

It had occurred to Fili of his brother's desire for freedom as a prisoner, but this was a different longing. Kili's eyes watched the horizon over the mountain's edge, a burning desire in the heart to explore the world and live a life dictated by his own decisions and actions. A desire Fili also held in his heart, but meticulously quieted by years of training and study, knowing he was needed.

The blond hadn't felt that conflict in years.

“Oh to swim with fish and fly with birds,” Fili murmured, remembering what his mother had said, and smiled sadly. 

It had to be worse for Kili, from an orcan underling to a prince without his title. Alive, free from cruelty and death, but his cage was obvious. Guilded with gold and gems, yet still very, very dangerous.

“Nadadith,” Fili began, and paused to think. His heart leaped high in his throat as he spoke. “If you could-- where would you go?”

A small smile spread over Kili's lips at the question, one that came out unguarded and unnoticed-- he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled in such a way.

"I've always wanted to see the Blue Mountains." Kili replied like it was huge secret, bracing his arms against the stony frame of the window as he leaned outside, breathing in deeply. 

"To run on the fields, to hunt in the forest and swim in the lakes. To go where my legs carry me, to discover all the small towns no one has ever heard about." 

There was passion in his voice as he spoke, something that soon died away as his eyes dimmed and he dropped himself back on his heels. Yes, he had dreams. Ones he could never achieve. If he tried to leave, he would be killed.

“Perhaps... walk the forests of Angrenost.” Fili spoke up, standing suddenly. He joined his brother at the window. “Thorin hates tall trees. Reminds him of elves, but... I've never even been to the woodland realm, and they're our neighbors.”

He chuckled, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder. “I've always wanted to see the iron trees of Isengard. Their bark is supposed to be as tough as any stone, and I hear the trees can actually speak to one another, and stand and move on their own.

“Or to the great seas, deep, blue water spread over the horizon like the sky, and the moon and stars reflect in the night, sparkling like diamonds.”

These were their shared dreams, locked away in his heart. It would just be them against the elements, an open road, with ponies or dirtied boots, rain, snow, sunshine and storms. Some days would undoubtedly be miserable, but with his brother's presence, Fili would find every step of their journey worth it.

What direction they went wouldn't matter.

Where they ended up, as long as they were together, would be enough for Fili.

But they were only dreams.

“Nadadith,” Fili rested his arms at his side. “Do you want to go?”

"I can't." Kili shook his head, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. "If I were even to suggest or trying to leave, I would be killed on the spot."

He wanted it though.

He wanted to go out there, to explore, to _live_.

“You could,” Fili said. “I know-- I know a way out.” He was a prince, after all, also stuck in a palace, a mountain. He grinned a little sadly. “I get bored here, you know. With the duties, the lessons, not being allowed to leave without an escort. Even then, it's like pulling teeth to get one.

“There are passages I can take you, and its quite a climb down from the mountain, but...” the prince trailed off. “I can't take you far. But I can at least get you to Dale.”

Kili turned to look at Fili surprised, gaze flickering back in the distance. A way out. He could get out. Or with bad luck they would get caught and both of them punished because of him.

His shoulders sagged and he shook his head after a moment. "...Not yet. It would be too suspicious to leave now."

He also wanted to get to know Fili and his 'family' a bit more before making his decision whether to stay or go.

“It would be,” Fili agreed. They had worked so hard to keep Kili from the dungeons and the chopping block, it wouldn't do well for them to try that.

“Palace life isn't so terrible,” the blond offered kindly. “A little boring, of course, but not terrible.”

They lapsed into a short silence, Kili back to staring longingly out the window. The prince had a sudden urge to hold his brother, and so he did. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili's shoulders, and rested his chin on his head, feeling his brother tense.

“I do not know why exactly, but,” Fili murmured. “I only wish to see you happy.”

Kili had tensed as his brother wrapped himself around him like that, blowing out a slow breath. Weeks ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to throw Fili through the open window.

Now however, his hands rose up slowly, fingers resting on top of his brother's arms as he leaned against his body ever so slightly.

Fili held onto him for a long time, closing his eyes. He thought of birds, and trees and mountains not their own, images prompted by the scent of his brother's hair and the easy breathing of the dwarf in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days of Kili's new life in the palace consisted of everything Thorin promised. The princes were roused early for breakfast, which was a quiet and strange affair with Kili's presence. He seemed hesitant to eat, likely because of the food presented before them. Bread, fruit, creams, eggs, ham, sausages and bacon. Fili attempted to encourage him to try something that didn't look a bit like meat, and it only earned the blond a strange look and wrinkled nose.

Dis didn't comment on Kili's eating habits, yet seemed a little troubled by them. The Lady only put on a reassuring smile, and more ham on his plate, insisting he would need his strength to endure the rest of the day.

A day of which, of course, primarily consisted of lessons with Balin. The old dwarf didn't seem bothered by Kili's lack of knowledge about the politics of the world, nor his inability to read and write. He showed patience where Kili showed adamant frustration, and didn't push Kili to continue to hold a quill when the anger spiked.

Balin did, however, encourage what Kili did seem to like. That was the geography, far off places, great maps that showed the places Kili longed to see.

When Fili saw his brother's eyes light up at the sight of those maps, his heart felt a little lighter. He enthusiastically sat and relearned the maps with his brother.

Around mid-day is when their brains began to ache, both brothers lay in the blue grass of the gem courtyard. It was nothing like the open sky of the outside, but it held a unique beauty all its own, with colorful shining gems glimmering like starlight, embedded in the roof and walls, and the intricate pillars that seemed to rise into forever.

It was a nice place for a short reprieve.

Fili felt elated here, and comfortable with his brother by his side. They spoke of things of the outside world, of the few things Kili had seen. The prince did his best to avoid topics that spoke of distress, as Kili still seemed hesitant to speak of his time with Azog and the rest of the orcs.

In turn, Fili spoke of his life in the palace, and of stories of what he did as a dwarfling, of the pranks he pulled on the guards, on Dwalin, and his teacher Balin, and even on Thorin, that ended in singed beards and flour covered faces, tar and bursting feather pillows.

And when Kili laughed, Fili's heart seemed to sing.

The blond turned his head to look at his brother, who's smile broke over his usually stoic face, and Fili couldn't help but grin as well. Their hands brushed, and Fili found himself seeking out Kili's fingers, gently taking his hand in his.

Kili blinked at the feeling, eyes flickering over to their hands where Fili's fingers seemed to search and pull his own closer. For some reason the action made him nervous, made his heart skip a beat as he hesitantly flexed his fingers and let his fingers slip between his brother's.

Then he turned his head, gazing up at the ceiling with a small flush on his cheeks, trying to figure out why and what he was feeling.

For Fili, it was becoming easy to understand now, because he knew. He always had. He lumped the feelings with his confusion and the outlandishness of finding light in a creature of malicious intent. But he saw it in Kili's eyes, and felt it now in the way he held his hand, as if Mahal forged them to fit together perfectly, so their fingers could lace like this. 

“Menu tessu,” Fili murmured. Kili was everything. His heart told him, and like a fool he believed it so.

"Men...?" Kili licked his dry lips. "Tes... " He gave up soon, letting out a soft laugh instead. "What does it mean?" He asked curiously, meeting his brother's eyes.

Fili chuckled. He knew Kili didn't understand a lick of Khuzdul, which is why he spoke in it. But he would learn, and he would pick it up quickly with how much he would hear of it in the mountain.

“Meh-nu,” Fili corrected lightly. “Meh-n,” he pointed a finger at himself. “I.” He turned on his side a bit next, pointing to Kili. “Menu. You.”

“Tess.” Fili gestured to the broad space around them. “Everything.” He hesitated a moment, biting his lip. “Tessu...” Fili gestured to Kili next.

“You are everything.” The blond said, feeling his heart skip a beat at translating the phrase.

Kili listened his brother translate quietly, heat rising on his cheeks at the words. He didn't know why, but they filled him with warmth and made him squirm a bit, hesitant to meet Fili's eyes.

"...R-Right then..." He finally got out with a nervous chuckle, his words failing him. What was he supposed to say to that in the first place? It felt like the words meant a lot to Fili, and he didn't want to screw this up.

This nervousness in Kili's voice made Fili hesitate. He swallowed, and cleared his throat awkwardly. Of course, he must have made his brother uncomfortable with his words. They were sudden, a bit strange, even to Fili's own ears as he said them.

“Apologies,” the prince mumbled, but made no move to disentangle his hand. Kili was gripping him rather tightly. “My khuzdul is a little poor, anyone can tell you. Balin practically rips into me for mixing consonants.”

Kili shook his head, probably getting more grass stuck in his hair because of it but he couldn't care less. "Don't apologize. I was merely surprised." Kili replied with a small smile, giving Fili's hand a small squeeze.

“Still, I...” Fili turned his head to look at him, and only found Kili smiling. The squeeze to his fingers eased his nerves, and the blond relaxed. He tilted his head towards Kili, and searched his face, looking for any sign of a lie, that perhaps his brother wanted to hide his discomfort.

Finding nothing but soft eyes and quirked lips, Fili let out a relieved sigh. “... if you want, I can teach you a little more, nadadith.”

"I'd like that." Kili agreed with a nod, tilting his head back a bit to encourage Fili to continue. He was a quick learner despite what everyone thought, as long as he was interested on what others tried to teach him.

But khuzdul was something that he wished to learn, so he listened to his brother intently.

“All right,” Fili relaxed against the grass, his thumb gently stroking the back of Kili's hand. “We'll start with a few simple words...” he paused to think, before turning back to Kili with a grin. “Nah-dahd.” He pointed to himself. “Means 'brother'. Menu nadad. I am your bother.”

“Nah-dah-dith.” He inclined his head towards Kili. “'Little brother'. Men nadadith menu. You are my little brother.”

Kili listened quietly, nodding his head a bit. So Fili had been calling him 'little brother' all this time. He couldn't explain why, but the knowledge made his chest feel warm and a smile curl on his lips.

"Nadad." He tasted the word on his tongue, and found himself liking it quite a lot.

Fili found that he liked hearing that word fall from Kili's lips.

Enough that his stomach fluttered as if he swallowed a hundred small birds. He wanted to hear Kili say it again, many times. He had a strong desire to hear it sighed, or in the trail of laughter, whispered to him like a precious secret.

“Zinlaz,” Fili murmured next, catching the glowing firelight in Kili's eyes, and how the gems seemed to reflect there like an endless night sky. “'Stars'.”

Stars? At the mention of them, Kili turned his head a bit to stare at the gems above them. They reminded him of the stars. He had always thought of them as cold and distant, yet somehow magical. They were a proof that the world had no borders.

He echoed the word quietly, turning back to look at his brother with a small smile. "I like that word."

Fili could get used to this. Laying here, teaching his brother the ancient language of their people while Kili mapped constellations of make-shift stars, and Fili could do so in his brother's eyes. Their fingers entwined, with the comfort of naught but each other.

“Aye,” Fili leaned closer, gently touching his forehead to Kili's. “I like it too...”

Kili's eyes flickered open at the touch on his forehead, brown eyes meeting the blue ones and he smiled. There was something in the air, some kind of tension, some kind of warmth he couldn't explain. It made him hyper aware of how close they were, how his fingers tingled under his brother's. His fingers squeezed Fili's hand gently, finger running over his knuckles.

“Ki...” Fili began, voice quiet. Their noses brushed, and he could feel warm breath on his lips. The blond's heart beat hard in his chest, and his face felt warm.

Brothers didn't do this.

Brothers didn't hold hands, or rest so closely to one another. Their touches never lingered, not like this.

Yet the supposed 'wrongness' of it all was something Fili couldn't seem to feel. He hadn't a single shame for it, only a painful longing and a great, near-terrifying desire to keep as close to Kili as possible. To be even closer if he could.

“Nadadith...” Fili murmured, and threw away his reservations with that whisper. He pressed his lips very gently to his brother's.

Kili froze.

There was warm pressure against his lip, and a tiny, wounded noise slipped past his own once he realized what was happening. He head seen, heard people do this, but... he always thought it was meant to happen between lovers.

Fili felt as if he were melting when he heard Kili whimper, and it nearly gave him pause, the older of the pair about to pull away and apologize. But he felt Kili shakily return his sentiment, leaning into the warmth of Fili's lips.

Their kiss was slow, a little clumsy and unsure. As many a young maiden Fili had kissed before, he felt virginal to it again when it came to his brother's pliant mouth. Testing, tasting, pressing-- Kili mimicked everything he did, trying to learn.

“Kili...?” Fili whispered against Kili's lips between soft pecks. He peered at him beneath his lashes, trying to assess his brother's face. “... is this ok..? Are you ok?”

Kili's face felt as if it was burning, his breath leaving in shaky pants as he nodded slowly. He felt... like he had just gone through something dangerous, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

His lips tingled from the gentle kisses and they were parted slightly, his warm breath ghosting against Fili's as he rested their foreheads together. 

"Nadad..." It was a breathy whisper, his eyes opening slowly to peer at his blonde brother before he smiled shyly.

Fili had to close his eyes and take a deep breath upon hearing that. The way Kili said it, _how_ he said it. The way he looked at him, with flushed cheeks and brown eyes glazed over with pleasure.

This was dangerous. On every level imaginable.

Yet Fili did not want to stop kissing him. He couldn't bring himself to stop.

“Aule...” Fili murmured, breath hot on Kili's lips. “... say that again for me...”

Kili shivered at the tone of his brother's voice, his throat going dry as he leaned closer to Fili.

"Nadad." It came out as a breathy purr this time, tongue poking out to lick his lips before he pressed them back against Fili's carefully, needing to be close, needing the warmth it gave him.

Kili was going to kill him. Slowly, and painfully, Fili would die like this.

Through Kili's kisses, his desire to be closer, and the way he murmured in bumbling Khuzdul. Fili's heart would surely give out, if the sudden burst of white-hot desire didn't burn him from the inside out first.

The blond gently suckled on Kili's moistened lips, poking out his tongue to swipe over his brother's pink mouth, and gently prodded his tongue between Kili's teeth, his brother releasing a startled breath as the tongue invaded his mouth, his head dipping back before he mewled quietly. The touch sent heat down his spine, his toes curling as his hands shot up and clutched his brother's tunic tightly.

Hesitantly he met Fili's tongue with his own, sliding and dancing together before he yielded with a shaky breath, fingers tightening their hold of his brother.

Kili's mouth would become an addiction. Warm, welcoming, and soft, a place Fili would long to explore over and over and over again. His brother's responsiveness added to his rapidly growing obsession with Kili's lips and tongue.

Fili pulled his brother's body flush against him, swallowing his gasps and little mewls, kissing until the need for breath became great and his lungs burned. He pulled back slightly with a soft 'smack'.

“Kili...” He panted, bringing his hands to his brother's flushed face. He brushed the hair from his cheekbones, and touched his neck. He could feel Kili's rapid pulse and the warmth of his skin, and the passion grew hotter in his gut, nearly overwhelming him. “Nadadith, is this too much...?”

Kili felt lightheaded, for once not able to think about anything else but the warm hand on his neck and the feel of his brother's body against his own. He thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's.... new.... and a bit weird." He admitted, a sheepish smile spreading on his lips. "But... I like how it makes me feel.."

“Do you know what we're doing...?” Fili asked then, kissing the corner's of Kili's smiling lips. 

"Sort of?" Kili offered. "I mean I've seen people do it. I always thought it was something lovers did."

“It is something lovers do,” the blond said. “... brothers not so much...” Fili admonished, licking his drying lips and tasting Kili's faint flavor.

"So... what we do... is wrong?" Kili asked confused. "Or just rare?" They shared similar mark after all. It had to mean something.

“It's... uncommon. Unspoken of.” Fili shook his head, unsure of how to word it. It wasn't exactly forbidden, nor was it in the open. They shared marks, this was bound to happen, wasn't it? “It's... as long as you feel right, Nadadith. It's not wrong.”

Well, that sounded rather simple. "It does feel right." Kili replied, his cheeks heating up at the admission. "It... it makes me feel warm..." His hand curled against his chest, as if he was pressing against the warmth. "...And safe."

“I'm glad,” Fili chuckled, relieved. He worried that he had taken advantage of Kili's limited knowledge on what dictates familial affection, and what clearly wasn't. “Kili...” he nuzzled his nose against his brother's, and soon enough began placing tiny pecks over his lips, ghosting his hands over Kili's sides and the small of his back.

Kili chuckled at the small kisses, his eyelids fluttering shut as he hummed softly at the feeling. The tiny kisses made his heart flutter, the affection towards his brother growing as he sighed softly, the whisper of 'nadad' slipping from his lips.

Fili wanted to do this forever. Keep Kili in his arms, and shower him in affection, just to hear him sigh and whisper that word for him. Fili adored hearing it roll off his brother's tongue. Fili kissed Kili's lips languidly, stroked his hair and trailed his mouth over his brother's stubbled chin to his neck. He nipped at the skin there, eliciting a rather gorgeous sound from the brunet. 

This was getting out of hand. And far too quickly, when the prince realized how warm Kili's skin felt beneath his tunic.

Swallowing, Fili hesitantly pulled away. “We should... we should stop...” 

Kili's entire body was trembling under the assault of his brother's lips and teeth, fingers curling on his tunic tightly as he panted heavily. The nip on his neck made him shudder, made his skin rise on goosebumps and a part of him yearned more. It felt just so... good.

The words made him whine quietly and he pressed his face down, rubbing his stubble against Fili's neck before mirroring the motion and nipped it carefully. He wasn't sure what exactly he was begging for, only knowing that he didn't want the wonderful sensations to stop. "Please..."

Sweet merciful ancestors, he wanted to. Fili wanted to give Kili whatever he wanted, whatever he begged for, in whatever way he wanted it.

Swallowing down a moan, the blond took in another deep shuddering breath. They needed to calm down, before it went too far. As quiet and empty as this place was now, anyone could make their way into this courtyard.

“Kili...” Fili placed another kiss between Kili's eyes. “Not now. Later...” in a locked room, with warm sheets, and bare skin. “I promise. But we need to get up now.”

Kili whined pitifully, but complied the words and pushed himself up. His lips were red and slightly swollen, glistening with saliva as he licked over them as if he could still taste his brother on them.

His cheeks were flushed and he kept fidgeting, the odd sense of tingling and warmth spreading in his lower stomach and making his body react in ways it hadn't before.

"I feel... warm... a bit weird.." He flushed darker shade of red, pressing his hand against his lower stomach, dangerously close to his groin and swallowed thickly.

Fili sat up as well, shaking his head a little and touching his hair to pull some of the grass from it. He turned to his brother, and noticed his discomforts. The blond felt a little guilty for being the cause of it. 

“You're aroused,” Fili smiled sheepishly. “I am too.” His body also felt hot, and the ache in his groin was a bit painful. “It happens when we kiss, and... play, as we did.”

"Why?" Kili asked confused, turning his eyes on his brother. "It's... never happened before. Does it go away?"

Orcs didn't get aroused. They didn't play with themselves or others, so he had never had this kind of problem before. Now though it was like his own instincts were growing, pushing out and making him who he really was.

“It does,” Fili said with a small nod. “Slowly, but it does. You can wait, think of other things less... arousing. Dousing yourself in cold water makes it go away faster. Or...” he trailed off, and swallowed a little. “You touch yourself... or someone touches you.”

"Touch...?" Kili trailed off, heat exploding on his cheeks. Oh. That he understood. He had seen others do it, in darkened alleys on his lookout or through a window in their houses. He had seen their hands in each others pants, but never really understood what they did. 

Now however...

Kili fidgeted before getting up from the grass. "Come on, we should go before they come searching for us."

Fili couldn't help but find Kili's sudden embarrassment a little endearing. The blond chuckled, and pushed himself up to stand. He brushed the grass from his tunic, then some of the loose fibers from Kili's shoulders and hair.

“Right.” The prince nodded. “Mother would want to hear about your lessons.” He grabbed Kili's hand, leading his flustered brother back in the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

As Fili had said, he did have to talk about his lessons at the dinner, speaking of what he had learned so far and what still confused him. It got worse when their mother told him that Balin would be teaching him sex education soon-- after all it was important to know about those things and they didn't want anything negative happen to him.

Kili was beet red for the rest of the dinner, already dreading those lessons.

As usual, Thorin didn't speak to him much and he wondered if the King would ever talk to him, ever accept him as one of them.

He poked the food on his plate absently, not really wanting to eat it. It looked all weird and squishy, and he made a face. Surely this couldn't be edible.

Fili himself nearly choked on the roll he bit into on Dis's mention of furthering Kili's education on more natural subjects. While practical, and important as it was, it still roused the fresh memory of them practically reaching that intimate peak. The prince reddened considerably, coughed, and grabbed a goblet of water, all while waving a hand in reassurance that he was fine, and there was no need for Dis to stare at him so pointedly.

Yet she did. The Lady only shook her head. “Honestly, you would think you'd be a dwarfling still with the way you flounder.”

“I'm not floundering,” Fili insisted, resisting the urge to wipe his face down, which now felt very hot. “I just-- I don't think its proper dinner conversation?”

“Fili,” Thorin cut in as Dis opened her mouth, thankfully, and was quick to change the subject. “Dwalin missed you in weapons training this afternoon.”

Shit. Of course. His sword training. They were supposed to report to the training grounds after their break in the gem courtyard. He was supposed to take Kili there, and Fili had completely forgotten about it.

“Achrâchi gabilul...” The prince visibly swallowed. “I... we... got caught up. ” He nearly flinched at his own choice of wording.

“Caught up?” The king repeated, thick brow raised. Fili nearly shrank back in his chair. “Just what was so important, sister-son?”

“I was-- I was showing Kili the courtyards.” The prince said. “During our break after Master Balin- we... fell asleep.” He finished lamely.

Kili ducked his head down at his brother's fumbling words, hearing the lie too easily. And if he did, so would the others most likely.

"It's my fault." He said in between, lifting his head a bit and hoped his cheeks wasn't as red as they felt like. "We were walking in the courtyard and I started asking Fili questions about the dwarven language and... dwarf things in general. The new things I'm feeling and so on." He added licking his dry lips nervously.

"We lost the track of time."

Thorin stared between them for a moment, like a parent trying to detect anything false in their children. Fili and Kili seemed to put on innocent and embarrassed faces, Kili's eyes blown a bit wide, reminding Thorin of the dwarfling he remembered that tried to steal cookies from the kitchens with his just as mischievous brother.

It ate away at his resolve.

The king sighed. “Very well. But tomorrow morning, it's double training.”

“We're sorry, uncle. Honestly.” Fili said, trying not to look too relieved.

“It isn't I you should be apologizing to.” Thorin admonished. “Arrive early to show Dwalin that you are still dedicated. Offer a service.”

“Yes uncle.” Fili said.

“I would have you work hard,” Thorin went on, and looked to Kili. “You as well.”

Kili blinked in surprise at the words. Thorin usually addressed Fili, and Fili alone. This was the first time the king spoke something like that to him. A small, nearly shy smile spread on Kili's lips as he nodded his head in understanding, gaze dropping back on the plate as he made a face.

Perhaps one day he would eat that glop that still seemed moving.

Tonight would not be that day.

“You're going to starve yourself at some point,” Fili said when they returned to Kili's room. The blond sat on the edge of the bed, tossing an apple up and down in his hand. Dis had given it to him when they departed, with a silent plead of 'please get your brother to eat'.

“You're thin. Almost elf-thin.” Fili paused in his tossing. “It's not proper for a dwarf.”

Kili turned to look at Fili, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "We learned to live with little food." He explained, leaning his hip against the table. "It's weird to have so... much. And it's food I've never even heard or seen before. It's all weird, and looks like it would be still moving." He wrinkled his nose.

Fili laughed. “You mean the bits you were poking around on your plate? That's gelatin. It's supposed to move.” The look on Kili's face was comical, making the prince crack a wide, humored smile. “It isn't alive, nadadith. It's just how it's made. It's sweetened, sometimes with fruit.” He held the apple aloft.

“It's disheartening. Mother worries for you.” Fili went on to say. “I worry for you, when you barely touch anything.”

"I'm fine." Kili assured him with an amused smile. "When I start to pass out, then you can worry." He added shaking his head a bit, glancing at his brother and the apple.

"I'm still getting used to all of this. I don't really feel hunger."

Fili frowned. “I know, Kili. But it's been days, and if you don't eat something, Mother will surely weep.” He stood, and offered the apple.

Kili glanced down at the apple, shuddering at the mere idea of eating something _green_. His eyes flicked up at Fili and he sighed before picking up the apple, turning it around in his hands few times. Then he bit down on it, juice dripping down his jaw.

It was surprisingly sweet, not as bitter as he had thought it would taste like.

“See?” Fili laughed, catching the look of realization in Kili's eyes. “Not so bad.”

The blond followed the trail of juice dripping off his brother's chin, and felt the sudden urge to lean in and lick it right off him.

Kili chuckled quietly at the words, taking another bite of the sweet fruit and hummed contently. He caught the look in his brother's eyes, cheeks flushing lightly as he swallowed.

"You look like you wish to eat me. I should tell you, I don't taste good."

“I could argue otherwise,” Fili said, face flushed as well. “You're just as sweet as any fruit... if not sweeter, nadadith.”

Kili's cheeks flushed darker, and he threw the core of the apple in the bin before focusing on his brother. "Is it normal to compare someone to a fruit?" He asked licking the juice from his lips.

Fili laughed then. “Probably not. Yet you would be surprised at the number of prose and poetry books that do...” his eyes followed Kili's tongue as it darted over his lips. “I would very much like to kiss you again.”

Kili's lips parted a bit and he swallowed nervously at the words. He would like it too. It had made him feel so warm, so comfortable and yet yearning for something more. He was afraid his body would react again.

But one look at Fili and his lips had Kili releasing a tiny noise, the tugging in his chest growing until he walked across the room to his brother, pressing his lips on Fili's perhaps a tad clumsy but definitely eager.

It felt so good, so warm.

It sent tingles down his spine, his toes curling in his boots as he pressed closer.

“You're sensitive,” Fili noted quietly when he broke away for breath. His hands wandered through Kili's hair, down his back and sides. His brother shivered and whimpered, and tried to be ever closer to him. It felt as if at any moment Kili's legs would give out on him. Gently the blond guided his brother to his bed, and eased him down onto it.

“Ok..?” Fili asked as he moved over Kili's trembling body. He stroked his hair, and touched his face, and peppered small kisses over his nose and lips.

Of course he was sensitive, no one had ever done anything like this to him before. Kili wished he could only find his voice to say that thought out loud, but was it was he could not make any other noises expect tiny whimpers and pleads as his hands slid in Fili's hair.

The golden locks slid between his fingers, and he marveled the smoothness and softness of them before the question registered in his mind and Kili nodded. "I'm alright." He murmured burying his face against Fili's neck.

Fili nodded, and took a moment to pet Kili's hair. He kissed the top of his head, before gently easing him down against the sheets. He pressed his lips to his brother's mouth, tongue swiping against Kili's teeth and tongue, and found Kili eager to let him taste. 

The prince found that he desperately wanted to grant his brother's desire to be even closer, feeling Kili's body curl up against him. Fili pulled back again.

“Wait,” Fili said, and kissed the corner of Kili's mouth as a pathetic noise escaped him. “Wait just a moment...” he sat up a bit, and pushed Kili's knees apart. 

Kili felt intoxicated, like someone had drugged him with the way his mind kept swimming in haze. He cared about nothing else but the lips against his own, the tongue that coaxed and teased him.

He let out a quiet whine when Fili pulled back yet again, but the noise transformed into a surprised gasp as his legs were pushed apart. His fingers curled on the sheets as heat rose on his cheeks, the tingling in his stomach growing stronger with the way Fili looked at him. 

"N-Nadad..?"

“You're all right, Kili...” Fili said soothingly. He moved between his brother's parted legs, and gently lowered himself over Kili's body. “You're closer to me now.” He said softly, and nipped at Kili's neck. He could feel every warm inch of his body, how quickly he drew breath, and the beat of his heart against his chest.

Kili's back arched from the bed at the feeling, lips parted in a quick intake of breath. Oh. Oh this was... Fili was so close now, so so close. He could feel the warmth against himself, could smell him, could feel him all over him. With a whimper he wrapped his legs around Fili's waist pulling him closer, pressing another kiss on his lips.

Fili wound his fingers into Kili's hair, taking in a sharp breath at the feeling of his brother's legs pulling him in. He moved his mouth over Kili's, tongue dipping between his teeth to re-explore the plains of his brother's warmth. Unconsciously, Fili gently nudged his hips into his brother's, swallowing Kili's gasps and tiny mewls.

Kili keened in the kiss, his fingers tightening their hold of Fili's hair as he panted against his brother's lips. The heat in his stomach grew worse, and the way Fili shifted against his hips wasn't really helping. He felt nervous and embarrassed yet he couldn't stop. He sucked on Fili's tongue, teasing it with his own as he raked his nails down Fili's neck.

The prince trailed his mouth from Kili's lips to his neck, kissing along his jawline. He nipped at the brunet's collar, pressing moistened lips to the dip at the base of his throat, and suckled on the smooth skin, teased it with his tongue, reddening that little spot.

Another shot of white, hot desire shot to the blond's groin at the sound of his brother's moans. Fili adored the sound of Kili's pleasure, and began to crave more of those cries.

Fili kissed every inch of Kili's neck, and lingered on the spots that made him arch his back and writhe. The prince nudged his hips again, slowly rolling them into his brother's.

Kili's lips parted in a soft mewl when Fili rocked their hips together, his own pressing up out of instinct, searching for more friction. White dots flashed before his eyes, his body trembling as pleasure coursed through his veins, made him crave for more.

“Nadadith...” Fili gasped as Kili rocked up against him. He felt hot all over, face warm and flushed. His groin ached with his arousal, straining against his pants, pushed up against his brother's own obvious hardness. The blond swallowed, gripping at the sheets near Kili's head.

“Aule...” the prince practically whimpered. “Ki...” he swallowed hard, and placed a hand on Kili's hips to still him, grinning lopsidedly. “The things you do to me.” 

Kili stared up at his brother with blown eyes, the way Fili caged him surprisingly arousing instead of feeling trapped. The noises his brother let out made him squirm, made his skin flush and he wished to hear more of them.

The hand stilling him made him keen in protest, his hips trying to push up, searching for the friction. It felt too good to stop, he didn't want it to stop. "N-Nadad, please..."

“Kili,” Fili murmured, and pressed his forehead against his brother's. “Do you know what you're asking me for?”

"No." Kili shook his head, breathing against his brother's lips heavily. "But I know I don't want you to stop. It... It feels so good..."

“Nadadith,” Fili gently stroked Kili's hair from his eyes, and kissed his lips softly. “I love that you feel so good... but I'm worried I'll hurt you.”

It wasn't a possible physical pain, he feared the psychological impact he would have on his brother, who barely understood what was happening. It was true Kili wasn't a child, but he was young still yet, inexperienced in many things. Fili couldn't live with himself if he did something to hurt his little brother so.

Kili sighed quietly, meeting his brother's lips eagerly but kept the kiss short and chaste in the end. "Then... should we wait until I've gone through the lesson with Balin?" He made a face at the thought of it, but if it would ease his brother's mind about what was happening, he would bite through those lessons.

“Aye, it would.” Fili admitted. “They'll be awkward, I won't lie to you, but at least you'll understand.” At least from a text book perspective. But Kili still looked apprehensive, so Fili leaned in to whisper into his ear. “If... you are comfortable, nadadith, I'll bring you back to this bed... we'll take off our clothes, and I'll make you feel good for as long as you like.”

Kili's lips parted in a sharp intake of breath, his fingers fisting on Fili's tunic. Oh that was not helping at all. The heated words only made his body react stronger, made a shiver run down his spine as he pressed himself close to his brother's body with a desperate noise.

Fili couldn't help but laugh a little, much to his brother's chagrin. He kissed the corners of Kili's lips. “We need to sleep. Thorin gave us an order, remember? Weapons training. Early.”

"You are so evil." Kili whined quietly, squirming a bit to try and get comfortable. "I will get you back for that." He promised pushing Fili off of him with a grin, turning to lay on his side before pressing a hand against his groin with a hiss. He just hoped the heat would settle soon, he couldn't sleep like this.

“Cold water helps,” Fili reminded him, and dodged a pillow tossed at his head. The prince laughed again. “All right, all right. I'll see you in the morning, nadadith.”

"Go to sleep you arse." Kili laughed tossing another pillow after his brother, only relaxing once he was in the chamber alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Dwalin, surprisingly, didn't hesitate to start training Kili when they arrived. Although his bitterness was clear to see, he told them outright he couldn't refuse Thorin's order, and wouldn't dishonor his own brother after Balin so willingly offered to educate the boy. There were new scars on his arm from Kili's first night, teeth marks from his rather vicious bite.

Fili nearly flinched at the memory.

But Dwalin was a fair teacher, bitter or not, he helped Kili with his stance, and showed him the correct hold with a training bow. Soon enough he had the princeling shooting still targets, and Dwalin grunted with what Fili interpreted as surprise when Kili hit the mark on almost all of them.

It was undoubtedly impressive, Kili's natural talent and sharp eyes raising brows in the training arena for those that stood off to the sidelines and watched, Fili being one of them. 

“Not bad,” the veteran dwarf grunted. “Let's see what else yer good at.” He beckoned to Fili to bring the practice swords.

“Yeh've got good eyes, lad. Fast reflexes.” Dwalin admitted. “I might not have to train ye much. But orcs,” he spat the word rather nastily. “Don't fight with honor. Move recklessly, wildly. Aim to kill, maim.” He thrust a wooden sword at Kili, who caught it.

“Dwarves fight with honor,” Dwalin went on to say. “It's a an art. Deadly, but we fight to defend. We kill only if we have to.” He motioned to Fili, and the prince took his spot across from his brother.

“Let's see what you can do.”

Kili's eyes were wide as he stared at the wooden sword and his brother. He was supposed to attack Fili? Luckily wooden swords couldn't kill, but they would still make nasty bruises if used correctly.

It was clear that Kili hesitated, swinging the sword in his hands before seeming to come used to it before he lunged at his brother.

It was unpracticed or hesitant, and Kili was unsure, that Fili could see clearly. The prince blocked each of Kili's short swings, and out outmaneuvered his slower footwork.

“Come on, nadadith. You can do better.” Fili said, sidestepping one of Kili's swings with a grin. “You won't hurt me.” He tapped the center of his brother's shoulder with the wooden blade lightly, and Dwalin stepped between them.

“Fili. One.” The dwarf grunted. “Reposition.”

At Kili's confused expression, Fili explained.

“I tapped you.” The prince said. “When we practice like this we do it by taps. If you touch a vital point with the sword or knock me over, you're given a point. Three points means you've won the round. It's a bit like a game.”

A game?

Kili's eyes brightened at that, and he nodded eagerly. During his stay in Erebor, he had found out he loved games. And it hadn't hurt at all, the tap. So doing that was alright, right?

Before his brother could make another move, Kili dodged down and with the speed and agility only someone trained to kill could have, he slid from between his brother's legs and spun around, tapping Fili's back with the sword.

Fili was shocked at the sudden movement of his brother, frozen on the spot when he felt the end of the sword touch his lower back.

Those on the sidelines of the arena murmured among themselves, and there was a bit of applause from a few of them.

“Fili, one. Kili,” Dwalin nodded, bushy brows raised, obviously very impressed. “One. Reposition.”

Fili laughed, moving around his brother to take his spot. He held his sword and took a better stance. “I went easy on you then. You won't catch me off guard this time.”

When Dwalin signaled for them to start, Fili shot forward quickly and met Kili's swings blow for blow. The brunet was smiling, eyes alight. He seemed to be having fun, much to the blond's great joy. It was quite a dance, Kili obviously the faster of the pair, but Fili had a more practiced and refined hand for the sword. Fili dodged a swing meant for his head, lunging up quickly to rest the blade against his brother's neck.

“Fili, two. Kili, one. Reposition.”

Kili's head tilted back at the press of the blade, and he growled quietly before grinning. He pulled back, taking his position again and waited for the signal before charging at his brother.

The sound of wooden swords knocking together echoed in the yard, Kili's movements faster where Fili's were stronger. They were like polar opposites of each other, creating a dance no one had seen before.

With a quick sweep of leg, Kili tackled his brother down and pressed his blade against his chest, panting heavily and cheeks flushed with delight.

Breath knocked from his lungs and the weight of Kili sitting on his stomach, Fili went a bit wide-eyed. He looked up at his brother, his hair a wild mess and his cheeks flushed bringing back vivid memories of their private time together. Fili briefly thought of Kili sitting in his lap like this, lips parted and making those pretty keening sounds--

He barely heard Dwalin give the score, and only snapped back to reality when Kili moved off of him. “You all right there lad?”

“A-aye.” Fili swallowed, standing. “Winded.” And a little aroused now. He shifted the weight in his legs, and looked up to see his brother smiling like a minx.

“Cheater,” the blond grinned.

“Reposition.”

The word drew a laugh from Kili's lips, the sound startling those watching them.They thought the dwarf would be feral, cold, just like orcs. But there was obvious care in his movements, he didn't want to cause the crown prince pain and he clearly enjoyed his time there and it confused some of the onlookers.

Kili grinned swinging his blade a bit as he repositioned himself, his mind going through hundreds of things he could do.

If he won, would he prove himself to those who watched and taught?

At the mark, Kili lunged at his brother again, their swords clashing hard together as he waited for an opening. He sidestepped the incoming attack, practically dancing, teasing Fili with his movements before ducking underneath his raised hand and spun the blade, stopping it just before Fili's throat.

Everyone froze.

Kili was breathing heavily, chest pressing against Fili's back as he grinned. "I won."

“Two to three.” Dwalin said as evenly as he could, but he was smirking a little. “Kili.”

There was another bit of murmuring, but the clapping was a little more enthused. Although, a few dwarves watching from the sidelines eyed Kili suspiciously, some of the guards holding onto their weapons a little too tightly until the brunet let Fili go.

Fili turned to his brother, and laughed breathlessly. He clapped Kili's shoulder, and shook him a bit. “That was brilliant, nadadith!”

Kili smiled widely, handing the weapon to the servant as he picked them up. "So that was good?" He asked just to be sure, his head tilted to the side.

“You did very well,” Fili said, fighting the urge to kiss Kili's smile. But his hand lingered on his brother's shoulder, and he hoped that and his own adoring grin was enough to show his affection.

“More than well, I'll admit.” Dwalin said this time. “Looks like I won't have to do much with yeh.” He seemed proud of that. “We'll have you work on that bow of yours. Maybe get yeh with an axe. Or daggers. I want to see how diverse yeh are.”

As it turns out, Kili was a bit poor with an axe, but excellent with daggers. Dwalin practiced them a bit ragged until they were both sore and out of breath before letting them go. The training grounds started to empty around mid-day, and Fili and Kili were left alone with the responsibility of cleaning up the practice arena.

“You missed yesterday,” Dwalin reminded them, and Fili smiled sheepishly. The veteran dwarf took care to lock away any of the true blades and weapons before leaving the princes to their own devices.

Sweating from exertion, Fili shed his tunic and sat upon the grass once Dwalin had gone.

“I could do with a bath once we're finished,” he commented, looking at the dirt on his skin. He lay back in the grass, grinning up at Kili who watched him.

"Well we're never going to finish if you laze around." Kili commented with a hint of amusement, flicking his gaze on his brother and away again. He knew Fili would be muscled but... that was just torture.

He had to urge to map Fili's chest with his hands, and possibly with his lips and the new thoughts startled him. Was it normal to think like that?

Kili shook his head a bit, picking up the wooden swords and placed them away before stretching. Before he didn't really care about baths, but during his stay here he had realized how much he loved them. The warm water, the different smells each soap had.

“Ah, yes, but I am _aching_.” Fili grinned impishly, emphasizing the last word. “You beat me rather sore, nadadith. I will _bruise_.”

Heat rose on Kili's cheeks at the words and he threw a mild glare at his brother over his shoulder. "That's nor proper behavior at all." Kili chastised him, but smirked then.

If Fili wanted to tease...

Kili reached for the hem of his tunic, other hand unlacing it before he pulled it over his head and let it drop on the ground. Fili cracked an eye open to look at his brother, mouth suddenly going dry at the sight of his body. His eyes traced every curve and muscle, and the bump of his hip bones, his gaze chasing the trail of hair over Kili's navel, coming to a rest on his chest. A glimmer of silver caught his attention.

Unconsciously licking his lips, Fili sat up a little to have a better look at the piercing, something so small and very simple, yet it made Kili look exceptionally exotic.

The blond briefly thought of Kili's sensitivity, and questions raced about any pain or pleasure he might have felt getting it. Of any pleasure he could feel with it.

Fili had passing thoughts of worrying it with his teeth to find out.

“Did that hurt?” He found himself asking anyway.

Kili glanced down at his piercing before he nodded. "A lot." He grinned sheepishly. "But the pain and burn died away after couple of weeks, so I barely even notice it anymore." He admitted rocking on his heels. "Expect if I manage to tangle it with the clothes."

“Perhaps you shouldn't wear any,” Fili said. He was being cheeky at this point, but it was worth seeing his brother's face flush.

Kili threw another flustered glare at his brother, letting out a quiet huff. "You're being impossible again." He stated shaking his head a bit before stretching his arms above his head.

Fili laughed, and pulled himself up from the ground. He dusted the grass from his legs, and approached his brother. He kissed Kili's cheek, making him sputter, and grabbed the set of practice daggers from the ground.

“Let's hurry this up then.”


	13. Chapter 13

The bath house was a simple shack made of stone and wood, but behind it would be the pond that people called hot springs. The water was being kept warm by hot stones and pipes that went around it, the steam rising in the air invitingly. 

Kili stripped out of his clothes inside the shack, leaving them on the bench before he slipped in the warm water, self conscious about his body and the fact Fili would join him.

Thankfully these bathhouses were usually empty around this time, so at least Kili didn't have to worry about too many prying eyes. Fili undressed and placed his dirty clothes to the side for a servant to take, sliding in one side of the pool.

He hissed as he sank into the water, and sighed with pleasure at the feeling of it soaking his sore muscles. The blond looked about for his brother, finding him huddled in one corner of the pool with his knees drawn to his chest.

“All right, nadadith?” Fili asked, moving closer.

"Yeah." Kili nodded, his cheeks heavily flushed as he kept his gaze on the water. He could always blame the steam from his flushed cheeks. But he had never seen Fili like this, had never seen him without clothes and it made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Fili wasn't self conscious of his nakedness, standing before his brother with the water just reaching his hips. Golden hair trailed over his toned stomach, flecked with water. He sank back into the warmth, taking a careful seat next to Kili.

He bumped his shoulder comfortingly. 

Kili smiled returning the bump with his own shoulder before relaxing in the water. It soothed the ache of his muscles, drawing a content sigh from his lips as his eyes slid close and head dipped back. Dark hair fell over his shoulders and down his back, droplets of water sliding down his neck to his collarbone, down his chest before merging with the water.

Fili leaned against Kili's shoulder, gently touching his forehead to his brother's, and sought out his hand in the water. He laced their fingers together, and closed his eyes, content to relax.

“You were wonderful today,” Fili said quietly.

"So were you." Kili murmured giving Fili's hand a gentle squeeze. "I've never seen you train like that before." He added smiling, nudging their noses together gently.

“That's because you really haven't,” Fili chuckled, and nuzzled Kili's nose. He kissed the tip of it gently. “I've never seen anyone move the way you do.” Kili was so quick on his feet, he was reminded a bit of a rabbit darting from one spot to the next, but for Kili there was a bit more grace behind it.

"Well I was not taught the way you were." Kili murmured quietly, so it made sense his moves were different. The kiss on his nose made him smile and he leaned close, resting their foreheads together.

“Nadadith...” Fili paused, searching his brother's face. “May I ask you something?”

Kili lifted his head surprised, tilting it to the side curiously before he nodded. "Of course."

“You spent most of your life with... with Azog. And the orcs.” Fili licked his lips. “You speak little of it, and I don't know if it's because it pains you, or if because I haven't asked. What was it like...? What did you do?”

"..." Kili turned his head away, staring at the surface of the water instead. Perhaps it was a bit of both. The pain of the lies was still there, the wounds were still raw and bleeding within him.

"...I was taught to be an assassin." Kili finally replied, his voice quiet. "The lessons were brutal, and I've broken my bones more than once. I took lives. I _enjoyed_ it." Kili laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"I grew up feeling no mercy towards others, no sympathy, nothing. Yet I always knew there was something different with me-- I was still not made completely out of stone, and in few instances I let my victims go. I didn't dwell on it too much, thinking I was just weak. I never... thought I was being lied to all my life."

Something in Fili's heart ached upon hearing that. He touched his mark unconsciously, gingerly brushing over the outlines of raven wings. His dear nadadith must have been in so much pain for so long, and from what he could see of his face he knew it pained him still.

“I can't begin to imagine,” The blond said finally as he drew up his knees, and resting his chin on them as he listened. Fili prompted Kili to go on.

"...I was supposed to get married. Sort of." Kili admitted quietly. "Orcs don't really.... marry, but we get assigned partners who match our strength and the pair would stay together no matter what. The thought was rather disturbing. For some reason it felt wrong." He said hand rising, touching the mark on his chest. It had always brought him comfort, the simple action.

Hearing it felt horribly wrong. Fili didn't want to imagine his brother promised to another, the mere mention of it made something twist in his stomach. 

“Were you... paired? Did they find someone for you?” He was curious still, even if the very idea nauseated him.

Kili nodded his head, letting out a quiet laugh. "I was supposed to be handed over to Bolg. And it didn't feel wrong only because he was sort of my brother. It was... just the whole thing."

“Bolg...?” Fili remembered the name, but he couldn't quite recall whom. His eyes widened a little once he realized however. If Kili called him a brother, then perhaps Bolg was Azog's son. His true son.

“We don't feel wrong.” The blond said then. It was more of a statement, a confirmation of his and Kili's own feelings. “Do we, nadadith?”

The question made Kili's lips quirk up in a small smile and he shook his head. "No, we don't." He agreed turning to look at his brother.

He didn't know why.

Perhaps it was the mark, destiny, like Fili had told him.

Perhaps it was, if there were any doubts, they were being squashed entirely.

Fili smiled in turn, and leaned towards his brother to place a sweet kiss on his mouth. Slowly and gently, softly suckling on Kili's plush lips.

It was a brief moment, and it left Fili feeling warmer than the hot springs ever could. As the blond pulled back, he placed a few more lingering kisses at the corner's of Kili's lips.

“We should get dressed,” the prince said, though he didn't sound all too enthused about doing so. Fili would prefer to stay here, or perhaps to go back to his or Kili's room. “Balin's expecting us next.”

"Oh god no." Kili groaned tilting his head back. Balin meant a lesson he really didn't want to take. The only plus side on it was that Fili would have to suffer with him.

“It won't be that bad,” Fili said as he pulled himself out of the pool to put on fresh clothes. “But then again, I was much younger than you when I had them...” 

Likely because his brain decided to block the memories, and for good reason, since Balin was a rather blunt teacher on the subject. Sitting in Balin's studies among his maps, scrolls, and books of many important political subjects, one wouldn't think there would be a chart on full blown dwarven anatomy.

But there it was, in all its perfectly illustrated glory, hung up on a wicker board by a pair of letter openers.

Balin had a long pointing stick in his hand, tapping the chart once in a while to explain the inner workings of the female reproductive system. From a text book point of view, Fili could do fine to listen to it. The extremely detailed picture of it, he wasn't sure of.

The flow chart of how a dwarven birth is done was enough to make anyone's stomach flip.

“As you can see,” Balin went on pointing to a grotesque drawing of what appeared to be the dislocation of the female pelvic bone. “The body works itself open to allow the bearer to push out the baby-- are you all right boy? You're looking a bit green.”

He rose a brow at Kili.

"I´just--" Kili made a face at the images, his eyes wide. "What about... male... coupling?" He asked trying not to flush too deep, flicking his eyes from the images to the table.

Fili looked up from the table at that, his own face flushing. He didn't remember Balin having anything about that included in the lessons from his time as a dwarfling. Fili found out on his own by digging through books in the libraries. But would the old dwarf even know...?

Their teacher seemed thoughtful.

“They don't result in pregnancies.” Balin said after a moment, but didn't seem perturbed by the question, nor did he show that he noticed Fili fidgeting awkwardly in his own chair. “Males have a completely different system all together.”

He flipped the flow chart to another page, showing male dwarf anatomy. “Not a bit like females, and I'm pretty sure you've seen yourself naked enough times to know that the equipment is different.” He pointed to the drawing of the genitals with the stick.

"Well yes." Kili admitted, his cheeks burning red by now. Oh how he hated this, but he had to know, it was his duty to know... everyone knew. And if he knew, he would also know what Fili had meant with touching each other and he could decide whether he wanted it or not.

"But orcs never... their bodies never reacted to anything in... that way." He finally stammered out.

Balin smiled a little, his expression that of a parent dealing with a very innocent child. He shook his head.

“Lad, everyone reacts in that way, if I understand what you're getting at.” The old dwarf said. “It's biology. Natural. Even for orcs. No one is just grown out of the ground.” He tapped the chart again with the stick. “Arousal happens. Sometimes randomly at times during the night, or deliberately. I can imagine that if it ever happened to you during your time... away... you simply chose not to acknowledge it.”

"I don't have any memories of it happening." Kili frowned a bit, leaning against his arm. Could it be that he had simply ignored it? That he had trained so hard he didn't even feel it?

Well he certainly felt it these days.

"I have no idea what to do when it happens." He blurted out, staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

“There's a number of methods.” Balin furrowed his brow to think. “A jump in a cold lake will do. Drunkenness hampers it. Thinking of less than arousing, unpleasant things.” He stroked his beard. “Touching yourself, then of course there's having sex.”

Fili tried not to look off putting at the mention of the latter.

Balin had turned around and went back to the chart, pointing to another illustration of a male and female dwarf in coitus. “There will be times where having sex isn't an option, so simply masturbating will do.” He dragged the pointing stick to another set of drawings demonstrating just that.

“Yet you asked about male couplings, I assume you have a preference.” Balin said. “Correct me if I'm wrong, however.” He turned back to Kili, who looked completely red-face under his bangs. Fili himself was a bit scarlet as well. Balin dug into one of his drawers and pulled out a book, and pushed it towards Kili.

“It's written in Sindarin, but the pictures should give you the right idea.”

Kili hesitated before he picked up the book, starting to look through it slowly. And the more he saw, the redder he turned until he fearead all the blood in his body was in his head.

He had never thought one could use their mouth like that.

Or _that_.

The coupling itself looked rather painful, even if he understood that some kind of lubricant was used. There were pictures about one touching themselves, their partner, and the different ways one could pleasure the other.

“Fili could possibly translate it for you,” Balin went on to say and Fili almost choked as he peered over Kili's shoulder to look. The blond coughed.

“I- I suppose.” Princes did not squeak.

Balin gave him a knowing look. “The reason for these lessons is to promote safety among dwarrows. I don't want to hear about the pair of you hurting yourselves because you're reckless beneath the sheets.”

He placed a couple of small glass vials before the dumbfounded pair next. “Lubrication.” The old dwarf said bluntly. “Lots of it. If you need more speak to Oin in the hospital wing.”

“W-wait.” Fili stared at Balin, bewildered. “You-- you knew?”

Balin shrugged. “You're marked. It was bound to happen. It's likely why your mother sent you both to me in the first place.”

Kili stared at the vials, then his brother and finally back at Balin. They knew? Well, at least Dis and Balin seemed to know. Shame washed over him like a hot wave, his face positively burning as he let his head drop against the table with a dull 'thunk'.

“No need to be so dramatic,” Balin said dismissively, patting the top of Kili's head. “It's all natural. Unspoken, but natural, as well as private. Whatever we've discussed here will not leave this study.”


	14. Chapter 14

They left Balin's study with more information than they never thought possibly needed, both red-faced and hot, back to Kili's room.

So they knew. Mother and Balin, at least. Fili sank into a chair, nearly startled at the clanking of glass. He had both vials in his pockets, Balin having had to remind him to take them with them. The blond put his face in his hands, and rubbed his cheeks.

“At least they don't seem to mind?” Fili said, peering up at Kili through his fingers. His brother lay face down in his bed, face hidden in his pillow.

Kili made muffled noises against the pillows, quite happy to just lay there and possibly suffocate himself to death. How could he ever face Balin or Dis again, if they knew what was going on?

Sort of going on.

He made another noise, curling closer against the bedding.

“Kili...?” Fili addressed his brother. “Are you all right?” Or, as all right as he could be, given what just transpired.

"Mh." Kili hummed quietly, not sure what exactly to respond to that. "I feel like digging a hole and burying myself there."

Embarrassed, then. Fili chuckled a little and stood. He moved to sit on the edge of his brother's bed, then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Was it too much? The lesson?”

"I can't wrap my mind around all what I just learned." Kili murmured, even if he relaxed under his brother's hand.

“What do you mean?” Fili prompted.

"It's... there was so much everything, and I didn't even understand the text." Kili murmured. "The pictures alone were so..."

“Overwhelming?” Fili offered, and Kili just made a strange little affirming noise. “Balin's a teacher. He gave us facts as best he could and explained the biology, the... science, I suppose. Behind it all. To be honest, nadadith, the rest of understanding it completely is... instinct.”

Kili nodded, knowing that Fili was right. After all, their race would have done it since the very beginning, and all because of instincts. "I just never thought there would be so much of... different ways to do that.."

“You don't have to immerse yourself in all of it, or any of it is you choose.” Fili said. “The information is just... there. For reference, I suppose.” He pat Kili's shoulder. “Do you remember what I promised you before Balin's lesson?”

"Uhm..." Kili turned his head a bit, looking at his brother with a small smile. ""Which one of the promises?"

Fili smiled in turn, albeit a bit more bashful than usual. “That if the lesson helped you understand, I would take you to bed.” 

"Ah, that one." 

Heat spread on Kili's cheeks and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember that." He murmured quietly, before his smile turned cheeky. "Though technically I am already in bed."

“This is true,” Fili said with a nod. “I was thinking I would be in it with you.” He matched Kili's smile, but it softened considerably. “... but only if you are comfortable, nadadith. I won't do anything you don't want.”

"Well..." Kili bit his lip unsure. "You said it works as instinct, right?" He asked just to make sure. "So perhaps we should do what we've done, see where it goes... and I'll stop you if it becomes too much or I don't like something."

“Sounds fair,” Fili agreed. He stroked Kili's hair next, brushing the bangs from his eyes. He kissed his head. “... now? Or later?”

Kili shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with either." He replied reaching up, sliding his fingers through Fili's hair.

“Mm.” Fili hummed. “Slowly then...” he murmured. He kissed Kili again, though briefly, on his lips. He crawled into bed, next to his brother, Kili turning to face him. The blond ran his fingers through his brother's hair, touching the soft ends.

“I should rebraid it,” Fili said softly, before gently touching Kili's neck.

"Perhaps later." Kili murmured smiling, tilting his head to the side exposing more of his neck for Fili to touch.

“Aye...” gentle fingers brushed over Kili's neck, his skin warm to the touch. “Later. Much later...” Fili pressed his lips to his brother's, slowly drawing him in for another warm kiss. He gathered Kili close, slowly running his hands over his waist and back, drawing up his tunic. 

Kili shivered as his tunic was drawn higher, the air hitting his bare skin and making goosebumps appearing all around him. He made a soft noise in the kiss, his hand sliding through Fili's hair tugging him closer, eyelids fluttering shut.

Fili took in all of Kili's little mewls and gasps as his fingers elicited them, touching newly found sensitive spots discovered with the slow exploration of his brother's beautifully responsive body. Fili gently slipped his hands beneath Kili's clothing, petting his lower back and stomach, fingers tracing the lines of his belly to his navel.

Breaking for breath, Fili eased his brother back against the sheets, moving atop him carefully. Feeling a little anxious, the blond carefully pushed up Kili's tunic, revealing his stomach and chest. The prince looked on at his brother, desire pooling in the pit of his belly at the sight of the marking above Kili's heart, and the little silver loop that adorned his nipple.

“Is this okay, nadadith...?” Fili asked, voice husky.

Kili nodded his head quickly, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe properly. His cheeks were heavily flushed, heat spreading through his body as he arched against his brother desperately.

His hands slid down Fili's back, hesitating a moment before sliding back up but slipping underneath his brother's shirt. Curious fingers pressed against the warm skin, following the trail of his spine.

Fili shivered a little at the feeling of Kili's hands on his skin. He found that he favored it very much. Licking his lips, he kissed his brother's mouth, chin and neck. Slowly trailing his lips over Kili's throat, Fili found his hands moving up his brother's chest. He palmed at Kili's pectorals, fingers brushing over dusty pink nipples.

Kili's back arched at the touch, a shiver of pleasure wrecking through him and he shuddered. The touch on his right nipple felt good, but the touch on the left one, the pierced one, had him gasping, not having thought he'd be so sensitive.

Kili's gasp sent another shiver down Fili's spine, and sent more heat to his loins. Swallowing thickly, Fili nipped at Kili's neck one more time before shifting a little lower. He kissed over his brother's collarbone, peppering his lips at the center of his chest, and another tender kiss on their shared mark.

The blond paused at the sight of Kili's now erect nipples, and found his mouth watering as he stared at that little piercing. Fili swallowed again, before gently blowing hot air over it, drawing another gorgeous gasp from Kili's lips.

Experimentally, Fili swiped the tip of his tongue over it, earning nails pressing down on his back ever so slightly, Kili clutching his brother close to him, leg sliding between Fili's.

Fili took the reaction as something positive since Kili pulled him closer. He lapped at the nub again, gently nudging it with his tongue, teasing the very tip of it and made his brother moan. Carefully, Fili drew the silver loop into his mouth, and suckled.

Hands roaming Kili's body still, Fili dipped his fingers past the hem of the other male's pants, fingers splaying over the hip bones, brushing over Kili's thighs.

Kili's breath hitched at the touch on his thigh and he whimpered quietly, his lips parted in shaky puffs of air. The color spread down his chest, a desperate choking noise escaping him as Fili sucked his nipple.

It made him shiver, it made him plead with soft keens and mewls, his entire body feeling like it was on fire.

“Kili,” Fili whispered once he pulled back with a soft smack of his lips. He looked on at his brother's flushed cheeks and the way his whole body seemed to blush. “Look at you... you're so beautiful.” He ran his hands over Kili's hips, and gently squeezed his backside, making him squeak.

Fili only chuckled, and peppered more kisses on his chest. He lapped over Kili's neglected nipple, giving that one the same attention.

“There's so much I want to do to you,” he murmured between kisses and suckles, Kili's body writhing so pleasantly against his. “I want to make you feel so good...”

The words caused Kili's body to heat up, his toes curling against the sheets as he panted heavily. "A-Already feels so good..." Kili panted wrapping his legs around Fili's waist, pulling him flush against his own body.

It was so different compared to the last time.

They knew now where they stood, and where they would stop if they so wanted. But before that word was spoken, they would explore each other as much as they could.

Gasps, little moans, soft mewls and little whimpers of pleasure were like music to Fili's ears. He kissed and touched every bit of exposed skin he could have, hands exploring, feeling, touching, and mapping the plains of Kili's body, memorizing every little bump and scar and lone speckle on his smooth skin through touch. Fili savored his brother's flavor on his tongue, tasting and nibbling on his warm surfaces.

“Ki...” Fili moaned, nudging his hips into his brother's. He could feel how hard they had gotten, Fili's own arousal aching far beyond any other time they had done this. “Ki... if you want me to stop...” he breathed, unable to finish.

"Don't stop." Kili pleaded, the grip of his brother tightening as he drew his head up in a messy kiss. It felt too good, so warm and perfect in every way and this time he didn't want it to stop.

“Aule...” Fili groaned into Kili's mouth, pushing his hips down against his brother's. The permission alone was near enough to make him come.

The blond kissed back hungrily, sliding his tongue against the other male's slowly, licking against teeth and gum and the roof of Kili's exquisite mouth. Fili moved his lips to Kili's jaw, licking along the line of it and nipped at his ear.

“You're incredible-- perfect--” Fili murmured breathlessly, grinding down a little harder. “I want to _fuck_ you--”

The words caused more heat to wash over Kili's body, his back arching as he grind his hips up desperately. His toes curled in pleasure, fingers scratching down Fili's back before pulling on his brother's tunic.

He struggled to get it off, pressing his body against Fili's as he mouthed his brother's shoulder, panting against his skin.

Moaning, Fili's hips jerked a little unsteadily at the feeling of his brother's lips and tongue on his now bare chest. Trembling fingers trailed over Kili's sides and back muscles, before lowering further to hook on the hem of the brunet's pants.

Fili began to tug them down to his brother's thighs.

Kili's cheeks flushed darker, nerves tying his stomach in knots as he slid out of his pants slowly. He felt nervous, embarrassed and hid his face against Fili's neck.

Without the pants it was clear how hard he was underneath the breeches, and there was no way of hiding it.

Their grinding came to slow halt once Fili managed to pull Kili's breeches down far enough, and now his brother was clinging to him tightly. Fili gently eased him back to lay down to look at him, his gaze hungry, taking in the gorgeous image of Kili's flushed form. The dark fur on his body, his smooth skin, and a plump, blushed cock nestled between his thighs. It a had a smooth, moist pink tip, oozing precome onto Kili's belly and navel.

“Nadadith,” Fili said, voice nearly cracking. He was left near speechless. “Nadadith, look at me...” he touched Kili's face, thumb brushing over his reddened cheekbones.

Kili turned his head, burying his face against Fili's palm briefly. He felt vulnernable to be seen like that, the changes scaring himself as well. He had never been like this, had never seen himself like this. 

He peeked down at himself, cheeks flushing darker at the sight that greeted him. It was rather... messy looking, and he whined quietly tightening his hold of Fili. 

What if he wasn't enough for Fili? Or if Fili found him disgusting?

As if sensing his brother's distress, the blond moved over him again.

“Nadadith...” Fili kissed between Kili's eyes. “You're so beautiful...” He kissed his whimpering lips next. “So very beautiful.”

Fili smiled a little against Kili's mouth, but his brother still seemed doubtful. Sitting back up a little, he guided Kili with him, taking his hands and guiding them to feel his own concealed arousal.

“I'm so hard for you,” Fili murmured, breath hitching in his throat when he felt Kili's palms ease a bit of the ache. “Pull the cloth down... see how I desire you so...”

If possible, Kili turned even brighter shade of red at the feel of his brother's hardness. It was different to feel it against his own, than actually touching it like this.

His mouth went dry and he swallowed a couple of times before hesitantly sliding Fili's pants down, easing them away completely until they laid bare together.

Fili's cock looked heavy and flushed, nestled between blond hair and so very beautiful in its own way.

“See?” the blond chuckled. “Not so different from you...”

Fili kissed Kili gently when he saw him visibly begin to relax at that notion, but his embarrassment still grew. He drew his brother close again, moving between Kili's parted knees. Fili brought them back to their previous position.

The sensations were remarkably different without clothes guarding their skin, and Fili could feel how hot Kili's body actually was, and warmer still when their cocks brushed.

“Ki...” Fili hissed as his brother arched up into him at the contact, and he lowered all his weight onto his hips, slowly thrusting his cock against his brother's own leaking member.

Kili let out a choked noise of pleasure, his legs spreading and wrapping around Fili's legs tugging him closer. It was warm, so so warm and the slick slide of their members made him keen and shudder.

It felt more intense like this, white flashing before Kili's eyes as his lips parted in a shaky breath, hips grinding up against Fili's. "Nadad..."

Fili shivered when Kili spoke, and moaned at how much pleasure hearing him say such a simple word actually gave him. Licking his lips, Fili leaned forward and kissed his brother deeply, running his fingers through his sweat-matted hair. He thrust a little harder, drawing a beautiful noise from Kili's throat.

Falling into a steady rhythm of firm rocking, Fili mouthed at Kili's neck, dragging his teeth along his jugular. The blond sucked and nibbled at the juncture between Kili's shoulder and neck, making him mewl so very sweetly and writhe beneath him.

Kili keened as Fili marked his skin, well aware that there was no way to hide them and people would know he had been with someone. His face heated up and he bit on Fili's shoulder, experimentally sucking a mark on the skin.

Fili let out a choked groan when Kili bit down on him, the small bout of pain mixing with his steadily growing pleasure. 

“Ki--” Fili gasped, hips stuttering a bit. The heat between them was almost overwhelming, and he could feel how sticky they both had gotten, slightly slicking their friction. It just felt so _good_. 

Kili let out a soft noise at the sound of his brother's pleasure, his own legs trembling in effort to keep himself grinding up.

It felt overwhelming, the heat in his lower stomach tightening and growing hotter until he was gasping and trembling, clutching on his brother in mild panic. "S-Something's wrong.." He felt like he would explode soon, his toes curling on the sheets as his back arched, yet his hips continued to roll against Fili's like he wasn't able to stop.

Fili slowed down at hearing that, but Kili was still rolling desperately against him. He placed a hand on Kili's hip.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, looking down between them, concerned. Kili's cock was flushed such a deep scarlet, moist and sticky, nudged up and twitching against Fili's own throbbing sex. 

Kili shook his head, a noise of protest slipping from his lips as Fili stopped. "I just... I-I feel like I'm going to explode, and it's really hot and I can't stop trembling." Kili breathed out in one go, his face red.

“Nadadith,” Fili smiled softly. He moved close, kissing Kili gently. He realigned their hips and started to move again, swallowing Kili's little whimpers and moans.

“There isn't anything wrong,” He went on to say, nuzzling Kili's nose with his. “You feel good. This is what happens when you do...” Fili rocked a little harder, running his hands up his brother's trembling body. “... you can let go... I have you...”

Surely something had to be wrong? He had never felt anything like this, it was hot pressure, it felt like he was bursting and it grew in levels that made him let out choked hiccups of breath, his eyes stinging from the intensity of it.

Then it was like a rubber band had been snapped.

Kili's back arched from the bed, a wail of pleasure leaving his lips as he spilled between their bodies. He could only hear his own pulse in his ear, could only see white, his entire body shaking on the bed as he slowly relaxed. 

A tear slid down the side of his face as he gasped for breath, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

It was spectacular to witness, Kili himself seeming consumed entirely by his own pleasure, body arching and shuddering. Fili praised him with sweet whispers, kissed the sobs from his lips, and wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

It was so wet and sticky between them now, aiding in Fili's own powerful release that left him gasping and trembling, riding out the aftershocks of their coupling, and practically collapsing against Kili's own wrecked frame.

Kili felt weakened in ways he had never before, his arms trembling once he managed to lift them up and wrap them around Fili's back holding his brother close.

He wondered briefly if he had looked like Fili did, so eerie and beautiful in his pleasure before pressing a shaky kiss on his brother's forehead.

Kili was a dream, skin a-glow and still flushed a pretty pink. Fili ran his fingers through his brother's hair, and pulled him close. They lay in a silence for a while.

“Alright?” Fili asked quietly, searching his brother's face. He seemed relaxed, but contemplative.

Kili nodded, tilting his head to the side with a quiet sigh. "Just... trying to get used to this feeling." He murmured softly, flicking his gaze on Fili. "Is it always so... intense?"

“It can be,” Fili said with a nod. “Sometimes not so much. Did you like it, nadadith?” he asks next, voice a little quiet. “You clung to me so tightly, I worried that I might be hurting you more than I pleased you...”

"I felt like falling." Kili replied after a moment of silence, running his hand through Fili's hair reassuringly. "I felt like I would be lost if I let go. You didn't hurt me, nadad." He assured him smiling. "I loved every second of it."

Fili's heart fluttered with joy upon hearing that, and he smiled wide. He gathered Kili into his arms, and pulled him closer. “I loved every second watching you. You're magnificent when you come.” He kissed his brother's forehead.

The words caused Kili to blush a bright shade of red, and he nudged his brother gently. "I feel sticky, we should clean up before sleeping."

They were a right mess, the evidence of their coupling smeared on their bellies and thighs. Fili readily agreed, disentangling from his brother to find something to clean them off with. He settled on his discarded tunic, moving to wipe down Kili first, then himself. 

Less sticky and feeling utterly exhausted, Fili crawled back into bed with Kili, pulling his brother close and burying his nose in his hair. Soon enough, they fell into a very fitful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The breakfast next morning was interesting.

From the moment Kili had walked in the dining room, the whispers rose as the bright marks on his neck were visible for everyone to see. His cheeks were positively flaming by the time he sat down, trying to ignore the whispers around him.

Some wondered who would be insane enough to be so close to Kili.

Others thought the flustered prince was adorable.

Kili poked on the meat on his plate, his head ducked down.

It was more staring than anything else, thanks to the firm look of their king at the head of the table, it was best not to murmur too much about the condition of the boy's neck.

Fili felt a little guilty. He marked his brother's neck without thinking, essentially exposing the whole of the palace their privacy. The blond gently nudged Kili's shoulder, smiling at him apologetically.

Yet their mother didn't seem to make the situation much better.

“I see the lessons went well then,” Dis commented off-hand, sipping at a glass of freshly squeezed juice.

“Amad...” Fili nearly groaned.

The redness on Kili's cheeks darkened further and he hid his face in his hands. Mahal strike him down, this was beyond embarrassing.

Dis only chuckled.

“Be at ease, my little dwarflings. I won't pester you about it.” She said, and pushed a plate of rolls towards Kili. “Eat more, my little raven. You're still very thin. I would see more meat on your bones. Goodness knows your brother needs something to grab.”

“Amad...!” Fili did turn red this time, but thankfully Dis's comment wasn't loud enough for others to hear. She laughed warmly as Thorin put down his own glass with a thud.

“Must you?” The king glowered at her a little.

“What?” Dis looked on at her brother innocently, and Thorin resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Kili groaned quietly, peeking at the table from between his fingers. A part of him was thankful that Dis seemed to take their bond with ease and joy. It was a bit early for him to think of her as a mother, but perhaps he would get there one day.

But Thorin..

He glanced at the king hesitantly. What if he didn't want it? Could he break the bond? Surely not.

If there was anything to confirm Kili's fears, it didn't show on Thorin's face. The king's stoic expression was always so difficult to read.

Thorin did observe the both of them for a moment, before addressing Fili first.

“You're due in the forges,” he said.

“I--” Fili glanced up, face still very warm. “Yes. This afternoon-- I was going to bring Kili to Master Gloin.”

“Master Gloin will be attending to his wife,” Thorin said. “Their child is on its way very soon, I gave him leave.”

“I see.” Fili's shoulders sagged a bit, but he still felt strangely anxious. But if Gloin wasn't there to teach him... “Then I suppose Kili and I have a free day.” Which made him immediately think of returning to one of their bedrooms. Maybe Fili's this time, the bed was much bigger.

“No,” Thorin said then, and Fili might have visibly deflated further. “I'll be working with you myself until Gloin returns.”

“Do you have time for that?” Dis rose a brow. “There's at least five different councilmen at your study door around noon.”

“I always have time for my nephews,” Thorin said flatly. The Lady visibly rolled her eyes.

“I suppose this means I am regent?” She asked with a sigh.

“For a few hours while I work with them.” The king said with a half shrug of his shoulder.

“I'll do my best not to start any wars,” Dis said sweetly.

The news made Kilis stomach turn around, and he lost the last of his appetite. Thorin had been ready to kill him back then. Had lost hope he could ever change, and had nearly had him killed.

Kili's eyes were fixed on the table, his lower lip drawn between his teeth. Surely this could not end well.

He was quiet all the way to the forges, the heat of the flames new to Kili who flinched at first before relaxing and instead looked around curiously.

The forges of Erebor were legendary, with it's massive furnaces and great veins of melted gold flowing through the intricately carved canals. Many dwarves were busy at work, swinging great hammers, molding molten hot metal into fine jewelries, coins, trinkets, weapons, armor pieces-- anything one could think to shape, these dwarves did it here, and with gusto.

The forges were always incredibly loud with the roar of flames, the clang of metal, and of course the echoing sound of the Great Hammer, which came crashing down above them to a dwarf who held up a rather small piece to be crushed into the correct flattened shape.

Fili still flinched at the sight of it, and was nearly startled when Thorin touched his shoulder.

He motioned for the pair of them to follow, signing to Fili to keep Kili close by.

They were lead across the great hall, passing dwarves carting massive wheelbarrows of gems and gold, to the other side where massive double doors awaited them. The guards bade them through, and shut the door behind them.

With the noise of the forge now drowned out by the thick walls, this room was quieter and far less extravagant. Though it still had a furnace, work benches, stone hammers and a number of other tools.

“This is one of the apprentice rooms,” Thorin explained before Fili could. “Here you're going to learn the fine art of black smithing. Erebor prides itself on its crafts and masterworkings, and all of the Durin line know this trade well.”

He seemed to be speaking to Kili this time.

Kili looked around the smaller room, giving a tiny nod of understanding. There were a lot of tools and a lot of fire, some what he had never seen before and wasn't quite sure how they even worked.

Surely he would crush his hand in here.

Or what if he wouldn't learn, and couldn't craft anything?

He traced the various materials in the room, trying to get used on the feel of iron, silver and gold in his hands.

“You needn't look so worried, nadadith.” Fili said, gently bumping his brother's shoulder. “Thorin will start you off on something easy. No one expects you to forge a shield on your first go.”

It turned out Kili would be doing more observing than actual hammer work on his first day in the forges. Thorin took to shedding his thick regalia down to a simple work tunic he wore beneath it, and moved his hair from his face to work.

“Fili,” Thorin instructed the eldest first. “Bring a sheet of gold. And a silver etching. Tie up your hair, and come here.”

Fili nodded and fetched what his uncle requested, but not before patting Kili's shoulder.

“Kili,” Thorin turned his eyes to the youngest. “Tie your hair back as well. Come to the anvil.”

“Coins?” Fili asked. His first was coins, simple flattening and stamping. Although he couldn't quite place what his uncle needed etchings for.

Thorin shook his head. “No. Beads.”

“Beads?” Fili blinked. “Hair beads?”

“Yes, hair beads.” Thorin quirked a brow. “Problem?”

The blond shook his head. “No, it's just... we don't usually just _make_ beads--”

“I am well aware, sister-son.” Thorin put up a hand. “But that is today's lesson. Come, Kili. Let me show you how we melt the sheets.”

Kili walked closer to the anvil and the fire, watching Thorin work on melting the sheets. It was intriguing to see the firm metal melt into liquid, and he had an overwhelming urge to touch the beautiful gold.

But he didn't, and instead kept his arms on his sides as he watched Thorin work the material in a new shape.

The working was a slow process, the melting of an entire sheet being the worst of the wait. But gold was a soft metal, and it became liquid a lot faster than anticipated in the intense heat of the furnace. Thorin showed them how to properly pour the molten hot, shining liquid into a very tiny base for beads to take shape and cool.

Kili would watch as Fili and Thorin worked, the king not speaking much but to give Fili a new order. 

When it was time to add the etchings is when Thorin finally spoke to Kili.

“It's a delicate procedure, and requires steady hands. Dwalin informs me you're a natural with a bow.” He said, and motioned to Kili to come forward and watch closely. Fili leaned in as well as he watched Thorin carve in a very intricate khuzdul letter into the soft metal using the etch tool, the silver tip leaving behind traces of residue into the golden surface.

“Beads hold meanings.” Thorin went on to say. “Each etched carefully with words or symbols that express precious or important memories. Birth, coming of age, death. Battles, victorious or failed. Loss, gain. Grief, joy. Promises, marriage.”

Kili watched the runes appear on the molted metal, and the way Thorin carved them on the bead. He understood some of them, but not all. So far Kili hadn't worn any beads, quite content with the silver clasp Fili had used on his first night in the chamber to tie his hair back.

"So they're given as gifts then?" Kili asked curiously, speaking for the first time in the many hours they had spent in the forge.

“They can be,” Thorin said. “These aren't crafted under a whim of giving a gift or because you have to give a gift. Fili is right in saying that we don't just _make_ beads. It's a careful thought, meticulous, slow, delicate-- it is perhaps our race's greatest form in an expression of love.”

He paused in his etching, slowly turning the completed design before dipping it into a cooling agent. Upon removing it, Thorin held out the tongues towards Kili, and dropped the now completed bead into his hands.

“You will sparsely make them, but you must learn how.” Thorin went on to say. “One day you're to braid them into your One's hair on your wedding night. Or to wear on the day I return to the Stone.”

Kili caught the bead easily, turning the still warm metal in his hands. "It's beautiful." He murmured tracing the carvings circling it, glancing up at Thorin. "Some of these I understand but... for what purpose was this bead made then?"

“... that's a family bead.” Fili said after a moment, looking upon it himself. He reached back to untie his own hair, and undid the ends on one of his braids. He held out an almost identical golden bead. “It has the first letters of our names... uncle, he--”

“I crafted these when you were born,” Thorin said, placing the tools aside.. “Two, just the same, as a gift to your mother. On your birthing day she etched the beads with your names. The day you were taken...” he had his back to his nephews, but Fili could hear him take in a deep breath. “... the day we put you to rest in the tombs deep beneath the mountain, we placed that bead into an empty grave.”

Family bead? Kili's fingers curled around the bead as if protecting it, his chest aching with something unfamiliar. It hurt, but it didn't hurt the same way it had ached before. This was something different again.

He wasn't the only one who lost his family that day, his family had lost a son as well.

From what he could recall from his lessons with Balin, both braids and beads had meanings in their culture. Only a dwarf's family and One would be allowed to touch their hair, or braid it.

Kili's heart was aching, his hand trembling a bit as he clutched the bead. This was Thorin's way of saying that he thought of him as their own. 

One day Fili would mark him with a braid and a bead as his One.

But now...

Kili walked over to Thorin slowly, handing him back the bead. "I...I would be honored if you would braid it in my hair.." He said hesitantly.

Thorin held the bead in his hand for a moment, then nodded. He touched the ends, and gently drew a few locks behind Kili's ear and began a simple plait. He worked silently, securing the newly crafted bead at the end with a very light tug.

When finished, Thorin placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, gently turning him to look upon his nephew. It was rare for the king to ever show affection, and Dis had always blamed it on his suddenly shouldered king-ship, and the loss of his brother Frerin. Although, in private, Thorin offered his family rare smiles.

The change in Thorin's face was remarkable, though his smiles were never wide-toothed or jovial, the upturn of his lips completely changed his demeanor. 

“I welcome you back, sister-son.” Thorin said then, and touched his forehead to Kili's.

Kili's breath hitched at the touch against his forehead, his entire body melting as his eyes slid close.

Was this what it felt like to be approved of?

To be with a family that loved?

He didn't want to part from the so called embrace, not after having seen Thorin smile like that, not when he felt warm and fuzzy and Thorin didn't seem to be in a hurry to pull away either.

Clearly this was something Kili needed. Fili vaguely wondered if Thorin had planned to do this, despite Gloin's leave. It was a sincere gesture, one anyone wouldn't expect.

Kili looked happy. Happier than Fili had ever seen him, and that filled him with great joy.

The prince looked on fondly at their brief touch, emotion welling up in his chest and warmth in his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

At the end of their lesson, Thorin lingered behind and bade his nephews leave, clasping them both on the shoulder before guiding them towards the door.

Walking side by side, Fili couldn't help but notice that Kili kept touching his braid and smiling. He nudged his brother gently, offering a small grin.

"Before this day, I was worried he would never think of me as his nephew." Kili admitted, lowering his hand from the braid. "I thought everything was lost, and he would positively hate me." He sighed softly, offering his brother a small smile. "Dis is going to cry again when she sees this, won't she?"

“Likely. Mother can be very emotional, but who wouldn't be considering such a gift?” Fili said. His smile fell a little though. “I worried as well, at times, but... I try to remember that uncle does care. As a king, he has a hard time showing it. He works himself tirelessly to ensure our safety and the success of the kingdom. Since the day the crown touched his head.”

The blond slowed to a stop. “... he smiles rarely. Grandfather and Great Grandfather fell in the Battle of Azanulbizar. So did uncle Frerin, and our father... Vili. There are few of us in the Line of Durin that remain. You can only imagine how much he's suffered, and more when he thought we lost you.”

"...Do you think that's why they took me?" Kili asked quietly, turning his head away. "Because they knew it would cause grief, and possibly the fall of the kingdom. But when it didn't, they sent me to..."

He shook his head a bit, biting on his lower lip.

“... sent you to whom?” Fili asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"Sent me here. To finish it myself." Kili let out a bitter laugh. "Wouldn't that have been ironic? The Line of Durin fell by one of their own hands."

Terribly ironic. Fili frowned. That was likely it, from the stories he's heard of Azog and his cruelties, the very idea wouldn't surprise him. Why else would they train Kili in the art of assassination? To send a lost son to kill the very family he was torn from...

It made Fili's heart ache and his stomach knot. His brother looked a little distraught by the revelation. The prince placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Nadadith, you don't have to think about that.” Fili said. “It's in the past. No one...” the statement would be wrong still yet, as the council still laid a lot of blame on Kili. The prince shook his head. “The people that _matter_ \-- I, mother, uncle, Nori-- maybe even Balin. We don't blame you, Kili. We never will. It wasn't your fault.”

"I have nightmares about it." Kili shook his head. "I'm not stopped in time. I kill you all, and find out after that who you really are. It--" He let out a choked noise, breathing in deeply through his nose.

It felt like the walls were closing in on him, like he couldn't breathe, couldn't hear anything else but the pulse in his ears.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered. "I need to be alone." He shook his head again before hurrying down the hallway, pushing the doors open as he went.

“Kili--” Fili called after him, a hand reached out, but his brother didn't look back. His heart suddenly feeling very heavy, Fili placed his hand by his side, staring after Kili as he retreated.

Kili all but ran outside, blinking up at the sky at the tiny drizzle of rain that kept falling. After a day in the forge, the rain felt cool against his skin and he breathed out slowly.

He wandered around the yard, glancing at the guards passing by or the soldiers training in the furthest corner. He could have stopped all this.

He could have brought grief and pain to a whole kingdom.

Kili rubbed his eyes furiously, walking up the stairs to the east wall and leaned against the stones. The guards paid him no mind, which Kili was thankful about. From there he could see the whole kingdom, the city of Dale, the edges of Mirkwood.

The scene over the east wall was picture-esque, painting worthy, like the scenery from a romantic book. Patrolling guards paid little heed to those that wandered up there, passing by without so much as a glance to those that stared out over the horizon.

Which was probably why Ori liked it up there, so he could see such an enriching view while he relaxed with his books and sketchpads, without the worry of his overbearing older brother. He sat on a stool, hands messy with charcoal as he attempted to capture the scenery, glancing up once in a while, only to find his view blocked by the turn up of someone else.

The young dwarf blinked, and opened his mouth to protest. Instead another thought came to mind, and he moved a bit to the left of the dwarf, crouching down with a new page, and proceeded to sketch again, glancing up and down at his new subject, only to find him glaring right back after a moment.

“Oh--” Ori blinked. “Er--”

Kili tilted his head a bit, leaning his back against the stone wall instead. It hadn't taken him long to realize he was being stared at, but he hadn't expected someone to possibly draw him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, crossing his arms against his chest. "Who are you?"

“S-sorry.” The young dwarf squeaked a bit, but he didn't stand. He fiddled with this charcoal stick. “Ori, at your service. I'm a scholar. I don't mean to be a bother, it's just that... I was drawing the landscape, then you were suddenly in front of it. I wanted to ask you to please step aside but-- but then... I know this will sound strange, it always does because I am an artist, but your face is very symmetrical. It's pleasing.”

Ori blushed then, very bright. “It has attractive angles-- wait. No, no. Please don't think me strange or forward-- you have a good face. For... art...” he finished lamely, his voice getting almost unreasonably high.

Kili blinked once, twice, then he burst out laughing.

He didn't know what it was about the young scribe, but he made Kili instantly relax and loosen up a little. Perhaps it was the way the scribe didn't know who he was, or the way he got flustered so easily.

His own cheeks did flush lightly at his words, and he shook his head a bit. "Wouldn't it be easier to sketch me when I'm facing you, instead of drawing the back of my head?" He asked sliding to sit on the floor, giving the other an encouraging smile.

“Y-yes-- yes it would.” Ori said then, smiling shyly in return, though his face was still very warm and pink. He flipped to a new page in his book, starting on a new sketch.

“I... I do apologize.” The scholar went on to say, between glances. “When I sketch-- people usually don't ask me-- or bother sit for me-- but that's because I usually don't get too close to my subjects-- so they don't quite... notice...” he cleared his throat. “I must sound so-- so odd--”

"It doesn't sound odd at all." Kili assured him, leaning his head against the wall. "When you're passionate about something, it swallows you up completely. I've heard the most artistic people are the most quiet ones, because they talk through their pictures and writings."

“Dori says I talk too much,” Ori said with a nervous laugh then. “I-I ramble. A bit. Yes.” He cleared his throat, and paused. “Lots of people do of course-- lots of talking. Too much noise. So I come here sometimes... no one really comes up to the east wall, except guards and maybe a few foot soldiers.” He reached to the side of himself to grasp at his pile of charcoal sticks, picking up a white one and scribbling in a few more lines.

“I didn't expect to see anyone up here,” The scholar said then. “... you hiding to...? From the noise?”

"You could say something like that." Kili replied with a tiny nod. He was escaping the voice in his head, but it was nearly the same. "You could say I'm new here. It's all sorts of exciting but sometimes too much too, if you understand." He added with a tiny smile.

“New? To Erebor?” Ori tilted his head as he worked. “Where did you come from? The Iron Hills? Ered Luin? I have cousins in the Blue Mountains... er, more like friends, but we practically grew up together. Not in the same household, so cousins might do just fine... tilt your head a little?” He glanced up at Kili below his brows.

"No, somewhere even further away." Kili murmured tilting his head a bit like Ori asked. "It's not really something I wish to talk about." He added with a tiny smile. "I hope you understand."

“I do. It's your business after all, Mister...” Ori paused in his work again, looking up and seeming a bit startled. “I'm sorry-- I never caught your name..?”

"..." Kili bit on his lip, not sure if he wanted the scribe to know his name yet or not. For once he wasn't treated like royal or a traitor, and he rather liked that. There were no expectations from him right now. "...You can call me Ki." He finally sighed, giving him a tiny smile.

“Ki.” Ori repeated, and he grinned. “Short. Simple. Not at all like your face...” he glanced back down and got right back to work. “Ideal faces. You have one of those-- sharp noses, sharp brows, high cheek bones. Most dwarves would find that abhorring-- rounder faces, asymmetry-- big noses-- apparently that's what a dwarf looks for in a One. You'd think that wouldn't be the case with the sharp angles of most dwarven architecture... there's beauty in both, but I find sharpness eye-catching, my art master would tell you the same. You've got a good nose. Your eyes are big too-- they catch a lot of light, when you smile its very expressive-- your dimples are very, very deep-- your lips have good color too-- oh I wish I brought my paints.”

Ori heaved a large sigh. “So... Ki. A name not at all like your face.” He put the charcoal down when he finished, and turned the page to show Kili.

Kili could only watch in amusement as Ori rambled on about his face, feeling his cheeks heat up at the compliments. He was indeed a lot different than other dwarves, and not just because he grew up somewhere else. His appearance was different, just like Ori had said.

"Ki's actually a short version of my name." Kili replied fixing his gaze on the picture and gasped in surprise. "It's amazing!" He shifted closer, taking in the details on the picture.

It was him, no doubt about it. There was a small smile on his face, and his eyes were big, perhaps a bit melancholy too. "You did this in such a short time?" He asked amazed. "You're very talented."

Ori flushed at the praise. “Th-thank you. My masterwork will be in prose, but... I artisan in arts as a secondary, but I practice every moment I get...” He fiddled with the paper, placed it in his lap. “My art masters are never much impressed with my works, but they're always hard to please. Are you a student too, Ki? Do you apprentice here?”

"They usually are." Kili agreed, his thoughts drifting to Thorin as he shook his head. "Not quiet, but I am still learning here." He admitted tilting his head back a bit. "I could never do art, my fingers are not meant for it." He chuckled.

Ori shook his head. “Nonsense! Anyone can draw, Ki.” The scholar stood suddenly, and grabbed one of his empty sketchpads. He passed it to Kili. “Of course, you can't draw if you don't start. And you can't draw well if you don't practice.”

He sat back down, and turned to a fresh page in his own book, and passed Kili a stick of charcoal. “Let me show you the basics.”

Kili took the sketchpad surprised, turning the charcoal in his fingers before chuckling. Why not, he might as well try and it would be a good way to direct his thoughts somewhere else.

So for the next couple of hours, while they still had light, Kili listened Ori teach him the basics of drawing while practicing on the pad. He had to admit it was relaxing, and the knowledge that for once he was creating something instead of destroying it made him smile.

Ori rambled on about the basic instruction of drawing, showing Kili everything from basic shapes to objects. He was demonstrating how to properly shade a sphere and a cylinder, and had Kili try it on his own by the time the sun started to go down.

“See?” Ori grinned wide at his new friend's work. “You're not too bad. Keep that up and you'll be drawing figures yet!”

"Perhaps." Kili chuckled amused. "It'll still take time before I'm anywhere near your skill level." He replied smiling, his hands black from the charcoal. 

"Thank you, I think this is exactly what I needed tonight."

Ori's smile was a little lopsided. He glanced out towards the horizon, and with a sigh started to stand. “I have to go back to the apprentice dorms... if I'm late again they'll lock me out and I'll have to sleep in the hall way.” He collected his books and supplies, slowly putting them in a knitted bag.

“You can keep this by the way,” Ori said, giving Kili the drawing he did of him earlier. “I imagine I'll be drawing you a lot-- er-- if that's ok. If you come back here-- because I'm here all the time. Oh and the sketchpad-- and the charcoal I gave you. I got lots of that stuff.”

"Are you sure?" Kili asked surprised, accepting the picture and placed it inside the other sketchpad to keep it safe. "I would be honored to be drawn again." He chuckled standing up as well.

"I can't promise to be here all the time--" He still had duties after all. "-- but I'll be here whenever I can." He promised.

“Of course I'm sure.” Ori wiped his nose, smearing charcoal residue on it. He smiled bright. “I come here to study and hide. So any time you want to come-- I can teach you more about art. If you want to.”

"I'd like that." Kili agreed smiling, giving a nod to the scribe. "Hurry now, so you won't be late."

Ori nodded, and turned to go. He waved over his shoulder as he went, nearly tripping over his booted feet. Smiling a bit embarrassed, Ori disappeared down the steps on the opposite end of the wall, practically skipping.

Kili waved after him, glancing down at the sketchpad and charcoal before smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be here after all. He sighed turning to look over the stone wall. Too bad most of the light was gone, otherwise he would have wanted to try and sketch what he saw.

Instead he walked down the stairs and returned inside the castle, walking back to his chamber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brother's explore a bit more in the bed... heavy smut ahead!

It was early the next morning when Fili knocked on his brother's door. He had fought all night with himself over whether or not to seek Kili out, but resided on giving him his space. He didn't want to further distress him.

“Nadadith,” Fili peaked through the frame first, making his presence known before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Kili was still in bed, curled up in the clothes he wore yesterday. Fili sat on the edge of it, the dip in the bed making his brother stir a little.

He contemplated letting him sleep longer. They had nothing to do today, thankfully. No lessons or duties.

Sighing, Fili gently brushed the hair from his brother's face, and kissed his brow.

Kili shifted ever so slightly when Fili sat on the bed and touched his hair, making a sleepy noise in the back of his throat. He felt warm, yet still a tad cold for the fact he still wore the clothes from yesterday. He had been too tired to change or even strip, and had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillows. 

His eyelids fluttered open and he yawned widely, the charcoal from his fingers having smudged grey lines on his face and neck. "...Fili..?"

“Good morning,” Fili smiled, and chuckled a little at the dirt on Kili's face. He reached out a hand to rub some of it off, noticing his brothers fingers were covered in it. “How are you feeling?”

"Alright." Kili replied with a small shrug, leaning in the touch humming contently. "Why are you here so early?"

“I wanted to see you,” and that Fili didn't sleep so well. There were few nights that he spent alone in his room, having come fallen into the habit of sleeping in Kili's bed with his brother curled around him. “I worried.”

But he understood Kili's need to be alone. If he didn't want to speak on it, that was fine.

"I'm fine." Kili assured him, sitting up on the bed. He felt bad for making his brother worry, but he had needed the time alone to sort his thoughts. "Do we have anything scheduled for today?"

Fili shook his head. “No. Meals, of course, but there are no lessons. It's the end of a long week.”

Something he was greatly thankful for. Since Dis's return, she took up many of Fili's duties so that it left time open for Fili to help settle Kili into his new life. He didn't have to attend the audiences today, or spend grueling hours in studies or training grounds.

"In that case I think I'll need a bath." Kili stated staring down at his blackened hands. "I have no doubt that there's color on my face too." He added with a chuckle, sliding down from the bed.

It appeared so, since Kili's fingers were covered in dark residue. Fili opened his mouth to ask exactly what his brother had been doing, but he padded off to the bathroom to give himself that bath.

Whatever it was, it left his brother in a very good mood, so Fili wasn't too bothered. He sat on the bed for a moment, blinking at the sound of a knock on the door. He stood to answer it, meeting with a servant girl. She bowed to him.

“Good morning, your highness.” She said. She held something wrapped in cloth her hands. “Master Balin asked me to deliver this to you.”

“Thank you,” Fili took it from her, and the girl bowed low again before leaving to attend to her duties. Closing the door, Fili returned to Kili's bed, turning over the wrapped parcel once he settled against the headboard. He undid the knot on the cloth, and it fell open easily, revealing the cover of a book. Opening it, a leaf of parchment fell onto his lap.

Picking it up gingerly, Fili scanned over Balin's loopy handwriting.

“Kili, you left this behind after our lesson two moons ago...” he murmured, brows furrowing. “... I'm sure it will be further helpful to you in yours and your brother's healthy – “ he nearly choked. “-- healthy bed exploits...?”

Fili cracked open the book, and remembered that it was the elvish tome Balin had given to Kili during his lesson on sex education. Face red, he turned the pages in the book, noting the colorful illustrations of males in coitus. 

It was certainly one way to pass the time.

The brunette joined him several minutes later, wrapping a towel around his waist. "What's that?" Kili asked walking closer, hair dripping water over his shoulders, bending over a bit to peek at the book-- before making a shocked noise of surprise and flaring a deep shade of red. "W-Why is that book here?"

“Balin apparently thinks it will be helpful,” Fili said, his own cheeks feeling a bit hot at the idea of that old dwarf inadvertently coaching them on how to have sex. He shook his head of that thought, shuddering a little. That wasn't the least bit arousing...

Still yet, Fili continued turning the pages on the book, eventually stopping to view a spread of a man being penetrated anally by fingers, and a number of very interesting looking objects. He heard Kili squeak.

Fili grinned a little mischievously then. “.. it says here this feels good. It looks like this is a process of training yourself—or your partner, to take a cock.”

"H-How can anything like that feel _good_?" Kili squeaked out, eyes wide as he stared at the picture. It looked rather painful really, and... he didn't think anyone should insert anything _there_.

“... it says that the stretching can stimulate you...” Fili said then, scanning the book. “There are a lot of nerves there, just about that little hole, and inside... if it's angled right there's a spot inside you that would...” he squinted. He didn't know Sindarin perfectly. So he translated roughly. “... make you see light. I would imagine that means it'll make you feel very good.”

He turned the page to another illustration of elven males, this time one of them was restrained with a bit of rope, spread open with their partner positioned between their legs, tongue lapping at their opening. Fili's brows rose in intrigue.

"I can't... Mahal--" Kili shook his head, his cheeks positively flaming as he backed away and walked to his drawer of clothes.

Fili chuckled a little, watching his brother flounder. “Come now, nadadith... aren't you even a little curious?”

The blond looked back at the pages, turning back to look at the illustrations of oral sex. “I do wonder about the taste of your cock...” he turned the book towards Kili, waiting for him to turn around at his comment.

The unexpected words caused Kili to nearly trip over his own feet in haste to turn face his brother, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. "Y-You shouldn't think about such things, it's filthy."

“Nothing wrong with being a little filthy,” Fili said with a half shrug. He was still grinning impishly. “I like it when you're filthy.” He placed the book aside, and moved out of his brother's bed. He moved towards Kili, the brunet red faced and sputtering at him a bit for his comments.

The blond chuckled, placing his hands on Kili's waist, and pulled him close. “... with my come staining your body... your cock spent and wet...” he recounted their first night together, remembering the beautiful details of Kili's arousal and the result of his spectacular orgasm.

Fili nipped on Kili's lips, before leaning in to whisper hotly against his ear. “I'm curious to know what it feels like inside of you... what it's like to mark your insides. Maybe to taste you, and savor your pleasure on my tongue.. I could make you come over and over and over again...”

He could feel his brother's body tense, and fingers grip his tunic tightly.

“After all,” Fili grinned a little. “We do have all day.”

Kili's fingers curled tighter against Fili's tunic, his breath coming out in short pants. He didn't know why, but for some reason his brother's words made his body react, made heat wash over him in a way that left him trembling against him.

He swallowed few times, mind already hazy.

He did want it, that was the most embarrassing part. He wanted Fili to mark him completely, wanted him both inside and out. "F-Fili..."

“Mahal, I want you...” Fili murmured, his hands already tracing the contours of Kili's trembling form. “I want you in every possible way...” he nipped at his brother's neck, making him whimper. Fili's hands wandered to his hips, and he undid the knot on the towel, letting it fall away from him. 

Fili kissed and mouthed at Kili's neck, palming his back muscles, squeezing his buttocks and thighs.

"Y-You're going to make more marks." Kili complained quietly, even if he didn't really mind.

“Good,” Fili murmured and bit down a little rougher than usual, making his brother yelp. He left it red, knowing it would be an all too visible deep purple later. He gathered Kili close, lifting him up from under his thighs, and carried him back to bed, depositing his brother back onto the mattress. Fili wasted no time shedding his tunic, tossing the cloth aside and moved over Kili, catching his mouth in another kiss.

Kili arched himself in the kiss, wrapping both of his arms around Fili's neck and held him close. He moaned softly, sucking on Fili's lower lip before dragging his nails down his brother's back, no doubt leaving red velts against the skin.

He was already trembling, his body reacting like he was a teenager again.

Fili adored Kili's sensitivity, how he writhed and sought even the lightest of Fili's touches, his lips, his teeth and tongue. Fili kissed his brother deep, swallowed his gasps and moans, reveling in the sheer heat of his brother's glorious body.

And he only seemed to grow hotter beneath Fili's hands, smooth skin like a furnace beneath his palms. He touched Kili anywhere he could, pressed his lips to the exposed skin of his chest, remarking him where the bruises began to fade.

“You're so beautiful,” Fili praised, dragging the flat of his tongue over Kili's pierced nipple, making him mewl. “I love hearing you moan, nadadith.”

Kili worried the lower lip between his teeth before releasing it with a pant of breath, legs sliding on the sheets restlessly.

A mere touch from Fili's hand was enough to set him in fire in the best way, his body heating up and cock hardening with interest. He pressed his lips on Fili's neck, worrying the skin with his teeth and lips, moaning quietly.

Fili gasped a little at the kiss to his neck, hissing a little at the pressure that would leave a bruise behind. The blond's hands traveled lower between them, and Fili touched his brother's arousal, stroking it lightly, rubbing it with the flat of his hand, feeling Kili jerk into his touch and choke on a strangled cry.

“You're so hard,” Fili murmured, the tips of his fingers brushing over the head of Kili's cock. “And so _wet_...”

The words caused a dark red blush spread over Kili's face and he swallowed, hips jumping in the touch. It was embarrassing but also the truth, he was _leaking_ and he covered his face with a quiet whine.

Grinning, Fili moved his hands to his brother's wrists, gently moving them away from his face. Fili kissed Kili's reddened cheeks.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Fili said, pecking his brother's lips. “It's your body's way of telling me that you feel good. Really good...” he examined the moisture on his fingers, smearing the fluid between his thumb and forefinger. It was sticky, warm, and thick. It smelled of musk. Fili licked it off his fingers slowly, much to Kili's utter embarrassment.

Kili's cheeks darkened as he watched his brother lick the fingers, licking his own lips out of instinct. "You shouldn't... that's..." He stuttered, trying to come up with a reason why Fili shouldn't lick the fluid.

There likely wasn't a reason, other than how dirty it seemed. The taste was salty, nothing bitter or sour. Unique, and a flavor he couldn't quite describe other than “Kili”. Fili smiled a little, biting his bottom lip. He offered Kili his fingers, touching the moist tips to his parted mouth.

Kili's breath hitched at the touch, eyes flicking over to his brother before he swallowed and hesitantly poked his tongue out, tasting the saltiness of his brother's fingers.

He let out a quiet whine before wrapping his lips around the fingers, his eyes sliding close as he sucked the taste from them, tongue working around the fingers.

Fili swallowed visibly, watching his brother suckle on his fingers, tongue lavishing the digits. It was possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen, with the way Kili's cheeks flushed, how his lips wrapped around his fingers, eyes closed, whimpering, salivating and drinking him in like a famished man.

“Mahal..” Fili nearly choked. When he withdrew his hand, Kili's tongue chased his fingers, and his brother whined pathetically at the loss of it. He moved to kiss his mouth, Fili delving his own tongue in for Kili to suck while he brought moistened fingers back to Kili's cock, stroking languidly.

Kili sucked on Fili's tongue eagerly, his hips jerking up with a soft cry when his brother continued to stroke him. His nails dug on Fili's shoulders, lips parted in heavy pants of breath as he squirmed and searched for more friction.

Pulling back for breath, Fili gripped the sheets tight near his brother's head. “I love your mouth,” he panted. “I love how hot it is, how red your lips get after I kiss you... I love the way you suck my tongue, my fingers... Mahal, Kili I want to fuck your mouth..”

Kili let out a needy whimper at the words, the grip of his brother tightening and he swore he went momentarily blind from lust alone. "F-Fili, please-" He wasn't sure what exactly he begged for but he needed more, wanted more.

Fili kissed him again, before pulling back momentarily to undo his breeches, pushing them down passed his thighs, his own leaking cock springing upward, a speckle of precome hitting Kili's belly. The blond knelt on the mattress near his brother's legs.

“Come here, nadadith.” Fili beckoned.

Kili pushed himself up, feeling shaky as he crawled over to his brother. He rose on his knees, pressing his lips back on Fili's with a desperate moan. He had the urge to be close to Fili, to press himself as close to his brother as he could.

Fili kissed him back, pulling Kili close. His body was so warm, practically humming with heat and arousal. The blond pulled Kili atop him, splaying his brother's legs on either side of his own hips. Fili's hands squeezed his sides, trailed his back, traced his spine and eventually took hold of the plush globes of Kili's backside. He kneaded them, spread them, gently parting them, exposing Kili's most intimate place to the cold air.

The tips of Fili's fingers brushed the bud of Kili's opening, making his brother's breath hitch and moan against his skin. It was so soft, almost velvet like under the pads of Fili's fingertips, just as warm and inviting as the rest of Kili's body.

“Nadadith,” Fili breathed, slowly rubbing the ring of muscles in a small circle, and he felt his brother shudder.

Kili trembled at the feeling, not quite sure whether to press closer or pull away from the sensation. The touch felt foreign, new, and he wasn't sure whether it was good or bad kind of feeling.

“All right...?” Fili asked then. 

"I'm not sure." Kili murmured, burying his face against Fili's neck. "Feels... odd."

Fili nodded. He rolled them back over, and he kissed between Kili's eyes. “Moisture might help.”

He remembered the glass vials of lubrication Balin had given Fili to take. He left them in Kili's room after that night, in the nightstand drawer. He pulled away to grab one, placing it near his skeptical brother, who watched him curiously.

Fili smiled lopsidedly, and gathered Kili back in his arms. He kissed and touched him again, gently reworking his body back into a trembling, whimpering mess. He wanted Kili to feel good, wanted his cock hard and dripping as he explored a new part of him. So the blond kissed his warm skin, nipped at his belly, dipped his tongue into his brother's navel, and spread Kili's legs wide.

Kili was panting desperately by the time Fili spread his legs, his skin flushed and thin layer of sweat appeared on his skin. He was so hard he ached and he wanted to come so badly it had him squirming and whining on the bed, begging for more.

“Patience,” Fili whispered, and he kissed Kili's jutting hipbone. He took the vial in his hand, flicking the cap off of it with his thumb. He poured the liquid onto his fingers first, the feel of it reminding him of a sword oil, but it was far less sticky, and scentless.

Pressing an open mouthed kiss to Kili's shaking thighs, the blond brushed a slick finger down the vein of his brother's cock.

Kili's hips jerked up at the slick touch and he moaned, twisting his hands on the sheets. "J-Just be careful."

“Aye, I will.” Fili nodded. He brought his fingertips back to Kili's warm opening, and slowly started to rub it again.

The slick touch felt a lot better than earlier, Kili's toes curling a bit as he blew out a short breath.

Licking his lips, Fili leaned close, experimentally prodding at the small hole, occasionally glancing up to gauge his brother's reaction. Kili's brows were furrowed from what he could see, and he took the curling of his legs and toes to be a good sign.

Dripping a little more liquid unto his fingers, Fili dipped in a fingertip, eyes widening slightly at the muscle suddenly seeming to give way. Slowly, he eased the digit in, feeling his brother clench around him.

Kili's back arched at the sudden push, his eyes wide at how easily his body seemed to accept his brother. Like... they were meant to be together.

He let out a choked breath, fingers gripping the sheets tighter as he squirmed.

“Ki,” Fili paused, gently stroking his brother's hip. He kissed his thighs again. “You need to relax, you're squeezing me...”

"You try to relax when there's a finger up your arse." Kili replied with choked laughter, his cheeks red. It didn't make sense, there would be no way Fili would fit in him.

Fili chuckled, smiling up at his brother. “I don't want to hurt you, nadadith.” He peppered more kisses onto Kili's legs, trailing his lips to Kili's perineum, and mouthing over his brother's swollen sacs. Fili licked a strip up Kili's cock, eliciting a rather choked noise from the other.

“Relax...” Fili coaxed, and continued to tease Kili with his mouth, mounting his pleasure. He felt the muscles around his finger ease, and slowly the blond began to work him open, adding another to join the first.

Kili hissed quietly as Fili stretched him on two fingers, the stretch burning a bit and bringing an unpleasant edge to the whole thing.

But he still forced his body to relax, to accept what his brother was giving him and he keened quietly.

That hiss of breath gave Fili a bit of pause. He didn't want this to be uncomfortable. He pulled out carefully, pouring more of the lubrication on his fingers, and generously over his brother's stretching opening. He pushed some of the slick liquid into Kili's twitching hole, gently easing his fingers in and out until he couldn't feel anymore resistance.

“Your body's incredible,” The blond said, awed. “Mahal, you took both... and so _deep_.” Fili curled his fingers. "You're so soft..."

So very warm, and the way Kili _squeezed_ around him like that made Fili shudder in anticipation of penetrating him. If he was this soft and good on his hands, he could hardly imagine the intensity of Kili's tightness on his cock.

Licking his lips drying, Fili brought his mouth to Kili's sex, gently drawing it between his lips. He suckled on it lazily, his fingers curling and brushing against the hot, silky walls of his brother's insides.

Kili cried out as Fili drew him in his mouth, his entire body tensing as he panted and writhed on the sheets. The pleasure was overwhelming, he barely felt the stretch of his fingers anymore, the pleasure washing over him in hot waves that left him panting and gasping.

He could feel the tight knot in his stomach tightening even further, his fingers scrambling for purchase from Fili's shoulders as he arched closer.

Kili's taste was euphoric; musky, warm, earthy-- and Fili groaned around his brother's cock, drawing him in entirely, his tongue pressed up against the underside of the shaft. He swallowed him deep, nose pressed against the coarse hairs of Kili's pelvis, breathing in his scent. 

Thick fingers continued to work Kili open, the wet noise of Fili gently thrusting sounding so very filthy to him, and he shivered with arousal. The blond curled his fingers, rubbed the soft walls, searching for the spot that would make his brother scream.

Gone was the thought of telling Fili to stop because it was filthy-- clearly his brother didn't listen and truthfully Kili didn't want him to stop. The wet heat around his cock sunk his mind in bliss, his legs trembling as he fought to decide whether to push deeper in his brother's mouth or down on the fingers.

He felt trapped in the best ways.

Then Fili's fingers brushed against something that made his body seize up, a shocked cry of pleasure leaving his lips as his nails dragged against Fili's back.

The way Kili clenched so tightly around his fingers urged Fili on, his brother's cries so endearing and sweet.

Blowing hot air through his nose, Fili slowly bobbed his head a bit, the flat of his tongue pressed up against the shaft. He fucked Kili deep and incessantly with his hand, the pads of his fingers rubbing that small bump inside. He could taste more of Kili's precome as it oozed onto his tongue, and could feel his brother's sex throbbing against the roof of his mouth.

Kili had tried to warn him, he really had.

The pleasure had mounted too fast, too hard for him to be able to say anything and he had only choked out his brother's name before his body arched from the bed with a wail.

He came in his brother's mouth, fingers digging on his skin hard enough to bruise as his mouth hung open, small hiccuping breaths leaving his lips.

The sudden gush of warm fluid surprised Fili slightly, but he swallowed instinctively to keep from choking on it. The blond pulled back for much needed breath, gasping through his mouth as he practically drooled his brother's thick seed.

He withdrew his fingers from Kili's warm, twitching insides, wet hands now on Kili's body, comforting his trembling form. Fili kissed his brother with come stained lips, pushing his tongue between his teeth.

Kili nearly sobbed in the kiss, overwhelmed from the pleasure and then the sudden emptiness as Fili pulled back from inside him. His hands grabbed Fili desperately, the salty taste exploding in his mouth as he greedily sucked on his brother's tongue.

He was trembling, and aware that he was babbling nonsense as he pushed himself closer to his brother, trying to breathe.

“Ki--” Fili panted against his Kili's mouth, kissing puffy, reddened lips. “Ki you taste so good--” He caught his brother's sobs in his mouth, licking over his teeth, chasing his tongue with his own. “ _Mahal_ \-- I want to fuck you so badly. I want to push my cock deep inside, fill you with my come--”

Fili pressed his own throbbing sex against Kili's hips, hands wandering over his brother's back and buttocks, fingers brushing that fluttering, wet hole.

Kili keened out loud at the words, his legs parting further and breath hitching at the touch on his hole. He panted against Fili's neck, lips working sloppily to mark the skin as he nodded hastily.

He felt empty, so empty without his brother and he needed more.

"Please, please fill me, Fili."

By the gods, Kili's voice when he begged was near enough to send Fili over the edge. Shivering, he pushed his brother against the sheets and kissed his lips and neck, working his hands under Kili's thighs to push his knees up and expose him further.

The last of the bottle's lubricant poured onto his hand, Fili slicked his cock wetly, and pressed the tip of his aching member against the loosened opening. Slowly, Fili worked himself inside, moaning at the velvet softness of Kili's inner walls and the tightness of his muscles, which seemed to draw him in further as he sank in deep.

Kili threw his head back, eyes wide and unseeing as his mouth opened and closed again without a sound.

There was so much more pressure now compared to the fingers, and Fili was a bit wider than his fingers so it burned a bit too. But Fili looked just as wrecked as he felt and Kili choked slightly, burying himself against his brother's neck.

Fili felt as if he couldn't breathe, the heat was so overwhelming. Kili was just so very tight, and his body gripped him like a vice. Kili clung to him tightly, and trembled against him. Fili comforted him with hands.

“Nadadith...” Fili kissed the top of Kili's head, his own voice shaking. “Nadadith, you're so hot inside... so tight, you feel so good around my cock...”

Kili sucked another mark on Fili's neck, the trembling starting to ease with every minute they just laid together. He felt connected to Fili, felt like there was no other place he would rather be in than right here. His hands slid down, resting against Fili's lower back as he started to move. He felt the flex of muscles under his fingers and groaned, starting to meet Fili's thrusts with his own hips.

The first few thrusts were slow, deep, Fili focusing on Kili's face as he moved. His brother's brows were furrowed, his reddened lips parted as he moaned with each push. Fili near whimpered as he felt Kili's hips push down against his own, mounting more heated pressure just below his navel. 

The blond pushed himself up a little, bringing his hands to Kili's hipbones, taking hold of his waist. Fili pulled out a little further this time before sliding back in with a low hiss.

Kili's fingers slid against Fili's shoulders, sinking in his hair and tugging as he panted and moved desperately against him. The pleasure was growing, was suffocating and cradling him at the same time, the slow drag against him making him keen and moan in pleasure.

Wet, hot, velvet-- Kili's muscles were a heavenly caress and a welcome pressure around Fili's thick, throbbing cock. It was difficult not to just grip his brother's thighs tight and pound into his body. Fili showed great restraint in finding his pleasure too early, easing Kili into a steady rocking rhythm before gradually picking up the pace.

The slick, squelching noise was just so dirty-- so lewd, and near embarrassing. Fili hadn't heard anything so filthy before in his life, the sound was so quiet, but it rang so loudly in his ears, coupled with the vivid image of his cock filling his brother, driving hard into Kili's writhing body.

Fili moaned his brother's name, grinding in deeper.

The filthy sound that filled the room made Kili's cheeks heat up, his body clenching around Fili as he panted heavily. His fingers tugged Fili's hair, lips parted in choked moans as he moved with his brother.

Nothing could feel better than this.

He felt owned, felt like he belonged and he didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately his body decided different, as the already familiar heat curled in his lower stomach, making his breath hitch and eyelids slowly close. "B-Brother...I-I..."

Fili kissed Kili's panting lips, curling closer to his body. He ground in harder, canting his hips. “Come for me..” he groaned into Kili's mouth. “I want to see you come...”

When Fili canted his hips, he changed the angle of his thrust and the next push pressed him straight against the same spot his brother's fingers had teased earlier.

White flashed before Kili's eyes, his entire body tightening and clenching down before arching like his bow, a silent scream torn from his lips as he came between their bodies.

It would likely never cease to amaze Fili how Kili seemed to be lost in his pleasure, seemingly consumed by it, his body a wreck of sobs, twitches, and babbling such beautiful nonsense-- endearments lost in westron and little cries.

Fili kissed that mouth, taking in Kili's shuddering breaths, his brother's body coaxing him into his own soul shaking orgasm. A rising crescendo of wet moans, gasps and a violent shudder-- Fili came deep within Kili's welcoming body, hips jerking unsteadily as he chanted Kili's name like a desperate prayer.

If possible, Kili's face turned a deeper shade of red as he felt his brother fill him completely, the feeling warm and wet as he squirmed a bit.

Now that the euphoria was slowly wearing off, he was starting to get aware of the small ache on his lower back and sighed, pressing his face against Fili's neck. He kissed the skin gently, coaxing his brother to lay down beside him.

Fili would, gladly, as his arms ached from holding himself up. He carefully withdrew himself, his softening cock a dripping mess of seed and oil.

“Mahal..” He let out another shuddering breath, catching sight of how thoroughly debauched he left his brother. Kili's belly was splashed with his own release, his own cock still blushed and wet. His hole gaped a bit, drooling Fili's thick come onto the sheets.

Licking his lips, Fili touched the stretched reddened muscles gingerly, dipping his fingertips inside just to feel it.

“I put that inside you,” The prince murmured, eyes a bit wide, hand pushed up to the knuckle, come pushing past his fingers.

Kili's entire body trashed on the bed as Fili pushed his fingers back inside him, breath leaving in shaky puffs of air at the over stimulation. He felt completely wrecked and so filthy.

"F-Fili.."

“Sorry,” Fili said after a moment. He withdrew his hand carefully, moving beside his brother. Kili was quite a sight to behold in the afterglow, his body flushed and messy with how Fili marked him. There were bites all over his brother's chest, neck and thighs. “I couldn't help it, you're so...”

Fili bit his bottom lip, and grinned. He gathered Kili into his arms. “You're gorgeous, nadadith...”

"I'm a mess." Kili corrected him with a hint of amusement in his tone, curling close to his brother. He had never felt like this before. He was still floating, still soaring somewhere high and he never wanted it to end.

“Apologies. A gorgeous mess then,” Fili insisted, kissing the top of Kili's head, chuckling when his brother bumped his shoulder. “Do you hurt anywhere?” he asked then.

"My lower back hurts." Kili replied honestly, not wanting to lie to his brother. "But then again Balin did warn us that the first times would make the bodies ache." He added, pressing a kiss on Fili's cheek. "I am exhausted though." He murmured, and as if to prove his point he yawned widely.

Fili nodded. He kissed Kili's brow this time, tucking his brother close. “I'll put a pillow under your hips next time,” he murmured, tired as well. He pet Kili's hair.

“Sleep, nadadith.” Fili said softly. “I'll be here..”

Kili didn't need further coaxing, and he fell asleep in matter of minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

Which in turn, was a bad idea because once he woke up, not only was he sore but sticky as well. It took a majority of the morning to make himself feel clean again, and there was just the slightest hint of limp on his steps as he walked.

A limp of course Fili felt a bit guilty for. 

Dressed, bathed, and hair undone, Fili spent time redoing his braids as he watched his brother attempt to move towards the table for breakfast.

“Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the healing wing?” He asked for the umpteenth time since Kili woke up hissing and whimpering.

"No! That would be embarrassing!" Kili hissed back, coloring lightly at the mere idea of going to the healing wing because such a matter. "I'll be fine, it'll disappear in time." He murmured sitting carefully, glancing down at his plate with the same uneasy face as usually.

“Oin's a healer,” Fili said quietly. “He's seen stranger injuries.” Injuries in which Oin liked to go on and on and on about in his many experiences as a healer that has been on both battlefields and apprenticeships.

“At least come get something for pain?” he urged. “I have to go there anyway--”

“Pain?” that was the arrival of Lady Dis to the breakfast table. Their mother walked in gracefully, her dress an emerald green today. There was concern written on her face. “Did something happen?” She looked over Kili first, touching his face, which grew pink.

"No." Kili murmured, turning a brighter shade of red. He really didn't want to tell her why exactly he was aching, so instead he turned his head a bit, showing her the single braid and bead running down behind his ear.

"Thorin gave me this yesterday though."

That was certainly one way to change the subject. Dis had forgotten about Kili's potential injury as she gently touched the plait. 

“By Durin's beard...” She took a seat close to Kili. “There's only one dwarf I know who braids like this...” she examined the bead fondly, blinking her eyes rapidly, likely to hide tears. It didn't do well for a Lady of the Court to cry openly in a feast hall.

Instead, she kissed Kili's forehead, and squeezed his hand. 

Fili watched her, eyes somber. It was as if Dis were remembering something both painful and very fond. But she didn't speak of it.

“Go to the healing wing with your brother,” She said, looking towards the table. “After you eat. There's no sense in carting yourself around hungry and in pain. Whatever ails you, Oin should fix it.”

Kili smiled briefly in return, feeling bad for making her nearly cry like this but she would have seen it at some point anyway. He did nod his head though. "Perhaps, we'll see."

He still didn't like the idea of having to tell Oin where and why he was sore. It would disappear in time, all aches did. He poked the food on his plate absently, taking small bites but mostly left the food be.

Though it was an improvement, Fili noted, watching Kili eat before grabbing a roll for himself. Whether he poked or not, nibbling was getting somewhere.

He did worry greatly for his brother, being so awfully thin. Dwarves around them ate heaps in comparison to many races (halflings beating them out by a large margin). It was unusual seeing a dwarf not eat well. 

But Kili complained little of his stomach, if not at all. 

Fili gently bumped his shoulder. “Walk with me anyway?” He asked kindly. “If you don't want medicine, we don't have to get you any. I just need a few things from him.”

Kili glanced at his brother and nodded. "Alright, I can wait for you there." He agreed pushing the plate away and stood up carefully. He gave his brother a tiny smile, nodding his head again before leading them out of the dining hall.

"What do you need? Are you sick?" He asked concerned.

“No,” The blond shook his head.

Fili gave his mother a nod as he exited the dining hall with Kili. Dis offered them a small wave, and turned to address another noble dwarf as they took a seat across from her.

Fili turned to look ahead. “Headaches.” He said with a half shrug, as if commenting on the weather.

The incident with Azog left the prince with a rather serious head injury that Oin had done his best to mend. But as things turned out, Fili still experienced pain from time to time.

"Ah..." Kili trailed off, his head lowered as he gazed at the floor. He had heard about Fili's condition of course, but...

He still blamed himself.

If he had seen the truth sooner, if he had stepped up against Azog quicker, maybe he wouldn't have thrown Fili on the ground. The resounding crack of his brother hitting the hard floor echoed in his head and he swallowed. The pinky finger of his left hand reached out, hooking around Fili's as they walked in the healing room.

Fili blinked, glancing down at their hands, then back at his brother. But Kili didn't look at him.

“... I'm all right.” Fili said quietly, giving Kili's pinky a comforting squeeze. “No need to be glum, Ki.” He gave his brother a carefree smile.

They walked through the doors of the wing, Fili giving Kili one more squeeze before letting him go. They saw to Oin, the old dwarf having been expecting the prince. The healer tottered around some shelves full of herbs and pots of medicines, barely passing either of them a glance.

“Hello, Master Oin.” Fili said in greeting nonetheless. Oin made a rough noise, and grabbed a small pestle and mortar. He threw in a cup of dried herbs, and began to crush them with some kind of powder that vaguely smelled of soil.

“Mixed a new poultice,” Oin grunted out. “With elfroot and ginger to drown out the taste of cat-tails.” He dumped his mixture into a new bowl, grabbing a silver spoon. He scooped up some of it, then turned to Kili first with a very critical eye. “You've been eating well at all, lad?”

When the brunet opened his mouth to speak, Oin shoved the spoon in his mouth, leaving Kili sputtering and coughing.

“Awfully thin.” Oin went on, as if what he did was completely normal.

And for Oin it was.

Fili resisted the urge to laugh at the indignant look on his brother's face. “A new poultice, you say?”

“No, no-- I can't stand lembas. Thank you though.” Oin said, waving a hand. He didn't hear very well, even for his ear horn. “Here,” he spooned more powder and offered it to Fili, who put his hands up.

“I've been eating fine--” but made the mistake of opening his mouth, and the spoon was pushed passed his teeth and he had a burst of vile medicinal powder on his tongue.

Fili coughed as Oin turned back around to mess with more things on his shelf.

Kili licked his lips, gagging slightly at the strong taste. "What... in Mahal's name was that?" He asked resisting the urge to spit on the ground, instead wiping his mouth on the sleeve. 

He made a mental note to never open his mouth near the doctor again.

Valar knows what it is whenever Oin mixed something.

Fili could only offer Kili an apologetic look.

“Cold season arrives soon,” Oin kept speaking, grabbing a number of things from his shelf to deposit on the table. He crushed things in his mortar, and shoved a peculiar smelling herb at Fili. “That powder should keep you from becoming ill. Eat that, boy.”

Fili really was hesitant to do so, but he knew the drill. He put it into his mouth, and made a rather disgusted face as he tried to chew it down. He managed.

Oin suddenly stopped and grabbed Fili's arm, turning him to the side.

“Lift your hair let me see,” Oin instructed, and the prince did, moving some of his thick braids out of the way. There was a long jagged scar that ran behind Fili's ear to the back of his head, long since healed. The old dwarf grabbed another bowl full of a sticky ointment, and smeared it along the line.

Kili's eyes betrayed the hurt he felt when he saw the scar, and he gripped a hold of his own arm to keep himself from reaching out for his brother. It was long, longer than he had thought and he briefly wondered how he had missed it. 

Then again, he was always rather.. distracted when he was close to Fili.

“Don't wash your hair,” Oin said pointedly. He grabbed another bottle, and gave it to Fili. “Drink that down, the ginger should help. No water for an hour. No alcohol for a week.”

In other words, the same drill.

“Thank you,” Fili said, but Oin was scarcely paying attention.

“Do you want me to look at that limp, lad?” Trust Oin not to miss anything, even if Kili were standing perfectly still, and walked in as normally as he could.

The question made heat rise on Kili's cheeks and he shook his head quickly. "I'm quite alright."

Oin squinted at him nonetheless. “Lower back pain.” He said, and grabbed an herb. When Kili made no move to take it, looking elsewhere, he gave it to Fili, muttering about stubborn young ones.

“Mark me, when your bones start to creak you'll be thanking me.” He said, and immediately made a motion to shoo them from the wing.

“Lad,” Oin held Fili back for a moment once they were at the door. “Before I forget?”

Fili blinked at him, then stood up straight. “Oh. Right.” Oin held his ear horn out, and Fili spoke into it to be clear. “My name is Fili, son of Vili, husband to my mother the Lady Dis. I am prince and heir to the throne of Erebor. My uncle is King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. My birth year is the Third Age of the Sun, 2859, July 30th.”

“Aye. Good.” Oin nodded, and pat Fili's shoulder, satisfied with the answers. “Come back immediately if your pain gets worse. Or if you become confused. Or you forget your mothers name. Etcetera.”

Fili nodded to all of it, giving Oin a polite smile until the doors were closed. He let out a long suffering sigh, looking at the bottle in his hand, then back to Kili.

“Nadadith?” He turned to him. But his brother seemed to be staring at the floor.

"...It's nothing. So we have a free day, what do you want to do?" Kili asked, glancing briefly at Fili. The fear remained-- what if Fili would lose his memory? What if one day he would wake up and not remember him? The guilt ate him from inside, chest tightening as he pushed the hurt aside for now.

Fili watched him for a moment, but didn't question him. After a moment of thought and fiddling with the cap on his medicine bottle, his eyes suddenly became bright with mischief. “... Want to sneak out?” 

"Sneak out?" Kili asked surprised. Surely they would get in trouble for that. Well... only if they got caught. Maybe fresh air was something they needed. But he still wasn't completely sure how many orcs were out there, and he wouldn't want to risk Fili's life again.

“I wasn't thinking to take a high road out to the West or anything, Kili.” Fili laughed, as if reading Kili's thoughts. “Spring's nearing its end, but the summer harvest is starting. Dale, the human city at the mountain's feet, they'll be drying the last of the spring flowers and decorating the poles. Maybe we can tour the market, or ride through the fields.”

"Sounds fine with me." Kili finally replied with a nod, even if a part of him wondered why they decorated poles with flowers... wouldn't they die in a few days anyway? "You need to lead the way, I'm not sure where to go."

“Of course.” Fili nodded. “But we'll have to change into something less fine...” he motioned towards their clothes. “I've been seen by the villagers enough to know that I'm easily recognized.”

Walking down the hall with Kili at his side, Fili popped the top off the medicine bottle, and downed it with one clean swig. He made a face at the overpowering taste of ginger, but it didn't stop the other foul flavors from assaulting his tongue. He shuddered, and pocketed the empty container.

“We'll get some traveling clothes. No one outside of Erebor really knows who you are, but it's better safe than sorry. I know a way that isn't guarded, but the trek down is a bit of a climb, the stables won't be too far off. We'll get ponies..” Fili paused, and dug out the herb Oin had given him for Kili's pain. “You should eat this, by the way. To help with the soreness. I don't know if an adventure would suit you well if you can't sit or walk without wincing.”

Kili accepted the herb, but didn't seem pleased about having to eat it. He turned it in his hands before sighing and pushing it past his lips, immediately gagging. The taste was horrible, it was strong enough to bring water in his eyes as he slapped his chest few times to swallow it.

"That was horrible." He wheezed wiping his lips with a shake of his head, stepping in his chambers to change the clothes. Less royal, that he could do. He changed in a tunic of lighter shade of brown and pants, brushing the hair away from his face.

Fili left for his own chambers to change, grabbing his favored cloak and a pair of riding boots. He paused looking over his wardrobe, and touched a piece of blue fabric he hadn't worn in a long time. He put that over his arm as well. Fili then tucked away his jewelry, and changed his beads for less formal ones, leaving only the gold family bead braided behind his right ear. 

When he arrived for his brother, Fili showed Kili the blue cloak.

“It's a little too long for me.” Fili said. “You're taller, and...” he trailed off a bit, putting it around his brother's shoulders. “... blue's more your color.” He adjusted it, and clasped the silver brooch.

Kili blinked surprised, fingers trailing against he brooch and the soft fabric before he smiled. "Thank you." 

He then let his brother lead them out of the castle, making sure that no one would see their little escape. They sneaked like thieves in the night and it filled Kili with thrill-- this was something he was good at.

For a dwarf, he made absolutely no sound when he moved, there was no sound of him breathing either. It was like he had melted together with the shadows, hiding him from unwanted eyes.

Fili should have expected that from Kili, as sneaking about and going anywhere unseen was likely one of his greatest skill sets from his past training, yet his brother's ability to melt into a silence still surprised him. Despite Fili guiding him, Kili was the one to stop them at the correct corners, knowing guards were passing by. Each time Kili silently grabbed his arm, Fili couldn't help but jump a little.

At the far end to the East, Fili lead him up a very narrow passageway that was virtually empty and a wall. At first, one could easy perceive as a dead end. But then Fili felt about the wall, and pushed it out with a bit of effort. The wall gave way, opening out onto the cliff face of the Lonely Mountain. The cool air brushed their faces, nipping their cheeks with mountain chill. It over looked the lush mountain base, covered in tall green trees, and the City of Dale. They could just make out the smoking chimneys against the light of the morning sun.

"Oh wow." Kili breathed out, sheltering his eyes from the sun as he peered in the distance. He could see thin stairs going down on their left side, barely noticeable from the rocks and grinned. "Come on then, before someone sees us up here."

He started to walk down carefully, feeling for any loose rocks as he descended the side of the mountain.

“We have the cover of trees,” Fili said, following his brother down. “We'll be all right. I've done this since I was forty... a little over twelve times—gah--!”

And yet, he still managed to miss the twenty-eighth step. Fili caught himself easily enough, glancing down at his brother with a sheepish grin, who stared back in concern.

“I'm all right.” Fili reassured, and they continued climbing down. With their booted feet back on stable ground and in the cover of the tall pines and fern, Fili gave his brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Next time, I'll tie a rope around you and hold it. I will not let you fall for your death." Kili frowned dusting his hands together lightly. He was thankful for being on the stable ground, and looked at his brother concerned.

He worried that Fili merely tripping could make him hit his head, and maybe he wouldn't wake up anymore.

"So, where now?"

“This way,” Fili motioned for Kili to follow him, and they came upon a familiar trail. Fili noted deer tracks, the fluttering of sparrow wings and the chirps of bluejays.

With his brother at his side, the blond gave Kili a carefree smile, the brunet looking back at him strangely before returning it. That gave Fili pause. “... Are you all right?”

Kili nodded his head quickly. "I'm fine." He assured him, not wanting to worry his brother. "So what are the festivals here like?" He asked instead, pushing his hands in his pockets. "I've heard about it but never seen one myself."

“They're wonderful,” Fili said, distracted by fond memories. “They're like parties. Um...” he trailed, trying to think of a better analogy. Did Orcs even throw parties? Or celebrations for that matter? “... It's a long, ongoing event. Sometimes for a few days to a week. The Spring Festival is my favorite. There are flowers everywhere, color, music, food, and elvish wines. Uncle hates anything to do with elves, but I caught him once or twice drinking a glass of Greenwood nettle. I had hoped to get a bottle this year, but...”

Fili cleared his throat awkwardly, turning his eyes to the canopy above. There was a lot of light shining through.

"It sounds amazing." Kili agreed with a nod, a small smile playing on his lips. His brother could not drink for a week. He already had plans on purchasing a bottle of that wine and hiding it, giving it to Fili after the week would be over so that he could enjoy something he really liked.

"We didn't have anything like that. I was taught differently, and I never really saw the beauty in different things before recently."

“You might like flowers, nadadith. There's so much beauty in nature's jewels. Although, uncle likes to argue with me about how stones last longer.” Fili shrugged, then laughed. “There's just.. .something about frailty. Flowers wilt and fade. You can appreciate them while they're in bloom, and know that eventually they will be gone. It makes me think of the small things, precious moments of happiness. Like life, though brief and fleeting, it brings me joy.”

The blond laughed suddenly. “Though I probably don't make a lick of sense.”

"No, you do." Kili shook his head, stopping their walking so he could cup his brother's face. Fili's words had made his chest feel warm, his heart flutter with joy. He didn't know why, but he didn't want it to go away. In a way, the words were beautiful, and reminded him of the times Fili was there for him when he had struggled.

He smiled up at him, pressing a quick and chaste kiss on Fili's lips before letting him go. 

"Come on then, let's go see this festival."

Smiling languidly, Fili nodded, his face feeling warm and his cheeks a little pink. Kili hadn't ever initiated a kiss outside of bed before.

It was such a sweet gesture, it left the prince a little loss for words.


	19. Chapter 19

He lead them down the path to the stables, where Fili met with an elderly stable hand. Quietly and without much fuss, he readied a pair of ponies for both of them. Fili opted out of taking his white pony, Opal, as she was very recognizable to the people of Dale, and settled on a brown dapple called Merigold. Kili was given a brown pony called Dazzle.

Fili lifted himself up onto the saddle, looking towards his brother. “Ready?”

"Ready." Kili agreed, shifting a bit uneasy on the pony. He was not used on riding such animals, he was more used on wargs. They were completely different, and not to mention his backside still ached a bit.

But he still learned quickly, chatting idly with his brother as they rode. The closer they got to Dale, the more he started to hear noises. Laughter, music, excited voices. Kili's head perked up and he sniffed quietly. Something smelled delicious, and he hummed quietly.

However he had not expected Dale to look like this.

There were flowers _everywhere_. They decorated the poles, the houses, the stalls in the market. They were hanging in the air with ropes between the houses, and there were children running around laughing.

Dale was always a sight to behold during its celebrations. Fili was glad that the Spring Festival was reinstated after the incident when Kili first arrived, but the blond said nothing about it. He watched his brother with fond eyes as they rode through the streets.

Kili was much like the child Fili remembered, with his eyes blown wide in wonder, and the way he seemed to bounce a little in the saddle. Someone was playing music, and Kili was utterly and completely enchanted.

There were performers about, blowing horns and juggling balls. Balancing sticks, and enchanting children with card tricks and sleight of hand. 

And oh, oh the sweet and wonderful aroma of sugared berry pies, pastries, sweet breads and scones. Breakfast wasn't so long ago, but Fili began to crave all of it.

“Ki,” Fili called to his brother. “We'll let the ponies at a tavern stable. I'll take you around on foot.”

"Got it." Kili agreed, thankful that the pony followed after Fili's instinctively as Kili himself was busy trying to look at everything at the same time.

Once they reached the tavern, he slid down from the pony and rubbed his lower back before forgetting the pain. He was bouncing slightly on his heels, eyes wide with wonder and an excited smile playing on his lips.

Fili paid the keeper once the ponies were settled in their stalls, the man giving them a slight bow as Fili gently guided Kili out by the arm, settled on walking side by side. His brother kept looking everywhere, as if trying to take in everything at once. But there was much going on, all from the performances, the music, and much dancing.

A human girl with a basket of tulips gave out the stems to passerby, and little wreathes of blue poppies to the children.

“A crown for you, little one?” She asked as Fili and Kili were passing by, her smile aimed at Kili. Their hoods were up still yet, but at Fili's glance and charming smile, the pretty lass gasped a bit, looking utterly embarrassed.

“Apologies, master dwarves.” She said, and offered a tulip instead.

Fili shook his head. “No apologies, lass. A crown if you please, for my brother's head.” He nudged Kili playfully. “He'll look a right prince, I think.”

Giggling, she placed the wreath upon Kili's head, the brunet seeming a tad bit confused.

Kili lifted his hand up, touching the crown of flowers carefully. He thanked the girl, tugging Fili with him once she was done. "What are the flower crowns for?" He asked confused, lowering his hand again in a sign he didn't mind the new crown.

Two children ran past them and Kili stepped to the side, watching after them in wonder. He had never seen so much happiness in one place.

“It's a tradition to wear flowers during the spring time,” Fili said, gingerly touching one of the petals. “Crowns are usually for children,” he gave Kili an easy smile. “... or for the young in love.”

He nodded towards a young couple sporting matching crowns of pink roses, ribbons in their hands and in the girl's long braided hair. They were giggling as they shared what looked to be a piece of sweet bread, making their way towards the sound of the music. There was dancing ahead, and a small stage of musicians.

"..I thought we were supposed to hide what we have." Kili replied turning a confused look at his brother. Or at least, that was the kind of picture he had got. Not unheard of, but rare. That was the bond they had.

Fili's smile fell a little, and he felt his heart ache. 

They, themselves, had to hide what they had. A pretty girl and a handsome boy, who didn't share a single related trait-- they could be in the open, with hands held and tender smiles. Something Fili and Kili didn't have the privilege of. To most, their bond would be strange, unnatural. Frowned upon. In dwarven society, it wasn't unheard of, but it remained unspoken. It's rare to have related dwarves marked for each other.

And rarer still, brothers.

“Let me take you to the market,” Fili said then, attempting to shake off his rising guilt. “I'll get you a sweet roll.”

"What's a sweet roll?" Kili asked curiously, following after his brother. A sweet roll, as it turned out was a soft, sugar-glazed, cream filled bread roll that bakers sold by the dozens in their stalls. Fili paid a few gold coins for one, the baker sputtering his thanks when Fili told him not to bother with change.

When he showed it to Kili, of course the brunet was skeptical. He always was when it came to food. Fili bit it first, and passed it over.

“It's sweet, like apples.” The blond said, wiping some of the sugar from his beard. “A different kind of sweet, but still sweet. Try it.”

Kili turned the roll between his fingers skeptically for few minutes before taking a bite. Cream filled his mouth and he made a soft noise of pleasure in the back of his throat, licking his lips after swallowing.

"Can I have this every day?" He asked taking another bite with another content noise.

Fili laughed jovially. The way Kili asked was like a dwarfling asking if he can have cookies for dinner, and Kili looked just as messy with the sugar on his lips. The blond fought the urge to kiss him then and there, just to taste the sweet treat and his brother at once.

“If it gets you to eat, I'll see what I can do.” Fili said. “Although mother might give me a stern talking to feeding you nothing but sweet rolls.”

He bought Kili another one, and moved them along to more market stalls. There were clothes, quilts, silks and beautifully embroidered tapestries. Dwarrow, both men and women, were showing off their crafts, all from sewing, jewelry making, tool making, to black smithing.

“Come right on in, don't be shy!” That was a voice Fili hadn't heard in a while. Bright and happy with laughter, Fili spotted a dwarf with a very strange hat.

“Toy horses, dolls, little warriors-- fully carved playsets, dwarven made, durable, long lasting! A perfect gift for your young lad or lass--”

“Bofur?” Fili cut the dwarf off as he was waving around some of his wares, a pretty little doll with a pink dress and a stuffed horse with woolen hair.

“Aye-- that's me name,” the dwarf gave Fili and Kili a wide-toothed smile. “What can I do for you fine dwarves?”

“Bofur, it's me.” Fili lifted his hood a little.

“By Mahal's balls so it is!” Bofur went a bit wide-eyed, then swooped Fili into a rather tight hug, thumping his back.

Kili tilted his head a bit as he watched Fili interact with the other dwarf. Clearly it was someone he knew, a friend perhaps. He couldn't recall seeing a dwarf with such a funny hat in the castle. He took another bite of the sweetroll before joining his brother, stuffing the rest of it in Fili's mouth when his brother was about to speak again and grinned. "There, all eaten." He said cheekily, wiping his hands clean before starting to observe the toys on the table. 

Fili coughed a bit at having the last of the bread suddenly put in his mouth, and he bit it in half as Bofur laughed at him, wiping the sugar from his lips with the back of his sleeve.

"Did you make these yourself?" Kili asked curiously, glancing at the other dwarf.

“Aye, I did my cheeky friend.” Bofur said. “Carven, sewn, crochet-- all me. And my cousin. Bifur.” He nudged a thumb towards another dwarf who sat in the middle of a quilt. He seemed to be busy sewing another toy, this time a little dog. What was strange about him, however, was the axehead protruding from his skull.

Bifur grunted at them, and said something in khuzdul. But he didn't make a motion of wanting to speak to them, and continued working.

“And who might you be, o one so brave enough to shove bread in a prince's mouth?” Bofur asked, lips quirked.

“That's my brother. Kili.” Fili said. “Nadadith, this is Bofur. He's a friend of Nori's, and mine.”

“Didn't know you had a brother,” Bofur said then, glancing between them. “But aye. Bofur of Ered Luin, finest toy maker in all of the Blue Mountains.” He took his hat off and bowed. 

"Ah, Nori." Kili nodded at the name of his friend, instantly relaxing. "Name's Kili. Nice to meet you." He replied with a small smile, glancing at his brother. "Think Dis had a humorous streak while naming us." He said with a hint of amusement.

Bofur laughed. “Have you heard of the brother's 'Ri? Assuming you know Nori. He's got a little brother named Ori, and an older mother hen of a brother named Dori. If you think Fili and Kili are strange, cousins with close names are even stranger. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.”

“Aye, and our healer Oin is brother to my smithing master, Gloin.” Fili laughed. “Vili was our father's name, and he had a twin named Nili.”

“Our ancestors were the ones with the sense of humor, lad.” Bofur said. “You would think the joke would get old after the first generation of 'Ri, 'In, 'Ur, 'Ors.”

He pat both of them on shoulder. “Assuming you lads are out enjoying the festival.” Bofur lowered his voice. “Also assuming you snuck out again, and decided to drag your brother with you? Less your escort be about?”

Fili grinned. “I'm out and about causing trouble on my own, as usual.”

“Good!” Bofur chuckled. “I'm glad you're being such an excellent example to your sibling. Quite the role model, your nadad.” He winked at Kili.

“You boys going to Bombur's tavern later?” The older dwarf stood up straight then. “It's the Spring Festival. My cousin will be whipping up a lamb roast that'll make your tongue sing its praises to the Stone. Not to mention the firewhisky will singe your beard off like dragon-fire.”

The mention of food made Kili hesitate, and he shrugged his shoulders a bit. "If we feel like it. Perhaps we'll stop by to greet him if Fili wishes to do so."

“We could, but I'll pass on the whisky.” Fili said. “I have to take my brother back before anyone notices we're missing. Sober, or someone will know something is amiss. Mother especially.”

“Aye, fair enough.” Bofur said with a nod. “I know the wrath of a mother well. But speaking of which...” he moved off to grab something from one of the sacks by his stall, and pulled out what looked like a stuffed toy raven with buttons for eyes. “I remember a young lad who stopped by here with their mother some odd long years back. Disappointed there were no birds. Took me a bit...”

Bofur passed it to Fili, who looked bewildered.

“Don't know how to do toy birds, but I was determined. Studied those crafty buggers, nearly got my eyes pecked out grabbin' a live one to hold out its wings so I can see the shape right. Closest I could get.”

It was a lovely toy, plush and soft. Fili turned it over in his hands.

“Bofur, I'm not...” He was going to say “I'm not twenty anymore”. Fili sighed, and smiled at his friend. “... Thank you. I appreciate that you remembered.”

“It's what I do.” Bofur said. He also picked up a stuffed toy lion, and tossed it to Kili. “And take that too as a souvenir of the festival. Now I expect you boys to come back and say hi. We're packing up for Gondor at the end of the week. Summer Solstice events.”

He started to shoo them from his stall. “Have fun, all right? See ya at the tavern.”

“All right, all right.” Fili laughed. “We'll see you.”

Kili stared down at the lion surprised and confused, barely managing to stutter out a 'thank you' before they were shooed away from the stall. He glanced at the raven in his brother's hands, letting out a quiet chuckle. "It's like our marks." He said softly, smiling at his brother.

“... Aye. Aye it is.” Fili said after a moment, looking at the toys in their hands fondly. He walked close to his brother, and gently nudged his shoulder affectionately.

Most of the time spent was in the market. After Fili showed Kili a stall full of instruments, he took him to the center of the festival, where a fountain was erected, and before it a line of musicians playing flutes, lutes, viols, drums, and horns. The lead musician was a human man, masterfully playing his merry fiddle as many danced and clapped along.

Kili was completely enchanted.

Everything in the market was new to him, everywhere he looked there were new things to see, to smell, to hear and feel. His cheeks were slightly colored from excitement as he looked around, gazing up at the man playing the fiddle.

All around them many were dancing, mostly humans and your occasional dwarrow. The females had beautiful long dresses, flowers trailing their hair, and in some cases, beards. 

Once or twice a young lass or a dwarrowdam would offer their hand to Fili to dance, and he politely shook his head and bowed. They moved on with little pouts, but found new partners quickly. Occasionally a dwarf male would ask as well, and got the same polite decline. The last dwarf male then turned to Kili and offered a hand to dance, much to the brunet's confusion.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not familiar with dancing." Kili replied baffled at the question, but it didn't seem to matter too much because after some coaxing Kili finally agreed with a warning he would most likely step on the dwarf's feet. 

He gave Fili his lion, smiling up at him. "Look after it for a moment." He said before letting himself be swept in the mass of dancing bodies. His steps were clumsy like he had thought, and his cheeks were red with embarrassment but his partner was patient enough to teach him the basic steps.

Fili agreed, taking his brother's toy, a little surprised that Kili accepted a stranger's offer. But the festival was always such a happy place, and the energy was different. Warm, buzzing with excitement, it wasn't a surprise that Kili would be swept up in all of it.

He watched his brother mirror the steps of the dwarf that offered to teach him, and after a moment Kili was stepping along comfortably with him, smiling wide. When the tune changed to something a little slower, the dwarf placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, and guided his brother to the same, one hand on his waist.

Fili bit his lip, a sudden spike of emotion he couldn't place welling in his chest. This was a handsome stranger, with a black beard and a strong nose and jaw. He was looking at Kili with such confidence in his obsidian eyes, that Fili couldn't help but feel oddly suspicious of him, an overwhelming urge to get his brother as far away from him as possible.

Clenching his fist, Fili tucked their toys away in pouch inside his cloak and squared his shoulders. He moved through the crowd of twirling skirts and placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulders.

“May I cut in,” Fili said through clenched teeth, his question more of a demand than a polite request.

The dwarf looked at him, seeming surprised. But he nodded. “Of course.” He gave Kili a slight bow of his head, and a charming smile before giving him over to Fili. The blond took his place quickly, glaring at the stranger beneath his hood. The dwarf left them to dance and found a new partner, but Fili hated how he kept looking at Kili every chance he got.

Fili placed a possessive hand on his brother's waist, and guided him.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked surprised, not having expected his brother to cut in so smoothly. "I thought you didn't want to dance." After all, Fili had declined so many offers earlier.

But he didn't' care that much, he relaxed against his brother with a soft sigh, moving across the square with him.

“I... usually don't.” Fili said, and cleared his throat. “I'm alright.” Although his shoulders were very tense.

"You don't look like you're alright." Kili murmured softly, looking up at his brother. "You don't have to dance with me if it makes you uncomfortable."

“I want to dance with you,” Fili said then, looking at his brother. “Nadadith, I've always wanted to, it's just...” he didn't know how to explain himself. He caught sight of that dwarf again, but he seemed busy dancing with a pretty dwarrowdam with roses in her beard.

Fili swallowed, then looked to his brother, who seemed doubtful. Sighing, Fili relaxed his shoulders. “I'm not uncomfortable.” He smiled gently then, resting his forehead against Kili's. “Especially since I'm with you.”

Kili's breath hitched at the touch on his forehead, a small smile spreading on his lips. "If you're sure." He murmured softly, spinning around with his brother. He was aware of the looks the other dwarf kept giving him, but thought of them nothing but admiring looks. After all he had taught Kili, perhaps he was content on how quickly he had learned the steps.

When this song finished the musicians paused to catch their breaths, bowing low to the crowd that stopped to applaud them. Stems of flowers were thrown towards them, as well as coins.

Fili still had an arm around Kili's waist when the fiddler picked up another fast paced tune. That dwarf still looked to Kili, and made a move towards them to likely ask for another dance. And that's when the blond decided to guide his brother off the dance floor, and to another direction away from the crowds.

“We should probably meet up with Bofur,” Fili said as nonchalantly as he could.

"But we just came from there." Kili replied sounding confused. "Besides, he seemed to be busy, we would only disturb him," He added squirming free from his brother's hold.

"I like it here more." He admitted. "There's color, music, people. The stall was something I didn't hold much interest in, and I don't know your friend. You're more than welcome to visit him if you like, but I'm going to stay here."

“I can't leave you here by yourself,” Fili said, frowning. “... We can stay, just..” he glanced back at the dance floor, but didn't see that dwarf anywhere.

Kili snorted at that. "Fili, I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. I think I can handle one crowd." He smiled a bit. "Honestly, I'll be fine."

“Kili...” Fili bit his lip, but couldn't think of a proper reason that didn't suggest Kili was incompetent. Which he wasn't, the blond knew that very well. His shoulders sagged. “All right.” 

He pressed a bag of coins into Kili's hand. “If you want anything. The tavern where we left the ponies, that's where we're supposed to meet Bofur. Go there when you're ready.” Fili observed his brother for a moment, before leaning in and pressed a quick kiss on his mouth.

He was glad for their hoods, and the busy crowds. In no other circumstance could he get away with that.

“Come back to me soon,” Fili said softly.

A soft blush had appeared on Kili's cheeks at the kiss, and he nodded his head smiling. "I'll be there soon." He promised giving Fili's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Fili watched him as he turned to go, the blond opening his mouth to say something else. But he found no words. Instead, he nodded to himself, and tried to squash the worry forming in his gut. Kili would be all right.

Fili waited until his brother disappeared back into the crowd, before turning and making his way back to the tavern. Perhaps fresh water and Bofur's company would clear his head.

Yet once Kili left to join his brother some time later, he was turning a brooch in his hands the dark haired dwarf had given him, an expression of confusion written on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

The tavern was a lively place thanks to the festival, busy with patrons. There was a delightful smell of food, breads, pies, fruits, couples with tankards of mead, beer, and glasses of wine. There were a great mixture of men and dwarves, but it was clear from the furniture, decor, and many of the hanging tapestries that this was dwarven owned.

Fili met Bofur and his cousin Bombur, the quiet kitchen owner in a nice tucked away corner so he could lower his hood without fear of being recognized. Bombur laid out a magnificent meal and offered Fili as many tankards as he could drink, which the blond had politely declined.

Sitting with Bofur was pleasant, but it did little to ease his mind. As funny were his friends stories were of his travels with Bifur, Fili found his mind wandering back to Kili. Something which Bofur seemed to quickly pick up on.

“I'm sure he's all right, Dale is a safe place. Little crime to speak of, helpful, friendly folk.” Bofur said with grin as he lit up his pipe. “It's not like you left the lad out in a lake of man eating fish.”

Fili felt otherwise. The way that black-bearded dwarf stared at Kili, he would think that man would want to eat him. The blond snarled a little into his cup.

Bofur quirked a brow at him, but said nothing. “But I think you can lay your worries to rest, my overprotective friend.” He jerked his head in the direction of the entrance.

Kili arrived, safe and whole, turning something over in his hands. Fili stood up just a little too quickly, but Bofur was already waving him over.

“Oi! Over here, lad.” He called cheerfully. “Pull up a chair next your nadad, I think he's about ready to pass out.”

Fili frowned down at his friend at that. Bofur only laughed.

Kili lifted his head at the call, a relived smile spreading on his lips as he spotted his brother. He waved his hand in return, walking over to their table and sat beside his brother. "Hi." He smiled, nodding his head at Bofur.

"You look like you've only worried all this time." Kili observed glancing at his brother again. "Honestly, I can take care of myself."

“I know you can,” Fili said, sitting back down in his chair. “But I still worry nonetheless, nadadith.”

“Well now that you're back in one piece, I think Fili can worry a lot less when on you're own.” Bofur nudged the blond. “Honestly, the lad's just out of his sixties. I don't think he needs you to follow him about in a place like Dale.”

“I know,” Fili's shoulders sagged. “Still...”

“Keep that up and you'll be doing upbraids and your hair will get white before you're a hundred.” Bofur said, and Fili shoved his shoulder, laughing.

“All right, I get it.” He said, shaking his head.

“Enjoyed a bit of everything, I hope?” Bofur turned to Kili next. “Dancing, food? Find a nice lass to put flowers into her hair?”

"Dancing, mostly." Kili said still sounding amused by the conversation between his brother and Bofur. He reached up with his hand, touching the crown on his own head. "These are the only flowers I have." He added chuckling, sliding the brooch between his fingers.

"I did get this though. I'm not sure why." He frowned a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "The dwarf who danced with me handed it over before I could leave."

“Oh?” Bofur puffed a bit of smoke, leaning in to look. Fili glanced at the trinket, at first not giving it much thought. Until he saw what it was.

“By my whiskers,” Bofur spoke, and Fili was silently thankful for it. The blond seethed quietly at the sight of the brooch. “Now that's a fancy gift. Family crest and everything, you lucky dwarf.”

"Family crest?" Kili repeated confused, turning the brooch in his hands again, casting a look at Bofur. "What does it mean? I'm not family."

“Not yet,” Bofur chuckled. “But you could be. Looks like someone has some interest in you. You don't just go around handing out mithril brooches with the family stamp on it. Looks to me like whoever it is has a lot of money behind him too.” He bit on the end of his pipe. “Doesn't surprise me a bit looking like you do.”

Fili clenched his fist under the table.

“I'm more for the rounder noses myself,” Bofur said, tapping the ash from his pipe. “You got a face like in one of those fairy tale books those human lasses like to read. You know, those sharp elf-like noses but you got scruff on ya, big ol' doe eyes. Strange combination, but I can see the appeal. You alright there Fili, you're lookin' a bit tense.”

Fili only nodded stiffly. “Fine. Perfectly fine.”

Kili stared down at the brooch in surprise and shock, pushing it in his pocket. He hadn't expected this. The compliments made his cheeks flush a dark shade of red and he cleared his throat, glancing at his brother.

He nudged his leg against Fili's gently, giving him a small smile. He wanted to tell him it was alright, that he would not go with the dark haired dwarf but they were not alone so the gently nudge had to do.

Fili quietly exhaled a bit of breath he didn't know he was holding. He bumped back softly, trying to calm his nerves.

“My brother always wanted to visit the Blue Mountains.” Fili said, changing the subject.

“Do you?” Bofur grinned. “Well, we'd be more than happy to have you. Best time to come is during autumn, and you should have a stay through winter. White buck get their full coats, they're a real treat to see. And to hunt, best coats come out of Ered Luin. The mountains really shine in fresh snow too.”

"I will keep that in mind." Kili replied smiling, surprised how easily the dwarf was willing to give him a place to stay. "If I get some free time, that is." He added thoughtfully, chatting idly with Bofur for some time before turning to his brother.

"Do you think we should go, before we're missed or get caught?"

“Aye,” Fili said. “We likely should.”

They stood from their chairs and put their hoods back in place. Bofur gave them both a hug this time, patting their backs a little roughly.

“Don't be shy about visiting,” Bofur said. “Even when I'm not here. Bombur and his lovely wife would appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Fili smiled at him in parting, waving a hand over his shoulder. Despite easier conversing and a good atmosphere, Fili still felt a little tense. He was frowning as they walked back to the stables, the keeper having their ponies fed and watered and freshly brushed before their departure.

Back on the trail towards the mountain, Fili's mind swam with the bitter thoughts of that dark haired dwarf who danced with his brother. He gripped his reins a little too tightly, and wasn't quite guiding Merigold as she walked leisurely. He didn't really have to, the pony knew their destination well enough to walk on instinct.

They left the ponies in the other stable, and started their climb back up to the door they used to sneak out that morning. The sky was starting to get hues of orange, informing Kili they had spent longer in the marketplace than he thought.

Fili remained silent, and merely nodded when his brother spoke to him. Once they were back inside the mountain, and out of the narrow hall did Fili shed his cloak. They could walk without having to cover here. Guards passed them without so much as a glance. Since there was no uproar in Erebor's palace, it meant no one had sent out a search party for them. They were in the clear.

Fili lead Kili towards the west hall, his brother following silently and likely out of concern. Their usual time alone was spent in Kili's room-- however, Fili felt like they should be in his. Some quite unnerving, yet innate feeling made the blond feel as if his brother should be in a place that was all him in presence, in scent.

Licking his dried lips, Fili tossed his cloak over one of his armchairs, turning to face his brother. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead what came out was a rather frustrated noise. He stalked towards his brother, took Kili by the shoulders and kissed him roughly.

Kili knew something was wrong when Fili lead them in his own chamber instead of his, where they usually spent time. Though he didn't really have much time to look around or even speak out his concerns.

Instead his lips were claimed rather roughly, a surprised noise slipping in the kiss as he stumbled a bit and his back hit the closed door. This kiss was... different. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't hungry, it was downright rough and possessive and Kili's fingers curled against Fili's tunic to keep himself up.

Rough, messy, and near-bruising-- Fili kissed his brother like he were a lifeline, tasting him greedily. He had him pinned against the door, hands running up his tunic, touching his warm skin, caressing and gripping the spots that made Kili whimper and squirm.

When the blond pulled back for breath Kili's face was pink and his lips were puffy. He was trembling a little, clutching Fili's tunic tightly with his fingers.

"W-What..?" Kili panted staring at his brother with wide, blown eyes, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His fingers flexed against Fili's tunic, the redness on his cheeks increasing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked licking his lips, still tasting his brother on them.

It nearly threw Fili for a loop, Kili's concern for him being the first thing he would ask. Truthfully, no, he wasn't all right. 

He was jealous.

Immensely so, and angry at himself for feeling that way. Kili was free to socialize with who he wanted to, Fili wanted his brother to make as many friends as possible.

But he couldn't shake how that dark haired dwarf just had the nerve to give Kili something so bold as a _courting gift_.

“I hate how he looked at you,” Fili grit out. “I hate how he touched you.” He swallowed thickly, and nipped a little roughly at Kili's neck, breath hot on his skin.

Kili gasped at the nip, tilting his head back against the wall with a dull 'thunk'. His hand sunk in Fili's hair and he pulled him closer, burying his face against Fili's shoulder. "W-We were just d-dancing."

It was clear to see that dwarf had a lot more on his mind than 'just dancing'. Fili growled against his brother's skin, and sucked a fresh mark at junction between his neck and shoulder. He bit and suckled at the warmth until it reddened dark, Kili squirming against him.

"F-Fili--" Kili gasped at he hard bites and sucks, his knees buckling as he crashed against his brother, clutching on him tightly. He wasn't sure why Fili acted like this, but it made him feel hot, weak in his brother's arms.

Fili kissed every bit of exposed skin he could, touched where he could, hands sliding down his brother's front and backside, dipping his fingers passed the hem of his breeches. He pushed the material down below Kili's hips, palms brushing over shaking thighs.

Kili had practically melted into his arms, whimpering and clinging, and Fili couldn't help but feel triumphant. No one else would ever see Kili like this, lustful and wanting, craving touch. Fili's touch. 

Kili could only gasp and clutch on his brother, his entire body trembling as he pressed sloppy kisses on Fili's neck, down his shoulder. "F-Fee I can't s-stand much longer."

Fili brought him to his bed, stumbling, deep messy kisses, hungry and dominating. Hands roamed further up Kili's tunic, pushing the material up and over his head. Fili tossed the clothing aside, moving his mouth to his brother's chest. Fili felt Kili suck in sharp breaths as he dragged his teeth over his pectorals. Fili lapped and sucked his brother's pierced nipple, tugging the ring a little rougher than normally.

Kili could only writhe and squirm on the bed, his breath hitching and fingers digging on his brother's shoulders. Sensations after sensations ran through his body, making his toes curl and lips part in desperate attempt to breathe. The tugging on his nipple piercing made him moan out loud, body arching up against Fili's.

It never took much to work Kili's body into a state of heat and shivers, his brother a whimpering, moaning wreck beneath Fili's hands. The blond bit down on Kili's stomach, eliciting a strangled noise from his brother's throat.

Hands worked on pulling Kili's breeches further down, Fili kissed and nipped just below his navel, his brother's swelling cock bumping up against his chin. 

"Fili..." Kili panted fingers tugging his brother's hair, trying to get him closer to where he so desperately needed him. He was gasping for breath, legs trembling as they slid against the sheets.

“I like when you say my name,” Fili gave his brother one more harsh nip. “I like it when you moan it, I love it when it's the only thing you can utter when I _fuck_ you.” He swiped his tongue over Kili's cock. 

Kili's pleasure was for his own eyes, greedily secreted away in their private rooms upon sullied sheets. Fili took it all in rapaciously, held it in his hands, tasted it, consumed it-- this was _his_. Kili belonged with him and him alone.

“No one else gets to see you like this... no one else will pleasure you like I do.” He snarled. “You're _mine_.”

"Y-You're acting all w-weird." Kili panted trying to focus his gaze on his brother, skin burning under Fili's lips and teeth.

'Weird' was probably the light way to put it. Fili had a passing thought that perhaps his reaction was a little much, but the staggering emotion welling in his gut squashed it quickly. Fili continued to kiss and suck fresh marks unto Kili's already decorated skin, the evidence of their previous love making still raw and vivid.

Kili was fairly sure there was no unmarked skin left anymore. It felt like Fili's lips were everywhere, marking, sucking, biting and generally driving him insane. 

His fingers were shaking when they sunk in Fili's hair, tugging weakly to gain his brother's attention. "Please..." Tongue flickered out to lick his dry lips, the flush from his face spreading down his chest as he gazed at Fili pleadingly.

Fili shivered at the sound of his brother's pleading, white hot arousal shooting to his groin. He eased his brother's fingers from his hair, holding his hands. He looked up at Kili, eyes fierce.

“Tell me what you want,” He rumbled.

"I..." Kili stammered, feeling pinned under his brother's gaze and he swallowed. He wasn't sure what he wanted. A part of him was wary about his brother's sudden change of attitude. A part of him was too aroused to care and the rest of him could barely think.

"...want you."

There was a 'please' lost in Kili's whispered beg. Fili licked his lips hungrily, and placed one more wet kiss on his brother's warm inner thighs. He moved in close, mouthing Kili's hard cock, blowing hot breath unto the skin. He ran the tip of his tongue up the main vein, teasing his brother and making him writhe.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

Kili's lips parted in a keening cry at the teasing touches, leg kicking out against the sheet. He didn't know what he wanted Fili to do, only knew that he didn't want the pleasure to stop. "J-Just keep touching me."

So Fili did. He touched every inch of his brother's shaking body, kissed his cock until he felt it throbbing against his mouth and tongue. He teased the tip, and cupped Kili's swollen scrotum in his hand, before teasing those as well, sucking them into his mouth and pulling back with an audible smack of his lips.

“Turn over,” Fili said then, “Lift your hips.”

Kili could barely move without shaking, his fingers trembling where they curled against the sheets to help him roll over on the bed. His lower back still ached a bit, but not enough to be uncomfortable as he lifted himself on his knees slowly, shoulders resting against the bed.

Mahal, Kili was a sight. His body so beautiful and open, legs parted and the most intimate parts of him exposed. Fili touched his brother's thighs, moved his hands over the plush globes of his backside and squeezed them. He kissed Kili's lower back, and murmured his praises against warm skin.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Fili nipped at him. “You're so gorgeous like this, when you're open for me...” He trailed his lips to the lowest part of Kili's spine, his fingertips brushing over his brother's pink hole, the tip of his tongue following them.

That was something Kili had not expected.

His body jolted at the unfamiliar feeling of tongue against his hole, his lips parted in a noise of surprise as he twisted his body around a bit. Using his mouth on his cock he could understand, sort of. But this...

"That's something you should not be doing! That's filthy!" He protested cheeks flaming, eyes wide as he stared at his brother.

Fili couldn't help but smirk at him. 

“It's no different from me swallowing your cock.” He kissed Kili's hip. “Or touching you here...” to prove his point, he rubbed the little moistened spot with his thumb.

"I-It--" Kili's breath hitched at the touch, his head dropping against the sheets. "...it's different. It's your _tongue_." He pointed out embarrassed.

“Has my tongue made you feel any less good?” Fili gently prodded his thumb against the soft muscles. “I've had you spill on my tongue, and I've kissed you with my mouth. You sucked me right in, and swallowed the come on my lips...”

The more Fili spoke, the darker shade of red Kili turned until he buried his face in the pillows embarrassed. "Well... no, but... it's still different. It's your tongue...there.."

Chuckling, Fili ran his hand down his brother's back. He kissed his hip again, and nipped at the jutting bone. He spread Kili open, and kissed the bud, eliciting another embarrassed squeak. 

“I'll make you feel good,” Fili promised, and prodded his tongue against the soft muscle. Kili's back bowed as Fili's tongue pushed inside, mouth dropping open in a choked noise of pleasure. Kili's taste filled his mouth, and Fili groaned softly as he gently worked his brother open. He wriggled his tongue, licking soundly at the warm inner walls. His hands stroked Kili's sides, his thighs and hips, and pet over his stomach. Fili felt his brother heaving, taking in deep sharp breaths as he slowly fucked him with his tongue.

Fili's hands sought Kili's cock, thick fingers wrapping around the shaft. He stroked lazily, palms running over the wet tip, smearing his brother's precome over his throbbing sex.

Kili wasn't sure whether to push himself closer to Fili's hands or his mouth. He was red with shame and embarrassment, still weakly protesting against the act, but in the end his fingers curled on the sheets and he tugged on them with a hiccuping whimper.

It took a lot of effort for him to keep himself up, his thighs trembling.

The little whimpers and soft gasps sounded so melodic, and captivating to Fili's ears as he continued to bring his brother a new onslaught of sensations. He drove his tongue as deep as he could, just to hear more of those precious sounds. Fili's hands tugged and stroked at Kili's cock, his fingers moist and becoming slick with his brother's warm fluids.

Kili made a choked noise against the pillows, finally pushing back against Fili's tongue as he started to crave more. His fingers twisted on the sheets, cheeks flaming red as he voiced his pleasure with soft mewls and desperate moans. He still found the act filthy, but he was too lost in pleasure to care much right now.

Fili swept over the moistened opening, kissing the bud and sliding his tongue back into that tight little space, further stimulating it until he felt it flutter against the wet muscle, Kili instinctively tightening around him as his pleasure mounted. The blond stroked him a little harder, alternating between paces to tease the swollen, wet head with his thumb.

“You taste amazing,” Fili murmured between sound licks. “So good, nadadith...”

It was the knowledge of his brother actually _enjoying_ what he was doing that tipped Kili over the edge, the pleasure suddenly jumping high and over the edge. He bit down on the pillow to suffocate the shout of pleasure, body tightening around Fili as he shot ropes of come over his fist.

He was trembling, saliva seeping on the pillow beneath him as he fought to breathe.

Fili felt every twitch and convulsion against his palm and tongue as Kili reached his peak. He kissed the gaped opening one more time, and trailed his lips up Kili's spine, pressing his mouth over the soft skin on his shoulders and the back of his neck. He turned his brother to face him, parting his legs and crawling between them. Fili moved up flush against Kili's body, kissing his gasping mouth.

Kili tried to focus on breathing, yet his breath was stolen as Fili kissed him, a kiss that Kili happily returned. Shaking fingers sunk in blond hair, body pressing close to his brother's. His thoughts were a scrambled mess, his lips releasing tiny noises of pleasure and contentment.

A trembling, debauched wreck, Kili was surely a thing of beauty. Fili kissed his brother's plush bottom lip, his chin, jaw and neck. He ran his hands over his brother's gorgeous body, his soft skin marked by Fili's mouth and heart. He held Kili close, possessively close, as if to blanket him away from unwanted eyes with his own body.

“You're mine,” Fili murmured, nipping Kili's lips again and resting his forehead against his brother's. “... Men lananubukhs menu..”

This was more like the Fili he had got to know. The one with soft words, gentle touches. But there was still fire burning underneath those actions, waiting to be fueled again.

Kili reached up, resting his hand against Fili's neck as he nodded. "I'm yours." 

And he was. Fili was the one who taught him how to love, taught him how to live a life full of joy. He never wanted to stray from his side.

Fili couldn't but smile. There was so much tenderness in Kili's touch, and his voice was so earnest, so honest as he spoke. Fili kissed him softly, and stroked his soft hair, pressing as close he could, the warmth swirling in his chest feeling as if it burst, spreading to his fingertips and toes. 

“Men lananubukhs menu...” he murmured again. “.. I love you...”

The words made Kili's lips pull in a soft smile, his body slowly ceasing with the trembling and instead relaxed on the bed beside his brother. "I love you too." He murmured with a slightly exhausted tone, a yawn cracking his lips apart as he nuzzled closer to Fili.

It was easy to fall asleep like this, with Kili curled close in his arms. Fili buried his nose into his hair, breathing him in, and slowly succumbing to dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

Kili woke up sore the next morning.

His body was littered with marks made by teeth and nails, and the dancing had left his muscles stiff. He stretched carefully, rolling over on the bed with a quiet huff as he gazed at his sleeping brother. Shaking his head a bit Kili sat up carefully, walking over to one of the mirrors in the room.

There were dark red and purple marks of teeth on his neck and collar as well as shoulders... chest... hip... even his thighs were marked. Alongside those marks there were bright red lines of nails running down his skin and he flushed heavily.

Fili had made a mess on him.

A mess that Fili would always appreciate, even more so as he started to awaken to see his brother self consciously touch the marks on his body and observe himself in the mirror.

The blond didn't say a word for a moment, blinking sleepily in Kili's direction, feeling strangely elated at the glorious wreck he made of his brother's body. He noted the teeth marks he left, the scratches, the deep purple bruises from intense kisses to Kili's gorgeous creamy skin-- all over his thighs, the reflection in the mirror showing Fili the imprints on his belly and chest.

“Morning,” Fili said, stretching a bit on the bed. He pillowed his head under his arms, looking at Kili fondly.

Kili spun around at the words, cheeks lightly colored as he gave a tiny nod of greeting. "H-How am I supposed to hide all this?" He asked pulling his hair down, trying in vain to hide the marks on his neck and throat.

It was near comical, the way Kili floundered and tried to hide the marks on his neck. Fili bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, smiling at his brother, eyes bright.

“Perhaps a scarf?” He offered.

"A--" Kili let out an annoyed noise. A scarf? That would just raise more questions. But it would be better than have the marks visible. So he got dressed hastily, rummaging through the cabinet for a silvery scarf he tied around his neck.

“There, see?” Fili said with a grin, giving his brother a once over. “The height of dwarven fashion.” He knew he was giving Kili a hard time, but it was fun seeing him flushed and glaring at him. He looked like a frustrated kitten.

"Next time it's going to be you trying to hide the marks." Kili threatened, his cheeks red at the mere idea of marking his brother like that. He ran a hand through his hair before tossing his hair brush at Fili. "I need to go to my lessons, and you had duties as well so get up."

The hair brush bumping his shoulder, Fili sat up with a laugh. “All right, nadadith. No need to get violent.”

The blond stretched his arms over his head, and wiped his face down with a hand. He picked up the brush.

“Come here so I can fix your braids.”

Kili chuckled walking over to his brother and sat on the edge of the bed. "You were the one who messed them up in the first place, so don't complain to me."

“I proudly take full responsibility of the state of your hair,” Fili said simply, brushing the locks with practiced familiarity. He smiled. “I enjoy messing it up as much as I love fixing it.”

Kili closed his eyes as Fili brushed his hair, the act always calming him down. It was weird to think that back then he had hated this more than anything, the pull of hair and tangles that stung on his scalp. Now he relaxed in it, humming under his breath.

Fili listened quietly to his brother's soft tune, finding it a little familiar. It reminded him a bit of the fiddler's song in Dale's town square.

He brushed Kili's hair until it felt soft in his hands, gently re-plaiting the braid behind Kili's right ear and securing his only bead. Fili ran his fingers through the silky locks, then secured the silver clasp he usually wore.

“There,” Fili said once he was finished. When Kili turned to face him, he gently brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Thanks." Kili smiled leaning in the touch briefly before getting up. "Don't dwell too long or Dwalin won't be kind on you." Kili pointed out as he put the clothes from yesterday away, the brooch dropping on his hand. He turned it around few times before placing it in his drawer and closed it.

"I'll see you at lunch." He called before leaving the room. 

When Kili met up with Balin in his study, the old dwarf was busy gathering scrolls and a pile of books. He glanced up at the brunet over a pair of half-moon spectacles.

“Morning lad,” The scholar said. “You're a little early.”

"Woke up early." Kili shrugged his shoulders as he sat on his usual chair, stretching his arms over the table. He might have also skipped breakfast but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

“I figured you might have exhausted yourselves into an early turn in,” Balin said casually, glancing at Kili's scarf with a bit of knowing. There was a bit of amusement shining in his aged eyes. He didn't comment.

“Since your brother will not be joining us today, you'll be accompanying me to the lecture halls.” Balin said, stuffing some scrolls into a knitted bag. He picked up a pile of books, and placed them with a heavy 'thump' between Kili's arms. “You'll be joining my regular class.”

The words caused heat to raise on Kili's cheeks and he absently touched the scarf around his neck. He rose up, catching the books in time so they wouldn't fall on the floor and followed after Balin.

"I think you should not concern yourself with our... personal lives." Kili muttered embarrassed.

“And I shan't.” Balin said easily. “As long as it doesn't interfere with either of your duties.” He paused. “Although you could see Oin for a cream if hiding those bruises are a great concern. Now pick those up,” he motioned towards the books. “And follow me. My lecture is due to start in fifteen minutes, and if we dawdle here we'll both be late.”

He would rather not go to Oin and risk getting force fed more of his weird herbal mixes. Dutifully Kili picked up the books and let Balin lead him out of the library and towards the lecture hall where he would be spending the next couple of hours

Balin lead Kili through a series of long halls to a rather busy wing one didn't think existed until you stepped through the large stone double doors. There were young apprentices, all dressed similarly, with brown and blue tunics and trousers, some in long robes or cloaks. They all carried bags, books, and a number of supplies as they moved down the great stone halls to attend their classes.

“This is the college,” Balin explained as they walked. “Established during the time of King Thror, your mother's grandfather, your great grandfather. Apprentices of all trades come here for a more dwarf-centric education. Although you will find researchers and scholars of all sorts here.”

'All sorts' was no understatement. There weren't just dwarves, but men as well, and the occasional elf passed by.

“Through here, lad.” Balin motioned towards an open archway that lead into a great lecture hall with stone seats that went far back. He had more charts, books, and a great layout of maps all across the room.

There were few students that arrived yet. One in particular seemed absorbed in a pile of notes, but there was no mistaking Ori, who glanced up once, then twice, upon seeing Kili. He smiled bright.

“Ki!” Ori squeaked, standing suddenly, and tipping over his inkwell. 

"Ori." Kili let out a breath of relief to see a familiar face in the mass of people and hurriedly made his wy over to the scribe. He hd been worried when more and more people had joined them in the hall, not exactly comfortable with so many unfamiliar people.

It made him want to hide away, to run or bare his teeth and warn them off.

Seeing Ori made him calm down as he sat beside the scribe, lifting up his inkwell. "Mahal am I glad to see someone I know."

“I'm glad to see you too,” Ori said, face flushed. He took his inkwell back from Kili, laying out a blank piece of parchment over the mess he made. There was a small splash of green ink staining the stone top of the long desk.

“I haven't seen you in a while,” he said, grinning lopsidedly. “I also didn't expect to see you in a lecture hall-- I-I mean, since you said you're not an apprentice...”

"I'm not." Kili agreed, glancing at the scribe with a tiny smile. "But I've been busy lately, Balin's been teaching me in private until he thought I'm ready to join the others." He admitted with a small shrug, glancing around. "I'm... not that comfortable in situations like these."

“I can understand that, especially with so many people in one place, it can be overwhelming-- especially coming up from where I grew up, to be among some of the greatest minds, I always thoughts maybe I wouldn't be smart enough to be here-- ” Ori nodded as he spoke a little fast. He paused to clear his throat, and to slow down. He seemed to realize he was rambling, and blushed.

“I thought being in a college was a little strange at first too...” he said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “Because-- well, you know you think college is some big smart place full of geniuses? That's how I always thought of it. Then you realize that it's not. I-I mean there are a lot of smart people here, too, but then when it comes down to it we're all here for the same thing.”

Kili listened to Ori's rambling with a gentle smile, leaning against his arm which was propped on the table. "No, it's completely understandable. I mean I'm not that smart, yet here I am." He said teasingly, glancing around the hall before stretching.

"It's different, but I can see you have the passion to learn. You'll do just fine."

“You too,” Ori said. “I mean... I've been here a long time. What I meant to say is-- I think you'll do great.”

They spoke then, of little things, and mostly of what Ori did during his time since Kili had been away, to which the scribe again spoke animatedly about his studies, art and his overbearing older brothers, to which Kili laughed, upon knowing Nori.

More students filed in, some not passing Kili so much as a glance as they took their seats around them.

Balin started his lecture on long dwarven history. He displayed his maps and charts, all the while tapping a great black board with a pointer stick, which had very extensive notes written on it.

Ori was scribbling away, worrying his bottom lip. He glanced at Kili once or twice. The brunet was listening, but didn't seem to be taking any notes of his own. It was then he noticed Kili didn't seem to have any supplies on him to begin with.

When Balin turned away to pull down a new chart of old dwarf bloodlines, Ori whispered.

“Let me give you some parchment,” He dug around in his bag, mumbling. “I'm sure all of this is going to be on the exams later...”

"It's alright." Kili assured him quietly, giving him a thankful smile. "I have a great memory, I don't need to take notes." He chuckled. "And if I fail to remember something, Fili will just help me." He shrugged slightly, glancing at Balin barely stiffling a yawn.

Ori blinked, and glanced between the board and Kili, eyes a little wide. That was certainly a lot to remember. The mention of the name 'Fili', biting back a question he wanted to ask. And he did, when the lesson ended and Balin allowed them to pack up for lunch. Ori was sticking his notes in between the pages of another leather bound book.

“... you know the prince?” Ori squeaked the question, and flushed dark when Kili looked at him with a little alarm. “I mean, you don't have to tell me. I-I'm sure there are other dwarves out there called 'Fili'. I-it's a poor assumption.”

Kili looked troubled, running a hand through his hair slowly. "... If I tell you the truth... will you look at me differently?" He asked quietly. He hoped he wouldn't, he didn't want Ori to think he should be treated differently, or feared.

Tilting his head a little, Ori opened his mouth to say something, but found himself looking around first. Whatever Kili wanted to tell him seemed to bother him, and it seemed like something no one else should hear.

“Come with me to the library?” Ori offered, hooking his bag over his shoulder. “We can talk privately- i-if you want. It's quiet. No one's there during lunch.”

Kili smiled in relief and nodded his head. "Sounds good." He replied glancing around before leading both of them to the library.

True to Ori's words there were no one else in the large room, and Kili closed the door behind him looking nervous. "I... haven't been exactly honest with you. About myself."

Ori fidgeted a little, deciding to take a seat on one of the chairs. He put his bag down, and watched his friend with concern. “I know you were hesitant to talk about yourself...” he mumbled. But he nodded, prompting Kili to go on.

Kili smiled a bit, leaning against the wall with a quiet sigh. "First, a question. I'm sure you've heard about the rogue dwarf who tried to assassinate the royal line, right? What do you know about the incident?"

“The assassination attempt?” Ori bit his bottom lip. “Yes, I heard about that. My brother's a guard-- Nori, he talked about it a lot with my eldest brother, Dori. I- I know the dwarf was locked in the dungeons. Then the attack happened. I-I wasn't in the apprentice dorms at the time, but staying with my brother in the commons outside the p-palace. There were soldiers patrolling-- ushering people back into their homes. I have a roommate in the dorms who-- who said the soldiers locked them into their rooms. There was a lot of... a lot of violence... and o-orcs...” he finished weakly, seeming a little ill at the very idea of battles with dark creatures.

Kili winced quietly, running a hand through his hair. "The dwarf was rogue, wild thing. He had been stolen when he was a mere child, and taught the ways of orcs. He knew of nothing better." He crossed his arms against his chest as if to protect himself. "They wanted to execute him, the council. Thought of him as something so wild he could never be tamed, taught the ways of dwarves, as he was one of them. His family, real family, wouldn't listen to them and instead the rogue dwarf was taken in and taught apart from others."

It didn't take much to put two and two together, from the way Kili spoke and his behavior. But Ori listened raptly.

“... was that you, then?” Ori asked quietly. “... th-the rogue dwarf...?”

"Aye." Kili's smile was nervous. "Kili, brother of Fili and the lost prince of Erebor, at your service."

“Oh.” Ori said.

There was a moment of nervous silence between them, Ori turning the information over in his head. He wrung his hands, thinking.

“Oh.” He said again, and looked up at Kili, who seemed a little distraught. “Well...” he cleared his throat. “A-at least now I know your full name.” He offered his friend a smile. “I knew 'Ki' wasn't a bit like your face.”

It was like Kili deflated, a relieved laugh escaping his lips. "It was the first thing I came up with." He grinned sheepishly, feeling more relieved than he had thought. He couldn't bare to lose his only friend.

"I also know Nori." He said chuckling. "One of my only good friends, actually."

“I never see Nori much,” Ori admitted. “Only during the semester breaks. Him and Dori, and when Dori requested me home after the uh... the i-incident.”

A lot of students went home or left that day. But Ori didn't mention it.

“But I remember him saying that... that he guarded your cell. Er--” Ori flushed. “W-which probably isn't appropriate conversation. But he said he liked you a lot-- which, well, Dori's a bit more reserved, so he thought Nori a bit bonkers for saying so. Uh- what I mean is-- I like you. You're... nice.” 

"Thank you." Kili smiled at the words, relief obvious on his face. "I apologize, but you must understand why I didn't wish for you to know yet. For once someone wasn't afraid of me, or looked at me like I was a monster. I feared I would lose you."

Ori shook his head. “No, I understand-- um, I don't think I can say I know I'd do the same thing. B-because I dont know what its like for you. Besides I...” he smiled at Kili shyly. “Y-you like to learn, and you listen to me when I talk. I-I mean really listen. I think Dori dismisses me after a few words... so you... you can't be bad, Ki.”

"Thank you." Kili said again, smiling relieved at his friend. "I really enjoy your company as well, and would like to do so in the future.”

Ori beamed then, smiling bright. “Me too!” he squeaked, then looked a little embarrassed. “I-I mean I'd like that a lot.” He flushed further still at the sudden sound of his stomach rumbling. It was the middle of lunch, after all.

“We should probably go get food...” he stood and shouldered his bag. “My next class is two hours-- I don't think I can stand listening to my masters drone on about elvish poetry on an empty stomach.”

Kili laughed amused, nodding his head in agreement and lead the out of the library. "I would rather take elvish than go meet the council again." He replied honestly.

“Oh, elvish isn't terrible.” Ori lowered his voice a little. “Sindarin is actually very pretty. Just don't tell any other dwarf I said that...” he straightened up. “It's useful too, not everyone speaks westron. There are elvish teachers here, so it makes it easier to interact with them...” he trailed off, looking back at Kili. “Nori has only been to a council session once, something about a petition for the miner's guild to expand. He tells me they're a bunch of stuck up old traditionalists who are afraid of their own shadows--”

Ori swallowed nervously. “I-if you'll pardon me. That's all my brother, not I.”

Kili looked amused at the words, shaking his head a bit. "don't worry, I agree with your brother's words. They're afraid of changes, and the way they act and behave is alarming. They're not innocent, they're plotting on something."

“Do you think so...?” Ori asked as they entered the feast hall, in which he became a little more jittery. He looked around at the dwarves of high status sitting in their chairs, in turn they seemed to be giving Kili and he rather dirty looks. But they didn't stare for long, at least from what Ori could see, but he felt strangely as if they were glaring daggers into their backs.

He paused in his stride. “T-to be honest, I've never been in here before, and I'm not even sure I'm allowed to be...” he said quietly. It appeared he had been following Kili instead of going to the apprentice kitchens.

"It's alright." Kili said quietly, giving Ori a smile. "You're here with me, so just ignore the others." He nudged Ori towards the table, waiting until he sat down before taking his place beside the scribe.

Ori did his best to, and was thankful to Kili for distracting him from where he was. They spoke of topics outside of the council, mostly about studies, and more about Ori's family. It appeared Ori knew quite a bit about the Durin line, having taken every dwarven history class the college offered.

He was speaking animatedly about it, only to have his jaw clench shut nervously at the sight of one of said royals entering the hall.

Ori was a nervous wreck at the sight of the crown prince, but Fili didn't seem to notice him at first. He looked tired, and pinching the bridge of his nose as if to stave off a headache. The blond didn't seem to notice or care that he was dragging the fur cloak he was forced to wear for audiences, nearly catching it on the chairs and boots of the other noble patrons.

The dwarves said nothing, however, other than inclined their heads politely and gingerly pushed the heavy material away so their prince could keep walking and make his way to his usual chair.

Kili looked concerned at his brother, squeezing Ori's hand in a sign that it was alright before standing up and meeting his brother half way through the hallway. "Fili?"

Bumping into his brother, Fili blinked rapidly, looking up, seeming startled at being addressed.

“Kili,” He relaxed his shoulders at the sight of Kili, and took a step back. “Sorry, I was a little distracted... I thought I wouldn't see you for a while. Did the lessons go well?”

"They did." Kili agreed looking at his brother carefully. "Are you alright? You seem troubled."

“Aye, all right for the most part.” Fili said. “The audiences just seemed longer than normal...” He wrinkled his nose. “Mostly because Balin makes it easier to deal with.” But he didn't have his mentor with him today. “I understand he needed to be with you, I just didn't think I'd...” he made a frustrated sort of face, then started to make his way towards the table, Kili at his side.

“Lord Volkbek, Stone Bless him.” Fili said sarcastically and quire bitterly once out of earshot of the other nobles. “ _Insisted_ on keeping me for _proper_ coaching because he is certain of my incompetence in dealing with 'trivial peasant matters'. He turned away three requests for the miner's guild closing a very, very dangerous tunnel because of the mithril veins-- not once considering the lives of the dwarves working down there-- this mountain has more than enough wealth--” he grabbed a roll and bit into it a little viciously, making Ori squeak and he glance up.

Fili froze for a moment, and swallowed what he was chewing thickly.

Ori stood then, nervously bowing. “A-apologies your h-highness-- I- I--”

“... and who is this then?” Fili asked, looking between Ori and Kili, since Ori seemed to be inching to hide behind his brother.

"Fili, this is Ori, brother of Nori." Kili said placing his hand on the scribe's shoulder to keep him in place and not bolt to the door. "You remember, Bofur spoke about him." 

“I do remember, yes. Of the brother's Ri, right?” Fili asked, expression tired.

“Y-yes.” Ori flushed. “To Nori and Dori.”

“I don't know Dori very well, I'm afraid.” Fili said, trying to relax his demeanor in front of Kili's very nervous friend. Fili offered an easy smile. “But I know Nori well enough. Did Kili invite you here?”

Ori nodded. “Y-yes. Ki and I- We-- we had a lesson together, your highness.”

Fili shook his head. “Please, call me 'Fili'. I've had enough 'your highness' and 'my prince' for one day. In turn, may I call you Ori?”

Ori seemed surprised, but nodded again. “Please-- I.. if-- um. If it pleases you.”

“It does.” Fili chuckled. “Have a seat. Help yourself to anything.”

Kili's shoulders relaxed as Fili and Ori seemed to get along, and he sat down beside his brother. He nudged their shoulders together lightly, giving the blonde a warm smile.

"Perhaps after the council, we could go to the bath house? The warm water should help you to relax."

“Aye it would.” Fili agreed, and he glanced at Kili fondly. “I entertained a hundred thoughts of hiding in there earlier today, but mother would tan my hide if I did. 'It won't do well to have the future King of Erebor to skip out on duties just because he disliked them'.”

“I... imagine it wouldn't,” Ori said then, flushing. “N-not that King Thorin does a bad job. He's a great king.”

Fili laughed. “He is. I unfortunately have a lot to live up to.”

“Being a prince sounds exhausting.” The scribe mused. “What about you, Kili...?” Ori asked. “Do you have any duties?”

"Not as much as Fili does." Kili replied with a shake of his head. "I'm mostly studying now, I need to know this kingdom and its people before I can do something like the king or Fili does. But I help where I can."

“There's a lot of perks to being the youngest,” Fili nudged Kili playfully. “In the end he won't have as many duties, unless I fail to produce heirs--” his face fell a little, and he cleared his throat. “Kili can take it easy for the most part. Stand near the throne in some silk fineries, a circlet and a complete face of boredom.”

Heirs? Kili lowered his gaze on the table, frowning slightly. He couldn't give Fili heirs, that even he knew. He was no female. Was it required for Fili to have children? Would it mean they couldn't be together?

They spoke a little longer of other subjects, but Fili was quick to notice that Kili had gone very quiet. 

When he opened his mouth to ask his brother what ailed him, Ori stood up from his chair suddenly. “I- I need to go back to the college. My next class is going to start soon.”

Kili lifted his head at the words, nodding slightly and gave the scribe a smile. "I'll catch you later then. Thank you for today." He didn't mean just the company, but their earlier talk as well.

Ori smiled bright. “Th-thank you for inviting me. This was very nice.” He seemed conflicted over whether or not to bow, but instead inclined his head. “It was wonderful meeting you, Fili.”

“And you as well, Ori. I hope to see you again soon.” Fili said. He watched as Ori left, the scribe waving at them over his shoulder as he rushed from the hall. It was a bit of a walk back to the college, he hoped the poor lad would make it on time before the lecturers shut their doors.

“He seems very nice,” Fili commented, looking to his brother, who was back to staring at the table. “... nadadith?”

"Oh." Kili nodded, as if to shake himself out of his thoughts. "He is. He's a bit shy but really passionate about what he does." Kili replied finishing the drink in his goblet, pushing the nearly untouched plate away.

"We too should slowly get moving."

“You should eat more,” Fili said. But it was mostly out of habit at this point, despite his concerns. Kili was eating a little more than when he arrived, but still yet Fili worried. He finished his own drink, stranding. He undid the clasp on his cloak, and left it on the chair. His mother would get it later, or a servant would. 

“I hate that thing,” the blond said as he stood. “Its heavy, impractical and I think it makes me look like a pug shoved in a bear rug.”

The mental image made Kili snort, and he grinned at his brother. "Well you'd be a very royal pug." He pointed out amused, leading them out of the dining hall.

He pushed the troubling thoughts in the back of his mind, not wishing to dwell on them for too long. The day would already be hard, this would be the first time the council saw him after the first time where they wished him dead.

“It's going to be a lot of talking,” Fili said, already looking exhausted at the thought. He glanced at his brother, who seemed a little tense. He nudged his shoulder gently. “Relax, Ki... I know its been some time since they've seen you. But you aren't on trial, you just have to sit in while I do my duties.”

Which consisted of a lot of listening, trying not to fall asleep, hoping his mother didn't catch him drifting off, drifting off, putting up with her and Thorin's lecture, and vouching for votes if he were awake for them.

"But they're all going to stare at me." Kili replied quietly. Stare at him like he was a monster, like he would tear everyone apart. Even a single mistake could be enough to throw them in a frenzy.


	22. Chapter 22

When they finally entered the council room, it felt like the air was sucked from Kili's lungs. A part of him wanted to hide his face, to stare down and just hurry to his place beside Fili. But he couldn't do it, not anymore. He was supposed to be a prince, he had to behave like one.

So instead he walked in his head held up, ignoring the burning looks of the council members as he took his seat before the table.

Frowning, Fili resisted the urge to hold Kili's hand. His brother was clearly distressed, but did very, very well to hide it. The dwarves around them seemed uneasy with his presence, but didn't speak or argue as of yet. It would be a moment yet until the King and princess arrived, so the nobles spent their time whispering in hushed khuzdul to one another, glaring at Kili with accusatory eyes.

At the arrival of Thorin and Dis, the council hushed and stood, bowing to the king and his dear sister. They were both rather regal, with their crowns, Thorin in his heavy cloak and Dis in a flowing sapphire dress.

Dis took her place near Kili, and Thorin near Fili.

“Be seated,” Thorin said, and they retook their chairs. He took a moment to look around. “Where is Lord Balin?”

“In the lecture halls,” one of the old dwarves said. “He has young minds to teach.”

“Very well,” Thorin seemed a little tight lipped at that. “Then who will lead this meeting?”

“I shall, my king.” Someone stood.

Fili nearly groaned, and tried not to look too visibly pained when lord Volkbek, the black-bearded dwarf who he had not only had to spend long grueling hours with, but it was the same dwarf who spoke poison during Kili's trial, started to unravel a scroll.

Oh, Kili did not like this dwarf at all. There was darkness in his eyes, the same kind of coldness he had seen in his own eyes before taking a life. Kili's entire body tensed and he did his best to not glare at him, instead nudging his leg against Fili's lightly and shook his head ever so slightly.

This dwarf would cause a lot of trouble, and he feared it would involve his family.

Fili watched his brother at the corner of his eye, noting how unhappy he seemed at this dwarf who was speaking now. Of course it was over small things, and the noble dwarf didn't even pass a glance to the pair of them until he spoke of Fili's audiences with the Miner's Guild.

“I would propose that the prince learn not to make such rash decisions,” Lord Volkbeck said, making Fili glance up at the mention of him. “The mountain cannot afford to close such a rich mine.”

Fili glared at him then, opening his mouth, but Dis quieted him with a look.

“What were the accident reports with the mine?” Thorin asked then.

“Trivial incidents,” Volkbeck shrugged. “A broken hand, an ankle twist-- nothing to close an entire /mine/ over-”

“Three cave ins,” Fili said then, many of the council turning surprised eyes to him. The prince was seething, clutching his fist under the table. “Three cave ins since the start of spring, uncle--”

“Fili.” Dis scolded. “By his _title_.”

“-- _your highness_ ,” Fili emphasized.

"The reports mentioned nothing of cave ins." Nalick said picking the papers from the table, eyes scanning over the words. "Why would such information be withheld?"

The dwarves looked to Fili, brows raised or curious uptilts of their heads. A very old Lord Ghihlzan stroked his frizzy grey beard thoughtfully.

“I met with the foreman and eight miners who can attest to the accidents,” Fili said. “They held an audience with me and Lord Volkbeck just today requesting a closure of the West mythril mine.”

“Foreman and eight miners who reported falsely,” Volkbeck said. “It was quickly found that those men are quite lazy, and were looking to close the mine in a scheme to get _paid leave_ until a new assignment could be given to them for _false injuries_.”

“The foreman lost his _hand_ from the recent cave in, his men _carried him_.” Fili's eyes were blown a bit wide. “He took to audience with us while in great pain--”

“Lad,” Volkbeck said as if he were speaking to an irrational child. “We don't even know if he lost his hand during any _mining accident_. Anyone can chop their hand off. The point is, if it's not a documented submitted report, it likely didn't happen as he told it.”

Fili grit his teeth, but the feeling of Kili's leg pressed up against his calmed his nerves, if only slightly.

“The West mine is a rich vein,” Volkbeck went on to say. “Erebor would be losing a great deal of mithril deposits if we lost it. A dent in our armor supply, and Mahal forbid our defenses be poorly prepared. We wouldn't want another incident like the orcan assault in Erebor's very halls.”

The councilmen started to murmur again, many of them nodding in agreement. Volkbeck's face looked concerned, but there was something nasty in his eyes that Fili couldn't shake.

The prince turned to the king, his voice low as the councilmen were still speaking among each other. “Uncle, please... I wouldn't lie about this.”

Thorin's lips were set in a grim line.

Eight? Kili raked through his brains, sure he had heard something about it before. Then it clicked, and Kili's head shot up. "I can vouch on Fili's words." He said, and flushed lightly as all eyes turned on him. Some in surprise, some in doubt. He faltered, but Navick nodded his head and gave him a sign to continue.

"While I was in the library with one of our scribes, I heard few dwarves speak about the accident. One of the wounded in the cave in, the ninth one is still in the healing chamber. He has not woken up from his sleep yet, as the cave in casued gas to leak in the mine. Keeping it open would risk the whole of Erebor to be infected with the said gas."

Kili was thankful his voice did not crack as he spoke, as his heart was beating so quickly he feared others would hear it.

"I take it we will still find the said dwarf in the healing bay?" Navick asked and Kili nodded. "He should awake within a week or two, according to the healers."

"Then I think that settles it. Keeping the mine open is a threat to all of us. We need to close it down." Navick said, and some of the dwarves nodded in agreement.

Although it wasn't quite a solid decision, another majority needed to be swayed. Volkbeck frowned heavily, giving Kili a rather nasty look.

“You would trust the word of orc filth?” Volkbeck spat. Fili opened his mouth to protest the insult, but Dis stopped him this time. “This council still doesn't formally recognize this honor-less cur that sits here, how are his words valid?”

“Aye, it's true.” One of the old Lords said. “We never came to an agreement.”

“It's an old vote!” A whitebearded dwarf said. “No one has called for a revote.”

“And why would we need to?” Volkbeck said, and the lords nodded with him. “Whose mind has he changed? It's quite clear he's trying to defend his protector's words.”

The lords seemed to agree.

“You will watch your tongue when it concerns my _son_ , Volkbeck.” Lady Dis said sharply, her jaw clenched tight and brows furrowed. There was a fiery rage in her eye as she stared him down. “This council wasn't called to throw insults. Retract your words, or be escorted from this chamber.” But there was clearly more to her threat than just to simply escort the dwarf lord out of the room.

Volkbeck closed his mouth for a moment. “Very well. Retracted, your highness.” He inclined his head towards Kili. “With my utmost apologies.” He turned back to the council. “But the fact of the matter is to vote, is it not, my king?”

Thorin, who stayed silent during the exchanges, seemed to be fuming. But he nodded stiffly. “Then vote. All in favor in closure of the West mythril mine, say aye.”

Fili's 'aye' was probably the loudest. Nalick still voted yes, as well as a handful of other dwarves.

“All opposed?”

Volkbeck and a few others spoke up.

“Undecided?”

The rest of the council spoke up then, and the majority went to them.

“Then a compromise,” Thorin said. “I will have the accidents investigated. Until the miner in the hospital wing is awakened, we will move the West workers to the Eastern mines and the forges.”

“Your highness, be _reasonable_ ,” Volkbeck smiled thinly. “We can't simply close down production because of--”

“We won't lose production if the miners are able to work,” Thorin said roughly. “So let them work on the East end of the mountain. If you oppose, then vote, Lord Volkbeck.”

Volkbeck looked sour.

“In favor of the king's proposal, say 'aye'.” Dis said then, looking out over the council. More than half voted yes, and it was settled.

“Lord Nalick, if you could write the proposal and have it brought to me personally,” Thorin said as he rose, nodding to the Lord.

Kili deflated a bit, his gaze resting on the table. Well, at least his head hadn't been chewed off, at least not yet. He had already been feeling hopeful that they would be left alone when Balrgen, Volkbeck's right hand spoke up.

"With all respect, _your highness_ , but what about the matters regarding your... the prince and the brunette?" He asked not even looking at Kili. "Some people have seen them rather close these days, closer than is respectable. After all if he is who you claim he is, they are brothers by blood."

A murmur rose in the table.

"He's clearly hiding something, wearing the scarf like that." Someone else spoke up, and Kili's hand rose up instinctively to touch the scarf. It felt like someone had dunked him in cold water with the way he froze, eyes flicking around the table.

“Are the personal choices of my son's wardrobe truly something of discussion for this meeting?” Dis said, brow raised. She knew very well of her sons relationship, and Fili was thankful for her cool tone and level headedness. The blond tried not to look alarmed.

“Are you dwarrows just out of adolescence or wise men of council?” Dis said, looking around at them distastefully.

“I've had a few reports,” Volbeck spoke again as he took his seat next to Balrgen. “Of your _sons_ behaving peculiarly. Reportedly, prince Fili has been sleeping in his brother's bedroom quite often.”

“He did so as a dwarfling,” Dis said. “Being robbed of a childhood with his brother, I can imagine anyone would pick up the habit.”

“A servant saw them bathing together,” The lord went on.

“As if you haven't been to a public bathhouse,” Dis shot back.

“And another servant who launders the sheets has reported stains that simply can't be made by a single, even healthy energetic dwarven lad.” Volkbeck scowled.

Dis laughed. “Servant girls have nothing better than gossip. Who here would have a legitimate accusation against my sons and their closeness?”

"Even so--" Balrgen spoke. "You are well aware that the king has not married, and the prince is to take the throne after him. So Prince Fili is required to find a _female_ partner to continue the line of Durin, less you all fall."

The words pierced Kili like the sharpest knives, and he had to fight himself from physically going ill. The doubts and dark thoughts of earlier came back in a rush, his heart beating too fast, it left him dizzy and he found it hard to breathe.

"Such a relationship with one's blood, even if rumored, would be a scandal!" Someone added. "Not to mention you're the ones people look up to. They would be disqusted if two brothers were to lay together, when their Ones could be out there somewhere."

Fili felt the blood drain from his face, the council erupting into murmurs. 

“Then dispel the rumors,” Dis said sharply. “Stop speaking of it, because there is truly nothing to discuss.”

“You're right, perhaps we should dispel the rumors,” Volkbeck said with a sneer. “After all, you've nothing to hide. Well then, boy?” He turned to Kili. “Are they true then?”

"I..."

Kili couldn't get a word out, could barely breathe as his fingers clenched in tight fists under the table. "Yes, show us. Remove the scarf if you have nothing to hide." One of the council members spoke up, gaining murmurs of agreement.

“Enough,” Thorin's rough growl made the council eerily quiet. “This council wasn't called on the matters of the Durin Line, but to discuss the audiences. This subject will be dropped. _Now_.”

No one spoke a word. Fili didn't know if he should try to comfort Kili, who seemed to be shaking.

“Rise.” Thorin glared at them, and the council rushed to do so. Fili nor Kili stood, Fili afraid his legs would give out on him.

“This council is adjourned.” And the king stared holes into each and every member until the Lords filed out of the council chamber.

When the door shut with an echoing thud, Fili felt bile rise in his throat from the mere mix of illness, fear and _utter anger_. He couldn't look up at his uncle, his mother, or his brother. He felt Kili shaking near him.

Just what were they to do now? There were rumors, and he left the evidence all over his brother's body. Fili felt ashamed, and surely now so did their uncle.

“Little bird,” Dis spoke softly to Kili. “Kili, look at me.” she stroked his hair.

Fili dared to look to his brother, and Kili looked so distraught.

Kili shook his head, resisting the urge to tear his own hair. He felt confused, miserable, ashamed. He shouldn't be doing this. He could keep Fili, they couldn't keep doing this. They were right, Fili had the right to have children, to have a... a wife and be the respectable king one day.

"I shouldn't---" He couldn't voice the thoughts, but they were clear with the pain in his eyes.

“Oh my darlings,” Dis murmured, looking between her sons. She drew them close to her, and Fili found himself clinging to her dress tightly. “You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of.”

“They speak like we have shame,” Fili murmured against her shoulder. “They speak like-- like we're--” like they were unclean, vile. “I thought...”

He thought being marked was supposed to bring him great joy. Both of them.

“They speak like fools,” that was Thorin, his voice so soft it startled Fili. He looked up from his mother's arms, his own eyes red.

“You're marked.” Thorin said, and he moved to touch his nephew's shoulders. “There is no shame in that. You've found your One in each other. There should be no greater joy.”

Kili's face was buried against Dis' shoulder, his body trembling as he fought to keep the sobs inside and ended up hiccuping quietly. It should bring joy, yes. That he knew, that they had learned. 

But the council didn't know, and they couldn't let them know. It could cause a riot, and possibly even try to get them separated only to give Fili someone who could bear his children.

“What are we to do, uncle...?” Fili asked, voice trembling.

Thorin looked thoughtful, stepping back and watched them with somber eyes. “You will have to be careful when you take your comforts with each other.”

“I understand its a little difficult,” Dis said then, soothingly stroking Kili's back. “When you have your One with you, all you wish for is their presence. Their love and to be as close as you can be, to show that love in any way possible... but your uncle is right, you must be careful. Your status is something you both must be mindful of.”

“A-aye..” Fili mumbled. “I was just-- I marked him without thinking--”

Dis chuckled a little, and squeezed Fili lightly. “Mark anywhere you like, my dears. Just hide it below the collar.”

“Amad...” a small flush of embarrassment crossed Fili's nose.

“For a while, it might be best for you both to sleep in your own rooms.” Thorin said, crossing his arms. “I don't know who Volkbeck is paying to spy on you, but it might be better for you both in the long run until this can be resolved.”

Be apart from Fili?

Kili had slept beside his brother for a long time, nearly ever since he first started his life here. He wasn't that confident he could sleep without him there.

But he had no say in the matter, and could merely nod and stood up from the table, breaking away from Dis' embrace. "I don't feel so well. I'm going to lay down." His voice did not hold its usual warmth of excitement, and he only nodded slightly before leaving the room, the door clicking shut after him.


	23. Chapter 23

They were miserable nights, to say the least. Fili slept little the first night alone in his usually warm bed. He had gotten so used to Kili being curled close to his chest that his sheets felt too cold to the touch. Hooking a pillow behind his back and pulling a body pillow to his stomach were a very poor substitute.

The mornings seemed just miserable, as Thorin advised Kili to sit opposite of him instead of next to him. They also took care to have a few more lessons apart. With the lack of sleep, Fili's training and lessons seemed harder and harder to deal with.

On top of that, the headaches seemed worse.

Kili seemed to be physically deflating the more time he spent apart from his brother. He remembered Balin speaking about 'fading' if lovers were torn apart, and briefly wondered if this was it.

His eyes lost the playful and youthful glint, his lips stopped smiling. He couldn't keep concentrating on the lessons, couldn't hear what was spoken to him. He couldn't sleep at nights, and he was just so exhausted.

Probably that was why he snuck in his brother's chamber five days later, closing the door after him quickly. He had been sure Fili was sleeping, and was surprised to find the blonde awake.

"I-I.... sorry, but I c-can't Fili, I just can't."

“Ki..?” Fili sat up in his bed, blinking rapidly.

“Nadadith... you can't-- we...” he looked on at his brother's miserable frame, and Kili looked as exhausted and anguished as he felt. They were still in trouble, Fili was sure. Yet it was late into the night now, surely no one had seen Kili come here.

By Mahal, Fili couldn't turn him away. He didn't want to.

He ached to have him close again.

“Come here, nadadith.” Fili said softly, moving the comforter aside. He opened his arms and beckoned his brother.

Kili didn't need to be told twice, he practically ran into the bed and slid under the covers, pressing his face against Fili's chest.

Only then did the pain seem to ease up, giving him enough space to breathe. He buried his face closer, nuzzling his brother's neck with a quiet whimper.

Fili ran his fingers through Kili's hair, then wrapped his arms tight around Kili's waist, pulling him close as he settled back unto the pillows. He felt warm again, the fuzziness spreading from his fingers to his toes, now that he had the familiar and comforting feeling of Kili's body pressed close to his.

“Mahal, I missed you...” Fili kissed the top of Kili's head. “I missed you so much...”

"I don't want to be apart anymore." Kili said quietly, tightening his hold of Fili and pressed himself closer. "I can't, it hurts Fili, it hurts so much."

Fili hushed his brother softly, gently rubbing his back to try and get him to relax.

“I know, Ki,” He whispered. “I know.”

It physically pained Fili to be separated from him for so long. They were five long uncomfortable days. He was so tired from the lack of sleep, and not being able to rest didn't do well for the headaches. They throbbed like a beating heart, and left Fili practically immobile from the pain alone.

“Stay here with me,” Fili murmured, burying his nose in his hair. “Stay here...” 

"I'm not going." Kili choked out, fingers curling against Fili's shirt as he clung on his brother. It felt like soothing salve over an open wound, Fili was pushing away his fears and pain, helping him breathe again.

He pressed himself closer until he was nearly laying on top of his brother, face buried against his neck as he only breathed. "I don't want to be apart..."

They lay together in comfortable silence, Fili taking in his brother's warmth and presence like a precious essence. He pet his hair, his back, and pressed kisses to the top of his head. Kili clung to him tightly, and snuggled in as close as he could.

They drifted slowly, and were finally able to fall into restful dreams.

*

When Fili awoke again, there was light shining through the windows from the mid-day sun. It appeared they both slept well through the night and into the afternoon. 

Fili missed training, and Kili likely missed his morning lessons.

For the moment, however, the blond couldn't bring himself to care. He would prefer to stay in this bed, with Kili curled close to him. It seemed they both couldn't bring themselves to let go of each other, even during the night. Fili still had his arms tight around his brother's waist, and Kili tucked close under his chin, legs splayed on either side of the blond's hips, hands clutching his tunic.

Kili yawned widely when Fili moved, his eyelids fluttering open and he blinked few times. He felt well rested and comfortable, turning his head a bit and stared owlishly at the sunrays playing on the ceiling. He whined quietly, burying his face against Fili's shoulder, fingers twisting in his brother's tunic.

Fili chuckled sleepily, “Good morning.” He said, voice a little raspy. He toyed with the ends of his brother's hair as Kili yawned like a very tired kitten.

"Good indeed." Kili replied licking his dry lips, tilting his head in the touch with a content noise. "I feel rested for once."

“I as well,” Fili took in a deep breath, stifling a yawn. He grinned impishly. “You're an excellent blanket, nadadith.”

"So are you." Kili chuckled turning to look at his brother.

Smiling, Fili pressed a soft kiss to Kili's lips. Followed by another, and another, his last one lingering long. He cupped his brother's face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I missed you,” Fili murmured.

"I missed you too." Kili mumbled, cheeks slightly flushed from the kisses. Only few days and he felt like it had been forever since he was touched or kissed. It was weird, because he couldn't remember ever being so... desperate to be close to someone before.

Fili brushed the hair from his brother's eyes, and kissed his brow. Oh, how he had longed to have Kili in his arms like this again. He swept his hands over his brother's back, fingertips tracing his spine.

“You're getting thin again,” Fili said softly, touching his brother's sides. “You're not eating, are you?”

Kili shook his head, at least looking a tad ashamed. "I haven't felt like eating... it all tastes like ash." He murmured quietly, arching his back in the touch of his brother's hands.

“You need to eat, azyungel...” Fili frowned a little. Slowly he rolled them over, looming over Kili to have a better look at his face. He touched the fine lines of his jaw, and along his neck, the marks he left there healing slowly. He gently pushed Kili's tunic up his stomach, touching his brother's warm skin gingerly.

“I worry about you...” Fili pressed a kiss to the center of Kili's chest. “I don't want you to waste away.”

"I try, but..." It was hard to explain what he was feeling, he had no words that felt right. "It just... it doesn't feel the same. I feel empty without you there. Everything seems grey, and everything hurts." He finally murmured, fingers sliding through Fili's hair gently.

Would this kill him? Would the selfish way of thinking from the council drive both him and his brother to death?

“Kili...” Fili looked up at him. He felt the same. But he ate out of habit, did his lessons on routine, his duties that followed-- but it all felt so pointless. His heart hurt too badly without his brother to welcome him back. His comfort, his kisses, laughter and smile.

Sighing softly, Fili kissed Kili's lips gently. “... I'm sorry. I..." he swallowed. "I love you. I wish I knew what to do."

"We'll figure out something." Kili said quietly, cupping his brother's face, thumb running down his jawline. "And if not us, then Dis or Thorin will." He assured, hoping that his words were true.

Fili nodded, turning his head to kiss the palm of Kili's hand.

“I don't want you to hurt anymore, Kili.” He said, moving up his brother's body. “I don't want...” Fili closed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip. The thought of being torn away from Kili clawed at his heart, anxiety swelling in his chest.

Shaking his head, Fili kissed his brother again. He didn't want to think on that. He wanted to focus on now, having Kili close and his arms again. He wanted to taste his brother again, and relearn his body, retrace the contours and explore the silkiness of his skin.

Kili's eyelids slid close, arms sliding around Fili's shoulders to hold him close as he responded to the kiss softly. It felt like he was melting already, sighing softly against Fili's lips.

This was what he had missed for so long.

The feeling of belonging.

Soft kisses slowly became heated and deep, desperate hands clinging, stroking, grasping-- fingers brushing over warm skin. It became a loss of tunics, gasping mouths, little mewls and whimpers as they both sought to be closer to each other.

Fili touched and kissed any exposed bit of skin he could, careful not to mark his brother's neck as he kissed him there. He stroked Kili's back, his waist and hips, making slow work in removing his brother's breeches, pressing tender kisses along his collarbone and the mark over his heart.

“I want you,” Fili murmured, breath hot on Kili's skin.

Goosebumps appeared on Kili's skin, a shiver running down his spine as he pressed his body against his brother's. Fili was so warm, nearly hot under his hands and he felt desperate with need to be even closer. His hands slid down Fili's shoulders, lips trailing down his collarbone before nipping the skin ever so lightly.

"We don't have much time, we've already overslept." Kili panted rolling them over, spreading his legs as he sat on Fili's waist.

Fili blinked up at Kili, eyes a little bleary and misted over with lust. He held Kili's hips.

He was right, of course. Despite lessons missed, there were still duties Fili had to perform.

“Did you want to stop?” Fili asked, biting his bottom lip. He still touched his brother tenderly, stroking his thighs. He touched Kili's hands as they rested on his stomach, and up his arms.

Kili trembled under Fili's hands, and he had to swallow few times to get his voice to work without cracking too badly. "They'll come search for us soon." He murmured leaning down, nuzzling his nose against Fili's neck.

"So it's best we don't... not now." He added, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. "I could sneak back here when it's dark."

Fili gently stroked Kili's hair, and kissed the top of his head. “I'll be restless,” he admitted, chuckling. “Thinking about you all day, that is...” he really couldn't stop touching him. Nor could he stop kissing him.

“... mahal, I can't keep my hands off you.” Fili sighed, moving his hands to clutch the sheets instead. He smiled at Kili sheepishly. “You might want to move off me, or we'll never leave this bed, nadadith.”

Kili smiled back down at his brother, leaning down and claiming Fili's lips in the last kiss which held some desperation and want in it before breaking apart with a small gasp.

He escaped the bed before Fili could convince him to stay and chuckled, starting to get dressed again. "We'll see later again, I promise."

It was a bit cruel and ridiculously playful, it left Fili's head spinning. He smiled lopsidedly, flopping back against the sheets. He let out a bit of a dramatic sigh.

“You would leave me aching,” Fili accused, but his smile gave away his farce. “All right. I'll see you later.”

Kili snickered quietly, hand resting against the handle of the door before he threw a teasing look at Fili over his shoulder. "I'll be sure to... relieve your ache later, my prince." He practically purred out the words before escaping the room, door closing after him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to upload the rest of the story rather quickly, as in three-four chapters a day-- I realized there's still lot to go through and it would take me forever to upload it with the pace I'm going in now.

The idea of Kili coming back to his room made Fili feel far too energetic and restless. The change in his behavior was easily noted by Thorin, who took him in for more political study. But the king didn't press questions, merely accepted that his nephew looked a little less dead on his feet and could actually concentrate.

Well, if concentrating meant the prince occasionally staring off into space with a rather dreamy look on his face.

By dinner Fili seemed no different, until his brother took his new chair across from him. Fili made eye contact with Kili for a split moment, and passed him a brief smile.

Dis and Thorin exchanged looks, but again nothing was said. There were no comments to be made unless something catastrophic happened.

Dis made a habit of putting more food on Kili's plate, even as he touched nothing and merely drank.

Fili found himself watching his brother's tongue as it darted over his lips. Unconsciously, the blond licked his own.

Kili kept his eyes on the plate, moving the meat around with a small smile and flush on his cheeks. It had been hard to focus on his lessons, but not because of the pain he had felt before.

No, now it was because his thoughts kept drifting to his brother and how he had looked in the bed that day.

He lifted his head, meeting Fili's eyes and instantly went three shades of red, fumbling with his drink to hide his face.

Fili couldn't help his smile. He looked down at his plate, catching sight of their mother's raised brow. He poked absently at the diced potatoes with his fork, occasionally glancing up at Kili from under his lashes. The times they did make eye-contact, Fili's mouth quirked into a small smirk that left the brunet flushed.

Dis sighed.

“Eat something,” she said quietly to Kili, but it was loud enough for the blond to hear. “You'll need the energy.”

Kili mumbled something in response, poking the food absently before starting to nibble on it slowly. Fili was doing that on purpose, he knew what those smirks did to him, how they made his stomach flip and heat spread through his body.

He kicked his brother's leg lightly under the table to warn him off, grinning back at him. "Yeah, maybe I'll just rest in my own bed tonight." He said casually, smiling teasingly at the blonde.

Which honestly was something they both should be doing. But Dis was no longer paying attention to them once her little bird started to nibble, as she turned to speak to Thorin.

Fili returned Kili's little kick with a light tap of his foot against his brother's.

“Oh, but you won't.” Fili said with a tilt of his head and a knowing grin. He lowered his voice a bit. “You want it just as much as I do...” he was being a little over the top, he was sure of it, as he took a bit of cream from his plate and licked it off his finger.

The white cream on his brother's finger reminded him of the time Fili licked his come from his fingers, only to feed Kili the same fingers mere seconds later. The memory caused him to clear his throat and he swallowed finishing the rest of his drink.

He shifted slightly on his chair before deeming himself full from whatever he had nibbled upon and excused himself, speaking something about checking the training yard.

Fili laughed at his brother's sudden retreat, and quickly cleared his throat to hide his amusement. He waited a little longer at the table, taking one more bite off his plate before wiping his mouth off with a napkin. He excused himself to go back to his own room to wait.

Waiting which consisted of restlessly laying in bed. Fili dressed down into something more comfortable, and contemplated completely stripping to save himself the trouble of undressing.

But it seemed awfully forward, and as adorable as Kili was when he blushed, Fili didn't want to scare him off entirely.

Instead Fili busied his hands. He had a small knife and a little bit of wood, slowly he started to carve at it.

*

It felt like he had waited for forever. Darkness descended slowly, too slowly and Kili paced around his room dressed in a simple tunic and trousers. Then finally he sneaked out, and dodged the guards with ease before slipping in his brother's room.

He locked the door before facing the blonde, tilting his head with a small grin. "Hopefully you didn't wait for too long." Kili smiled walking over to the bed, crawling over to his brother.

Fili watched him, biting his bottom lip to hide his grin. But Kili was crawling over his lap, pressing his weight unto his pelvis. He could feel Kili's growing arousal against his groin. The blond placed his little carving and knife aside on the nightstand, moving his hands to Kili's shoulders to pull him closer.

“I could say the same for you,” Fili said quietly, kissing his brother gently.

Kili smiled in the kiss, sliding his hand in Fili's hair and held him close so he could kiss him deeper. "You were so unfair at the dinner table." He murmured rocking his hips down slowly.

“How was I unfair...?” Fili sucked in a sharp breath, chuckling as he exhaled. He brought his hands to Kili's hips, gently grinding up. “You left me pining,” the blond grinned. “I was simply getting even...”

"You knew we couldn't do anything, we would have been caught." Kili panted, hips grinding slowly before he leaned down and buried his face against Fili's neck, kissing the skin slowly.

Fili ran his fingers through Kili's hair then, dragging his nails over his scalp. “Mmf,” he tilted his head back as Kili kissed his neck.

“Mahal, you're aggressive tonight.” Fili moaned as his brother ground into him. He pushed his hands past the hem of Kili's trousers, cupping his backside. “I like it.”

He liked it a _lot_. 

"You've been teasing me nearly all day." Kili pointed out, shuddering at the scrape against his scalp, biting the skin of his shoulder in response.

His hips continued to roll slowly, fingers tugging on the lacing of his brother's tunic, hand sliding against the warm skin underneath.

“You started it,” Fili mumbled childishly, and shuddered at the feeling of Kili's hands brushing over his skin, warm fingertips grazing a hardened nipple. The blond arched a little into the touch, taking in more sharp breaths at the innervation given by Kili's teeth, lips and tongue on his bare skin.

Fili brought his hands up Kili's own tunic, dragging his nails over the skin of his brother's back.

Kili's back arched and he gasped, arms trembling where he held himself up. "You kissed me first." Kili protested grinding down just a bit harder, a bit faster before sliding Fili's tunic open and let it splay around his brother's body.

“Yet I offered to stop-- oh, _fuck_...” Fili let out a long groan, head falling back against the pillows as Kili rut against him desperately, mounting his pleasure quickly. “Ki-- Ki you need to slow down--” he gripped his brother's waist. “You're gonna make me come--”

"I think that was the point?" Kili replied cheekily, cheeks flushed from pleasure and arousal as he leaned down, catching one of the pink nipples between his lips.

“Fuck...” Fili breathed, near yelping as Kili suckled and worried his nipple with his teeth. The dull pains of it melted quickly into pleasure as his brother ground down unto him. He felt hot all over, and a bit dominated, which made him tremble a little in delight. Kili taking initiative like this made his cock throb.

“Ki-- nadadith--” the blond gasped, back arching as he ground up to meet his brother's hips. He couldn't hold it back. There was so much light flashing behind his eyes, and Fili could only let out a string of curses, endearments in khuzdul, followed a crescendo of shuddering breaths and gasps as he came, hips jerking up unsteadily into his brother's.

Kili nearly fell over as Fili bucked up against him, breathing hard against Fili's neck as he clutched his brother. His hips jerked forward, lips parting from his brother's skin as he stared at him with flushed cheeks.

Fili looked absolutely gorgeous when he rode the pleasure, and he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. "I think this is the first time you came before me." He panted with a hint of teasing in his voice.

The blond couldn't quite answer at first, trying to come down from his high. He lay panting for a moment, shivering as his brother shifted his weight above him. He could feel Kili's hardness still, and Fili stroked his brother's thighs.

“That's because I'm focused on pleasuring _you_ ,” Fili chuckled, breathless and voice a bit raspy. He squeezed his hip. 

"I've never seen you look like that before." Kili murmured, tilting his head slightly. He was always so blinded by his own pleasure that he had missed the pleasure on his brother's face.

For the first time since they've started bedding one another, Fili felt his face grow hot and his cheeks became a little pink. Kili looked at him with a mix of wonder and love, curiosity and just sheer want that it left the blond a bit speechless.

As his brother started to rock his hips, Fili shuddered at the bit of over stimulation, but found pleasure in it as well. “Wait...” he tugged at Kili's pants. “Let's take the rest off.” he motioned to his own breeches, which felt hot and sticky now from his release.

Kili nodded readily, propping himself on Fili's side as he tugged off his tunic, then slid out of his pants and breeches. His brother looked adorable like this, cheeks flushed and for once the one who seemed embarrassed.

Only a little embarrassed. Though Fili would refuse to admit it. The blond pushed his own clothing down and off, his cock flushed and wet from his release. He touched the tip of it gingerly, warm seed sticking to his fingers. 

Kili's eyes flicked over to his brother's fingers, and he licked his own lips in return. He didn't let himself think too much before leaning over, grabbing a hold of Fili's wrist and parted his lips, sliding the sticky fingers in his mouth.

His eyelids fluttered close and he made a soft noise, sucking around the digits.

Fili's breath hitched a little at the sight of Kili sucking his fingers, his mouth warm and wet, tongue sliding between the digits. He looked serene with his lips wrapped around them like that, Kili's mouth silky and welcoming.

Swallowing, Fili could only watch him with parted lips, fresh arousal shooting to his groin, making his cock twitch. 

He gently drew Kili up, taking his hand back much to the brunet's slight distress. Fili kissed his mouth, and delved his tongue deep, letting his brother suckle on the muscle until they both burned for breath.

Fili had an inkling of his brother's oral fixation from their second night, but wasn't entirely sure of it until now. He touched his fingers to Kili's lips, and found the brunet eager to have them back in his mouth.

“Azyungal,” Fili murmured, smiling a little. “I love your mouth.” He kissed the corner of Kili's lips as he suckled on Fili's thumb. “Your lips look so good wrapped around my fingers. Nadadith, I want it on my cock...”

Kili's entire body jerked at the words, lips parting ever so slightly as he sucked on Fili's fingers. He wanted it, dear god he wanted it. He couldn't explain it, but having something in his mouth, having something to use his lips and tongue on filled him with liquid heat and he could only groan in agreement. 

He slid down his brother's body, fingers leaving his mouth with a wet sound before he mouthed Fili's waist. His cheeks burned as he came across the mess on Fili's lower stomach, and he hesitated a bit before flicking his tongue out, licking it slowly. The salty taste exploded in his mouth and he keened, eagerly cleaning the rest off.

Fili felt his stomach muscles jump when Kili started to lap at the smears of come on his skin. Feeling anxious, the blond parted his legs slightly, and he leaned back heavily on his elbows. Fili watched his brother with bated breath, Kili mewling softly as he tasted him and trailed his lips lower.

Fili wasn't as hard as before yet, but he could see his cock twitching in effort to raise again. Kili bit on his lip nervously, giving few tiny licks on the head, moaning at the salty taste. 

His lips parted and he mouthed down the side of his cock, biting his hip lightly before trailing back up with tiny butterfly kisses.

Fili worried his bottom lip with his teeth, making a bit of a choked noise as Kili tentatively tasted his cock. The little licks and press of his lips teased his sensitive skin, and his head fell back with a low moan.

“Ki,” he panted softly. “Please...”

He had never seen Fili like this. Never this desperate, never... Fili never begged. The voice sent liquid heat down his spine and he trembled by the time his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking slowly.

His hand pressed against Fili's waist gently, keeping him still so he could take his time learning his brother this way.

The heat was intense, near agonizing. Fili let out a long, drawn out moan, his arms shaking as he desperately tried to stay upright. Kili drew him in slowly, tongue stroking against the underside of his hardening cock.

He desperately wanted to buck, to further push his cock deeper into Kili's hot mouth. His brother held his hips, and Fili couldn't help the pathetic sound that fell from his lips. Kili hadn't done much but sink his mouth over his sex, and it was enough to bring Fili back to his full arousal.

“Mahal,” the blond clutched at the sheets, trying to breathe evenly.

Kili's jaw started to ache surprisingly quickly, but he pushed the discomfort to the side as he focused on moving his tongue around the length. No matter how many times he swallowed, saliva still dripped down from the corners of his mouth and he breathed heavily through his nose.

It was messy, definitely lacked the finense that Fili had while he did this but the look of pleasure on his brother's face was enough to keep him going.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking a bit harder as he started to carefully bob his head.

Gasping, Fili tugged at the sheets, digging his nails into the fabric until his knuckles turned white. The blond hooked his heel against the mattress, bringing his knees up slightly as Kili moved. It was wet, sloppy, but it felt incredible. Kili was so eager in pleasuring him, swallowing around him, caressing his cock with his tongue.

“Ki-ki...” Fili moaned, straining to sit up. He ran his fingers through Kili's hair, marveling at the sight of his cock disappearing deep between those pink, swollen lips. “Your mouth is amazing-- so good...”

Kili was so adamant about giving Fili pleasure. The blond felt himself on the brink of his second orgasm. Trembling, Fili gently eased his brother off his cock, wet, flushed, throbbing and touching his brother's lips.

“You've been so good to me tonight,” Fili murmured, brushing Kili's lips with his thumb. His brother must have been aching with his own arousal, cock heavy and dripping between his thighs. “Let me pleasure you too...”

Kili whined at the loss as Fili pulled him away from his cock, lips red and swollen, wet with saliva as he licked over them few times. It wasn't before Fili spoke about it that he realized that he was hard enough to ache unpleasantly, fingers curling against the sheets as he panted.

Yet he also wanted to see Fili lose it, wanted to bring his brother pleasure, to make him feel good.

"B-But I want to... you taste to good.." Kili murmured flushing heavily, lips parting slightly.

Fili smiled slowly drawing his brother up for a soft kiss, pulling him over his body as he lay back.

“You're incredible,” he said, panting for breath. “With the taste of my cock on your lips...” The craving for his brother's own cock gnawed at him, and Fili shivered. He gripped Kili's waist.

“Bring your hips over my mouth,” Fili said then, face flushing slightly. “I want to taste you too.”

Kili's eyes widened slightly at the words, throat working to swallow as his mind recounted the image he had seen in the book Balin gave him. He knew what Fili meant, but actually being on top of his brother like that, having him so close to something so intimate...

He pressed his lips back on Fili's, drinking his taste before pulling back panting softly. He threw his leg over Fili's waist, turning slowly, face burning as he shifted and brought his hips close to Fili's mouth, own face pressed against Fili's hip.

Fili brought his hands to Kili's thighs, stroking his legs tenderly and squeezing his backside as his brother shifted above him. Fili drew him closer, the tip of Kili's wet sex brushing against his lips. Tongue darting over the pink tip, Fili instinctively swallowed a bit of the pre-come as it dripped unto his tongue.

“Nadadith, you taste so good,” the blond moaned, lapping at his brother's warm cock. He brought Kili's hips lower, drawing it into his mouth, his musky taste washing over Fili's palette.

Kili's body tensed and he let out a soft moan as Fili took him in his mouth, panting against his brother's hip. He bit the skin lightly before sucking a mark above the hipbone, his brother's cock brushing against his cheek and leaving a wet trail of precome on his skin.

He made a hungry noise before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking with new confidence, fingers wrapping around the base where he couldn't reach with his mouth.

Kili's euphoric flavor and the mounting pressure in his lower belly had Fili near delirious with pleasure. Fili moaned appreciatively around Kili's cock, sucking wetly and swallowing him further. He arched his back slightly as Kili drew him in, hands working the base of his moistened sex. The blond's jaw felt a bit stretched, and it ached from the effort of bobbing his head upward to take as much of his brother's cock as he possibly could.

“You're so good--” Fili gasped when he pulled back for breath. He licked at the main vein, the tip of his brother's throbbing member bumping his chin. Fili practically buried his nose against the swollen scrotum, kissing the base of Kili's member. “You taste so good-- I love your cock--”

The words caused Kili to whimper wantonly, his hips jerking ever so slightly as he panted through his nose and tried to take Fili deeper in his mouth. His hand stroked the base, lips and tongue working over the head before dipping against the slit curiously and he groaned at he fresh spurt of precome that burst on his tongue.

Panting, Fili dragged his tongue back to the tip. He kissed it, then suckled the head between his lips. His own hips jerked unsteadily when Kili tongued his slit, and he trembled as pleasure continued to mount.

“Nadadith,” he moaned, head falling back against the pillows. Fili pulled Kili's hips lower, mouthing the shaft of his cock. He was close.

“Fuck my mouth--” Fili panted, begging. He loved the feeling of Kili's cock deep in his throat. He loved swallowing him, he loved how Kili so eagerly wanted to pleasure him. He was going to come, and he wanted it while Kili took his own pleasure. “Please fuck my mouth-- fill it with your come, I want it--”

Fili pulled him back in, drinking him deep.

Kili whimpered quietly at the words, the noise muffled around Fili's cock as he swallowed thickly, trying to keep the mess as small as he could. But his hips jerked in answer to the plead, and even though embarrassed, Kili was searching for more pleasure, more suction around his cock.

He panted heavily through his nose, hips thrusting down slowly, not wanting to hurt his brother. His lips worked around Fili's cock, sucking harder, tongue pressing against the nerves and teasing the slit without mercy.

Fili let out a muffled shout, hooking his arms around Kili's thighs. He pulled his brother flush against him, encouraging Kili to rock his hips. The blond bucked up into Kili's mouth, thighs trembling. He pushed his heel against the sheets as his hips canted upwards.

There was no warning. Fili came practically sobbing around Kili's cock, body shaking in the aftershocks of a rather gut-twisting orgasm that left him spasming, come splashing over Kili's lips and tongue.

Kili swallowed mostly out of instinct, mouth filled with his brother's salty come. He pulled back coughing and gasping, white streaking the side of his face from what he couldn't swallow down.

He buried his face against Fili's thigh and let out a desperate keen, hips pushing down few more times before he fell over the edge as well, releasing in his brother's mouth. He gasped and trembled against Fili, fingers digging on his legs.

Fili took it all in like a man depraved of water. He swallowed as much as he could, breathing heavily through his nose. He eased his brother's hips up, Kili's cock a drenched mess as it pops from his mouth. The blond kissed it tenderly, shifting a little and let the weight of his brother's body lay over him.

Fili panted softly, stroking Kili's shaking thighs, comforting him as he tried to calm his own trembling frame.

“Mahal, you're amazing.” He praised, head tilting back against the pillows as he took in deep breaths.

Kili chuckled breathlessly, starting to feel embarrassment again now that the passion slowly dimmed back. He shifted on top of his brother before lifting himself off, turning around and flopped back again, head resting against Fili's chest.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was purring, content and pleased that he had managed to push his brother over the edge twice that night.

Fili wrapped his arms around Kili automatically, pulling him close. His arms and legs felt a bit like jelly, tingling pleasantly in the afterglow of their most intense session to date. When Kili snuggled in, and shyly smiled at him, looking a little to satisfied with himself, Fili couldn't help but laugh a little.

He kissed Kili gently. “Ah, there's my sweet nadadith... I wondered where he'd gone.”

Kili smiled at the words, leaning in the kiss with a content noise. "I'm always there for you." He promised, letting out a wide yawn as he threw the covers over their bodies.

He hummed under his breath, finger drawing idle shapes against Fili's chest before he stilled and fell asleep.

It was the most content night they had possibly slept.


	25. Chapter 25

The nightly sessions became a ritual at that point. Kili would return, and sometimes Fili to his brother's room. After spending whole days apart in their separate lessons and Fili's duties, they sought the comforts of one another. If not for sex, then just to talk. Or cuddle. Fili would whittle away at small pieces of wood, creating little figures as Kili snuggled up to his side with a picture book, and would occasionally glance up to look at his brother's work.

Fili wasn't as good as the person who taught him, which was Bofur, but he got the shapes down well enough. He made a horse, a bird, a carved rose, and one in the shape of a wolf.

Kili played with that one idly, turning the figure over in his hands when Fili finished it. He seemed sad and contemplative as he did so, but he never told Fili why. The blond would kiss him in comfort. They made love that night, and when Fili had his brother resting against his chest, he couldn't help but notice Kili sleepily staring at the figure again.

They had a free day following that night, and Fili decided to spend it with his brother. They spent enough time 'apart' during their normal busy days, it surely didn't seem suspicious to walk with Kili in open on the outskirts of the mountain when they had a spare moment.

It was a little bit of a cloudy day, the last of the spring rain on its way. Fili looked up at the sky, hands behind his head. He glanced at Kili, who seemed to be deep in thought.

“Ki...?” Fili questioned, concerned.

"Mh?" Kili turned his head, glancing at his brother with a tiny smile. "I'm fine." He murmured, shaking his head a bit. 

He sighed quietly, a commotion breaking further away from them, soldiers shouting something to others in khuzdul and Kili didn't understand it. "What's that? What's happening?"

Soldiers ran past them, some holding rope, others holding weapons. Fili looked on curiously, blinking in the direction of the disturbance.

“I think they've apprehended someone,” The blond said. “Or something-- its...”

Then he heard it, a loud howl. But it was unlike any dog or wolf he heard. More soldiers were cursing, trying to tie down whatever was making that awful noise.

Fili turned to his brother, opening his mouth to say something else, but Kili was already walking ahead of him towards the unrest.

“Kili, wait--”

Kili knew that howl. He didn't want to believe it, his pet would not be so stupid to come here, he would not--

Yet it was him, the black warg being strapped down on the ground while the soldiers cursed and shouted, trying to avoid its teeth. Kili let out a cry of anguish, and not caring what the others thought or if he would injure himself, he ran and threw himself over the warg.

"Don't touch him!"

The warg whined quietly, pressing its nose against Kili's cheek as he hushed him gently. "It's fine, it'll be alright."

For the most part, the guards looked properly confused, stopping in their actions as Kili comforted that monster of a canine, who seemed to immediately stop howling and snarling, and just wagged its bushy tail like a tamed dog. It whined and whimpered, trying to lick Kili's face through the make-shift rope muzzle the guards had managed to put on it.

Fili had rushed to his brother's side immediately, worried of the danger of such a beast. It was larger than any wolf, and had a very sharp face. It just whimpered quietly.

“What is going on here?” Fili looked to the nearest soldier. “What is that thing?”

“My prince,” the guard swallowed, and tilted his head in as best a bow he could. He held onto one of the ropes. “We found this warg scouting around the mountain. No rider.”

"That would be because I'm the rider." Kili said turning to look at the guard and his brother. "This is Frerin, my warg. I've had him since he was a pup, and I will not see anything happen to him." The last words were spoken as a growl, fingers prying the ropes away from his warg.

He wrapped his arms around the black wolf, hugging him tightly. "God I missed you."

The guards were quick to hold their weapons defensively, but the warg did nothing more than pant and let out very pleased noises as he wagged his tail. He wriggled in Kili's hold, and knocked him over. Fili almost reached for his brother. But he wasn't being attacked, the beast merely covered him very sloppy, slobbery kisses all over his face.

The onlooking soldiers were perplexed, and seemed at a loss for what to do.

It appeared no one had seen a warg act so docile. 

Or so much like a dog.

“Your... your highness?” The guard who Fili spoke to earlier looked to him instead. “... your orders?”

“I...” Fili looked between Kili and the beast, and the surrounding guards. “Well, he appears to be hurting no one.”

“My prince, it's... it's _unusual_ , to just--” the guard broke off. “We can't leave it alive. We're ordered to-”

“I'm well aware you're ordered to deal with threats, but he seems friendly enough.” Fili said, squaring his shoulders. “My brother trusts him, so I will stand by him. Return to your duties. I will deal with this.”

They seemed hesitant to do so, but they caved under the orders of their prince. They left reluctantly.

The blond was baffled, to say the least, a hundred questions running through his head at once. But the one he asked was likely the least of what worried him.

“'Frerin'”? Fili rose both his brows. “You named it 'Frerin'?”

Kili's fingers slid against the fur and he couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly. "I did. It felt right. I didn't really like the... orcish names so to say, they didn't feel right on him."

He bumped his head against the warg's, squeaking when Frerin lifted its head and Kili hung from it laughing. "I knew his name was Frerin the first time he looked at me."

Admittedly, he did seem like a 'Frerin'. The warg stood patiently, letting Kili hang off of him like an overgrown child. Fili vaguely remembered his uncle's brother, but from Dis's stories and Thorin's mentions in passing, Frerin was a patient dwarf. Kind, too good for what happened to him.

This warg didn't look like a vicious animal, with his bright eyes and the lopsided natural smile on the beasts panting chops. It yawned wide, however, and Fili could see the sharp yellowed teeth meant for shredding meat.

Frerin the warg whined softly, sitting heavily on his hind legs and thumped his tail on the ground.

“... What are we going to tell amad?” Fili mumbled to himself, brows furrowed in worry. Mahal's balls, what were they going to tell _Thorin_?

"I'll handle that." Kili said scratching Frerin behind his ear, tapping it's nose twice to get it to lay down so that he could easily slide on his back. His legs didn't reach the ground when Frerin stood up, and Kili scratched his neck absently.

"I can't risk someone mistaking him for a beast, and killing him. I already thought I lost him, but... he came to look for me." He chuckled, pushing his face in the fur. "He's a big softie, ain't you?"

The warg lifted his back leg as Kili nuzzled and gave him scratches behind his neck, and Frerin's leg shook a bit as he scratched himself, whining. When Kili went back to cuddling him, Frerin walked forward a bit towards Fili.

The blond nearly stepped back. Frerin had his ears perked, and his panting stopped. He sniffed towards Fili, his cold nose pressed against the prince's chest, his stomach, then his crotch. Fili yelped and instinctively pushed the large animal's nose away.

The warg made a bit of a distressed noise, and bore his teeth at Fili, starting to growl.

“Ki...” Fili rose his hands defensively.

"He's protective." Kili said amused, resting his arms on top of the warg's head. "He smells you on me. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He only harms another being if I command him, or if he defends himself."

He had taught the warg like that after all, much to his 'family' chagrin. Wargs were supposed to tear everyone on their path apart, but Kili had taught and raised Frerin another way.

Frerin stopped growling when Kili rested over him, panting playfully. But the moment he locked eyes with Fili, he started to growl again.

The blond had the strangest inkling that this would be a lot of trouble.

*

Convincing Thorin and the others about Frerin's harmlessness was harder than he had expected. He knew their doubts about such a pet, but Kili was patient and showed them how Frerin worked. What he liked, how he acted, what should be avoided to minimize the risk of accidents.

He was literally laying against Frerin's stomach when Thorin had finally agreed to let Kili keep the warg-- after all the change in Kili was nearly dramatic, how he lit up around his beloved pet. And the warg while protective, would be useful to keep the brunette safe.

They promised to put a word out to the kingdom not to touch the black warg.

So Frerin moved in Kili's room, and the young prince couldn't be happier.

Which was a wonderful change. Fili was glad to see his brother bouncing about, smiling and laughing more now that he had Frerin with him.

However, there were a few issues with the first few days. The nobles in the feast hall, for one, still not used to the idea of a large black beast bounding in through the door on Kili's heels. Although Frerin sat by patiently, and did nothing more but slobber on the fine boots and beg for table scraps.

Dis took to the animal almost immediately, knowing how happy the creature made her little bird. She pat Frerin's large head every morning at the table, and fed him ham from her plate, much to Thorin's disapproval. The king didn't seem to give the warg much attention, only a few wary stares, but Fili was sure he caught him once or twice passing a bone under the table and telling the beast to “drool elsewhere”.

Frerin seemed passive to everyone else. Well, everyone else but Fili.

The warg growled at him every moment he got, and snorted at him, purposely finding every possible moment to wedge himself between he and Kili.

It made doing a lot of the things he enjoyed with his brother very difficult.

Kissing had become a bit of a wary sport. Fili would have to make sure the warg was asleep or looking out the window before he could even get to peck his brother's lips. And even when he could give Kili a proper snog, the warg still found a way to whine pathetically enough for Kili's attention to shift.

It didn't suit well enough to get Kili in the mood. Any time Fili had managed to work the brunet up enough, Frerin needed attention. The warg would literally climb into the bed and nudge Fili off just to flop on his master and cry.

Fili wasn't jealous, no. Happy for Kili? Of course. But their time alone was infringed upon. And it was beginning to drive him bonkers.

More so since Kili insisted Frerin sleep in the bed with them. The warg was more than happy to take up most of the space and hog Kili under his maw. Fili, more than once, woke up to rotten warg breath or a large paw digging into his back. Or worse, Fili ended up pushed out entirely. He swore Frerin snickered at him.

This morning was no different.

“Kili, I love you. Never will I ever make you believe otherwise but, _Mahal_ , I honestly think your warg has it out for me.” Fili said stretching out sore kinks in his back from another rough night. Frerin was laying on the bed still, gnawing on a bone and looking at them both with deceivingly innocent eyes.

"He's just happy to be back with me." Kili replied smiling, head resting on the warg's side as he looked at his brother. He knew he had neglected his brother, and felt rather bad for it. But he couldn't help the way he felt, the reassurance he needed that Frerin was truly there with him.

He knew Frerin was jealous. And protective. "He sees you as the human who defiled 'his' human." Kili explained. "You smell like me, I smell like you. He's not sure how to take it, but he'll get used to it."

“I will have you know, I only did _some_ of the defiling.” Fili said, cracking his back and letting out a long groan. He stretched his arms next, then sat on the edge of the bed. “You wrecked me a bit yourself, nadadith.”

Frerin's ears perked up, and he stopped chewing for a moment. He seemed to be watching Fili warily, but the blond would have none of it. Giving Frerin a defiant look, he crawled back in with his brother, moving over him.

Frerin started to growl.

“Shush you,” Fili said with a frown. “I'm getting my kiss. Mahal knows I haven't gotten a good one in weeks.”

So Fili kissed his brother, and he made it a point to make it a good long one, to the point where Frerin stopped growling. Instead, as usual, he started to whine.

Kili's laughter was muffled against his brother's lips, fingers digging on Fili's shoulders as he nipped his lip lightly before glancing at the whining warg. "Fili has a point you know. I love you, but I also love Fili." He reached out, sliding his hand over Frerin's head in a reassurance before melting against his brother.

The touch to his head made Frerin quiet for a moment, and for that Fili was grateful. He leaned in to give Kili a deeper kiss, but the silence didn't last.

In that very moment, Frerin decided to howl. 

Loudly and pathetically. 

Fili sighed against Kili's smiling lips, his brother giggling as Fili pressed his face against Kili's chest.

“All right, all right. Shush.” Fili relented, the noise nearly unbearable. He rolled off of Kili. “I need to get dressed for training anyway.”

Kili smiled a bit, watching his brother then his warg. "You're impossible." Kili sighed petting Frerin before sliding out of the bed as well and walked to his brother.

"We could take a bath together tonight?" He offered smiling, tracing his hand up Fili's arm. "Leave Frerin here, he doesn't need me all the time. He's just a brat right now."

After dark when the lights were out, only candles and a bit of moonlight in the hot springs. Alone, finally, with his brother. It was awfully romantic, and something Fili desperately needed.

“I'd like that,” Fili said, giving Kili a small grin. “Gods, I'd love that actually.” He turned to Kili then, wrapping his arms around him. He gave him another kiss, much to Frerin's dramatic dismay. But he ignored the warg's distressed noises to kiss his brother further.

“I'll bring a bit of oil,” Fili murmured into his ear next. “I haven't fucked you in so long...” he trailed his hands down Kili's back, giving him a squeeze.

Kili gasped at the words, head tipping back eyelids fluttering. It had been too long, way too long from their last coupling. "I... yeah, that sounds good." He swallowed, sinking his fingers in Fili's hair and drew him back in another kiss, this one a lot deeper than the earlier one.

A kiss that got heated rather quickly. Fili ran his hands up Kili's back, lifting his tunic a little to touch his skin. Deft fingers traced patterns on his lower back, light brushes of Fili's rough fingertips over Kili's spine, leaving his brother trembling and pressing closer, kissing until their lungs burned.

Breaking for breath, Fili touched his forehead to his brother's.

“I miss this,” He murmured, peppering kisses over Kili's mouth. Fili worried Kili's lower lip between his teeth, before sliding his tongue back into his brother's mouth. 

Kili panted for breath when he could, his knees buckling slightly as his arms wound around Fili's shoulders to keep himself up. He sucked eagerly on his brother's tongue, teasing it with his own.

"I miss this too." He breathed out, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with hints of pleasure.

Fili chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Kili's, attempting to go in for one more kiss.

Of course, only to be interrupted by Frerin. The warg couldn't sit by anymore as his master was further “scent marked” by someone else. The beast nudged his large head between them, whining loudly, bumping his muzzle against their arms to try and break them apart.

Fili snuck in a few more pecks before finally letting Kili go. Frerin sat between them, giving Fili a triumphant look and Kili a lopsided canine grin with his tongue hanging out.

Fili shook his head. “We should probably dress.” Though, he still looked at Kili with a bit of a dreamy sort of smile.

Frerin tilted his head, seeming confused that Fili didn't look a bit frustrated. The warg snorted.

"Probably." Kili agreed with a small sigh, petting Frerin lightly before going to fetch his tunic. His lips still tingled from the kiss and he hummed under his breath as he got dressed, licking over his lips now and then.

He wanted to do something special for his brother.

Fili had been so patient with him, with their new addition in the room and he wanted to reward him in someway.

It was their day as usual after that, with the addition of Frerin following Kili wherever he went. The warg still incited a bit of surprise or panic, and most people took great measures to avoid the huge warg and the youngest prince.

Fili had a few lessons with Kili today, and found that as usual Frerin made a point to sit between them or lay his head on Kili's lap, or drool all over Fili's shoes, much to the prince's slight repulsion. He now had soggy socks by the end of it all. 

At least he had the bath to look forward to.


	26. Chapter 26

Kili spent the day trying to come up with ways to please and surprise his lover. He had gone through the elven book again, the pictures leaving him red-faced and raw lipped where he kept biting them.

He learned new things, technically at least, and kept going through them even in his lessons of politics. Maybe Fili would like it if he could just... take him in the bath. The water would be hard to move in, and only the kiss had drove them both desperate for more. He could... ease things up a bit.

Which lead into Kili spreading himself in his bed that evening, working slow fingers in his own body which shined with sweat and dark flush. He had made sure Frerin would not disturb him while he prepared himself for his brother, and only wrapped himself in a furry coat before padding bare footed in the bathroom.

Fili opted out of wearing shoes, throwing on a plain cloak to wrap his bare body in as he dressed down for the evening. It was very late now, and around the times they would be sneaking into eachother's bedrooms. 

But making it to the bathhouse without being seen was a bit of a stretch. He wasn't as good as Kili was when it came to sneaking around. Twice Fili had nearly knocked over pottery or awkwardly had to hide himself from patrolling guards.

It would be a strange thing to explain why the crown prince of Erebor was in naught but a cloak with a handful of fresh clothes and no trousers to speak of.

But once he made it, Fili let out a sigh of relief, the open sky above a pretty sight and lit candles against slightly foggy steam made it look a little ethereal. Fili placed aside his clothes, and moved to the edge of the pools, dipping his feet into the hot water with an appreciative groan. The water felt good, and washed warmth over him, ebbing away the cool night air.

Kili watched his brother for a while, a small smile curled on his lips. Fili looked absolutely beautiful in the candle light, skin glistening with water and light and he was absolutely gorgeous.

He stepped away from the shadows, dropping the coat on the ground before joining his brother, sinking in the warm water with a soft sigh. He smiled moving over to Fili, sliding his fingers through the blonde hair. "Missed you."

Kili was always so quiet when he walked, it shouldn't have surprised Fili at this point that he could also wade through water in such silence. He looked up to find Kili's fingers in his hair, and his easy smile playing his lips, which Fili returned fondly.

“You saw me naught but a few hours ago, azyungal.” Fili said quietly, chuckling as their noses bumped when Kili moved closer. The blond wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" Kili asked with a hint of teasing in his voice, fingers sliding down Fili's neck, noses nudging together playfully before he pecked Fili's lips lightly.

“I always miss you,” Fili laughed softly, returning Kili's soft pecks with little nips of his own. “My sweet brother, my gorgeous lover...”

Kili smiled against Fili's lips, tugging the blonde closer to just hold him. He had missed Fili just as much as his brother must have missed him. His fingers kept dancing against Fili's neck and his shoulders, and he felt completely relaxed in his brother's arms.

"Missed being close to you." Kili murmured, nipping his brother's lower lip before sucking on it lightly. He smiled against his brother's lips, pushing him slowly against the edge of the bath.

“I miss being close to you too,” Fili kissed him back, nibbling Kili's lower lip. His brother backed him carefully to the pool's edge, the back of his thighs touching the stone threshold. He brushed his fingertips over Kili's shoulder blades, hand moving to the back of his neck.

Kili arched in the touch, skin rising on goosebumps as he hummed contently. He moved his head, nosing Fili's neck before nipping and sucking the skin lightly. He pushed his body closer to his brother's, leg wedging between Fili's.

The weight of his brother pushing against him forced Fili to sit on the stone edge. He parted his legs a bit to let Kili through, pulling him close so that he was practically in the blond's lap. Fili ran his fingers through Kili's hair, dragging his nails over the back of his scalp. The feeling of his brother's lips and tongue on his neck left him humming pleasantly, breath hitching with each little kiss and soft nibble.

Kili smiled against his brother's neck, working on a red mark on Fili's shoulder, fingers sliding down his arm. The heavy touch in his hair and touch of nails on his scalp made him keen softly, heat rising on his cheeks as he pushed in the touch, enjoying the pull it caused.

“We aren't going to get much bathing done this way,” Fili chuckled, but made no move to stop Kili's kisses. He enjoyed the little noises of pleasure the brunet made when he touched his hair, and his neck and back. Fili brushed his palms over Kili's hipbones, grasping lovingly at his backside, pulling him closer.

"Did you expect much else?" Kili asked amused, letting himself be pulled close easily as his hands slid down his brother's back, nails leaving red velts on his skin.

Fili shook his head smiling. “Honestly? No.” He took Kili's face between his hands, leaning in to kiss his mouth. He slid his tongue passed parted lips, licking tentatively at Kili's tongue and teeth. He nipped Kili's lower lip, and brushed his mouth over Kili's chin and neck, tongue lapping at the base of his throat.

Rough palms pet over Kili's sides, his ribs and over his pectorals, fingers brushing his nipples. Fili gently nudged his thumb into the pierced one, teasing it gently. Addicted to his brother's taste, Kili claimed Fili's lips again, kissing him deeper, tongue flicking out to savor him.

Fili gladly opened up to his brother, letting Kili taste as much of him as he wanted. He continued to gently work his brother's pierced nipple between his thumb and forefinger, until Kili was trembling slightly and mewling into his mouth.

"F-Fili..." Kili panted against his brother's lips, desperate for more contact, more touch. His hands slid down, pressing against Fili's hip and thighs, body arching closer to the blonde's.

Kili's responsiveness would never cease to amaze Fili, despite how many times he witnessed it. The way he he would start to tremble and pant, arch closer, and grasp at Fili desperately. The blond could feel his brother's arousal against his stomach, slowly hardening.

Fili kissed him, taking in all of Kili's pretty sounds. “You're so beautiful, azyungal.” He whispered against his lover's panting lips. Fili moved his mouth to Kili's neck, an arm wrapping around his waist as his brother arched forward. The blond peppered his lips all over Kili's throat, collarbone and chest, giving his pierced nipple a sound kiss.

Kili moaned tilting his head back, eyelids fluttering shut as his hands wrapped around Fili's neck. "I-I... I wanted to surprise you.." He panted sliding his other hand in Fili's hair, tugging him closer.

“Mm..?” Fili flicked his tongue over the silver ring, eliciting another pretty sound from Kili's throat. He smiled up at Kili from beneath his lashes. “You do. Every day.” He kissed a small trail over Kili's heart, and he nuzzled their shared mark.

“Unless you mean you have something else for me?”

"T-That's exactly what I mean." Kili panted, finding it hard to think properly with his brother pleasuring his body. He buried his face against Fili's shoulder, hiding himself embarrassed as his hand slid together with his brother's.

Then he guided their joined hands down, past his cock and between his legs, pushing against the still stretched rim causing his breath to hitch. "I-I made myself ready for you..."

Breath hitching in his throat, Fili touched the small gape with a bit of awe. When Kili's hand slid away to grip at his shoulders, the blond gently prodded his fingertips against the opening, feeling a familiar slickness.

Absent thoughts of Kili preparing himself ran through Fili's head, the very image of his brother opening himself up on his fingers, stretching, mewling, his face flushed and breath heavy sent a shot of white hot arousal to his groin. 

“Ki...” the blond breathed out finally. He rubbed it in small, slow circles, and he could feel his brother clutch at him tighter. Carefully, Fili slid in a single digit, Kili gasping against his shoulders.

“Mahal, you did...” Fili said, as if he couldn't believe it. He was smiling though Kili couldn't see it, as he was busy hiding his face in shyness.

"W-Wanted you to take me." Kili panted against Fili's shoulder, his body trembling at the push, hips rolling down slowly to take the finger in deeper. "Missed you so much, wanted this for so long." He added breathlessly, whining a quiet plead.

He was embarrassed, he felt exposed and filthy for doing something like that, but the way Fili had reacted was worth the embarrassment. "Maybe... maybe next time I'll let you watch..."

The choked noise that escaped Fili's lips was a little embarrassing in itself. The idea of watching his brother do such filthy things to himself made Fili's head spin. He shivered pleasantly, one arm gripping his brother tighter as he rocked slowly against the blond's hand.

“Gods,” Fili swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Kili was so wet inside, so open, so accommodating to his invading digits that his cock throbbed. Fili pressed a few messy kisses to Kili's neck.

The aspect of Kili's readiness, the idea of his initiative ignited a flame of passion Fili didn't know he had. His brother's soft begging, his arousal-- everything. Fili wanted everything, he wanted to consume all of him. 

“I want to fuck you,” he murmured, breath hot against Kili's ear. “I want you stretched on my cock.”

Kili nodded his head eagerly, pushing against his brother, trying to show how much he wanted him. They hadn't joined that many times like this before, saving penetration to when they had time to take it slow but Fili woke a spark in him, made him desperate and hot with only few words and well placed touches.

He bit his lip as he looked around, trying to figure how they could do this until he pulled away and rested his elbows against the edge of the tub, hands flexing before him and his backside presented to his brother. He threw a flustered look at Fili over his shoulder, teeth nibbling his lower lip nervously. "This okay..?"

It was more than okay.

Kili was quite a sight, glorious, opened and exposed to him. Fili's stared for a long time, eyes following every curve and dip of his brother's beautiful body, attempting to memorize the tantalizing image he made. Swallowing, the blond reached for him instinctively.

Fili stood on slightly trembling legs, moving close and placing his hands on Kili's back first. He trailed his palms over his spines, his sides, fingertips touching his rips, waist and hips. Fili leaned down to kiss between Kili's shoulder blades, the tip of his aching erection bumping against Kili's entrance.

“You're perfect,” Fili murmured, nibbling warm skin. He took hold of his cock, positioning it against the gape and slid in the moist tip.

Hot, it was so hot-- silky, welcoming and so very wet. Fili shivered, glancing down between their bodies, watching as his sex was engulfed by his brother's warmth. Kili took him deep, all the way to the root of his cock, squeezing around him.

Fili leaned close to press his nose into Kili's back, kissing him there. He wrapped an arm around his brother's middle, stroking his stomach with his hand.

Kili fought to catch his breath, mind swimming with pleasure as he panted against the cool floor. His legs were trembling, shivers wrecking his frame as he clenched around his brother, wordlessly begging him to move. "F-Fili..."

Gently nibbling the skin of Kili's back, Fili's hands wandered over his brother's heaving belly, and he could feel the muscles twitching against his palms as Kili trembled.

“You're so hot inside,” Fili murmured. “So hot and soft.” He gripped at Kili's thighs next, but didn't move just yet. “Feel so good around me...” Rough fingers grazed over Kili's pelvis, a single stroke to his dripping, hardened member making the brunet sob and whimper.

“Tell me what you want,” Fili trailed his lips over Kili's shoulders, breath hot on his soft skin.

Kili whined quietly, his entire body trembling as he fought to buck into his brother's hand, the touch enough to bring pleasure but not to give him enough of what he wanted.

"I-I..." He licked his dry lips, arching up against his brother's body. "Fuck me..."

Fili worried his bottom lip, swallowing heavily at those quiet words. So soft, barely audible, but enough to leave the blond's core shaken with arousal.

“Say that for me again,” He grit out, licking his lips hungrily.

A small smirk spread on Kili's lips at the words, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he turned his head a bit, darkened brown eyes meeting blue. He licked his lips few times before they parted in a breathy whisper.

"...Fuck me, nadad..."

“Mahal..” Fili breathed out, fingers digging into his brother's hips as he gripped Kili tightly. The blond let out a low, wet moan, and snapped his hips forward.

Kili cried out when Fili's hips snapped forward, his head thrown back as he gasped towards the skies. The bite on his neck only added more fuel to his fire, his body arching and pressing against Fili's, fingers reaching back to grip Fili's thighs.

“Nadadith,” Fili moaned out, hands moving up over Kili's stomach, his chest, fingers unconsciously seeking the spots that made his brother squirm and his body respond in that gorgeous way. The blond kissed the back of Kili's shoulders, and sucked a deep red mark into the skin.

The word sent a flash of heat through Kili's body and he choked on the next moan, body trembling against the tub. He would not last long at all with this pace, his lips already parted in desperate gasps of air. His body clenched around Fili's as he rocked back against his brother, keening quietly.

Kili's body was such a treasure, so perfect in the way it yielded to Fili's cock, the way it squeezed around him, and sucked him in. Fili felt he could lose himself in Kili's body, in the heat and the softness of it all, drifting off with the way Kili _moaned_ , his whimpers and little keens. He wanted to hear him moan his name, to call him brother--

Fili hooked his hands over Kili's hipbones, grinding in deep.

Kili grit his teeth together, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. The grinding motion pushed his brother's cock straight against the nub of nerves inside of him and he let out another cry of pleasure, arching his back. 

“Oh fuck--” Fili swore, choking on his own moan, hips stuttering a bit as that cry alone nearly sent him over the edge. He bit down on his bottom lip, digging his blunt nails into Kili's skin, roughly thrusting into his little brother harder.

Pleasure was starting to mount quickly, pooling in the pit of Fili's stomach and growing with each of Kili's cries, and the wet, filthy sound of their coupling assaulting his ears.

If he'd be in his right mind, Kili would take enjoyment and glee in succeeding to make his brother lose control like that. But as it was, his end approached too swiftly, too quickly and his body jerked forward as he released with a suffocated sob of pleasure.

Fili could feel every twitch, every spasm as his Kili came around his cock, letting out absolutely wrecked moans as he caved to pleasure. Fili rode into him still, fucking his brother through his orgasm, making him whimper and sob his name from over stimulation.

The blond let out another string of curses in stuttered breath, kissing the back of Kili's neck as he thrust hard, his own release hitting him like a low blow to the gut. Fili shuddered and shook, hands gripping his brother's body tight, chanting Kili's name over and over.

Kili keened as his brother filled him further, his head hanging low as his body slumped against the tub. He felt dazed, like he was floating, and he never wanted to come down from there.

He wanted this.

Screw what the council thought, he would not hide this anymore.

Fili made little hums of content, holding Kili tight. He kissed the back of his shoulders, and slowly pulled back. He shivered at the cold air hitting his cock, hips sinking into the steaming water. He pulled Kili into his lap, kissing his lips soundly.

“I love you,” Fili said, still breathless. His body felt shaky, his legs a little weak from the exertion and the pleasure, yet he smiled. He held Kili closer, tighter. “I love you so much.”

Kili winced quietly when Fili slid free, more than happy to follow his brother's lead and sink back in the warm water that eased the beginning of ache in his lower back. "Men... Mên lananubukhs mênu." 

The khuzdul came out a bit rusty, a bit stammering but he was still sure his brother understood what he meant.

He seemed surprised, at the very least. Fili blinked, watching his brother for a moment, and the slow flush that graced his cheeks.

The blond couldn't help it. He laughed.

It wasn't cold, or mocking, but genuine and warm.

Fili touched Kili's face, and drew him in for another kiss. Deep, affectionate, gentle. He hoped it conveyed the emotion that made his heart flutter and the utter joy that seemed to overflow in his chest.

“Mên lananubukhs mênu, Kili-uh...” Fili said softly, smiling gently against Kili's lips. “With all my heart.”

Kili smiled against his brother's lips, his heart hammering at the sound of Fili's laugh. He wanted to hear it again, many times, just as warm and affectionate.

"We should get going, before someone else comes here." Kili murmured parting from his brother with one final nip on his lip.

“You could at least let me wash your back,” Fili held onto Kili's wrists gently, grinning still. “We did come here for a bath, after all.”

Kili rolled his eyes with a chuckle, finally nodding his head. "Fine, if you insist. _Only_ washing." He added giving his brother a pointed look.

“Only washing,” Fili agreed with a chuckle of his own, pulling Kili back to him gently. “I don't think I could go another round. You'll break me if it's anything like what we just did.”

"No? But the last time I made you come twice." Kili reminded him teasing, reaching for the bar of soap behind his brother.

“Aye, and that I won't deny.” Fili caught Kili's lips in another kiss as he leaned forward. “... but I'll definitely fall apart on you...” he dragged blunt nails up Kili's sides, lowering his voice. “... if you call me 'brother' like that again...”

Kili gasped at the drag of nails against his skin, eyelids fluttering close as a small smirk spread on his lips. That... was a challenge he could not let go past him. "What on earth are you talking about, _brother_?" Kili asked, purring his words in Fili's ear.

"Surely you know I would never tease you, nadad... never. You just..." He sighed softly. "..make me feel so _good_..."

Fili bit his bottom lip, fresh heat rising to his face, feeling Kili's whisper hot on his ear. He shivered involuntarily. Mahal, but he wanted to hear those words said again. Wanted them moaned into his mouth, for Kili to whimper them, to sob them as he comes, clinging to Fili tightly.

“N-nadadith,” Fili swallowed thickly, voice cracking a little.

"You seem rather flustered." Kili murmured sliding his hand up Fili's back, fingers twisting in his brother's hair. His own cheeks were flushed, a part of him mortified that he spoke like this but it was worth seeing his brother lose his composure.

He brushed his lips against Fili's, just a gentle tease as he purred. "Nadad..."

Fili grasped at Kili's waist, fingers splaying over soft skin. He let out a shaky breath. “Ki...”

Kili snickered quietly, tilting his head back ever so slightly, wet hair falling over his shoulders as he drew back from his brother's hold, a mere tease as he pushed the soap in Fili's hands.

"Come on, better get to it then."

Fili felt a little dazed as his brother left his arms, and suddenly found soap in his hands. He gave Kili a rather betrayed look, but the brunet merely smirked at him.

“Now you're just being cruel,” Fili said, but got to work on washing his brother's back. He made faces of displeasure, which Kili returned with mere pleasant smiles.

Fresh out of the bath in new clothes, they returned to Kili's room, greeted by a suspicious warg. Frerin sniffed at them, blew hot air through his nose at Fili, and made soft whining noises of disapproval.

Strangely tired, but content, Fili only patted Frerin behind the ears. He crawled into bed with his brother, pulling Kili close. Frerin jumped in from the other side, laying over their hips.

Kili chuckled laying his other hand on the wolf, the other curling around his brother's as he brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "Sleep well."


	27. Chapter 27

So for few days the two kept sneaking around like usually, kissing when they could and Kili would tease his brother with his words just because he loved to watch his brother fumble with his words and actions.

He thought their relationship was... well, probably not hidden, but at least known or suspected by others.

That was until he all but stormed into the dining hall, cheeks flushed from anger. "H-How dare that-- that elf!"

There were few times Kili had an outburst, and each time it happened, it still rose eyebrows. There were still few nobles in the dining hall, dinner having not started yet. Fili took his seat with Dis, and it appeared Thorin hadn't arrived yet.

Fili turned to his brother, who was fuming, opening his mouth to ask.

“What ever is the matter?” Dis was the first to speak, her mouth set in a small frown.

"That... That--!" Kili waved his hand towards the door, trying to get the words out but he was still so startled, so surprised that he could barely make sense.

"I just got approached and k-kissed by an elf!"

In most cases, it would have been comical. Kili seemed so confused, a little flabbergasted, and a bit disgusted all at once.

“Kili, calm down.” Dis said, glancing around. “And quiet your voice, it doesn't do well for a prince to yell.” She pulled his chair out. “Sit, what happened?”

Kili all but slumped on the chair, raking his fingers through his hair. "Well I was practicing with the bow, and this... blonde elf approached me, said I shoot well for a dwarf. And then he started complimenting me of my height and hair and eyes-- everything." 

He shook his head a bit, touching his lips. "A-And he cornered me, I'm not sure if he was even aware who I am but... he kissed me, and spoke something about stars in my eyes and--" He was lost, confused and looked at Dis pleadingly. "Amad, what just happened?"

“It sounds like someone took an interest in you,” Dis said, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. Her little bird's confusion and distress was no laughing matter, but it seemed innocent enough. “A blond elf...” she seemed thoughtful. “Surely the escorts from the Greenwood didn't arrive yet? Fili?”

She turned to her eldest. But Fili didn't look up at her. He was clutching his cup rather tightly, knuckles white as he listened to the exchange.

“... What was his name?” Fili asked, voice quiet.

"I don't know, I didn't catch it." Kili shook his head, a small frown etched on his face as he glanced around. "But he was tall. Really tall. And he wore silver."

“A sylvan escort,” Dis mused. “Then Thranduil has arrived. This might explain the absence of your uncle--” Fili stood suddenly, the table shaking.

Dis scolded her son. “Don't.” She said quietly. “I realize you're angry. But you mustn't.”

The blond shook his head, moving from his chair and stalking towards the door.

“Fili--” Dis stood as well, lifting the hem of her dress and briskly striding after him, but her son didn't stop.

Kili's head snapped up when Fili left, and he quickly scrambled after his brother. He snatched his arm, turning him around to face him. "He didn't know, Fili. None of them do. Don't do anything stupid."

And that was it, wasn't it? Hiding this, having to pretend.

Sitting idly by as strangers eyed his brother, his lover. Had the nerve to touch him, to kiss him. Fili was so tired of it. The ache of it showed clearly on his face.

But Kili and his mother were right. There was nothing he could do without rousing suspicion. Or worse yet, severing the delicate ties to another kingdom.

Fili looked up at Kili, his brother's eyes pleading, and chanced a glance around them. A few nobles watched with curious eyes, some of them council members. He took in a deep breath, and nodded.

“I feel ill,” Fili said, voice pained. He eased his arm from Kili's hold. “I'm going to the healing wing.”

Kili nodded slowly, releasing his hold of his brother's arm and let his brother walk away. "I hate this." Kili said quietly, only for his mother to hear.

"I don't want to-- we can't hide, amad. It kills us both." He turned pleading eyes on his mother, shaking his head a bit as he bit his lip in thought. "If, _if_ I were to show them that we're marked by Mahal himself... what would happen?"

“There's no telling,” Dis said after a moment. “Only...” she sighed, and took Kili's hand in both of hers. She stroked the back of his knuckles tenderly. “... did Fili not say? Of course he would not...” she motioned for Kili to walk with her out of the dining hall, to a quieter corridor, away from prying ears and eyes.

Walking side by side with her son, Dis crossed her arms. “Soul Marks aren't rare. Every dwarf is born with one, in one shape or another, just right above their heart.” She placed a hand over her own. “And their destined love is born with one just the same. My little raven is lucky to have the one to share his life with come into his life so early.”

Dis smiled at Kili fondly, but her expression fell a little. “Although some might not see it that way. What you have is special, please don't think that it isn't. Your love is not wrong, because Mahal forged it so. But it is with your brother, and... in our society, it is unspoken of. Because it is not condoned. It's considered dirty, unclean. If you show your mark, some may honor it. Yet I fear others, that they will see you as an omen.”

Kili frowned at the words, wrapping his arms around himself. "But... love should be love. It's pure, no matter who your partner is." He said quietly, not understanding why they had to make things so difficult when it was all so simple.

"...There are bad men in the council." He finally said, glancing at her mother. "Their eyes are full of hatred, blackness and coldness I saw in my own when I was still..." He shook his head a bit. 

"I fear they try to harm us all."

“Your fears are shared,” Dis said. She paused in her stride, looking about. There was no one, so she relaxed her shoulders. “I am well aware of the corruption in the council. Too aware.” She frowned. “They're the heads of some of the oldest dwarf families and are brought into office via inheritances. They gripe about voting and democracy yet I find they try to run a dictatorship behind your uncle's back.”

She sighed. “There is little we can do now. Even as the royal family, over the years I'm afraid we started to become more of figure heads than the force behind our laws and way of life since the death of your great grandfather...” 

"I worry. I don't-- I am just getting used to my life here. I don't want things to change, I don't want you to get hurt." Kili said quietly, shaking his head. If only they had some proof against the council members, if they had something to use against them... it would make all their lives so much easier.

Thorin would ease up, and their mother could live without fear of being back stabbed.

He and Fili wouldn't have to hide.

“My little bird,” Dis smiled sadly. She placed her hands on Kili's shoulders, drawing him close to her. She brought his forehead to hers.

“I will be all right,” At least for the time being. “We will keep our wits about us, and thrive on. As we always have. The Line of Durin isn't so easily broken.” She kissed him between the eyes.

“Put your fears aside, be aware of them, and keep listening.”

*

It was a rough next few days, to put it lightly. Erebor's palace seemed swarmed by elves, the tall creatures fair and ethereal, silver clothing, long fair hair and ancient eyes. It appeared the ruler of the Greenwood, Thranduil, would be in audience with Thorin for the coming weeks, likely to put forth plans for the Summer Solstice. It seemed on every corner you walked to had an elf or two, idly chatting in their language, or walking gracefully from one point to the next.

Fili had stayed in the hospital wing for those few nights, Oin treating his headaches, as he seemed to have fallen into a spell of long, painful migraines that left the prince in a rather poor state. Oin refused visitors, from the King, to the Lady, to even Kili.

For that, Fili was a bit grateful. He didn't want to be seen looking like a wraith.

Ori was with Kili when he could be, especially now since he had a holiday from his schooling. The scribe was a little surprised at the addition of Frerin now following Kili wherever he went, but he slowly got used to the presence of the warg that acted like an overgrown dog.

They walked now through one of the open courts, Frerin tailing their heels and occasionally stopping to sniff something.

“I'm sure he's ok,” Ori said, looking to his friend. “Maybe we can see him tomorrow...?” He smiled, just to give Kili a bit of encouragement.

"I hope you're right. It's just that I'm not used to being apart from him." Kili replied with a small smile, lowering his gaze a bit. Fili had been there with him since his first day in Erebor's prisons, and now to be apart from him made him feel lost and lonely despite whoever he hung out with.

Even Frerin seemed to miss Fili, despite his usual attitude and it didn't take long for Kili to realize that the warg had approved Fili. The fact that if someone came too close to him while Fili was gone would make Frerin growl to them was a give away too. It seemed like even the warg thought the two belonged together.

The warg was smarter than half of the council and the thought was amusing and kind of sad.

Kili had helped with the celebration planning when he could, but mostly he stayed in the shadows and just listened to others. Besides, the elven king's eyes tended to pierce through him whenever they were in the same room and he wasn't so sure if he liked that look.

“I usually jump at the chance to get away from my brothers,” Ori said thoughtfully, looking upward. “Mostly because I see them all the time, and Dori always has to try and wipe my face with something or muss my hair... and Nori's no better with the tickling. But his lewd jokes are funny-- but then Dori starts yelling if he tells me any.” The scribe shrugged a bit, but it seemed Kili did look a bit lost without his brother.

“... but I think its different. With you two, huh?” Ori said. “He looks at you different to. Not like how my brothers look at me..” he wrinkled his nose. “... like I'm just the little brother they need to look out for. With you-- he looks at you like you're his whole world.” He made a wide gesture with his arms.

Kili's cheeks flushed at the words, and he rubbed his neck. "I suppose so." He trailed off, biting his lip. He could tell Ori. He had reacted well to the news of who he was, so maybe...

Just maybe he could test what Ori thought about this matter.

"I remember Balin telling about soulmarks." Kili said, crossing his arms against his chest as they walked. "That those marked are blessed, no matter who their partner are." He glanced at the scribe. "Do you think that way too?"

“About Soulmarks being blessed?” Ori blinked. “Well, of course. Supposedly when we're forged from stone, in Mahal's great halls, he marks us above our hearts. I can't speak for other races, but I have a cousin who married a Man-- she says he's marked, but won't say where. I think Nori knows, and Dori has forbidden him to tell me where exactly...” he frowned a bit. “... but she's happy. Very happy. We don't usually marry outside our races, but if it's love, and you are happy, then that's all there is to it.”

The words made Kili smile, and he looked at the scribe fondly. "What about you? Do you know who's your pair yet?" He asked curiously, fingers curling against his tunic above his heart as he thought of Fili.

Ori flushed a little. “N-no...” he fiddled with his hands, face growing hot at the question.

"It seems like you do know." Kili teased him lightly, grinning widely. "It's fine, I won't pry."

Ori shook his head. “I-it's not that I know. It's just that I'm not sure yet.” He worried his bottom lip. “I have... interest. I just don't know if they... it's kind of hard to ask? M-marks are personal things. We don't show them to anyone, unless... unless we're sure?” He shook his head.

Kili's smile softened. "I hope it works out for you." He said honestly, ruffling Ori's hair lightly chuckling.

Ori smiled as well. “M-me too.. .thank you.” He giggled a bit, face still pink. “What about you? Do you have someone in mind?”

"Ah..." Kili lowered his head a bit. "My mark is a match with someone's, yes. But... it's not easy."

“Really?” Ori blinked. “That's wonderful. But with who...? Are they not from here?”

"Oh no, they're from here." Kili laughed quietly. "They..." He sighed, glancing around before licking his lips. "...the one you said looks at me like I'm everything."

“F-fili?” Ori flushed, covering his mouth to hide his shocked noise.

They paused in their walk, Frerin bumping into the back of Ori's thighs. The scribe jumped a little and squeaked, but Frerin only licked the back of his knees before plopping his bottom on the ground next to Kili. 

Kili nodded his head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "The council... they make things hard..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ma keeps saying that we're blessed, as does Thorin but..."

'But' many things apparently. Politics more so than society, but Ori could see where the root of the trouble was.

“Oh, Ki...” Ori said quietly. It must have been difficult. Beyond difficult. He didn't know if it would be appropriate to apologize, yet he did anyway, as it was in his kind nature.

"So yeah, one could say I'm rather dependable of him." Kili said quietly, smiling a bit. As if sensing Kili's foul mood, Frerin whined and pushed his nose against Kili's hand.

Ori shook his head. “No, I... I can't say I understand. I don't know what it's like for you. For either of you, but...” he trailed off for a moment, brows furrowing. Nodding to himself as if coming to a decision, he took Kili's hand in both of his. “But you've been nothing but kind to me. You and Fili. Fili's a good dwarf... and very brave to, i-if the stories are anything to go by.”

He smiled sheepishly. “You're a good friend, Kili. And I'm really sorry it's been so hard.”

Kili blew out a breath, his smile taking a gentle edge to it as he squeezed Ori's hands lightly. "You're an amazing friend, Ori. I'm thankful to have you."

It felt like some of the weight was taken away from his shoulders and he found it easier to breathe.

Ori grinned brightly. “I want you both to be happy. You are blessed to have each other. Don't forget that, ok?”

"I will try not to." Kili promised, Frerin nudging his head against their joined hands and whined quietly.

Ori gave Kili one more squeeze before letting him go, the warg finally settling his noises. He was glad to see Kili look relaxed again, like a great burden was lifted from him.

“Maybe you can show me the training grounds?” Ori said, changing the subject to a lighter topic. “I've always wanted to see you shoot-- er, one of my roommates from the dorms who does sword training told me you can hit a mark from a hundred meters.”

"Hundred meter is an easy task." Kili replied with a grin, nodding his head as he lead Ori to the training grounds. Some of the elves were shooting as well and Kili ignored them as he picked up a bow and a quiver from the weapon rack.

He glanced at his friend before walking away from the targets.

One hundrer meters.

One and a half.

Two.

Kili narrowed his eyes, pulling an arrow from the quiver and notched it. His body relaxed slowly, fingers holding on to the bow with a relaxed grip as he aimed, shot, and hit the center of the target.

Ori clapped enthusiastically, eyes bright. Kili hit the mark with such ease. “That's incredible!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Kili's cheeks flushed from the compliment and he smiled. "I've got a sharp aim, but I suck at wielding battle axes or hammers."

Ori shook his head. “I can't do any of that. Not good with lifting, you know? I'm okay with a slingshot, though... but that's not really a weapon...” he scratched his cheek, embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed his mouth as he felt the presence of someone else step in beside him.

He squeaked, nearly toppling over when he saw an elf. A female, with long red hair. She too had a bow in her hands.

“Impressive,” she said, her fine brows arched up at the sight of the target.

Kili looked up in surprise, a small smile curling on his lips. "Thank you." He replied simply, hushing Frerin when he made a whining noise before settling in the shadows under the tree.

The elf woman glanced at the warg, and narrowed her eyes. But it was likely Erebor's sylvan visitors were informed of Frerin's presence. She stepped back a little farther than where Kili stood, notching her own arrow gracefully, and let it go. It hit the center as well, knocking Kili's arrow aside.

Ori gaped a little bit, looking between her and Kili.

She smiled wistfully, though her eyes were fiery. She seemed to be silently challenging the dwarf prince.

A small smirk spread on Kili's face as he quietly pulled out two of the arrows, placing the other between his teeth while he notched the other. He took a bit longer to aim this time, but he released the arrow knocking both two arrows away from the target and pulled the arrow from his teeth, shooting it on the center in mere seconds.

Smiling, the elf took her first arrow from her quiver, and tossed it upwards. She pulled two more quickly, rapidly firing one after the other into the center, and catching the third as it fell. She notched it, and shot it, the last arrow joining its brothers with a heavy thud and a spring.

Ori clapped a little, and found that he wasn't the only one. A few elves had gathered to watch, as well as a few dwarves.

The red-haired elf inclined her head towards Kili.

Kili's smile widened as he tilted his head a bit, studying the target for a while. Then he pulled out few arrows, shooting the first one straight into the elf's middle arrow, splitting it in half. The second arrow was fired on the same arrow, and the third was thrown.

That drew surprised noises from the others but Kili merely flicked his wrist a bit, grinning at the elf.

The elf woman laughed, much to the further surprise of the onlookers. She took her turn next with grace. It seemed she and Kili would be pulling an excellent array of arrow tricks, splitting their shots. Ori and many in the crowed couldn't seem to figure out who pulled a better display.

In the end, however, it was the elf who folded, but only because her quiver was empty. She bowed to him, and the onlookers clapped, slowly dispersing.

“You have eyes almost as sharp as an elf, your highness.” She said, smiling.

Kili blew the stray hair away from his face, grinning at the elf. "You're not a bad shot either. I don't think I've ever enjoyed my time here as much as now." He said honestly, his fingers and muscles aching from the tricks but Mahal he felt good.

“I'm happy to hear it,” She said. “I daresay we'll have proper competition this year.”

“Oh!” Ori spoke up. “The archery contest. I almost forgot about the summer games during the solstice.”

“That's right,” The elf woman smiled at him, and Ori flushed pink. She turned back to Kili. “I assume you'll be in the contest? I think our champion with do with a good trouncing. You might wipe that smug look off of his face he gets every year he wins.”

“Miss um--” Ori seemed a little surprised. “I-isn't your champion...?”

“The prince of the Greenwood?” She laughed. “Yes. He is.”

"Why, I thought you would be on your kin's side." Kili said teasingly, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“On most cases, I am.” She said serenely. “However, Prince Legolas can become a little insufferable around this time of year. It would be nice to see him sweat a little.”

Likely an expression, as Ori opened his mouth to say that elves didn't sweat, but closed it quickly.

"Then I will be more than happy to put him in his place." Kili replied with a grin, already waiting for the competition.

"Kili, at your service."

“O-Ori!” The scribe bowed to the elf, a bit nervous still. “At your service, m-my lady.”

“I am Tauriel.” She said, inclining her head politely. “I'm the head guard of the Greenwood envoy.”

"A pleasure to meet you." Kili said honestly, because it was. He really liked this elf already. "Perhaps we could shoot another time as well."

“The pleasure is mine,” Tauriel said, smiling. She bowed to them both. “I look forward to it. For now, I must return to my duties. May we meet again.” Formal from start to finish, but there was a playfulness in her gaze and a warmth there as well. She waved to them both, speaking to another elf in sindarin before leaving with her kin.

Ori turned to Kili, grinning bright at him. “You were amazing,” he said. “You'll do so great in the contest.”

"I really would like to put this prince in his place, if what she said is true." Kili agreed placing the weapons back in their places and cracked his fingers. He was already looking forward to it, and a part of him hoped that maybe more of their people would approve of him if he won.

“It'll be a nice change,” Ori said with a laugh. “We do lose every year...” to a near embarrassing extent.

Once Kili put his practice bow away, he and Ori continued their walk, Ori speaking animatedly about the Summer Solstice and the games, and the food and all of the interesting events that included people visiting from all over Middle-Earth, Frerin following behind them.

The warg paused suddenly, ears perking up. He sniffed about, making soft whining noises. He let out a bark, suddenly running ahead of them.

Kili turned his head at the bark, his hand hoovering as if to stop Frerin from going but it was too late. "Frerin! Get back here!"

This was unusual, Frerin never acted like this and he worried he would cause some trouble. He shared a look with Ori before racing after the warg.

The warg ran down corridor, speeding sharply around a corner, his master and Ori following behind him. The beast skid and slid a little as he stopped, at a pair of familiar double doors. Frerin whined, ears still perked. His tail was still, large paws scratching at the wooden surface.

Ori came up behind Kili, slightly out of breath. Look around. “W-what... what's wrong with Frerin?”

The warg made a pitiful noise, clawing at the door again.

"I think it smelt something." Kili said with a small frown, his heart beating erratically. Something was wrong, and he always trusted his animal's instinct.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door, releasing Frerin in the room.

“W-wait--” Ori squeaked a little, glancing up at the plaque above the door. “Th-this is the council's office--”

But it was a bit late for his protests, Frerin was already in the room. The warg was sniffing about, nudging his nose into the furniture.

"Frerin never behaves like this." Kili said, glancing around the hallway quickly. "Something's wrong, and only he can show us what."

Whining loudly, the warg found himself at the desk. He was pawing at one of the drawers. He barked, and Ori jumped, looking around. He saw shadows approaching from around the corner, and he made a rather unintelligible noise. Panicking, he gently shoved Kili through the doorway, and shut it behind them, his heart hammering hard in his ears.

As Kili turned to question him, Ori put a hand to his lips. “Shhh!” He knelt down, peering through the keyhole. A few figures passed dressed in guard uniforms. He waited for their footfalls to vanish before letting out a very nervous sigh.

He looked to his friend, and Frerin, who snuffled at the desk still.

Kili smiled thankfully at his friend's quick actions, nodding a bit as he hurried to Frerin and opened the drawer to get the warg be quiet. What he hadn't expected was for the warg to snatch papers in his mouth and run back to the door.

"Come on!" Kili hissed yanking Ori's hand, opening the door quietly. He peeked around, nodding a bit as he took Ori's hand and pulled him out of the room, Frerin already running away with his prize. 

"He took some papers. Come on, we have to get to him."

Yelping, Ori allowed himself to be tugged along, his legs burning from all the running and out of breath. But Kili still pulled him forward to chase Frerin, the beast bounding down the hall, and taking another sharp turn towards the east wing, surprising a few noble women, and a few of the sylvan visitors. They moved out of the way, Ori barely getting out an apology.

When the warg finally stopped, they found themselves back at the entrance to Kili's room. Frerin pushed the door open with his head, and jump on the bed. He lay there, and dropped the slobbered papers on the sheets, along with what appeared to be a rough looking leather pouch.

Frerin looked on at his master and friend as they entered the room, Ori sinking to his knees to breathe. The warg wagged his tail a little, looking utterly proud of himself.

Kili fought to catch his breath, patting Ori's shoulder as he walked over to the bed. "What's this?" He picked up the slightly drooled papers, glancing at Frerin before starting to read through them.

The more he read, the paler he became until his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. It couldn't be true. He had asked for proof, but this--- this brought a bile in his throat, made his eyes burn.

Before his friend could ask for what was wrong, Kili stood up shakily, pushing the papers in his pockets. "Ori, I need you to get my family, and the members of council. We're holding an emergency meeting right now."


	28. Chapter 28

The meeting was called, though reluctantly, as they seemed hesitant to listen to an out of breath stuttering scholar. But Dis took took the reins, knowing Ori was one of Kili's friends. She gathered the council members, and Thorin, and strangely enough, Thranduil, as the elven king was still in audience with him.

However, Oin seemed very, very reluctant to allow Fili to leave the healing wing, emergency meeting or not. But there wasn't much he could do in the face of a royal emergency. He drilled Fili with the usual questions, and Fili answered them all correctly.

Though dressed now in royal regalia and a crown on his head, Fili looked the face of death. Pale, and weak in stature. But he held his head high as he took his seat near his mother.

Kili walked in the room after the council had taken their seats, his lips pulled in a thin line, fingers shaking where they were curled in a fist. A part of him felt joy for seeing his brother, no matter how pale he was and he offered him a shaky smile.

"You all probably wonder why I had you called in here." Kili started before the council could open their mouths. "So I'm going straight to the point." 

He didn't sit, instead paced around before his gaze flicked on Volbeck. "You and your assistant. Can you tell me where you were at autumn 68 years ago?"

The council shifted their gazes between Kili and Lord Volkbeck. The dwarf narrowed his eyes, and let out a guffaw. He didn't seem the least bit perturbed by Kili's question.

“You call a council and you do so without procedure,” he said, waving a dismissive hand. “Only to ask me a rather pointless question?”

"Did you, or did you not--" Kili took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes further. "Meet up with orcs.." He spat out the words, walking over to Thorin and handed him the papers from his pocket. "And make a deal with them. Did you not pay them to _kill_ Thrain and Thror?" 

At this point, the eyes of the council were on the dwarf, surprise and horror written on their faces.

"And did you not make a deal to have... have me stolen, in hopes of breaking our line?"

There was a bit of muttering then, councilmen looking among each other, between a fuming prince and a rather flabbergasted dwarf lord. Dis clutched Fili's hand, the prince looking up at his brother in shock.

“Absurd accusations!” Volkbeck shouted. “I have been naught but loyal to the line of Durin, my family serving in the council for a number of centuries.”

The king took the papers from Kili's hands, wrinkled and a bit wet from warg drool, but unfolded them all the same. His eyes scanned the lettering.

“My,” that was the smooth voice of Thranduil, who stood by Thorin's side. He peered at the parchment, assessing the letters with his eyes. “This is in black speech.”

“Where did you find these, Kili?” Thorin asked then, brows furrowed.

"In Volbeck's room." Kili replied without shame. "And technically I didn't find it, Frerin did." At the mention of the warg, Frerin walked in the room and walked beside Kili, growling quietly at the other dwarf.

"The papers smell like orcs." He explained, walking back to Thorin, pointing at the paper. "The words are clear." Kili said quietly.

_"In exchange of the deaths of Thror and Thrain  
from the Durin's line, Volbeck the BlackBeard  
will hand over half of the lands of Erebor after  
being crowned the king._

_The kidnapping of Kili Durin results to a prize  
Azog the Defiler can name himself." ___

__Kili stepped back a bit. "It has your signature on it, Volbeck."_ _

__Volkbeck swore at him, standing abruptly, face red with fury. “What lies! Clearly this is some ploy to sully my name! A conspiracy theory cooked up by this feral orc child!”_ _

__Thorin looked over the papers again and again, re-examining the black speech, and the other documents that were wrinkled into it._ _

__“Raised by beasts, he might have written those documents himself.” The dwarf lord went on to say, brandishing his hand wildly._ _

__“But he couldn't have,” Fili spoke this time, voice a bit hoarse. “I've taken lessons with Kili for weeks... he relies on memories. Pictures. He's still learning to read and write. He still can't rightly hold a quill, let alone letter with one. How could he have written it?”_ _

__“These are accompanied by budgeting charts,” Balin said, the adviser at Thorin's other side. He took the documents from Thorin's shaking hands, the king gripping his chair to steady himself. “Lord Volkbeck, I have been reviewing your budget charts for years, I know how you write your numbers and your signatures I could probably trace it from memory.”_ _

__He turned the paper towards Volkbeck, and the council members started to mumble._ _

__How different his life would have been if Volbeck was a proper man. How different all their lives would have been. Kili had to fight the wave of nausea, forcing himself to stay strong till the end._ _

__"Was it not your plan to wipe the _entire_ line of Durin so you could have the throne for yourself? To have all of us killed? With me gone, the family was broken and it would have been easy to strike. But..."_ _

__He placed his hands against the table, leaning over the dwarf. "You weren't counting on Azog keeping me alive."_ _

__There was a tense silence, until the dwarf lord did something that made the onlooking members gape._ _

__He spat in Kili's face._ _

__For Thorin, that was answer enough. He stood from his chair, and drew his sword. Volkbeck didn't back down, however, even with Thorin now threatening him silently with the weapon. Guards moved from their post, taking hold of Volkbeck and his assistant._ _

__Volkbeck said something nasty in khuzdul, and Fili stood to stand by his uncle. Dis held him however, her own hands shaking and her face pale._ _

__“Take this scum to the dungeons,” Thorin growled out. “Him and anyone else who helped him.” He glared over the councilmen, and his fiery look alone weeded out a number of others. Guards took hold of them, taking them from the room, some shouting, others cursing or crying for mercy like cowards._ _

__It was an embarrassing sight, even with Volkbeck being taken calmly, the old dwarf lord glaring death at Kili and the others._ _

__“Your kingdom never seems to lack in excitement,” Thranduil said evenly, face calm as Thorin shot him a nasty look. The elf king didn't seem offended, however. “After last years kitchen fiasco, this was quite a show.”_ _

__“Be aware you are a guest here,” Thorin ground out, sheathing his sword. “I would ask you to be respectful.”_ _

__“Apologies,” Thranduil inclined his head, but he gave off an air of not being the least bit apologetic. “It seems you have much to sort through. I will retire with my guard, and we will speak of celebration plans in the morning. I assume now you have much to celebrate.”_ _

__“Thranduil,” Thorin growled out a warning._ _

__“After all, you do have your health.” The elf king reminded him, giving him a rather amused look. He left._ _

__The confused remaining members stood about, and Thorin dismissed them as well, with promises of a thorough investigation into Volkbeck's crimes. The threat of hanging lingered in the air for those found guilty of aiding Volkbeck, and Fili couldn't help but notice their nervousness._ _

__As the door closed after the last member of council left, Kili sunk on the chair and buried his face in his hands. Frerin made a distressed sound and nudged his large head against Kili, but got no reaction which only caused him to whine and lay on the floor on his feet._ _

__Their family was secured, so he had done the right thing... right?_ _

__Then why did he feel like he would throw up at any moment? His hand rose and he wiped the spit from his face, carelessly wiping it on a paper before tossing it away._ _

__“My little bird,” Dis sat at Kili's side, and took his hand in his. There was much she wanted to ask. Much she wanted to say, but couldn't voice it. Neither could Thorin, as he stood on his spot._ _

__“You did well,” his mother said finally. There would be a time where they could speak of it, to properly let out the anguish in their hearts because of the cruelties of one man. But for now, her trembling little boy needed reassurance. “You did very well.”_ _

__“More than well,” Fili added in. He moved close, wrapping his arms around Kili's shoulders. He held him tight. “Mahal, Ki, you were very brave.”_ _

__He knew they were rotten, the men in the council but he hadn't expected this. He couldn't find words to describe the pain he felt, the confusion and anger._ _

__He had been only a child._ _

__Instead he slumped in their arms, clutching Fili's hands as his shoulders trembled, eyes burning unpleasantly._ _

__Fili buried his nose in Kili's hair, closing his own tired eyes. He ran his fingers through the soft locks, comforting him as best he knew how._ _

__"Are you alright?" Kili asked quietly, twisting around on the chair to look at his brother worried. "I haven't seen you in such a long time..."_ _

__“Aye,” Fili mumbled, and nodded. “Headaches.”_ _

__"This probably won't help at all." Kili winced quietly._ _

__Smiling softly against Kili's hair, Fili placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. “It helps enough, nadadith. Thank you.”_ _

__Kili blew out a slow breath, closing his eyes for a moment. His hand reached out, petting Frerin gently. "What would I do without you?" He asked getting a whine in response, which made him chuckle._ _

__*_ _

__When it was time, Dis instructed Kili to take his brother back to the healing wing, as she needed to speak to Thorin alone. She gave her youngest a reassuring squeeze, and a kiss to Fili's forehead. Once in the hall, Fili attempted to stay standing straight._ _

__Frerin was right behind them, walking slower than normally. He whined, and pushed his nose into the back of Fili's leg._ _

__The blond stumbled a bit, and Frerin whined louder. Fili grasped his brother's arm, expression tired._ _

__He smiled at Kili, who held him with his own worried expression. “I'm all right. Just... exhausted.” And very dizzy._ _

__"You worry even Frerin." Kili replied quietly, glancing down at the warg before looking at his brother. "We just got things right, don't go getting sick on me now." he pleaded, escorting Fili back in the healing wing, relaxing only when his brother was back in his bed._ _

__“I'm fine, Kili. It's probably just a cold.” Fili chuckled, holding Kili's hands._ _

__It was then Oin was on him like a fly to horse dung, frowning heavily. He touched Fili's forehead, and tsked loudly, moving away from him to go back to his hoard of jars, liquids, powders and herbs._ _

__“Look at you, look at you!” The old healer said. “A right mess you are. Spiked a fever.” He returned with a salve to put over Fili's forehead. Soon enough he was spooning disgusting powders into his mouth, forced him to chew a very bitter and sour smelling herb, and began drilling him with questions._ _

__“Seeing double? Hearing an odd ringing?” The healer pushed up Fili's shirt nonchalantly, and smeared cold ointment over his chest, making the blond yelp. “What's your mother's name?”_ _

__“Oin-- I'm fine.” Fili insisted, pushing his shirt back down, and Oin glared at him critically. “And her name is Dis-- Lady Dis. Please Oin, I just need rest--”_ _

__“Rest indeed!” Oin sniffed. He looked over at Kili, and made a motion to shoo him out._ _

__“Wait,” Fili took hold of Kili's wrist again. “Oin, wait... please, I haven't seen my brother in days.”_ _

__The old dwarf frowned again, leaning with his ear horn. “What about braids?”_ _

__“Please,” Fili said again, a little louder into Oin's ear horn. “Let him stay with me? Just for tonight? Then I'll sleep and eat, even take a whole batch of those herbs. Please?”_ _

__After a moment, the old dwarf resigned. “Very well. But if there's even one disturbance-- one inkling I get that you're out of bed, no visitors for a week!”_ _

__“Deal,” Fili nodded, shoulders relaxing. “Thank you.”_ _

__Oin turned to leave them be, muttering under his breath._ _

__Kili looked after the healer amused, turning his attention back to his brother and cupped his face gently. "A fever." He sighed softly, but knew that with Oin pampering over Fili, he would be fine in another couple of days._ _

__"What am I to do with you?" He asked fondly, bringing Fili's fingers to his lips and kissed the tips gently._ _

__The blond smiled softly, giving Kili a warm look. “... you could kiss me?” He offered playfully. “I miss your lips.”_ _

__"That I could do." Kili replied with a smile, leaning over Fili and pressed a tender kiss on his brother's lips._ _

__Fili closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Kili's lips pressed against his own. He kissed back gently, suckling on his brother's lower lip. He parted his mouth, inviting Kili to explore and taste him._ _

__Kili shivered at the invitation, slipping his tongue past Fili's lips as he mapped his brother's mouth once again. His hand slid up, sliding in the blonde hair as he tilted his head and kissed him deeper, melting against his brother._ _

__Moaning a little, Fili brought his hands to Kili's shoulders. He lightly dragged his nails over the back of Kili's neck. He yielded to his brother's tongue, allowing him to taste as much of him as he pleased, until his lips felt swollen and body desperate for breath._ _

__Fili panted softly when Kili pulled back to breathe, and the blond touched his face. “Come lay in bed with me?”_ _

__Kili hesitated, not wanting to make his brother feel suffocated but he could not resist the plead. He slid in the bed carefully, laying beside his brother and linked their fingers together. "You should rest."_ _

__“I am resting,” Fili insisted with a grin. “See? Laying in bed and everything.” He turned to face Kili, cuddling a little closer._ _

__"Not what I meant." Kili chuckled wrapping his arm around Fili's waist and held his brother against his chest._ _

__“I know what you meant,” Fili said quietly, tucking his head under Kili's chin. He moved his arms around his brother's chest, closing his eyes. This was probably the most comfortable he had been since staying in the wing. Exhausted and weak, yet Fili couldn't find sleep._ _

__Kili's presence made all the difference, Fili feeling so very safe now, and warm._ _


	29. Chapter 29

Oin kept Fili in the wing for a good, solid week, even after three days the blond's illness had left him. The fever broke, color was returning to Fili's face, and he felt incredibly restless. Still, the old healer kept him in bed, spoon fed him a new powder every evening, and forced him to eat an array of herbs so foul Fili couldn't rightly remember the proper taste of things that weren't sour.

He was glad for the visits at least. Dis had come by every moment she could to see him, or sent small gifts along with Kili, as her youngest was able to see him every evening. Oin seemed reluctant to let Kili sleep in the wing since he wasn't sick, but he took up the bed space with his brother, and Fili slept much better with the brunet curled with him.

When Kili had come back with another small box of Dis's treats, Fili nearly cried at the taste of sugary sweet chocolates.

“Thank you, Mahal.” Fili pretended to wipe a tear, much to his brother's amusement. “You're a blessing Kili.”

"I know, you keep saying that every day." Kili replied amused, brushing a kiss on the tip of his brother's nose. "I also spoke with Oin. You'll be released tomorrow if your condition keeps up like this, and just in time to see me kick some elf arse on the archery competition." Kili said with a grin, brushing hair behind his ear.

It would be a relief to get his brother back.

Thorin had replaced the men in council, and while they were more open minded, they would still have to thread the topic of soul mates with care, and Fili had to be there with him to prove the truth of the words.

“You're going to do the contest?” Fili asked with a smile, biting a truffle in half. He licked the chocolate from his fingertips. “I'm glad, we might actually have a chance this time. The elves get obnoxious after they win every year.”

That is, if one didn't think they were obnoxious before. With their serene faces, the way they seemed to glide wherever they walked, and were much too tall. Thorin didn't like them all that much, and Fili always had an inkling that the elf king knew that. Yet they had to keep their ties, being neighbored kingdoms, in case in times of emergency or war, obvious differences and bad blood aside.

“It'd be nice to see some real competition.” Fili said. “Right now, it's to the embarrassing point of Thorin practically handing Thranduil the ribbon just before the contest starts.”

"I did promise one of the elves to win their champion." Kili agreed leaning back on the chair with an amused smile. "Seems like some of them are tired of their prince's behavior, so someone's gotta put him in his right place."

And he'd be damned if it wasn't him.

Fili laughed. “I'm sure you'll be the one to do it, then. Our archers are decent, but we're not elves. They can see for miles, you know.”

In quite a literal sense. Elf eyes can see the movement of goats on what the average creature would deem a far off mountain.

“But there are limitations this year,” Fili went on to say. “The are dwarven referees rather than elvish ones. It's a bit daunting if your opponent can step so far back and see the target, but you cannot.”

"True, that's a great disadvantage to have." Kili replied with a small frown, the need to win the elves just raising. "Well, I'm going to make sure to send them back to Mirkwood weeping for loss." He added grinning, leaning back on his chair.

*

"You're the prince?!"

Kili's shocked shout was drowned out by the cheers and jeers of the gathered crowd. The festival itself was held outside the mountain in glorious sunshine. The day was warm, but temporary stands were built to shade the onlookers for the contests. There were more than just elves and dwarves, but the men of dale as well. Three kings sat on the highest podium, Thorin, Thranduil and the young king Bard.

Thranduil looked unpleasantly smug as his champion rose to meet Kili, clapping his hands politely. However, Thorin looked particularly anxious. Despite his calm demeanor, Fili could see his unrest by the way he curled his fingers and idly thumbed his rings as he watched his nephew turn his eyes to the prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas was as tall and fair as his father, perhaps lacking his mean streak, but the arrogance was there. He held a long silverbark bow aloft, and gave Kili a very serene smile.

“The lovely dwarf,” Legolas said, inclining his head in greeting. “It's good to see you again.”

Kili's cheeks grew a dark shade of red at the words, remembering all too well what had taken place mere weeks ago as he pointed an accusing finger at the prince. "You won't sneak up on me this time. Mahal forbid, I thought of you as someone's servant!" 

“I hardly call showing my intentions 'sneaking up on you',” Legolas shrugged, unperturbed by Kili's comment. “I thought I was quite straight forward when I kissed you.”

To which the elf was lucky Fili was nowhere nearby to hear this conversation, standing off in the stands with Dis and Thorin, or the prince of Mirkwood would suddenly find himself without his teeth.

"Rather too forward I would say-- dwarves don't approach such matters that way." Kili replied taking his place on the line, notching the arrow on the bow as he glanced at the other.

"...Why me?"

Legolas took his place as well, gracefully pulling an arrow from his quiver. He waited for the coin flip from the referee to signal who would go first. It was given to Legolas, and the prince rose his bow and fired the first shot. 

It was bull's eye. The crowd cheered.

“You're lovely,” Legolas said simply. “I couldn't help it.”

"Lovely?" 

The word made Kili snort as he aimed for the target, firing a bull's eye before glancing at the prince. "I never thought your kin would call mine 'lovely'."

“You don't look a bit like a dwarf, you know. Your nose is a bit sharp, and no beard to speak of.” Legolas said. They were brought back a bit farther, and the ref flipped the coin, and again it was given to the fair elf. “Which is rather off putting. I rather like dwarven features.”  
He fired again, and shot his previous arrow right off the mark. The look on Thorin's face was a bit funny as he glanced a glare at the smug elven king. Thranduil looked ridiculously pleased.

"Excuse me?!" Kili squeaked out, his lips slightly parted. How dared this-- this _elfing_ treat him like this?

He notched another arrow, easily piercing it through his first arrow, splitting it in half before glaring at the blonde. "Pray tell me then, if I do not _look_ like a dwarf, why on earth would you approach me?"

There was a rather loud cheer from the dwarves in the stand. And at glancing up one would see Thorin on the edge of his seat, and Thranduil looking a bit surprised.

“I like how you shoot,” Legolas said. When it was his turn, he pulled two arrows. He fired his first, splitting his shot, the second splitting Kili's. There was a boo from the dwarves in the stand, and an especially loud one from Fili, who was reprimanded by Dis a bit. Although Dis also looked like she wanted to jeer as well.

“And you blush rather prettily,” The elf said. “From your cheeks to your neck. It's very endearing.”

Kili pulled four arrows from the quiver, keeping two in his mouth as he fired the first two rapidly, knocking both of Legolas' arrows away before firing the next two, shooting them on the center of the targets.

"It was from anger and confusion, not enjoyment I assure you." Kili replied coldly, turning to face the blonde prince. "We don't kiss just like that."

“Then how do you kiss, Master Dwarf?” Legolas asked. They were brought back further, the furthest they could be before “elven eyes” were considered cheating. The dwarf ref flipped the coin. It was given to Kili this time.

“Your lips are rather nice.” The elf said as Kili took his position. “Warm. Soft.” He paused, tilting his head slightly. Legolas gave me a small smile. “I'd very much like another.”

Kili grit his teeth together at the words, shaking his head a bit as he pulled an arrow from the quiver. "It's not something you will get again, of that I assure you." He replied taking a bit more time to aim now before shooting at the target, firing another arrow knocking the old ones out of the way.

“Oh?” Legolas took his turn next. It was another set of spectacular shots. The next round would be the last. It appeared that they might tie.

“How about a wager, then.” The prince leaned on his bow. “When I win, you will let me kiss you.”

Heat rose on Kili's cheek and he openly gaped at the elf. The nerve! The absolute nerve the prince had!

"When _I_ win, I will have Frerin drool all over you and your stupid hair." Kili growled turning to look at the target, frowning in thought. Shooting regularly would lead to a tie. It was no good, he wanted better than that.

He had made a promise after all.

Counting the rest of his arrows, Kili notched the first one and aimed. What happened next was something he watching audience would never forget, for using the rest of his arrows it seemed like Kili was shooting restlessly at Legolas' target.

Yet when he finally relaxed and lowered his bow, the rune for a 'loser' was written on the target with the arrows.

Which was a rather hilarious sight. There was an uproar of applause and laughter from the stands, and shockingly enough the king was among those laughing. Thranduil didn't look the least bit pleased, having gone tight lipped. He made eye contact with his son, and Legolas nodded.

Twirling arrows in his fingers, Legolas notched and fired each shot with deadly accuracy, knocking each arrow off the target, shattering them. However, by the last arrow, his confidence seemed to have overtaken his sight.

The last arrow missed, and there was a bit of a shocked silence.

But then dwarves roared in their seats, standing to cheer, Thorin being one of them. Thranduil looked sour, as if he had swallowed bitter poison berries.

Fili was the first to run from the stands, jumping off over the edge. He ran to his brother, and swept him a tight hug.

Kili was in a state of shock for a moment, not used on such positive feedback over something he did-- but the moment his brother swept him in a hug, Kili burst out laughing, the noise clear and bright as he hugged Fili back just as tightly.

"I did it! I actually did it!"

“You were amazing, azyungal!” Fili spun him, and hugged him tight. Kili looked so happy, flushed with exhilaration from his win. Fili wanted to kiss his smiling lips, but fought the urge. He placed his forehead to his brother's instead, warmth and love shining in his eyes.

“Ah.” That was Legolas. Fili turned to look at him. He didn't seem outwardly disappointed at his loss. He looked between them for a moment, seeming to come to an understanding. “I see.”

Fili gave him a strange look.

Kili's cheeks flushed, his eyes calculating as he stared at the elven prince. "I trust you not to speak forward when it is not your business in the first place." Kili replied with a small tilt of his head, regarding the elf before smiling a bit.

"You put up a good fight, despite everything."

“You as well,” Legolas said, and shook his head. He wouldn't press. “I wish you happiness, Master Dwarf. Both of you.”

There was nothing more that could be said, even as Fili opened his mouth to question. The judges had approached to give them their prizes. Kili, the first place ribbon, and the second place to the Mirkwood prince.

Despite the loss, Thranduil still shook Thorin's hand. He seemed a bit stiff, and Thorin this time seemed very smug. Out of all three kings, it was Bard who looked the most relieved. It seemed two or more generations of his family had to deal with the solstice rivalry for a number of years.

Tauriel, the ginger haired elf maiden, came to congratulate Kili personally. 

“Maybe that will teach you to be less cocky,” She said to the prince, and Legolas, surprisingly, laughed.

Kili snickered as well, brushing hair away from his face. "I expect a rematch next year, just so you know." He called before being hauled to his own kin, most of the dwarves shouting and laughing, congratulating him with a pat on his shoulder or ruffle of his hair.

To Kili, such acceptance was new, and soon overwhelmed him and he searched for his brother, looking around slightly worried.

Fili had stepped off to the side to let Kili bask in the sunshine of his victory. He caught his brother's eye, and smiled at him. He made a motion for Kili to follow him once he could break away, heading towards one of the empty contest tents.

Kili thanked the others, head spinning as he was shoved around, and the voices mixed into one. He could barely tear himself apart, nodding his head a bit before hurrying after his brother to the empty test, pulling the flap close with a breathless laugh.

Once inside with not but a bit of sun shining through the shaded tent, Fili pulled Kili into his arms. He kissed his laughing mouth with his own, smiling.

“You were so brilliant,” Fili said. “Mahal, the look on Thranduil's face when you won. I thought uncle would burst with how elated he looked. I've never seen him smile so much.”

Kili smiled against his brother's lips, nipping the lower lip playfully. "I can't wait to see him and mother." He admitted, tilting his head back with a chuckle. 

It was like he could not stop laughing, the noise bubbling past his lips, making his shoulders shake and cheeks flush from sheer happiness. It was a weird, new feeling, but he loved it.

“And you will,” Fili grinned, and nuzzled his brother. “Let me bask a bit in you first.” He loved it when Kili was so full of joy. It made his own heart sing. “You're beautiful, nadadith.”

Kili's cheeks flushed at the compliment, and he smiled a his brother resting their foreheads together, practically radiating with joy. "Oh!" He pulled back suddenly at the sound of Frerin walking around, grabbing his brother's hand. 

"Come on, I'm sure you don't want to miss this!"

“Huh..?” Fili blinked as he was suddenly taken from the tent. There Frerin was sitting nearby, looking incredibly pleased.

Tauriel was laughing. Laughing so very hard that her face was almost as red as her hair.

But a bet was a bet, and Legolas was sitting upon the ground and awaited his punishment.

Frerin didn't disappoint, especially since Kili arrived and gave him the go. The great warg practically tackled the greenwood royal, and licked his face sloppily, gooping drool smothering his serene face, now twisted in a bit of repulsion.

“What in the world?” Fili laughed, watching the display. “What happened, did he lose a bet?”

“That he did!” Tauriel choked out once she could breathe. She wiped a tear from under her eye.

"If he was to lose, I'd let Frerin drool all over him." Kili replied laughing, his stomach cramping as he doubled over, nearly crying from the sight alone. Frerin made sure to get everything wet, from the prince's face to his hair, drool sticking to his clothes and only then did Kili call him back.

Frerin sat beside Kili, looking incredibly pleased with himself and Kili wiped his eyes blowing out a breath. "The deal has been honored. Someone show him the washing rooms, please, before the laughter claims my life."

“Aye, and that I shall. I can't have him sitting at the feast table looking like a wet rag,” Tauriel said once she was calm enough. She gave Kili a wink, and Fili a small wave before attending to her thoroughly slobbered prince.

Legolas was an incredibly good sport about it nonetheless, despite the faces he made as he attempted to wipe the drool from his face. But to no avail, he was completely covered.

Tauriel escorted him off, speaking animatedly in Sindarin to him. Legolas could only roll his eyes at her, but he smiled.

“So what would he have gotten if he won?” Fili asked, looking amused. “For you to dunk your head in a pig stock?”

Kili shook his head turning to face his brother. "No. He was rather... cocky. Very annoying to say at least, so sure no one could best him." He explained with a small roll of his eyes.

"A kiss. If I were to lose, he wanted a kiss. For he is the elf who showed interest on me those weeks ago." He added, turning to look over his shoulder at the retreating pair.

"...I think he knows about us though. He saw us together and.. there was understanding in his eyes, and he stopped pushing the boundaries."

Fili's smile fell a bit, and he swallowed.

It was some time ago, but a burning emotion flared up slightly in his chest. He squashed it down quickly. It appeared Legolas had no intentions of pushing it, and took his loss with grace.

Still, Fili couldn't help but wonder.

“And if he did win,” Fili tilted his head slightly. “Would you have kissed him?”

"Honestly? Perhaps. A bet is a bet, and it would do no good for the dwarven prince to back down on his words." Kili replied turning to face his brother again, smiling at him.

"Don't look so sour, there was no way I would have let him win, not with such high stakes."

“Nadadith,” Fili frowned. But that dwarvish pride was there. It really wouldn't do well to back down after such a bet. Shaking his head, Fili moved close, taking Kili's face in his hands. He kissed him soundly, fingers stroking his cheekbones. He nipped Kili's lips, and slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

When Fili pulled back for breath, Kili was flushed and panting against his mouth.

For a moment, Kili had panicked. They were out in the open, there were elves, dwarves and men everywhere, they would see! But...

As his brother's lips descended on his own, Kili couldn't care less. Let them see. Fili was his own, his half, and he would not hide it anymore. The council was remade, the day was joyful and everyone's spirits were high-- he would not hide on a day like this.

He smiled in the kiss, knocking their foreheads together lightly. "You don't need to be jealous." He murmured softly. "You're my only one."

“Azyungel,” Fili whispered in turn. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled closer. He pulled Kili into his arms, and held him tightly.

*

The rest of the festival was a blur of games, food and music. At the end of it all, magnificent feast was held out in the open, the stars shining above and roaring fires burning. Elf, human and dwarf alike gathered to celebrate together. At the head of the tables, the royal families congregated.

Thorin greeted Kili first. It was good to see the king's spirit so high. He touched his forehead to his youngest nephew's.

“You did very well today,” He said, and squeezed Kili's shoulder before greeting Fili next, and his sister.

Kili beamed at the praise, seeming to only regain the energy he had lost while playing around and enjoying his time in the festive. They had got quite a few looks from their shared affection, but to his utter surprise not many of them had been judging.

It lifted his spirits even higher, high enough to actually eat properly this time, more than he had eaten in a long time.

There was naught but joy, drunkenness, songs-- and Fili couldn't help but bask in his brother's warmth and happiness. At the peak of it all, the blond found himself kissing Kili's lips more than once that night, holding him close during dances, and their openness was met with little discomfort.

When the festival came to a close and their elven guests had left, Fili found himself in his brother's room, sprawled out on his bed, tired but happy. Their duties would resume sometime later in the week, so Fili decided to take their remaining free time together. There was little burden now, and he felt he could be close to his brother without fear.

"I didn't expect for the people take us so.. open armed." Kili said falling beside his brother, stretching his limbs lazily. He felt warm and content, curling his body against Fili's.

"The men at the council had made it sound like everyone would despise us if they knew. But... that's not the case after all."

“It's different,” Fili said, wrapping an arm around Kili's waist. “We're marked for each other. Thorin... told them that. Or at least, I think he did. He and mother were careful picking new members. A lot of things are starting to change.”

The blond grinned, and kissed Kili's forehead. “I'm glad for it. I can hold you when I wish to now.”

"It's going to take some time to get used to-- knowing that we don't need to hide." Kili smiled playing absently with Fili's hair, nudging their noses together briefly before yawning.

"I really... loved today..." He murmured, voice drifting off as he fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Their morning was a rather lazy one after that, the palace patrons and more alike still attempting to recover from yesterday's activities. Breakfast went on normally, Dis smiling brightly and beautifully at her sons. She kissed Kili's forehead, and told him over and over again how proud she was.

Thorin's change was a nice touch. He was less stiff, his brows weren't set in a permanent furrow, and he held his head like his crown seemed lighter. His face was soft for his nephews, and he seemed to leave them both with gentle affections more often.

It was as if the start of a new oncoming season meant a fresher beginning for all of them. Fili felt light, relaxed, moving to hold Kili's hand when he could. Of course, the newness of their relationship now being in the open was met with a few stares, but nothing more than that. And Kili blushed a pretty pink when Fili showed him even a little bit of shameless adoration.

They spent most of their days in Kili's room, Fili whittling away at a piece of wood as Frerin gnawed on a bone Thorin had given to him from the breakfast table. The warg was always found at the foot of the bed, leaving a nice pile of drool.

It was on one of those days that Kili figured out what he was good at. While he was the prince of Erebor, there was still only so much he was ready to do. But when walking past the library, he could hear Thorin speak with some of the soldiers in a fast, hushed tone and Kili frowned.

Something about patrols disappearing, and sightings of orcs. 

Kili paled.

Apparently his uncle was trying to come up with a plan how to position his men, when Kili walked in. The looks of surprise on their faces son disappeared as Kili joined them by the table, eying the map on the table and the buttons on it with care.

Then he started moving them, explaining why some positions wouldn't work at all, while letting them know when and how the orcs were the weakest. He moved the archers to the east side of the wall, and part of the soldiers in the cellars-- that was how they had got in back then as well.

It was a sound plan, one that could be easily choreographed without the loss of too many men from fortifying the mountain. The cellars had narrow passageways, and were still being rebuilt from the last attack. Dis was still seeing to the restoration of the architecture below.

The soldiers seemed pleased at the plan nonetheless, as well as the handful of generals present, Dwalin being one of them. 

“Shoots like an elf, and he's also a strategist.” Dwalin thumped Kili's shoulder. “You sure yeh still need me to plan your fields?”

“It would depend if it works,” Thorin said gravely. He looked on at his nephew, but Kili seemed confident. “I will trust you, sister-son.”

Kili nodded his head, cheeks coloring at the compliment. "I know how orcs work-- nothing else." He replied staring at the map with a determined gaze. He was not stupid, he knew why they were there, why they were coming to Erebor.

"I know why they're here, and I'm not sure I like it." Kili said crossing his arms against his chest. "There would be one way to save our people from death, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

“It would depend on the context of your suggestion,” Thorin rose a brow. “But if it will avoid death and further destruction to Erebor's walls, I will hear it.”

"Me." Kili replied, glancing at Thorin. "The reason why they're here and threat to us all is because of me. If I went out there, we could avoid necessary bloodshed."

Kili was right about one thing, at least.

Thorin didn't like it.

“No.” The king shook his head, mouth set in a grim line. “I will not risk your life.”

"It's mine against all the others here, Thorin." Kili replied placing his hands on the table. "You would not have hesitated to kill me back then, when _I_ was the one threatening all of you. Don't hesitate now. Like it or not, you know it's the right thing to do. I could make them leave, without a death toll of our own kingdom."

“Things have changed, gehyith.” Thorin said, his eyes blown a bit wide. “Then you were...” he frowned, and took in a breath. It would do him no good to become emotional before his men. “... you are of Erebor. We protect our own. I won't allow it.”

"It's a good thing that I'm bad at listening to orders." Kili said with a tiny smile, bowing his head a bit before dashing out of the room. He could not let anything happen to Erebor and its people, not after they had showed him how to live, how to love.

Thorin reached out a hand towards him, calling his name, but Kili had already left, running passed a stunned Balin who nearly dropped the scrolls his king requested.

The king turned to a few of the guards, voice shaking a little. “Go after him. Now.”

The men nodded to their king, and ran out after their fleeing prince. 

One good thing about the way Kili had been raised was that he could disappear when he wanted to. He was aware of the soldiers chasing him, but within the next blink he had vanished. 

The guards were at a loss, even as they collaborated to find their prince. They didn't see him climb down the windows and rafters of the mountainside. Thorin was among those searching, throwing open doors as he rushed briskly down the corridors. He found Fili first, the blond making his way from the healing wing with new medicine.

“Uncle?” Fili was startled at the sudden appearance of the king, nearly dropping the bottle when Thorin grabbed his shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“Your brother,” Thorin frowned. “Help me find him. Now.”

“What-- why? What did he do?” Fili blinked. Thorin sounded strange, almost furious but worried.

“It isn't what he did, lad.” That was Balin, coming up behind Thorin. “It's about what he's going to do.”

Balin explained the situation.

“Where did he go?” Fili's swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“Down the east wing,” Thorin said roughly.

The blond broke away from them, sprinting down the hall. If he knew his brother well enough, Kili wouldn't take any normal route, and was likely ahead of them. Still yet, Fili pushed his way out onto the patrolling ledges of the mountain. He called his brother's name.

Kili turned his head at the call of his name, a small smile spreading on his lips. His feet were already firmly on the ground, head tilted up so he could peer at the windows, trying to figure out which one held his brother on the other side.

"I'll return. I promise."

His promise was whispered, eyes closing before his fingers curled in a fist as he turned around and sprinted down the hill, past the line of trees and into the forest.

They had probably smelt him already.

It wouldn't be long now.

*

The trees at the base of the mountain were tall, and almost ominous on cloudy nights. There were few lights, and the stars were hidden.

Warg growls were the first thing Kili heard.

Unlike Frerin's almost friendly rumble, these were vicious, and coupled with snarls. There were six in total, slowly circling Kili like sharks to a bloodied body in the water.

Their riders weren't much less threatening, the gangly or muscled, mangled bodies of the dark orcs armored, scarred, mutilated. They too bore their teeth.

“What is it, what is it?” sneered one of the orcs. “More dwarf scum?”

“Disgusting tiny creatures,” sneered another. “With too much hair.”

“They taste of stones, and reek of earth.” Hissed a particularly large one.

“Do we eat it?”

“We should play with it-- yes, play with it. Tear it up, let it bleed!”

"How dare you?!" Kili snapped at them, easily switching from westron to black speech, eyes hard as he stared at them all. "Do you not know who I am?! I should have your tongues!"

Inside, he was afraid. So very afraid. I had been months, nearly a half a year since he last saw orcs. But he had to be strong, or die.

"Is this how easily you've forgotten about me? Azog would be displeased."

That was a cause for pause. The wargs stopped their circling, and the orcs stared at Kili in shock.

“It knows the black tongue,” one of them hissed. “It knows the language of the dark.”

“He speaks of Azog,” the large one growled, stalking his warg over, the large dark beast baring yellowed teeth at him. “Who are you to know that name, dwarf?”

"Who indeed. You I do not recall seeing before." Kili replied glaring at them. "For otherwise you would know that I'm the second son of the Pale Orc, one that went missing all those months ago. One that finally managed to escape those wrathed... dwarves." He hissed out the word.

“Kili?” One of the ganglier orcs glared. “Kili, son of the Defiler?”

The orcs shifted uncomfortably upon their mounts.

“Do not loom over the son of Azog,” said the glangly orc, and he brought his warg close to the large one.

“Who is he to claim himself the son, when he looks and reeks of dwarf?” The large one nearly roared, and brandished a crude sword.

“He speaks the black tongue,” the smaller one went on to say. “There is only one I know who looks of them, yet is nothing like. You speak to Kili the Silent, the Black Poison, The Shadow. Stay your hand if you don't wish to bring upon us Bolg's wrath.”

"If you need proof, I'd be more than happy to sink my blade in your throat." Kili added with a dirty grin, turning his head a bit. "I heard guards speak about orcs nearby, and used the distraction to sneak out. Where's Bolg? I need to speak with him."

The large orc growled, but he seceded. He sheathed his blade, though hesitantly. He didn't trust Kili in the least, but the wrath of Bolg seemed to sway him aside.

The smaller orc addressed Kili again. “Deeper within the woods. He is not far.” He ordered one of the orcs off their warg, and one moved off. He motioned for the brown beast to step forward, and he lowered himself to allow Kili onto his back.

“Three will stay,” the orc said then. “Three will follow.”

“And who are you to give order, Ishdulk?” scowled the large orc. “You do not lead this pack, I do!”

“I will not risk the embarrassment of this pack if you were to try and maim what is Bolg's,” Ishdulk snarled out, showing sharpened teeth. “He will have our heads on pikes and our bodies to our own beasts! Now three will follow, and three will stay!”

There were no arguments then, but vicious glaring and snarling wargs and riders. But it was settled, and Ishdulk began to lead, kicking his warg into a fast sprint.

While he had Frerin, his own warg was nothing compared to this one. The warg seemed to settle once he smelt Frerin on him, and Kili blew out a breath of relief. He didn't steer, he let the warg follow the orcs back to a small camp placed deeper in the woods.

Not many remained, it seemed. Most of them were killed in the castle, and it would take a long time before they would get more soldiers to join them. For that, Kili was thankful.

Their return gained quite a lot of attention, Kili sliding down from the warg with practiced ease as he walked through the camp like he owned the place-- which he sort of did, now that he thought about it. "Bolg!"

The shout was met with the growls of more surrounding wargs as more orcs gathered. Bolg himself sat facing away on a high rock. 

The large orc was pale in skin like his father, body covered in the armored modifications healed grotesquely into his scarred skin.

“Who dares to speak so boldly?” The orc growled. 

"Half a year I am gone, and you already forgot about me?" Kili snapped back, lifting his head up in defiance. 

The large orc stood slowly, turning to face Kili. His face was just as scarred, his mouth set in a nasty scowl. He looked the brunet over with a critical eye, stepping forward until he was looming over the dwarf.

“You speak the black tongue,” Bolg walked around him, before grabbing Kili's arm. “Yet you look like the pests that rest within the mountain.” He sniffed the flesh, and licked his wrist, smirking nastily. “You smell of earth and taste of stone. One would hardly recognize you, _brother_.”

"The stony walls would change anyone's smell, brother." Kili replied just as coldly. "For half a year I was stuck in that wretched place, before I found an opening big enough to slip through." He said turning around, looking at him with a critical eye.

"That's why you're here, I assume. Took you long enough."

Bolg scowled, dropping Kili's wrist.

“It looks as if you have made no effort to leave,” the orc said, far from done with his assessment. “Did you sit idly as they bathed your skin in flowers?”

Some of the orcs snickered.

“And your hair, as silky as a maiden's.” Bolg touched the ends of it.

It was clear he was trying to accuse Kili of something.

"One had to suffer through such torture to be fed." Kili snapped grabbing a hold of Bolg's wrist when his hand touched his hair, twisting it behind the orc's back. "To get strong enough to leave." He hissed, pushing him away.

"I saw Azog _fall_ that day in the castle, with the rest of our kin!" His eyes blazed with anger. "I'm not going to forgive them."

Bolg growled, shaking out his arm. Kili's strength was great, with every bit of Azog's harsh training pushed behind it.

“So you would gain the trust of scum?” the great orc shifted his shoulders. He smirked coldly. “That is like the brother I know.”

His eyes also flickered with fury at the mention of their 'father'. He bore broken, yellowed teeth.

“Tell me,” Bolg grit out. “Who is the one who felled the Defiler? The story of the slaughter in the mountain, you will tell me all.”

"I will tell you everything." Kili replied with a nod, glancing around the camp. "In the tent, just us two. We do not need to start rumors when we have no plan to act upon yet." 

And with that, Kili walked in the small, mostly broken tent they had found from Mahal knew where. If he took Bolg down, the rest would scatter without their leader. He had to act quick.

Once inside the tent, Bolg sat upon the furs laid out, legs folder. He leaned on his knees, and motioned for Kili to join him.

Kili joined him on the floor, leaning back against his arms as he started to tell a bit twisted story about what had happened. How the orcs had rushed in the castle, and met by the archers. How the king and prince had charged at the pale orc, and how Fili had leapt at Azog and with some bitterness, about how Azog threw him on the ground.

Bolg smiled coldly. “Did it kill him?” he asked. “Did he bleed?”

Kili growled quietly, shaking his head. "No, but it broke his head. He'll never be the same."

“Eternally suffering,” Bolg licked his his pointed teeth. “It is nothing less than they deserve. Then what of the king?”

"Alive." Kili shook his head, fingers curling on fists.

“You grow lazy in your duties,” Bolg glowered, looking Kili over suspiciously. “I know my brother to be a swifter killer. What has kept you from taking their lives in the night? Or were their precious luxuries too sweet to pass up?”

"Perhaps the fact that I was mostly kept locked behind bars." Kili said standing up, starting to pace around the tent. He stopped, turning to face the orc. "You wanted to know who killed our leader?"

“Tell me the name of the dwarf,” Bolg growled. “I will see him gutted.”

Kili's smile grew cold. "I did." He replied tossing the hidden blade from his boot at the orc, sinking it in his throat.

It was a quick death, one far less deserving of Bolg the Gutter. The shock on his face that took him before death painted his features, and the orc fell over with a heavy thud as he choked on his own black blood.

"That's what you get for lying at me." Kili hissed, fingers curling in a tight fist as he left the tent from the back, disappearing in the forest. The outraged cries from the orcs echoed in the dark and Kili couldn't help but grin.

The crisis was averted.

At least, for now. The voice of Ishdulk rose into the forest air, and the orcs and remaining wargs began to search the forest. Yet Kili was quick, using the shadows and tricks to hide his scent from the wargs that followed.


	31. Chapter 31

When the prince returned to the mountain, the remaining orcs fled. To those that chased Kili close to the gates, only found death at the hands of Thorin's archers and the warrior's that stood at the mountain's feet.

When Fili found Kili again, his brother seemed pleased. Fili however, was overwhelmed with relief. He rushed to his brother, and embraced him tight.

“Kili. Thank Mahal—Kili...” Fili held his brother's face. “What were you thinking, what were you doing?!”

"Fili, Fili-- breathe." Kili chuckled resting their foreheads together. "I got only scratches from running away, nothing worse. They don't call me Kili the Silent, or the Shadow for nothing." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"I killed him. Bolg. The remaining orcs either fled or died here. Erebor is safe, and no innocent blood was spilled."

“Kili,” Fili shook his head, but only held Kili tighter. “By the gods...” he buried his face against his brother's neck. He had been so worried about his brother suddenly running off. He was aware of his skills, he saw them first hand, many times. Still, it didn't quell the fear of losing him. He held him for a long time, keeping him as close as he possibly could.

“Uncle's furious,” Fili said finally, looking at his brother, his expression in a bit of a tired sympathetic smile. “He's been pacing in his study when we couldn't find you.”

Kili chuckled quietly. "I fear him more than facing the orcs, to be honest." He replied with a shake of his head, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Best to get it over with, I'm tired and want to rest afterwards."

He smiled at his brother before returning in the castle, making his way to Thorin's study and hesitantly knocked on the door.

It was Balin who answered it, the old dwarf giving Kili a bit of an exhausted, yet relieved look. He opened the door wider, letting Kili through. He held onto Fili's arm.

“Speak with me outside, lad.” Balin said to the blond. Fili nodded, and gave Kili a wistful smile, mouthing 'good luck'.

Balin shut the door, and Kili was left alone with his uncle.

Thorin was glaring into the fireplace. He didn't speak a word as of yet.

"I know you're angry with me." Kili started, not moving from his place. "But I'm not hurt. I took care of the threat that _my_ presence caused, without spilling the blood of the innocent. You can't be mad about that."

Thorin said nothing still, listening to Kili as he spoke. There was a heavy silence between them, only broken by the swift turn of the king's heavy boots. He stalked over to his nephew, and took him by the shoulder.

“You idiot boy!” Thorin grit out. “Reckless child, you dare tell me I have no right to my anger?” He gripped Kili's shoulders tight, his own hands shaking. “When you foolishly ran off into the wilds to be hurt? To be killed? How selfish are you?”

Kili didn't even flinch when he was being grabbed, staring at his uncle calmly. "I knew what I was doing." He said quietly. "I could not let anything happen to anyone, Thorin, you need to understand that. You taught me how to live, how to love, what it meant to be a family again. And Fili's suffering from head aches for the rest of his life because of me." 

His shoulders slumped. "I brought the orcs here, I was the only one they trusted and let me in middle of them so I could take care of the problem. Would you not have done the same if you were in my shoes?"

Thorin frowned further, watching Kili carefully. He studied his nephew's calm face.

“You aren't unskilled.” The king said. “I won't deny that. Your reasoning is just, yet...” he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Thorin let Kili go. “... you cannot just run off into the darkness and take care of things on your own. You can't just throw your life before us because you feel guilty for what has been done to Fili, or that you owe us for the affections we give you.”

Thorin set his jaw tight. “Kili, you are part of our family. Your mother smiles because you are here, you bring joy and love to your brother's heart. You bring joy to me. I will not... we will not lose you again.”

"You didn't lose me." Kili pointed out gently. "I'm alive, unharmed save from few scratches, and our kingdom is secure." 

“I acknowledge that,” Thorin shook his head. “We will all sleep better tonight because of your actions. But Kili...” he took in another breath. “... give me your word that you won't do anything like that again.”

Thorin didn't say it out loud, but the heartache of losing Kili a second time would break him. Not just him, but Dis, and Fili especially. There were so many 'what ifs' drifting through his head. He wanted them quelled by this promise.

Kili watched Thorin carefully, feeling the weight of such promise on his shoulders. If something like this were to happen again, could he stay on the side? Probably not, but it would take a long time for the orcs to regroup.

His shoulders relaxed a bit and he looked at his uncle before nodding. "I promise."

Thorin's relief showed clear on his face. He let out a soft sigh. “Good.” He reached out to touch Kili's shoulder, and he squeezed him gently.

“I will hold you to it.”

Thorin let him go then, and Balin returned to the study in Kili's place. Fili waited just outside the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

“How'd it go?” Fili asked with a soft smile. “I didn't hear him yelling. If it were me he'd had have chewed me up and spit me out.”

"It went rather well, against all odds." Kili chuckled walking over to his brother. "He just made me promise to not do anything like that again. I think he feared losing me more than he showed."

“He's like that,” Fili said. “Although, I'm thinking he has a softer spot for you if he's willing to keep his temper in check.” The blond pushed himself off the wall, moving to walk side by side with Kili.

“And did you promise?” Fili asked. He paused then, holding his brother's wrist for a moment. He touched Kili's face. “Because knowing you, you're probably going to do it again anyway.”

"I promised, but... you would be right about that. If I had to, I'd do it all over again." Kili admitted turning to face his brother, leaning on the touch on his cheek.

“Nadadith,” Fili said softly. He kissed his brother's lips briefly. “I know how much you care. I can't stop you from doing the things you think you must do. I love you. It would pain me to lose you. At least promise me that you'll be careful...?”

"Of course." Kili promised, resting their foreheads together gently. "I will always return to you, nadad. Even if it would take months."

Fili pulled Kili close, embracing him tight, and didn't let him go for a long while. He returned with Kili to his room, and they curled together, Fili slowly tracing lines on his brother's body as they settled to sleep. His brother's exhaustion claimed him first, and the blond slowly followed.

*

Kili woke up late the next morning, turning around in Fili's arms and just gazed at his brother fondly. He loved this blonde more than words could convey. More than anything else in the whole world. He pressed a gentle kiss on Fili's cheek, his lips, his neck. His lips brushed against the skin carefully, feather-like.

Barely stirring, Fili mumbled a little in his sleep. He shifted against Kili, hugging him tight and gently gripping his tunic. His fingertips grazed over the soft skin of Kili's exposed hip, and Fili found himself seeking more of that silky soft warmth.

Slowly waking to Kili's gentle kisses, Fili smiled warmly at his brother.

“Good morning,” he murmured, sleepily blinking his eyes.

"Morning." Kili murmured softly, shivering under his brother's fingers before nudging their noses together. "Hope you slept well." He added pressing himself closer to Fili, fingers sliding up his neck.

“Better than usual,” Fili chuckled. He kissed Kili softly. “I think its because you're here.” He slid his hands up Kili's back, petting him gently.

"I missed being close to you too." Kili smiled sucking on Fili's lower lip slowly before releasing it and stretched.

Fili watched with sleepy eyes as his brother stretched up in his arms, his shirt riding up and exposing his belly. Fili traced his fingers over Kili's navel, placing lazy kisses on Kili's face.

“Were you always this cute in the morning?” Fili asked playfully, grinning crookedly.

"You forgot already? How rude." Kili mocked him with a shake of his head, swatting Fili's hand away from his skin. "No more kisses for you."

“Oh, now that's not fair.” Fili pretended to frown, laughing a little. He reached for his brother again, only to have Kili push his hands away. He took hold of Kili's wrists, drawing his hands up to kiss his fingers.

"You can act as cute as you can, but that's not working." Kili murmured even if heat rose on his cheeks from the tender gesture. He pulled his hands back soon, pressing them against Fili's sides tickling him.

The noise that escaped Fili's mouth certainly wasn't human. He grasped for Kili's hands, holding them tightly in a desperate attempt to get Kili to quit poking him between his ribs.

“Stop-stop--!” the blond laughed. “That's cheating, Ki--!”

"Oh?" Kili grinned shifting closer, pressing Fili against the mattress as he continued his torture on his brother. "I've never been good at following rules~" He sang out, tickling him faster.

Fili was left gasping between gales of laughter, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as Kili tickled him mercilessly. The blond tried to push his hands away, but felt weak to the tingling, no matter how much he wriggled or tried to throw his brother off him.

The blond finally managed to take hold of Kili's wandering hands, lacing their fingers in a tight grip to get him to stop. Fili panted, face flushed from laughter. He was grinning.

“Come here,” he said, pulling Kili close. He kissed him sweetly, smiling against his mouth. “You're so mean to me.”

Kili snickered quietly, pecking Fili's lips once, twice, nudging their noses together. "You knew what you would get into." He teased lightly, squeezing Fili's hands in his own.

Fili looked gorgeous like this, cheeks flushed from laughter, shoulders still shaking from the assault. Kili liked it.

“Aye,” Fili admitted, sighing softly, shoulders sagging dramatically. He wrapped his arms around Kili's middle, holding him lightly. “But you're worth every bit of suffering.”

Chuckling, he rolled them over, Fili catching Kili's lips in another kiss. 

Kili smiled in the kiss, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, holding him close. This was nice. They had no hurry to go anywhere as Thorin had given them some time to be together after his escape to the orc camp.

And Fili was a warm, comfortable weight on top of him, keeping him grounded.

It was warm lazy kisses, soft touches and gentle strokes of hands through hair. Soft skin and worried lips, nibbles to the lobes of the ears, and warm loving whispers. Fili mouthed gently on his brother's neck, kissing his throat and the dip of his collarbone.

“I haven't marked you here in a while,” Fili murmured against Kili's warm skin, feeling him swallow and take in breath. “We couldn't before... but now...”

He wondered if he could. They didn't have to worry about the council anymore.

The last time the council had attacked him with teeth and claws, tearing what they had into tiny pieces. But if Thorin was speaking the truth, the new council knew already.

So Kili tilted his head back a bit, guiding his brother's head down against his neck. "Do it."

Shivering a little with anticipation, the blond nodded at Kili's words. 

Fili blew hot breath over Kili's skin, latching his teeth onto his brother's throat. He nipped there a little roughly, kissing the spot he irritated. He stroked his hands up Kili's sides, slipping them underneath his shirt, tracing patterns unto his chest with his fingertips.

Kili's entire body jerked at the bite, his fingers digging on Fili's back as he gasped, head tilting back further. His toes curled and he licked his lips, shivers running down his spine as he arched closer to the wandering hand under his shirt.

Fili kissed him there a good long while. Lips brushed Kili's skin, grazed by Fili's teeth and tasted by a warm tongue. He mouthed his brother's neck, leaving behind a blaring red mark that would eventually deepen in color. He favored that spot, before moving to leave more and more bites on Kili's neck, littering the smooth skin in dark impressions.

Kili was reduced into a panting, moaning mess who clutched his brother desperately. His body felt hot, too hot, and tingles went through his body in strong waves which left him pleading for more. "T-There's not going to be any healthy skin left."

“You're right,” Fili murmured. He moved his head up, smirking at his brother a little before whispering into his ear. “I could kiss you elsewhere...?” he offered

Kili gasped at the whisper, Fili's hot breath sending another shudder through his body and he keened quietly."L-Like where..?"

“Well,” Fili began, moving his hands over Kili's chest, gently nudging his nipples. “Here...” he moved one hand down slowly over his brother's stomach, feeling his muscles jump against his touch. “Here...” Fingers traced lower, dragging over the contours of the brunet's stomach, the dip of his belly and navel. “Here...”

Fili licked the lobe of Kili's ear, slowly dipping his hand into his brother's breeches, barely brushing over Kili's groin. “... or here...?”

Kili's breath hitched with every touch laid on his skin, eyes growing half lidded as his lips parted in soft pants of air. Every touch of fingers against him left a trail of fire on his skin, making breathing harder.

"T-Touch me, please..."

“I am touching you,” Fili teased lightly, chuckling a little at Kili's desperate little whimper. He brought his hand back up, petting just below his brother's belly. “... I said I'll kiss you. Tell me nadadith,” he nipped his lover's ear. “Tell me where you want my lips..”

Kili trembled under his brother's hands, breath leaving in short pants as he clutched on Fili tightly. "I-I...." His cheeks colored and he couldn't get the words out, biting his lower lip.

“Tell me how you want it,” Fili murmured, breath hot. 

Kili turned a deeper shade of red, his breath hitching. "I can't say it, it's embarrassing." He finally squeaked out, hiding his face against Fili's shoulder. He wasn't used on speaking filth like his brother did.

“There's nothing embarrassing about your pleasure, azyungel.” Fili smiled, and kissed his brother's hair.

"It is, when you speak about it." Kili whined quietly, cheeks positively blazing red.

“This, coming from the same mouth that begged me to fuck him in the baths.” Fili chuckled as Kili merely hid further, and whined. It was rather endearing. The blond kissed his hair again. “Very well, Kili. If you won't say it, then show me.” 

It was different back then. His mouth had spoken words of desperation, of the need to be close to his brother and he had been overcome with lust. Now he was more in a clear state of mind, which meant embarrassment came first.

Show it how?

Pull Fili close?

Or...

Kili pressed a kiss on Fili's neck, taking his time on marking the skin with red and purple marks all the way down his chest. Only then did he suddenly flip them around, straddling his brother's thighs before leaning down and mouthing his cock through his trousers.

It was a bit of a surprising turn that left the blond a bit stunned. The kisses and the heat of his brother's mouth on him made Fili squirm. He watched Kili for a moment, catching his brother's eye as he looked up at him from his new position, Kili's puppy-like look of sought approval making Fili bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning to widely.

But Fili couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Forcing himself to sit up, he pulled Kili up with him. He kissed his brother soundly, and peppered his face in with soft butterfly pecks over his cheeks, nose and mouth.

“You're ridiculous,” Fili said, stroking Kili's neck with his fingers.

Kili's cheeks colored with shame as his brother started laughing, and he had to bury his face against Fili's neck to hide away. He hoped the earth would swallow him. He felt stupid, he wasn't as good as this as his brother was but... he had hoped to learn.

Apparently it just was stupid.

“Kili,” Fili said softly. He was smiling still, and he felt his brother bury himself against him. “Azyungel, look at me...” he lifted Kili's face, eyes looking over his flushed face. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel embarrassed. I just didn't expect that.”

He placed his forehead against his brother's, and nuzzled. “You were so cute just then...”

"I was not supposed to be cute." Kili murmured quietly, still having the urge to just hide away from his brother. He wasn't meant to take charge, not if it got this kind of reaction from Fili.

“Nadadith,” Fili stroked his heated cheeks. The blond grinned still, kissing Kili's lips. “... you were also incredibly sexy.” He loved it when his brother took charge, he really did. Fili was just surprised. He didn't expect Kili to suddenly turn him over like that.

He pulled Kili atop him slowly, nipping his lips, and running his fingers through the brunet's soft hair. Fili scraped blunt nails over his scalp, and encouraged his brother to kiss him back with his own soft moans.

“I love your weight on me,” Fili murmured. “Pinning me down like this...” he took Kili's hand, guiding it to his chest. “Your hands on my body, and you kiss my neck... you make me ache for it...”

"Don't make fun of me." Kili murmured, even if he leaned in the kiss, letting his brother nip his lip. He must have looked foolish, and he buried his face against Fili's neck, fingers curling on his tunic.

“I'm not,” Fili insisted. “I never have, and I won't. Not when it comes to this...” he wrapped his arms around Kili, holding him tightly. His poor little brother was rather flustered. “... and I am sorry if I made you feel that way. If I laugh, it is not out of cruelty. I'm not mocking you. I laugh because you bring me joy, in everything you do.”

Kili turned his head a bit, closing his eyes briefly. "..Promise?" He asked linking his fingers together with Fili's, squeezing his hand gently.

"Of course," Fili squeezed him back, and brought Kili's fingers to his lips. He kissed his knuckles gently. "I love you..."

Kili slowly relaxed, blowing out a small breath. "I love you too." He replied softly, brushing his fingers against Fili's chin.

Gently stroking Kili's hair, Fili relaxed against the sheets, his brother's body a comfortable weight on his chest. Fili comforted Kili with his hands, slowly rubbing his back.

"I just wanted to do something good to you." Kili said quietly, his eyes closing.

“You did,” Fili said softly. “And you do. Every time.”

Kili turned his head a bit, pressing a kiss on Fili's cheek. "You do so much for me. Sometimes I just feel like I'm not giving back enough."

“You give enough,” Fili said, eyes going a little wide. He cradled Kili's face in his hands, looking at him intently. “More than enough.”

Fili kissed him gently. “You risked your life for us, for me. On more than one occasion. You love me so fully, with everything you have. I see the passion in your eyes, the way your body reacts to my touch. Your pleasure, your happiness, you share that with me. Azyungel, it's more than I could ever ask for.”

Kili stared at his brother for a long time, heat rising on his cheeks slowly. He took the words and cradled them close, burying them in his heart for those days he doubted himself.

He found no words to reply to his brother, instead pressing a hard kiss on his lips, hoping it'd convince him how much he loved him.

Fili kissed him back, eyes fluttering closed as he immersed himself Kili's passion, a soft moan rumbling in his throat. He parted his lips slightly, welcoming his brother to explore his mouth, drawing his tongue in, suckling it gently.

He clung tightly to Kili, keeping him close and wanting him closer. 

Kili mapped his brother's mouth thoroughly with quick swipes of tongue, teasing Fili's with his own. He moaned softly against his brother's lips, sucking on them lightly, fingers fisting in Fili's hair as he drew him closer.

Kili kissed him heatedly, and left no corner of his mouth untouched by his warm tongue. Fili moaned around it, his face growing hot and body growing hotter as Kili continued to explore him, swallow his breaths and soft whimpers.

The kiss was scorching, it left Fili squirming, and more so as his brother tugged his hair. The blond clutched at Kili, arching into him slightly. His lungs burned by the time Kili pulled back, their lips reddened and moist, both panting and red faced.

“Mahal,” Fili gasped, body renewed with heated arousal. “Ki...” he writhed under his brother, trying to breathe.

Kili couldn't help but grin at the state his brother had ended up in. Red lipped and faced, panting and desperate for breath... and perhaås something more, if the hardness pressing his hip was any indication.

His lips trailed down, leaving kisses and sucking marks on the skin of his neck, fingers exploring him. 

Fili had found out some thing that made him melt.

It was his turn now.

His fingers slid back in Fili's hair, tugging experimentally with different pressures.

Fili tilted his head back, moaning wantonly as Kili kissed his neck and his clever fingers curled into his thick hair and tugged. The pain of it was brief, and it left his scalp tingling pleasantly. The blond squirmed all the more, rutting his hips up against his brother's.

“Kili,” Fili whimpered his lover's name, arms dragging over the sheets. He clutched the pillow under his head, biting his bottom lip as he arched closer, knee curling up.

He loved the reactions his moves drew from Fili, but they were not desperate enough, they didn't make him plead for more. Kili's lips slid lower, biting his shoulder and collarbone slightly. 

He was at lost, he knew what _he_ liked because Fili knew what to do to him, but apart from that he wasn't sure what one could do to another in such situations. 

Expect one tiny thing.

Kili slid up, sucking on the tip of Fili's ear, breathing deeply against it. "Nadad..."

Fili's breath hitched, and the noise he made was far beyond embarrassing. A mix of a whimper, a pitch of want and burning desire rising from his throat and spilling past his lips. He felt weak, hot, flushed from his cheeks to his neck.

“K-kahomhîlizu,” the blond gasped out. “Please-- please, Kili...”

"What do you want me to do?" Kili asked nipping the lobe of his ear. Hearing his brother actually plead for him in their native tongue made him shudder and he had to swallow, pushing his own pleasure down as he focused on Fili.

"Tell me... what do you like?"

A shiver raced down Fili's spine. Their roles reversed, the blond couldn't help but feel a little bit of the shyness Kili exhibited when in this position. However, Fili was more experienced. He knew what he liked, what felt good, how he liked it. Kili wanted to be good to him, to touch him and draw pleasure from his already trembling body.

His brother hadn't done much yet, but Fili already felt as if Kili worked him into an intense heat. His little whisper, that one little word that meant something so simple. The eroticism of it, the taboo of the meaning it carried, Fili basked in the forbidden feeling it gave him. A guilty pleasure, but one Fili couldn't let go of.

“When you call me that,” Fili murmured. “When you whisper that to me when we're like this, my heart hammers and my cock throbs...” he clutched at Kili. “My body aches for you, nadadith. I crave your lips on my skin, the kisses to my neck, my chest...” he swallowed heavily. “... your lips around my cock...”

Kili's breath hitched at the words, a wave of heat crashing over him like it usually did when his brother spoke such filth. He leaned his head down, licking the skin of his neck before biting down lightly, working yet another mark on his skin.

Fili sounded beautiful like this, strung tight, his voice desperate and pleading. "Anything for you... brother." Kili murmured with a small grin, sliding down his brother's body, kissing his way across Fili's stomach before his fingers worked on tugging his pants down.

Eyes flicking up, Kili worried his lower lip between his teeth before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, eyes closing as he moaned softly.

“Kili...!” Fili gasped, clutching at the sheets as his brother slowly drew his cock between his lips. The blond's knees bent up, heels dragging over the sheets. His body felt overly sensitive at this point, and Kili's mouth much too hot, moist and silky and so welcoming. He writhed, twisting his body, hooking his hands beneath the pillows.

“Nadadith...” Fili whimpered. “Please... please..”

Kili swallowed thickly, spit sliding down the corner of his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly. The bitter taste in his mouth just fueled him further, and he keened licking the head, massaging the slit slowly.

A picture came to his mind, a picture he had seen on the book he had gone through briefly when he was alone. It was dirty, it would be absolutely filthy but perhaps it was just what he needed to break Fili.

He pulled back slowly, sucking the head before casting a flustered look at his brother from under his lashes. "Want....want you to come on my face.." He murmured licking his swollen lips, cheeks flushing. "Please?"

Panting heavily, Fili looked down at his brother, shivering at his words, his soft plead for him to come on him, to mark him. The image of Kili smeared with his essence filled his mind, his brother's reddened lips and flushed cheeks stained in streaks of white over his lips, dripping down his chin.

It made him shudder, pre-come oozing from the tip of his cock as Kili teased it with his tongue and lips, looking at him with pleading eyes. Fili couldn't bring himself to speak properly at first, the only sound leaving him being desperate moans, his hips jerking upward towards Kili's mouth.

“Gods, Ki...” Fili forced himself to sit up a bit, arms shaking, body trembling. “Yes, Mahal, I want you covered in my come--”

"Warn me to pull away in time." Kili murmured before taking the tip back in his mouth, sucking hard. His tongue teased the slit, rubbing against the thick vein on the underside of the cock, fingers tracing his brother's thighs.

He stared at his brother hungrily, watching him strain and tremble, lips parted in pleasure. He wanted more of this, wanted to watch his brother fall apart.

Fili's licked his lips, watching Kili as his brother teased his cock and slowly worked up his pleasure. The blond shuddered visibly as new pressure built in his lower belly, and Fili found himself slowly rolling his hips closer to his brother's mouth.

“Nadadith,” Fili moaned wetly. “Please... pull me deeper, let me fuck your mouth...”

Kili closed his eyes at the words, taking a deep breath through his nose. He hadn't taken Fili too deep before, only having sucked his brother once earlier so he was a tad unsure if he could do it. 

Determined he started to work his mouth lower, bobbing his head slowly and taking Fili deeper with each bob. His jaw was aching, and there was drool everywhere but he didn't care, swallowing thickly around him.

The heat and pressure felt incredible, Kili's mobile tongue stretched out over the underside of his cock as he pulled Fili as deep as he could. Fili ran his fingers through Kili's hair, gently tugging on the roots. Sunk in deep, the blond let his head fall forward, his thick locks falling over his trembling shoulders. He started to slowly grind his hips forward, rocking into the moist cavern of Kili's pliant mouth as he moaned his name and several praises lost in babbled nonsense.

Kili's breath hitched as Fili pushed in his mouth, making a small choked sound in the back of his throat, water springing to the corner of his eyes before he did his best to relax his throat. 

He closed his eyes, bobbing his head in time with Fili's thrusts, fingers dragging up from between his legs and reached up to play with his nipples with gentle pinches.

The sensation now spreading over his chest and coupled with the pleasant wet heat over his cock had Fili shaking. The blond's hips jerked unsteadily, his moans heady. He was so close, so very close.

“Kili,” Fili gasped out, voice broken. “Kili-- I'm going to--”

As soon as the words had left Fili's lips, Kili pulled back carefully. His throat as sore and he was sure his voice would crack if he were to speak that day. 

His fingers wrapped around Fili's cock, quickly stroking him with ease as the spit made the glide of his hand smooth and fast, bringing his face closer as he practically nuzzled his brother's member.

“Fuck-- oh fuck--” Fili's body spasmed, and he jerked unsteadily as his release overwhelmed him, stealing his breath. His stomach muscles contracted, his core shaken as he sobbed out curses in khuzdul and westron as he spilled rope after rope of come from the tip of his cock onto his brother's parted lips. He gripped the base of his sex with his own shaking hand, mesmerized by the sight of Kili's face splashed with seed.

Gasping for breath, Fili smeared a thick pearl over come over Kili's lips, gently easing his cock back into his brother's mouth, Kili sucking him in leisurely, drinking what he dripped.

“Kili,” Fili whispered, slowly drawing his cock from between Kili's swollen lips, resting the shaft against his brother's mouth. He was quite a sight, skin dappled with wet release, flushed, eyes dark with lust.

His first thought was of how sticky the release was. Kili hadn't realized it before it hung on his face and eyelids, painting his face in white. His tongue poked out to lick the come staining his lips, making a soft noise in the back of his throat as he gazed at his brother shyly.

Heat exploded on his cheeks now that he realized what he had done, a strong contrast against the white and he smiled sheepishly, eyes darting from his brother's pleasure filled face to his hip. "I hope that was good."

Still trying to catch his breath, Fili swallowed down a laugh. He smiled wide instead, tugging at Kili weakly, guiding him up and over his body. He cupped Kili's face in his hands, dragging his tongue up over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, swallowing the salty fluid, still warm on his brother's flushed cheeks.

“You look so good covered in my come,” Fili murmured, nipping Kili's stained lips. He kissed him slowly, before letting his head fall back with a shuddering moan. “Gods... Ki, I feel like I'm still...” he was a trembling wreck, his thighs shaking. “I haven't released that hard before...”

Kili tilted his head a bit at the words, cheeks flushing a darker shade of red. His brother was a complete mess, and it was all because of him. His eyes dragged up Fili's body, hands massaging his thigh gently, and he pressed another kiss on his brother's lips.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Kili's fingers slid against his brother's spent cock, swirling around the head and gathering the mess he hadn't managed to swallow, gently massaging the nerves.

Fili gasped and arched himself up, and he let out a choked moan. His cock twitched up against Kili's wandering fingers. He felt overstimulated, but pressure crept up his member slowly from his brother's slow ministrations.

“N-nadadith I can't-- I can't--!” Fili panted, and he shouted turning his head as another orgasm rushed from him, and he shuddered violently, come gushing over his belly.

Kili's eyes widened with shock and surprise as he felt Fili's cock twitch under his fingers, releasing yet another rope of come, his cheeks flaring a deep shade of red.

Oh.

He wasn't aware it was possible to come so soon after...

Kili pulled his finger away slowly, lower lip bit between his teeth as he crawled back up, pressing his lips on Fili's forehead. "Sorry... are you alright?"

Nodding, Fili took in shuddering breaths. “Y-yes... I just... just let me..” he needed to breathe. He felt incredible, and his body was a wreck of stimulated nerve-endings. Fili's bones felt like jelly, and his spent cock wet and sticky. He smiled up at his brother, pulling Kili in close.

“You're amazing,” Fili said breathlessly, “Perfect. I feel really, really good.”

Kili smiled in relief, cupping his brother's chin gently in his hand, pressing a kiss on his lips. He had never seen Fili like this before, but he would continue to do this more often just to see him writhe and moan.

A part of him wanted to reach down and do it again.

But he was worried he would hurt his brother, so he left his hand where it was, mouthing his neck gently.

Fili made an appreciative noise, tilting his head back as Kili kissed his neck. The blond trailed his hands over Kili's shoulders and back, dragging his nails over his spine.

“So where did you get that idea?” Fili asked finally, his voice somewhat normal again.

Kili shuddered at the slow drag of nails against his skin, shrugging his shoulders after a moment and gave his brother a sheepish smile. "Curiosity."

Fili returned his smile with a grin of his own. “Oh?” He drew Kili up for another warm kiss. “It kind of makes me wonder what else you're curious about.”

"You might regret that." Kili chuckled nibbling his brother's lip teasingly. "Because I was just thinking if I could make you come one more time."

“You might kill me talking like that,” Fili said with a playful grin of his own, but it did nothing to hide his anticipation of the possibility. He nipped at Kili's mouth. “I'll fall apart on you. But oh what a glorious death it would be,” he ran his hands through his brother's hair. “One without a single regret...”

He kissed Kili deep then, running his tongue against his brother's, the roof of his mouth and his teeth. Fili stroked his hands up his brother's back, gently massaging his shoulders.

“But what of you...?” Fili asked once he pulled pack, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. “It must be painful at this point.” He nudged his hips up against Kili's, feeling his hardness press against him.

Kili blinked dazedly, his lips tingling from the kiss and his breath hitched as Fili pressed his hips against his own. Kili's head dropped forward and he released a small keen, fingers curling on the sheets beside Fili's head.

He had forgotten about himself while he was pleasuring his brother, but now he could feel how hard, how desperate he was. And... wet. So, so wet, precome leaking in his briefs and making his cheeks heat up with shame.

"I-I'm alright." Kili replied pressing their lips back together, kissing the breath out of his brother. "I'm focusing on you now."

“You've already taken such good care of me,” Fili panted softly, resting his hand on the back of Kili's neck. He shifted himself a little beneath his brother, pulling him flush against his body. Rolling his hips up against Kili's, Fili let his head fall back, exposing his throat.

“Nadadith,” the blond swallowed. “... you can fuck me. If you like.”

The words made Kili freeze in surprise, his eyes wide as he stared down at his brother. Could he do such thing? They hadn't done penetrative sex that many times before, and while he loved it when Fili took him, he wasn't sure he could make it as good for Fili.

"I-I'm not sure. What if I hurt you? Or it's no good?"

Fili shook his head. “You won't hurt me.” He said, stroking his brother's face. Yet the doubt was clear in Kili's eyes. Fili kissed him gently in reassurance.

“I promise, you won't.” He smiled, stroking the hair from Kili's face. “I can guide you. Tell you what I like...” Fili lowered his voice, nipping his brother's warm lips. “... show you how you can make me come with just your cock...”

Kili was weak to his brother's plead, and he knew he would give up. If this was something Fili wanted, he would make sure to give it to him. "Alright." Kili pressed another kiss on his lips, just to reassure them both.

"We need oil."

“Bedside drawer,” Fili said then, running his hands up Kili's arms. “Left a few bottles in there.” he was good on restocking them, considering the amount of times he and Kili found themselves in bed, Fili wanted to be sure both of their rooms had a vial of lubrication, if not several.

Kili nodded, drawing away and crawled over to the drawer. True to Fili's words, he could find several vials of oil in there and he chuckled picking up a random bottle before joining Fili again.

His fingers trembled a bit and he had to fight a moment to even pull the cork off of the bottle, spilling a bit of oil when he finally got it open. He slicked up his fingers, playing with the content for a bit, getting used to the feeling before glancing at Fili. "Um... how do you want to do this?"

Smiling, Fili watched as his brother fumbled with the bottle, Kili playing with its contents curiously. He couldn't help but think Kili's virginal behavior rather adorable.

“Come here,” Fili said, beckoning to his brother. He drew Kili close, nudging their noses. “Kiss me...” he whispered.

Kili was happy to obey that plead, pressing his lips together with Fili's. This was familiar, something he could do. He kept exploring Fili's mouth with his tongue, drawing out those delicious noises and swallowing them greedily.

His slick fingers slid down against Fili's body, teasing his nipples on the way.

Gasping slightly against Kili's lips, Fili moaned softly at the feeling of his brother's hands teasing his chest. He arched a little closer to the touch, the oil wet and warm on his skin, pleasant goosebumps rising.

“Kili,” Fili breathed out, Kili nipping his lips and tugging them slightly as they parted. The blond guided Kili's slick hand to his stomach, splaying his fingers over his come-stained belly.

Kili swirled his fingers in the mess, his eyes closing as he swallowed and slid his hand up Fili's cock, stroking him few times just to see exactly how sensitive he was.

Only after that did his hand slide lower, his cheeks flushing red as he rubbed his finger against his brother's entrance.

A rather high pitched noise caught itself in Fili's throat, the blond tilting his head back as he moaned from the heated touch, Kili's hands slowly working his cock until it twitched against his palms. Kili's wet fingers were now slowly rubbing the muscles of his entrance, the slick feeling of the digits gentle and unsure.

The pressure was nice, and Fili felt himself relaxing under Kili's slow rubbing. The blond slowly moved his own hand down, gently placing it over his brother's.

“Slow circles, azyungel,” Fili murmured, carefully guiding Kili's hand. His brother followed his instruction, and Fili found himself shivering pleasantly. “Mm... just like that...”

Kili bit his lip as he glanced down between their bodies, watched his fingers rub against Fili and he could feel the soft muscles relax slowly. It swallowed the tip of his finger and he gasped, halting on his movements for a while.

But finding no pain on his brother's face, he carefully pushed the finger deeper, crooking it slightly. It was so hot, so smooth around his finger that he whimpered.

“Ki...” Fili took in a sharp breath, wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders.

The intrusion wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it still took some getting used to. But Kili was slow, his exploration hesitant, but gentle, fingertips brushing Fili's warm walls.

“Nadadith,” Fili kissed the corner's of Kili's mouth, tone breathless as some burn began to settle in. The blond worried his bottom lip. “A little more oil? Please...”

"Of course." Kili pulled his finger back out slowly, fumbling for the vial of oil and poured more over his fingers. After a moment of hesitation he poured some directly between his brother's legs, using his finger to push it inside him. 

His movements were slow and careful, making sure he got the oil everywhere until he felt no restriction anymore, until his finger thrust in steadily with a slick noise.

“Oh...” Fili closed his eyes, head falling back against the pillows as his body slowly began to open up to his brother's hand. The blond took in ragged breaths, chest heaving with each thrust of Kili's finger, the tip of it rubbing his soft insides slowly, carefully.

“Kili,” Fili moaned through parted lips, feeling the familiar ache settle in at his stretching entrance. He started to crave fullness. “P-put in another... please....”

Kili pulled back, adding yet more oil on his fingers before returning with two. He rubbed them against the muscle, lips searching his brother's in a desperate kiss before pressing his fingers inside slowly.

He waited for a moment, panting against Fili's lips before starting to move slowly, taking care not to hurt his brother.

Fili kissed back fervently, moving trembling hands to Kili's hair. He gripped the soft brown locks slightly, pulling him closer, arching into his brother's body. The blond moaned heatedly into Kili's mouth, taking pleasure from how Kili stretched him, how he thrust his fingers into him slowly, crooking them up to touch the silken, hot, wet walls, brushing the spot inside that made Fili whimper desperately.

Body going rigid, Fili broke for breath, a low wet moan escaping his throat, and he ground his hips down against Kili's hand. “Oh gods-- Kili-- right there, _right there_ \--”

Kili's cheeks flushed at the desperate sight in front of him, of how wanton his brother was despite already coming twice. He licked his lips, crooking his fingers up and found the small bundle of nerves with the tips of his finger.

Curious for more reactions, he pressed down against it, then massaged it steadily only to focus back on stretching for some time. Then he massaged it again without a break, mercilessly teasing the nerves.

The assault on his insides set Fili's body aflame with fresh arousal, pleasure mounting quickly as Kili teased and massaged that one spot that reduced the blond to a writhing creature of lust. His thighs trembled, legs parted wide as his brother fucked him relentlessly with his hand.

“N-nadadith-- please-- p-please I'm--” Fili dug his heels into the mattress, heaving in broken breath as he attempted to stave off another orgasm. “You're going to m-make me come--”

Kili bit his lip, a small smirk curling on them as he leaned down, licking his way up Fili's neck. "Then come." He murmured twisting his fingers again, pressing against his prostate _hard_. 

"And after that, I'll fuck you." He purred against his brother's ear, briefly wondering if Fili could truly do it-- but his brother was so wanton, so desperate that he wouldn't be surprised. But Fili would be relaxed after his orgasm, making joining a bit easier and less painful for him.

“Kili!” Fili sobbed, throwing his head back as his brother milked another orgasm from him. His muscles fluttered tight around Kili's slick fingers, his cock red, swollen and now oozing fresh, wet come all over his belly, painting the golden furs white, the hot essence pooling into his navel. Fili ground down desperately against Kili's hand, ridding the aftershocks of his release, body convulsing as he sobbed his pleasure.

The feeling was intense, near painful, the sensations leaving Fili seeing bursts of light behind his eyes. He grasped at Kili fiercely, feeling as if he were falling apart.

The sight alone was nearly enough to make him come, and Kili bit on his tongue hard as he watched his brother fall apart again. He would never get tired of the sight, that was one thing he was sure of.

Kili soothed him with hushed words, petting his thighs and hips, pressing his lips on the fluttering pulse on his neck. He worried this might have been too much for his brother, pulling his fingers free with a wet noise that had him flushing. "A-Are you alright? We can stop here."

Fili gasped for breath, holding onto his brother, shoulders shaking. He clutched at Kili tightly, licking his parted lips. His face was streaked a bit with a few tears, but he didn't looks the least bit unhappy. He smiled at hearing his brother's concern, and the blond laughed lightly.

“Four. Durin's balls,” Fili panted, sniffing a bit. “ _Four_.”

"I think that was the third one." Kili corrected him with a gentle smile, holding his brother close, kissing the tears away from his cheek.

“Aye.” Fili agreed. “But the record's three. Four's the goal.” He turned his face to catch Kili's lips in a brief kiss. “Can do three on my own just fine... get your cock in me and I'll shatter... I can't stop shaking...”

"Are you sure?" Kili asked rolling over Fili, pressing tender kisses on his neck and chest, reaching for the oil again. His fingers pressed against the stretched rim, and he bit his lip as it fluttered around his fingers.

“Yes,” Fili nodded, swallowing. As wrung out and completely shaken as he felt, he wanted Kili badly. “You've been so incredible to me today. My body feels amazing, I...” he took his brother's hand in his, squeezing it tightly as Kili gently touched him, his overstimulated nerves jumping. “... I- I want you to feel good... mahal, Ki. Please fuck me.”

Kili swallowed before nodding, adding some oil on his hand before slicking his cock. The mere touch of his hand made his breath hitch, cock jumping as he whimpered. He was so hard it hurt, each touch sending sparks down his spine.

He covered Fili's lips with his own, settling between his brother's spread legs and slowly guided his cock inside him. His breath caught in his throat, forehead dropping against Fili's shoulder as he was enveloped in the most glorious wet heat. He was afraid of coming immediately and grit his teeth together, letting out broken noises from the back of his throat. "O-Oh god-- Brother--"

“Nadadith--” Fili sobbed out, breath stolen by Kili's words and the heat of his cock sliding in deep.

Throbbing, hard, wet-- and bigger, so much bigger than Kili's fingers had been. Fili hooked his legs over his brother's hips, pulling the brunet flush against his trembling form. Fili kissed the top of Kili's head, moaning as he tried to get used to the feeling of Kili's pulsing sex, the shaft fully enveloped by his stretched muscles to the root.

Kili keened quietly, biting on Fili's shoulder as his hips jerked rather clumsily at the pull. He had to take few minutes to just breathe so this wouldn't end too quickly, desperate to make his brother feel good.

Only then did he move slowly, learning how to roll his hips, how to nudge and move them in the right way. Each drag of the muscles against his cock had him releasing a moan, fingers fisting the blankets beside Fili's head.

Fili tried to focus on his breathing, the feeling of Kili's cock rubbing against his over sensitive insides leaving him twitching slightly, body jerking unsteadily as the tip brushed his prostate with every push. He groaned as Kili bit down on his skin, Fili turning his head sharply, biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out.

It did little to help.

The noises he made were broken, desperate. Fili's body was flushed, slick with sweat and come. He was completely disheveled, an utter wreck, and further falling apart as Kili fucked him open slowly, the movement leaving Fili feeling euphoric. He wanted more of it. So much more.

“Ki-- ki, please,” Fili begged. “H-harder-- do it harder--”

For a moment Kili was sure he went blind from lust alone. His breath hitched and he stared down at his brother calculating, as if making sure if he could truly handle more of the sensations.

He pressed his lips on Fili's neck, sucking a mark on his skin before starting to thrust harder, pushing himself deeper in the warm heat that had him moaning brokenly. He couldn't, wouldn't last long like this at all. He pressed himself closer to Fili, covering his body completely as his hips snapped forward.

Something akin to a scream ripped from Fili's throat, his body arching. The sensations were burning, white hot, and Fili felt as if his insides were on fire. He clutched at the sheets, pulling them up until his knuckles were white. He jerked his hips down to meet Kili's thrusts, the sound of their love making assaulting his ears, that filthy squelch loud alongside the sound of his heart hammering hard in his ears.

Kili was breathing heavily, hips driving forward, fingers clutching the sheets together with his brother. He was desperate to come, to fill his brother just like Fili had done to him but he couldn't.

Not yet.

"F-Four times." Kili panted, eyes hazy as he stared at his brother. One more. His hand slid between their bodies, fingers massaging and rubbing his cock with gentle yet firm strokes.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ \--!” Fili's voice became unreasonably high, hands moving to his brother's chest, his shoulders, digging blunt nails into his skin, desperate to grab any part of him. It was too much-- overwhelming. He was burning, his cock aching-- he couldn't control his shaking limbs, the way his legs jerked.

He was overtaken quickly, utterly broken apart by Kili's hand and cock.

Fili threw his head back, mouth falling open as he cried out his brother's name over and over, his fourth gut-twisting release drawing more tears from his tightly shut eyes.

Kili gasped as Fili's muscles clamped tightly around him, fluttering around his member and after seeing his brother fall apart so beautifully, there was no way he could hold back anymore. His hips jerked twice before he buried his face against Fili's neck with a choked moan, filling his brother with his seed. His cock pulsed, his release feeling like it never ended before he whimpered and relaxed.

He was busy trying to catch his breath, lifting his head to look at his brother and kissed the new tears away from his skin. He pulled out carefully, flushing a dark shade of red at the sight of his come dripping out of Fili before he crawled up the bed and pulled his brother in his arms, gently soothing him through the aftershocks.

Fili clung to Kili tightly, burying his face into his neck as he tried to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He was trembling violently, taking in shuddering breaths.

They lay like that for a while, Kili gently comforting him with his hands until Fili felt a sense of peace again. The blond pulled back slightly, smiling lopsidedly at his brother.

“That was perfect,” Fili murmured, pressing in close for a kiss.

Kili smiled, not able to resist pressing another kiss on those smiling lips. He felt good because he knew he had made Fili feel good. His lips brushed against Fili's again, chuckling softly before he grinned.

"You'll be the one limping for a change."

“I don't think I'm going to be doing much much proper walking for a while,” Fili agreed with a small chuckle. He winced a little, feeling the soreness start to settle in.

“I don't know what you were worried about earlier.” The blond teased lightly, ruffling Kili's hair just to see him pout a little. “You fuck like you've taken a dozen men and women before me.”

Kili's cheeks flushed from the words and he bit his lip smiling. "I was internally freaking out." He admitted with a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around his brother. 

"I feared it wasn't good enough, it felt kind of clumsy."

“You've got some natural talent then,” Fili said with a smile. “Or I might be biased. I like the raw feeling of you seeking your pleasure, it's a bit... wild.” He chuckled, nipping Kili's lips playfully. “... it's very sexy.”

"Don't even start with that." Kili chuckled looking at him fondly. "Just rest, you look like on a verge of passing out."

“I'm just letting you know,” Fili said with a half shrug. He yawned at the mention of his exhaustion, snuggling closer to his brother. He settled quietly, eyes closing.

“Hey, Ki?” he murmured.

"Mh?" Kili cracked an eye open, thumb rubbing against Fili's hip.

“Love you,” Fili mumbled, and pressed his cheek against Kili's chest.

Kili's heart melted at the words, and he rubbed his fingers against Fili's neck. He knew it wouldn't be easy-- he knew there were still obstacles they would have to push through. But he had his family's support, he had his friends and he had Fili. The once orcan man had grown out to be a prince, and would continue to grow to be a good son and a proper consort for the future king of Erebor.

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that would be the end of the main story. Hopefully you enjoyed the journey, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! ^^-


End file.
